Under Attack Part 2
by HB's Legacy
Summary: This story is a sequel to one I wrote around 10 years ago now. I never thought I would come back to it but it is a great stress relief. Revisiting these characters has been a total joy. Hopefully I have done the sequel justice and I expect to write a third instalment next year. It predominantly explores HB & Mildred's relationship. Read Under Attack before this one.
1. New Year, Same Problems

"Ah, I do like the start of a new term" Miss Cackle announced to the staff room.

"Yessss" Miss Hardbroom said slowly, steeped with her usual disdain for optimism.

"It's wonderful, Miss Cackle, so much potential and so much energy," Miss Bat beamed.

Miss Drill merely smiled widely and lifted her eyebrows at Miss Hardbroom's offering.

"I think after the end of last year we may have a challenge with the fifth years," Miss Cackle announced to the surprise of the other members of staff. "Now, don't get me wrong all of the students involved in the defeat of Melissa Hogweed and Heckity Broomhead have rightly forged a stronger bond with us all. But, we are here to teach and guide them and ultimately make them into capable witches worthy of graduating to college."

"Well they are still that" Miss Drill stated. "I don't think the bond we have with the girls is a bad thing."

"No, Miss Drill, no it is not. But, I am going to change one small thing. I think the fifth years should keep Miss Hardbroom as their form-tutor for this final crucial year. Now, I know normally they come to you Miss Drill but...well I think they are going to need careful boundaries...and…" Miss Cackle ploughed ahead trying to find the right words. "Well I think they might need Miss Hardbroom close to hand. It is a difficult decision but I think they might need our deputy to heal wounds as well as discipline their futures...if that makes sense" she finished ever so slightly weakly.

"Miss Cackle are you suggesting I couldn't cope?" Miss Drill retorted.

"Not at all Miss...not at all Imogen. I...well...I rather think our deputy might have a hard time...letting them go" Miss Cackle finally stammered. She looked at Imogen emploring her to accept this decision without any more fuss and communicating far more than she dare say aloud.

"I see" Miss Hardbroom said briskly "so you think I wont cope". She fixed Miss Cackle with a hard glare.

"No no Constance, no please don't misunderstand me ladies. Perhaps we should talk about this separately after we have welcomed the new students through the doors?" Miss Cackle asked trying to distract them both.

"I think it is perfectly simple" Miss Bat announced on the verge of using her knife edge honesty to interject her wisdom into this exchange. "Miss Cackle feels that Constance needs to be the one that sets the boundaries, bursts their bubbles and brings them crashing back to Earth because nobody wants that job...not even Constance. But one of you will put duty before feelings Imogen, and that person is not you."

Miss Hardbroom looked taken aback and Miss Drill looked pained for her. She had already figured as much by the way Miss Cackle had danced around the matter.

"Oh I would have asked for the role anyway" Miss Hardbroom spoke after a long silence. "Mildred is intent on causing mischief after discovering my secret. She now knows how I read magical auras and sense exactly where every witch is within this building at all times. She will need close supervision. And...and ladies just so you know my humanity is still very much present - I want to make sure the girls are safe and have a structured and settled year. I believe I owe them that and I also feel it should be me that steers them to their last exams."

"Thank you Constance, that is what I was trying to say but I didn't want to put words into your mouth" Miss Cackle said. "You see Miss Bat discipline and duty are part of it but our deputy has also been through a lot and I think she cares about those girls too much to let the responsibility of guiding them fall to anyone else."

"Okay, I am more than happy to step aside. On the condition that I get the first years" Miss Drill replied with a smile.

"But I always…" Miss Hardbroom began.

"Quite right Imogen," Miss Cackle cut across her. "While you have managed two form groups before Constance, this is not the year for that. Imogen will lead this mornings inductions and welcome the first years to our humble grounds. I will take years 2 and 3 and Miss Bat will have the fourth years."

"Thank you Miss Cackle" Imogen beamed.

"Oh" Miss Bat exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Well, they will be in for a rude awakening in their second year" Miss Hardbroom stated derisorily.

"Oh really!" Miss Drill exclaimed, her anger building slightly.

"Now now ladies we have tutor groups to meet and students to welcome" Miss Cackle shot across them. "Miss Hardbroom you can lead the Great Assembly and sort out the current students with Miss Bat while myself and Miss Drill go and welcome the first years.

"Very well" Miss Hardbroom stated, crossed her arms with her index fingers pointed perfectly on her elbows and stood tall and straight, before disappearing.

"Oh well typical, I will walk on my own then" Miss Bat moaned as she scurried after the deputy on foot out of the office.

In the Great Hall the students were conversing loudly, waiting for their teachers to arrive and send them to their form tutors.

"I am looking forward to this year," said Millie brightly.

"Me too" said Enid.

"It will be so nice to have a new form tutor and new walls to stare at. I bet Miss Drill will be brilliant" Mildred added.

"No HB" Enid said almost mesmerised by the words.

"Well she will still be taking potions" Maud interjected.

"Yes, but she won't be able to shout at me for being late up, or for staying up too late. It will be Miss Drill making sure we are in bed and checking we are where we are meant to be" Mildred said smiling.

"Well HB will still know when you are up to no good, Millie, she isn't going to suddenly stop noticing when you are wandering around at night or doing something you shouldn't be...well we shouldn't be" Maud corrected as she saw her friends frowning at her.

"Oh, why can't you just give her this moment Maud?" Enid reprimanded her friend.

"Yeah let me have my dreams" Mildred said wistfully.

"Sorry Millie, I just didn't want you getting your hopes up. But you are right Miss Drill will be tons better than HB" Maud admitted.

"Settle down girls" a familiar voice boomed around the Great Hall out of thin air. Moments later Miss Hardbroom materialised on the stage in front of them.

"That's odd," Enid said, "where is Miss Drill and Miss Bat, they usually sort the form groups out while HB and Miss Cackle go and shout at the newbies."

"That includes you Enid Nightshade" Miss Hardbroom said with crisp volume.

"Hmmm" Mildred murmured under her breath, suspicion filling her eyes.

Miss Bat flounced past them rather flustered and clambered onto the stage next to Miss Hardbroom. She scowled at her before taking a seat at the back of the stage.

"Right girls, I will keep this short and simple" Miss Hardbroom stated cleanly. "Miss Cackle will be taking form groups 2 and 3 who will use the Great Hall as their meeting space unless she tells you otherwise. You can remain here until she has welcomed the first years and you will remain in silence or I will be back to issue lines to anyone found making a sound. Miss Bat has the fourth years and she will take you with her once we depart to the chanting room where your form group will meet each morning. The first years will be taken by Miss Drill…" there was some rumblings now with this announcement as the form groups looked at each other surprised by this information. Miss Hardbroom raised her voice and continued "...in order to free me up so that I can keep the fifth years for their final year here at Cackles."

There were deep moans and loud exclamations of shock now from the fifth years which gave Miss Hardbroom's eyes a livid flicker.

"The prospect of supervising you for another year has not exactly thrilled me either but it appears that we are stuck with each other. Naturally, this is your final year so I will expect you all to lead by example and achieve exacting standards in all that you do. Now girls, we will break you up into your form-groups as there is much to go through. You are dismissed" she said with authority and the girls started to talk and move from their seats.

"There is no need for discussion girls, you can move quickly and silently" Miss Hardbroom barked.

Everyone filed out of the Great Hall and when Miss Hardbroom was satisfied that the only forms left were 2 and 3 she apparated herself to the potions lab to wait for the arrival of the fifth years.

"Oh no!" Enid said loudly the moment they had escaped the Great Hall.

"Well I did warn you" Maud said dejectedly.

"Why us? Why couldn't we just have one year" Mildred exclaimed. "I mean, I know a lot happened last year and we saw a different side to her but that had worn off by the exams. She is going to work us to death this year! And how many detentions am I going to get. Eugh! What an awful way to start today!"

As they reached the familiar potions lab they were all quiet and subdued. They took their seats without speaking and rested their heads glumly on their hands.

"Sit upright girls and stop looking like I have cancelled Christmas" Miss Hardbroom stated. "This is a very important year for you and Miss Cackle thought that you would benefit from the consistency."

"More like she asked Miss Cackle if she could plague us for another year" Mildred whispered to Maud who just uttered a small noise in response.

"Now I know last year was eventful for us all. So this year we will go back to basics to make sure you have a strong foundation for your final exams. Discipline, diligence and duty are what we expect from fifth years as the rest of the school looks up to you now. You must set a fine example for the rest of the school to follow. There will be zero tolerance for anything that goes against our school rules and I will be watching you all closely to make sure nobody lets themselves down," she said and looked piercingly at Mildred for the first time.

Mildred sighed and Enid pulled a scared face at her mocking Miss Hardbroom's obvious glare at her. Mildred chuckled lightly.

"I see I have said something to amuse you Mildred, perhaps you would like to share it with the class," Miss Hardbroom bellowed.

"Er….no...I was...no Miss, you were not amusing," Mildred floundered like so many times before.

"So what were you laughing at?" Miss Hardbroom asked as she strode to the back of the class so her intimidating form loomed over Mildred.

"I...I just remembered something funny Miss...Tabby...fell off the bed this morning" Mildred said and her eyebrows shot up a fraction at the plausible lie.

Her sense of achievement was short lived.

"Well you can join me at 7pm this evening in detention so that you can write out the school rules and read them allowed to me. Perhaps you can point out where it says it is acceptable for a student to laugh at their form tutor when they are talking about discipline, diligence and duty, Mildred" She said in her loud, fear inspiring tone.

"Sorry Miss" Mildred said and looked at the floor.

"Yes...well you are always sorry Mildred. And I meant what I said about zero tolerance."

Miss Hardboom turned on her heels and addressed the rest of the class on her way back to her desk.

Mildred didn't hear anything Miss Hardbroom was saying because she had escaped the room into one of her daydreams. Detention on the first day of her final year. No Miss Drill. And, Miss Hardbroom intent on watching her every move. She had felt elation and pride at the end of last year, that was very quickly evaporating into thin air.

"Oh Millie are you alright?" Maud said as they left form to go to their first spell class of the year with Miss Cackle.

"Well it's just like home isn't it" Mildred said exasperated. "Our happy ending has been squashed and I have detention on our first day back!"

"Sorry Millie, that was my fault" Enid said.

"Well I didn't have to laugh did I - I could have just smiled" Mildred stated.

"She went on though, didn't she" Jadu added. "I mean it is like she swallowed Cackle's rule book and regurgitated it."

"I switched off" Mildred stated matter of factly.

"Did you hear our homework?" Maud asked.

"Homework!" Midlred exclaimed, "from form!"

"Yes Millie" Maud said sympathetically "you really ought to listen you know. She wants us to pick our favourite rule and write 1000 words on why we like it and how we will uphold it"

"Oh terrific" Mildred said. "What am I going to put? Are there any I haven't broken? She will laugh out loud at mine!"

"What if we don't have a favourite rule?" Enid asked.

"Mine is the one that encourages extracurricular study that sharpens the mind and abilities of a witch- I am going to talk about music and how it channels my ability" Ruby said with a rye smile.

"Oh she will go mental" Enid said nodding her head profusely.

"Maybe I should pick the one that drones on about our appearance. That will wind her up because I never have by boots fastened up but as long as I sound like I am going to try really hard she won't be able to say anything" Mildred said feeling slightly cheerier.

"I will go for not roaming the school when we shouldn't be" Enid said grinning, "that might hit a nerve."

"Well you will bring what happens next on yourselves" Maud warned, "she will just get worse. If there is one thing we have never learnt it's how not to wind up HB. Even when we try not to we end up driving her crazy"

"Well exactly" Mildred said. "If you can't beat her - don't try. It doesn't help either way. We only have to get through one more year and I can't be expelled - so what's the worst she can do!"

"Oh I forgot she said she wouldn't expel you in return for your services to the school last year" Enid said smiling.

"She will think of something Milred. Don't underestimate her. Do you remember that jog you had to do with Miss Drill last year at 6am!" Maud stated.

Mildred shuddered " Yes. That wasn't nice. I thought Miss Drill would go easy on me but she loves running so much she got excited about it and pushed me all the way round the stupid lake"

"Well we will just come up with potions and spells to help you" Enid said in defiance.

"Or…" Maud said calmly, " we could just stay out of trouble."

"Well we can try Maud, but it doesn't normally go too well does it. And I have to push my drawing talents. Once I leave, I won't have the same challenges and we will be in the real world. Nope, this year is a year for creativity and if that means rebellion then call me Mildred Hubble" Millie announced with a giggle.

"Mildred Hubble" Her friends said in unison.

They laughed together and even Maud managed a smile.

By the time they arrived at Miss Cackle's classroom they were in much better spirits. The last year had not started with the best news but they still had each other and they were fifth years. Being fifth years meant more responsibility and more privileges like library access during the day and their own common room. They had all listened intently to the news that they could use the common room during breaks if they wished and make tea for themselves there. No more standing outside in the rain. They would also be able to visit the library between classes and that opened up new areas of the school to them because anything on route to the library had potential.

There was just one difference. Mildred knew how Miss Hardbroom tracked the students so she wouldn't be wandering anywhere she could be detected until she had worked out a way of avoiding her. She would be much harder to catch this year and she already had several strong plans that she was ready to put into action. Miss Hardbroom didn't know that Miss Drill had offered to help her out and was happy to meet her in the common room or the library to avoid detection. Miss Drill didn't have a magical aura so she could go anywhere in the school without detection, in fact, she was the only person who could.

Mildred had a chance of doing what no other student in the history of Cackle's Academy had done and that was to evade capture by the formidable Constance Hardbroom. The challenge had been set and Miss Hardbroom was clearly going to meet it head on with force. Millie had nothing to lose except her evenings - and there was nothing new there! Detention with HB was the staple of her social calendar after all!


	2. Detention Never Ends

Millie was chilling with her friends in her room. After form that morning the rest of the day had actually picked up. Miss Cackle actually commended her on a spell she performed perfectly and Miss Bat had a snooze in Chanting so the girls had a good natter and catch-up with friends they hadn't seen much of during the holidays.

"Well, I think that on balance it wasn't a bad day for Cackle's Worst Witch" Enid said to Millie playfully. "I mean only one detention, a year left stuck to HB, a perfect spell and actual praise from the headmistress and...well I didn't see you drop one thing!"

Millie smiled widely and then looked thoughtful, "No you know I didn't did I. You're right! Best day ever...kind of" her enthusiasm didn't quite last though as her detention with HB was still to come and she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be very pleasant.

"You will be alright Millie" Maud reassured her instantly sensing the reason of her less than enthusiastic summary of the day.

"I just wish I didn't have to be alright. I wish I could not draw her wrath so easily. I mean, I bet other people laugh in class and she never gives them detention" Mildred said with a little frustration.

"I think we just don't do it when she is looking at us" Enid offered.

"Well yes, but she doesn't stare at you 24 seven does she. I mean she has had it in for me since day one" Mildred said and the others couldn't help but agree with their flat smiles.

"Erm Millie, speaking of detention, shouldn't you be making a move?" Maud said helpfully.

Millie looked at her watch and shrieked. "Oh god its five to - you could have said Maud!" Millie said flying up off the bed.

"Well I did tell you at twenty to, quatre to, and ten to" Maud offered.

"Yeah you just kept saying you knew and talking" Enid added.

"Oh maybe it is all my fault. I just never learn do I" Mildred said deflated.

"Millie, detention" Maud repeated with urgency.

"Oh god yes! Byyyyeeeee" Mildred said as she rushed out of the door.

"There is only one Millie" Enid said as her and Maud rolled their eyes at their friends terrible sense of punctuality.

Mildred flew into the potions class right on seven o'clock to find Miss Hardbroom sat behind her desk reading her book.

"Ah hello Mildred, you decided to grace me with your presence just in time I see," Miss Hardbroom said with derision, her eyes slowly moving up from her book to meet Mildred's flustered face.

"Yes, sorry Miss Hardbroom I was doing some last minute study" Mildred lied.

"Oh were you now…" Miss Hardbroom said acidly. "You know, your ability to lie to me has improved, I think. No hesitation, no mumbling." She pronounced each word with delicate force.

"Thank you" Mildred said and her eyes flew open in horror as she realised what she had just said.

"That is nothing to be proud of girl" Miss Hardbroom shouted as she put her book down on the desk and stood up to her full stature. "So, you are that complacent now that you think it is okay to thank me for stating your abilities to deceive me have fractionally improved" she said icily.

"No, Miss. I'm sorry Miss. It was just...automatic...I didn't mean" Mildred fumbled.

"You were in your room, with your friends studying - I think not!" Miss Hardbroom stated. "Oh don't look surprised Mildred, you know very well how I know exactly where you were" she said rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said wondering why she didn't just say she forgot the time and rushed down as fast as she could.

"I would like you to remember two things Mildred.

Number one - You cannot lie to me and I do not like it when you do. So I expect you to tell me the truth at all times.

Number 2 - This is your fifth year and this year will set you up for your whole life. You scraped through your exams last year. Last year was extraordinary for many reasons so I am not disappointed. But, you and I know you have potential and I will not see it wasted Mildred. I do not want a silly girl in my class who cannot pay attention. So I expect you to show diligence, study hard, and stop being a disruption.

Am I understood?" Miss Hardbroom had shown a fraction of softness in that address but predominantly she had been hard and formal. Mildred knew she was dictating the pace of the final year and she really wasn't kidding over her zero tolerance policy.

"Yes Miss" Mildred replied quietly.

"Now I was a little harsh in class" Miss Hardbroom went on and that elicited a surprised response from Mildred.

"Mildred, please stop looking so surprised. I have put you in detention for disrupting my class before but you surely expected lines for laughing while I was talking about duty and discipline?" she offered.

"Erm...Oh well...I suppose" Mildred replied. She had actually thought it was just her being her usual unpredictable cruel self but now didn't feel like the right time for that level of honesty.

"Good then before you go tonight I will have 500 lines that say 'I must not laugh when my form-tutor is saying something important that I should be taking very seriously'" Miss Hardbroom stated. "But I brought you here to discuss your tuition with you."

Mildred met Miss Hardbroom's glare for the first time and saw a hint of hope in her form-tutors eyes.

"You see Mildred, I cannot go putting you in detention all term. And I also cannot show favouritism by helping you with your drawing one to one all of the time without excluding the other girls in your year. So I have a dilema" Miss Hardbroom said eyeing Mildred's reaction.

Mildred's eyes lit up at the thought of continuing her studies with Miss Hardbroom which gave her form-tutor a moment of warmth. Then Mildred seemed to scrunch up her face in thought which Miss Hardbroom has seen so many times before the girl had either a brilliant or quite awful idea.

"So I first wanted to ask - would you like to continue some extra sessions with me this year?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

Mildred mulled over the question but not for the reasons Miss Hardbroom thought she was delaying her reply.

"I…" Mildred began and then stuttered.

"You don't have to Mildred if you think you will be better off on your own then I do not want to waste my time" Miss Hardbroom retorted with an edge of irritation.

"No I do Miss...it is just that...well...there are a lot of things I am not very good at. I have been practising spells and I am doing much better. But...well...my potions are not...could I please have help with potions and drawing because I think I might fail them without your help" Mildred said sheepishly.

Miss Hardbroom's eyes shot open with surprise for a moment before she concealed her reaction.

"Mildred why can't you just study like everyone else?" Miss Hardbroom asked inquisitively. She had never understood why the girl couldn't just knuckle down and do the work.

"Because my mind wanders" Mildred answered honestly.

"I see" Miss Hardbroom said, there was no arguing with that.

"The problem, is that if I give you extra help with your potions and drawing, then other students will want the same" Miss Hardbroom said.

"I doubt that!" Mildred said with certainty a nano second after Miss Hardboom had finished her sentence.

"Oh Really Mildred, and why is that," Miss Hardbroom said, her booming voice returning to its intimidating level.

Mildred realised too late that this was the very last response she should have uttered in front of her formidable form-tutor.

"I think they are already much better than I am, so they wouldn't need them" Mildred stammered.

"What two things did I give you to do this year when you when you came in Mildred?" Miss Hardbroom asked with a venomous tone and narrowed eyes.

"Not to lie and to work hard and not mess up" Mildred relayed her shorthand version of what Miss Hardboom had asked of her.

"And what did you just do?" Miss Hardbroom asked coldly.

"I lied" Mildred said truthfully which again elicited a momentary expression of shock on Miss Hardbroom's face.

"Yes well, luckily for you, I believe I know the truth, so on this occasion I will spare you speaking it," Miss Hardbroom growled.

There was a long silence while the two women considered what they had discussed.

Miss Hardbroom broke the silence with an even tone: "As you have come to me and asked me for my help with your potions I do not think being honest about our sessions will be a problem now. Miss Cackle wanted to make sure we are seen to be fair to every pupil. Naturally, if lots of pupils approach me for one to one support we would have to reassess but you seem confident that the formidable HB is enough to put anyone off extra study with her! So, Mildred, I will help you with your potions and honing your ability to draw with magic in exchange for you leading by example this year and showing the rest of the school what an exemplary witch looks like" Miss Hardbroom finished.

"Yes, Miss" Mildred said with a forced smile. That sounded like an awful lot to live up to.

"How many sessions do you think you can manage in a week?" Miss Hardbroom asked evenly.

"I don't know" Mildred said flatly. This was the hard part. She really didn't want to have to see Miss Hardbroom every night of the week or at the weekend and what if she got detention, would she have to do double! If Miss Hardbroom was going to be level and patient she might be able to stand it but if she was shouty and impatient Mildred really was signing up for the worst year of her life to date!

"I would suggest four for to start Mildred, if you are serious about getting better with your potions. We can do three in the week, two to cover your double potion classes and make sure you go over what you need to, and one to look at the technical process of your drawings. And then one on a saturday when you have more time for a longer session so we can look at building your power safely and matching it with your creativity for more lifelike, longer lasting drawings." Miss Hardbroom looked at Mildred who was remarkably calm and impassive.

"Yes Miss" she said. She was still processing the plan but actually it sounded better when Miss Hardbroom said it out loud than she thought it would. Three in the week gave her two nights off and Saturday was all about her drawings and creativity. Maybe that wasn't so bad, maybe she might even enjoy them! She was probably getting carried away now.

"Good, that is settled then" Miss Hardbroom stated.

Mildred chewed her lip as she mulled over something in her mind.

"Oh for heaven's sake what is it now Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said frustrated at Mildred's expression which meant she needed to ask something. Miss Hardbroom thoroughly expected it to be nonsense.

"Well Miss…" Mildred began hesitantly.

"Oh spit it out Mildred we haven't got all day!" Her form tutor demanded.

"What will happen if I get a detention...and I already have an extra class on that night?" She asked and felt the colour drain out of herself as Miss Hardbroom's eyes narrowed.

"What will happen Mildred is that you will do two hours that night instead of one. Or perhaps you would prefer to join Miss Drill in the morning for her 6am run, I recall that was a popular option. Rest assured you will receive no special treatment, in fact on the contrary. If you insist on getting yourself put in detention then I will think of ways to enhance the deterrent. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Miss Hardbroom asked strongly.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom" Mildred responded while staring at her feet.

"Good then this matter is closed. Sit on the bench I have prepared for you and write your lines in silence. When they are done you can go. We will start your extra classes tomorrow evening at 7pm. You will come to those on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday usually, as well as the Saturday. This week we will do Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday."

"Yes Miss" Mildred said as she watched her form tutor return to her book. Mildred settled herself at the bench and started writing her lines.

It took her forty minutes to write out the lines and as she finished the last sentence her attention was caught by a bird settling itself on the windowsill outside of the classroom. She pondered the bird a moment. It looked troubled. She felt troubled herself so in that moment she wondered if they shared a connection just due to their close proximity.

As she pondered the bird she subconsciously started drawing it. By the time she noticed what she was doing, she looked down only to marvel at the detailed way she had captured her feathered friend.

"Mildred Hubble, kindly explain what you are doing" the booming voice of Miss Hardbroom demanded.

Mildred was startled. So, startled she pushed her pencil into the paper and released some kind of energy burst. What happened next was both typical and chaotic. The bird sprung to life and started flying around the potions lab. It dipped and turned and flapped its wings furiously, catching potions and knocking them directly to the ground. There were smashes, dull thuds, puffs of gasses filling the air and then right next to her right ear there was the sound of a weary, irritated and somewhat angered Miss Hardbroom. Just a single exhale told Mildred she had managed to disappoint her form tutor and finished the day off exactly as she had started it.

"Grab your lines Mildred" Miss Hardboom commanded as she took the girl's arm and transported them both out of the potion's lab and into Miss Cackle's office.

Miss Cackle started as they appeared but quickly relaxed as a common site fell before her.

"Kindly explain to the Headmistress what you have managed to achieve this time Mildred while I go and try to save the potion's lab once more from your stupidity. And return that bird to the piece of paper immediately" She said sharply and then disappeared.

Mildred jumped into action, realising her own idiocy at not returning the bird to the page sooner. She focused on the drawing and requested the bird return. The lines were suddenly animated as the bird followed the command and froze back in place.

"Well Mildred, this has to be a record, even for you. Your first day back and the potion's lab is already in jeopardy. Would you like to explain?" Miss Cackle asked sternly.

"Well Miss Cackle, I was writing lines...well I had just finished them, when I saw a bird. I was just looking at it and admiring its feathers. When I looked down I realised I had drawn it. Then Miss Hardbroom startled me and I must have sent some kind of magic to the page and lifted the bird from it. Because next thing it was flying around the lab knocking potions down and...well causing a mess," Mildred explained honestly and realised how much the bird had in common with her at the same time Miss Cackle had pondered the same thing.

"I see. Do you think drawing that bird on your lines was a good idea Mildred?" Miss Cackle asked in her disappointed tone.

"No Miss, not at all Miss. I didn't even realise I was doing it…" she said with pitiful sadness.

Miss Hardbroom materialised next to Mildred again.

"And that is the problem Mildred. You never pay any attention to what you are doing!" she snapped.

"Ah Miss Hardbroom, how is your lab?" Miss Cackle asked tentatively.

"Fortunately, the only potions knocked off were sleeping draughts and cold cures, so there is no permanent damage. I will remake what I have lost first thing," Miss Hardbroom replied.

"That is indeed fortunate. Now Mildred what do you think we should do with you?" Miss Cackle asked.

Mildred looked at her blankly. She knew she should say something before Miss Hardbroom spoke for her and sealed her fate but she really couldn't think of anything that could salvage this. Unless she offered to help with the potion's perhaps, but HB would never think that was enough of a punishment. It was worth a try though, Miss Cackle might be in one of her more lenient moods.

"I would like to help Miss Hardbroom replace the potions the bird knocked off Miss Cackle. I can go and pick all of the ingredients if I know what to look for. And I will always make sure I put my quill down when I am finished so I can't draw anything by accident" Mildred offered and she could feel Miss Hardbroom's glare burning into the side of her face.

"Very well Mildred I think that is an excellent offer. Miss Hardbroom, would you like to add anything?" Miss Cackle asked, though it was blatantly obvious that nobody in the room expected Miss Hardbroom to be speechless at this point.

"The potion's lab could have been destroyed Mildred, you have only escaped a worse conclusion through sheer luck. I don't know where you get your luck from sometimes!" Miss Hardbroom began, "I don't know what I can do to get across to you how stupid your actions in moments like these are. Detentions clearly do not work as you were in one when this incident happened and I can't very well prohibit you from drawing at all times when I am meant to be helping you hone your abilities. I accept that this was an accident so jogging with Miss Drill in the morning seems like a disproportionate punishment but I am not inclined to let you get off with one morning's hard graft," Miss Hardbroom stated, scrunching her nose up in disapproval of the word jogging and frowning hard at Mildred with her last sentence.

"Perhaps we should consider Mildred's punishment and deliver it in the morning Miss Hardbroom. I am conscious that it is nearly her bedtime and she has had a long day with the added bonus of an early morning thanks to her misadventures in the potion's lab" Miss Cackle suggested.

"Very well Headmistress. Mildred you may go to bed. But, mark my words there will be consequences for your actions this evening!" Miss Hardbroom commanded.

Mildred reached the door with a forlorn expression.

"Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said loudly "Hand me that infernal paper with your lines on girl".

Mildred passed the paper back to Miss Hardbroom and said "I am sorry Miss."

"I am sure you are" Miss Hardbroom said with some derision as Mildred closed the door of the office behind her.

"So Mildred's title of Worst Witch remains intact then" Miss Cackle said with a long sigh.

"Oh you should have seen her Miss Cackle. She finished her lines and was just staring out of the window, completely detached from anything. I told her she could leave when she was done but oh no Mildred Hubble had other plans!" Miss Hardbroom stated with complete exasperation now. "Then the next minute there was a bird flying around my head and noise, gasses, fumes...oh just a typical day teaching that girl! Everything she touches turns to chaos."

"Indeed," Miss Cackle agreed. "What are we to do with her?"

"I am running out of ideas. Too hard and I will stifle her talent. Too lenient and she will ruin her future" Miss Hardbroom said as Miss Cackle watched her struggle with balance which was not something she was used to hearing her deputy debate.

"So, Mildred Hubble has found new territory" Miss Cackle said with a gentle smile.

"Mildred Hubble has always made her own territory. And I do not like that one bit" Miss Hardbroom admitted, an edge of steel creeping into balance Miss Cackle's silent insinuations. "How would you handle this Miss Cackle?" her deputy asked suddenly.

"Ah well...we have somewhat different approaches at times don't we Constance. I need you to rule with an iron rod so that I can show moments of leniency and compassion when the moment arises," Amelia began.

"I am capable of leniency" Miss Hardbroom said with a feigned expression of surprise and hurt.

Amelia smiled at her deputy. "Mildred is accident prone, clumsy, and forgetful. But she is also very capable and extremely courageous. I am not sure you can have one side without the other" she said softly.

"Well that is ridiculous. How will she ever cope. People will find her comical, not to mention the devastation she will leave in her path!" Miss Hardbroom said with irritation.

"And you want her to be taken seriously when she leaves here" Amelia said nodding with the sentiment.

"Well yes" Miss Hardbroom admitted "but I would also like her to stop attempting to destroy my potions lab!"

"Tricky indeed" Miss Cackle agreed.

Miss Hardbroom raised her eyebrows at her Headmistresses lack of useful information.

"I'm sorry Constance but I think you ought to make the call on this one. I am satisfied that Mildred was full of remorse for her actions and will try harder in future. If you would like to discipline her for her carelessness then you have my full support - but I would tread carefully. She has a bright spirit and we would not want to extinguish it in the first week back now would we" Amelia said, choosing to delegate the final word to her deputy.

"Very well Miss Cackle, I will resolve the issue in the morning," she said a little flustered by the whole discussion. Usually, discipline was simple and life was black and white. Mildred seemed to have fallen into a somewhat grey and murky area.

Miss Hardbroom transported herself out of the office in an instant and chose to take herself to the lake, on the furthest side from the castle where she appreciated the view. It was dark but there was a little light dancing on the lily pads. She contemplated Mildred and weighed up her options. One thing was for sure Miss Hardbroom needed to assert control and get across to Mildred what was at stake here. It wasn't about mistakes and clumsiness - it was about preparing her for hard challenges at college, settling into a vocation as a witch and holding her head up high. How could anyone take Mildred seriously?

Miss Hardbroom knew her spirit and what she was capable of in a crisis and she barely tolerated the girl most of the time. What would society make of Mildred Hubble. Miss Hardbroom didn't know and an outcast herself she knew how lonely unusual could be. Perhaps, Mildred had what Miss Hardbroom did not but she had never seen a clumsy witch in any position of power and Mildred had power. She had more power than any witch presently in that school. That is why she infuriated Miss Hardbroom. But it wasn't that which scared her most. It was her heart. She wore it on her sleeve for everyone and their uncle to trample all over. She was safe in Cackle's but Miss Hardbroom could not protect her from the pain that will surely find her if she was to trust and support every lost cause she met.

Constance was aware that this had become personal. This witch from a non-witching background had fought by her side. She was so more than she knew she was and yet had so very far to go. What was the unbreakable HB going to do about the witch that would not conform - would not dance to the tune everyone else did. Secretly admire her yes, but force her to dance correctly, absolutely, that was her sworn duty.


	3. Rise And Shine

"Rise and shine Mildred" Miss Hardbroom's voice filled Mildred's room.

Mildred rolled over and hugged her pillow.

"Get up Mildred, we have lots to do!" Miss Hardbroom shouted causing Mildred to sit bolt upright in bed.

"Eugh, what...is it morning?" Mildred asked groggily.

"For heaven's sake girl yes, yes it is. I have been up an hour already. Get yourself out of bed and get dressed. I will meet you in the door arch in exactly twenty minutes, do not be late" Miss Hardbroom commanded and then vanished as quickly as she had appeared.

Mildred rolled out of bed moaning, yawning and feeling utterly miserable. A Miss Hardbroom wake up call at 6.30am was horrific. It was horrific under any circumstances but these were the worst.

She pulled on her clothes, shoved on her boots and drudged downstairs with about as much energy and enthusiasm as a dead dung beetle.

"Ah Mildred," Miss Hardbroom said lightly as she took in the girl's appearance, "just when I thought I had seen you at your worst...it appears we have found a time of day you favour even less than any other!"

Her derision was anticipated and Mildred really was far too sleepy to care right now.

"Well at least you don't feel the need to answer back or make trivial comment, perhaps we can work with this" Miss Hardbroom said rolling her eyes, "follow me girl".

They walked out of the castle and into the surrounding forest.

"Good morning ladies" Miss Drill shouted as she ran past making them both jump. Miss Hardbroom looked flustered for a moment before regaining her composure.

"Good morning Miss Drill" she said as though she was forcing herself.

"Morning Miss" Mildred said and felt an overwhelming relief that she was with her formidable form tutor this morning and not flailing after Miss Drill on a run!

"Yes well...you have been lucky this time" Miss Hardbroom said reading Mildred's relief.

Neither of them commented further but Mildred had suddenly remembered something. Miss Hardboom doesn't jump - she always knows who is approaching, with the exception of Miss Drill. Miss Drill was right. Miss Hardbroom might have memorised her timetable and got used to her habits but she was clearly just as surprised when Miss Drill approached as Mildred had been. That was very interesting and Mildred had a new sense of enthusiasm.

"I have put a lot of thought into this Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said evenly and Mildred sensed that her world was about to end again and it was only the second day of term!

"I would like to incorporate your drawings to potions and this is a good test base" she said and Mildred looked at her ever so slightly stunned. "There is work to do before we get to that and it does come with an addition to your punishment Mildred. I was disappointed in you yesterday."

Oh no not that word. She was disappointed. Not mad or livid but disappointed. Mildred shrank beneath her gaze.

"After everything we went through I expected you to have turned over a new leaf. Laughing in my classroom, conjuring birds that fly around and break things...I just don't know how you manage to irritate me so often! Anyway, I can be lenient when it comes to your clumsy, daydreaming, careless side - I know on some level you would rather not be that person. But, you lying to me must stop and I stand by my zero tolerance of those that do not display duty, discipline and diligence in my form group. So for that Mildred I will be getting you up each morning this week at 6.30am so you can go through my morning routine with me. I am hoping my diligent approach to each day might rub off onto you and give you something to aspire to" she said with pride and purpose.

Mildred's heart sank and though HB had shown leniency - she wasn't sure what she was looking for there - she felt a familiar despair as her life contained a little too much of Miss Hardbroom once again!

Mildred didn't say a word. She just looked up at Miss Hardbroom feeling defeated and tried to communicate her acceptance with one long void stare.

"I did say that I would think of a better deterrent if my detentions had become comfortable for you," Miss Hardbroom said half menacingly and half sympathetically. It was an odd mixture that made Mildred feel even flatter and weirded out quite frankly.

"So this morning we will replace the potions that were smashed. I have drawn out the plants we need. I want you to go and put these image cards next to the plants you think they represent - I will follow and tell you if you are correct," Miss Hardbroom said.

Mildred looked at her. That was an odd approach. Usually, she would tell her what to get and then shout at her when she picked the wrong ones or fell in the lake or something. For a second Mildred wondered if it was a trick, maybe the plants were wrong for the potions and she should be able to spot that. She didn't have many options anyway, she didn't know the ingredients needed for the potions and Miss Hardbroom's irritation was growing with each second she delayed.

She strode into the forest to search for the plants. It was remarkably easy. First she located the ivy, then the fern, the bark of an oak tree, snakeskin liverwort, pendulous sedge and finally the yellow brain fungi. Miss Hardbroom nodded approvingly and collected what they needed as she followed Mildred through the forest.

"Well done Mildred, we have what we need" Miss Hardbroom said. "It seems that visual aids may be of value to you."

"Yes Miss," Mildred said and she actually sounded eager for the first time that morning.

"Now the hard part Mildred, take my arm, I have done enough walking for one day" she said.

In a moment they had transported into the potion's lab.

Miss Hardbroom sat the basket down on a bench and folded the image cards into her desk draw.

"Right, now I would like you to pick the quantities we need for our first potion which is a simple sleeping draught" she said and when Mildred made no movement she offered a flat smile - perhaps an attempt to tell the girl that it didn't matter which certainly failed - and then added, "we need four bundles of pendulous sedge."

Mildred went for the sedge straight away and counted out what she thought a bundle consisted of. She then took three more and offered them to Miss Hardboom.

"Good. We will also need five ivy leaves, one finger of oak bark and a pinch of yellow brain fungi" Miss Hardbroom said and watched Mildred carefully collect what they needed.

"I think that is it Miss Hardboom" Mildred said.

"Mildred you should be more confident. And you appear to have memorised these plants. Now before we make the potion I would like you to draw the ingredients as they look before you" Miss Hardbroom requested.

"Draw them?" Mildred asked.

"Yes girl, I am not someone who mixes my words. Draw them and hurry up" Miss Hardboom commanded with her usual flare of irritation and impatience.

"Yes Miss" Mildred said and went to get a pen and paper from the front of the class. She sat down and drew them meticulously but also quickly. Her potion's teacher was tapping her foot against the floor and sighing every minute that elapsed.

"Finally!" Miss Hardbroom exclaimed when Midlred presented her drawings. "Now we are going to make two potions. One potion using the ingredients we picked and one using the ingredients you drew." Miss Hardbroom stated.

"So we can see how long the ingredients last...I wonder if once they are part of something they change...I wonder if they can be used like that or if they will return to the paper…" Mildred was wondering allowed.

Miss Hardbroom rolled her eyes and huffed with impatience again: "Well yes Mildred I did have the same thoughts, only I managed to keep them in my head. And hence why we are doing this!"

"Sorry Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said.

Miss Hardbroom waved her hands and two sets of beakers, bunsen burners, cauldrons and ladles appeared.

"We are going to make two batches Mildred. You will lift the drawn ingredients from the page and follow my actions as I use the real ingredients. Now, I know usually I would expect you to know this potion, but let's just say today I want everything doing precisely right. Hopefully, we both agree that this is the best way of achieving that" Miss Hardbroom said delicately and Mildred sensed it was a rhetorical question.

Miss Hardboom spoke aloud as she carried out each part of the potion making process while Mildred dutifully followed her instructions exactly. Both potions were finished at the same time and both looked the same in colour and texture. There was just one difference.

"Your potion is glowing Mildred" Miss Hardbroom remarked and looked closer to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her.

"I did everything you did" Mildred said defensively.

"You did. So, the drawn ingredients must have altered the chemical composition of the magic involved...fascinating" Miss Hardbroom said and it was the first time Mildred had seen her perplexed and this interested in anything. "I am eager to see if it works with the drawn ingredients Mildred. The problem is that to try it we would need to be going to bed and even then that is not a very controlled environment were something adverse to happen." Miss Hardbroom looked at the cauldron and then to Mildred. "I suggest we make a potion this evening that will be far safer to test using the same approach, shall we continue our investigations then" she asked with a single raised eyebrow.

"Yes Miss," Mildred said with a smile.

"Very well" Miss Hardbroom said. "Now I need three more cauldrons full of sleeping potion to replace what we lost. I will watch you prepare the next batch and then I will read my book while you finish the others."

Mildred sighed.

"That is a sigh of enthusiasm I hope Mildred. I could have done all of this without you and sent you running with Miss Drill if you prefer!" Miss Hardbroom snapped.

"No Miss, sorry Miss. At least I will have one potion down to a fine art" Mildred offered with more enthusiasm.

"Yes….well…." Miss Hardbroom frowned and left her reply hanging in the air.

She wanted to say that Mildred should know just about every potion required by the fifth year. But, Mildred had asked for help so in this moment it felt counter productive to drill into her how utterly useless at potion making she was. Miss Hardbroom frowned at herself now more than to Mildred. She was starting to make allowances for the girl and Mildred was starting to learn things - perhaps Mistress Broomhead had arrived at the perfect moment to remind Constance of the path she didn't want to take. All the same the girl was stood there gormless right now staring into space. For the love of god! Why wasn't she getting the ingredients ready or putting the potion already made into beakers. She had no common sense whatsoever! None! Miss Hardbroom was also stood there frowning at herself and it was that realisation that infuriated her even more and brought the inevitable shout.

"Mildred! Stop daydreaming and get on with it girl", Miss Hardbroom shouted. She may as well have shouted 'pull yourself together woman' to herself.

Mildred snapped out of her daydream with a start and narrowly avoided knocking her cauldron off the bench. Mildred rolled her eyes - why did her form tutor have to shout like that. It surprised her every time. Mildred would bet that half the accidents in the potion's lab happened because Miss Hardbroom had startled her. One day she would love to mention that...but not today...or tomorrow...or ever probably. It was safer that way.

Mildred completed the next potion perfectly and Miss Hardbroom nodded approvingly.

"I would just stir consistently next time Mildred. So stir clockwise at an even pace as some potions can be more delicate so establishing a good consistent stir is important and when a recipe asks for a vigorous or sedate stirring motion you can tell the difference" she offered as her only gentle criticism.

"Thank you Miss. I didn't know that - I will do that" Mildred said.

Mildred went on to make another two batches of sleeping potion perfectly. It was not until it came to bottling them all up that she ran into any difficulty.

After her third spillage Miss Hardbroom got up from her desk where she was reading her book and walked over to her.

"Mildred, do you know why you keep spilling potion?" she asked pointedly.

"Erm...no Miss" Mildred said with a flat smile.

"Perhaps you could think a little harder. Sleeping potion is not going to ruin anything but if this was a shrinking potion for example your bench would have vanished and everything upon it could have been destroyed" Miss Hardbroom explained rather calmly.

"I…" Mildred offered and then bit her lip.

"Oh spit it out Mildred, we will be going to breakfast any minute" Miss Hardbroom commanded.

"I am nervous of...of well spilling it or knocking it off...or ruining it...because I always do" Mildred said.

"Well worrying about it is making it happen anyway" Miss Hardbroom stated.

"Why haven't you shouted at me today?" Mildred asked.

"Because usually I presume it is because you are preoccupied, daydreaming or talking to your friends. Today all I see is a girl trying and failing without any obvious cause" Miss Hardbroom said in a matter of fact tone. "We will work on this Mildred, it appears that you are your own worst enemy. Clean everything up, put the vials back on the shelf where they belong and then you can go to breakfast."

"Yes, Miss" Mildred said and busied herself.

"And Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said and waited for her to turn and face her, "good work today."

Mildred smiled in acknowledgment and put everything in order. Once she had done that she left for breakfast on foot while Miss Hardbroom disapparated to the Great Hall so she was there as the first students arrived.

Mildred hung back in the corridor to wait for her friends to arrive, they probably assumed she had been expelled since she wasn't in bed when they went knocking that morning.

"She's there" Ruby shouted and they all looked on in surprise, rushing to find out where their friend had been. Maud looked ill with worry.

"Where the hell have you been?" Enid asked. "Maud was convinced you had messed up so bad they had ferried you out of the school at night. I thought you might have fallen over somewhere and were sleeping it off…!"

"Well...nothing good happened" Mildred said simply and scrunched up her face to her friends.

"Oh no," Maud exclaimed, "what happened?"

"Well I accidentally drew a bird at the end of detention that came to life and trashed the potions lab, smashing some potions and causing a big mess," Mildred said.

The girls covered their mouths in shock at what had happened.

"So I then had to get up early with Miss Hardbroom to re-make all of the potions...which surprisingly went okay really. Oh and I drew ingredients so that we can make potions with them and see what happens. I also asked HB for help with my potions and if she could keep giving me help with my drawings which is what I think brought about the potions this morning...well that and I nearly destroyed her lab...again! And I have to get up with her every morning this week so her discipline and diligent approach can rub off on me." Mildred finished and looked a little forlorn and tired.

"Well that went well then" Enid said lightly and all of the girls, including Mildred had a long chuckle.

"I can't even remember drawing that bird! Oh and I told her that nobody else would want extra classes with her...thankfully she didn't make me say why. But she knew" Mildred said shaking her head at the recollection.

"You must have a death wish!" Ruby said.

"So how many extra classes do you have to go to?" Maud asked.

"Four classes a week including a longer one on Saturdays" Mildred stated and the girls all looked at her with such pity and outrage.

"Jesus Millie, what is she trying to do, make you Head of the Witches Council by the time you leave" Enid exclaimed and they all laughed hard at that as they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Well I would settle for tying up her boot laces and not destroying the potions lab Enid Nightshade, but please do go on, perhaps you would like to offer to join her while you are at it" the steel voice of Miss Hardbroom cut through the air as she appeared behind Enid.

The girls jumped in surprise and Enid's colour drained from her features entirely.

"Sorry Miss Hardbroom," Enid said, at a loss for how she could recover from this one.

"Oh of that I am certain. 500 lines stating: 'I must not doubt my teachers, especially when they are going out of their way to help my friend be a better witch' on my desk first thing tomorrow morning, Enid" Miss Hardbroom said and then streaked away so that she could shout at another witch who hadn't buttoned up her blouse to the top.

Enid groaned and flounced off towards the trays.

"You really need to look around you before you open your mouth Enid" Maud said quietly.

"Yeah, thanks Maud" Enid said a little irritated at the obvious observation.

"Mildred, you have seven more sessions with Miss Hardbroom this week. Three early mornings and four extra learning classes. I think deep down she actually really likes spending time with you" Jadu whispered to her friends, keeping an eye on where HB was stood.

"Yeah, well if she does, she keeps it buried down really really deep" Mildred said to a chorus of soft giggles. "I literally am either in class this week or with HB, does that mean I can't get into trouble or it is inevitable…?"

"Inevitable" the girls all said in unison and then giggled harder.

"And what has you all giggling this morning, girls?" Miss Drill asked in an airy voice as she skipped the queue to grab her breakfast. She was always in a rush, off to change out of her gym clothes after a run and into clean gym clothes that looked identical. The girls often pondered how many sets she must own.

"Mildred has a new friend…" Jadu offered.

"Oh really...and who is that?" Miss Drill asked perplexed.

"Miss Hardbroom" she added.

"Oh well that is nice...is it?" Miss Drill asked wondering what the deputy headmistress had done now.

"I have detentions every morning this week and extra lessons to help me with my drawing and potions every night except Friday" Mildred explained with a flat smile.

"Oh Mildred, what did you do this time?" Miss Drill asked in awe of the worst witch's achievements.

"I nearly destroyed the potions lab again. I drew a bird that came to life and knocked a load of stuff off" Mildred explained.

Miss Drill smirked and stopped herself from laughing out loud. She looked at Mildred with an expression of warmth and sympathy.

"Well not the best start to the year then" Miss Drill said. "Mildred I would quite like a little of your time myself actually. Would you be able to come to your double PE class this morning a little early do you think?" she asked plainly.

"Erm, yes Miss...I don't have to run do I?" Mildred asked tentatively.

Miss Drill laughed a little. "No Mildred I won't make you run, I just want to talk about your drawing talents that's all. We don't get a lot of budget for PE equipment and I was wondering if your talents might come in handy" she said frankly.

Mildred grinned at the thought of being useful. "I will come as soon as I have eaten Miss, and I will bring paper," Mildred said with some excitement.

"Good idea Mildred" Miss Drill said.

The girls sat and ate breakfast and discussed Mildred's popularity. They laughed a lot and got shouted at frequently for disturbing the peace by HB. These moments were the normality that reminded Mildred what never changes. They may often laugh at her expense but by the end of their gatherings she always felt heard, supported and loved.

"Don't forget you need to get to PE early" Maud said to Millie.

"Oh yeah, I best go" Mildred said jumping up.

"See you in class soon Millie, try not to get yourself in detention in the meantime" Enid joked and they laughed with Mildred as she left them.

She arrived at PE twenty minutes before class and since every pupil in that school always arrived at PE with not a moment to spare that was plenty of time.

Miss Drill was sorting out her equipment and putting things out ready for class.

"Miss, I forgot the paper…" Mildred said feeling like an idiot already.

"Oh don't worry about that Mildred" Miss Drill said and looked at Mildred with a coy smile. "Just help me put this equipment out will you, I am expecting someone, silence please" Miss Drill asked.

Milred did as she was told but she thought it very odd. Miss Drill had never told her to work in silence, well maybe when they were talking in a group and not playing netball, or laughing and strolling when they were meant to be running...actually she said it quite a lot. But never when there was just the two of them.

Miss Hardbroom materialised moments later next to Mildred.

"Can I help you Miss Hardbroom?" Miss Drill asked almost immediately.

"Ah Miss Drill, no I was just checking on Mildred's whereabouts as she was absent from the Great Hall" Miss Hardbroom said without any show of remorse.

"I see, Mildred is helping me" Miss Drill replied.

"So I see" Miss Hardbroom said suspiciously. She had nothing to be suspicious about, it was just her nature.

"I overheard Mildred saying how much of a chore PE was so I invited her to come early and help me set things up" Miss Drill stated cleanly.

"Ah very good," Miss Hardbroom said approving of Miss Drill's disciplined approach. "Mildred, you really need to learn when to keep your mouth shut. Have I been talking to a brick wall for the last two days! Honestly girl, will you ever learn!" Miss Hardbroom reprimanded Milred and then disappeared, as was her way.

Mildred looked at Miss Drill with a frown but Miss Drill held a finger to her lips to keep Mildred quiet.

After five minutes had passed she said: "I'm sorry Mildred but we needed a plausible excuse to meet and one Miss Hardbroom would not question in the slightest. Unfortunately, you being in trouble is the most plausible one I could think of. I am also sensible enough not to discuss anything before or after she arrives as her magical abilities seem to stretch to an invisible presence before and after materialisation"

"Why do we need an excuse?" Mildred asked perplexed, "doesn't Miss Hardbroom approve of using my magic for sports equipment."

"Actually, that is not why I asked you here. Do you remember last term, I vowed to help you? I promised Miss Hardbroom that I would get her back for a callous trick she played on me at the end of last year, and I really do owe her a little of her own medicine for always questioning my teaching style and lack of magic" Miss Drill said feeling slightly childish as she said it out loud. "I intend to help you evade her, because if there is one thing she cannot abide that's people pulling the wool over her eyes. And I think you have earnt that victory Mildred, I like to back an underdog" Miss Drill said more confidently, smiling at Millie.

"She cannot sense you can she because you have no magical aura?" Mildred asked her, a little excited by Miss Drill's proposition.

"That's right. That infuriates her actually. But she watches you like a hawk, so we have our work cut out for us!" Miss Drill said.

"I was wondering this morning if I could draw something that would mask my aura but then I thought that would probably contain magic too, different magic, but magic Miss Hardbroom can track...I think" Mildred stated.

"This is where I think I can come in. You have the creativity to think around the problem but you are quick to leap and...well...fail. What we need first is research. We need to look up Miss Hardbroom's capabilities because they are not unique to her - it is a witch's gift or skill and there will be plenty of material on it in the library," Miss Drill commented.

"Shall we meet in the library?" Mildred asked.

"No Mildred. We can only meet in places Miss Hardbroom would expect to see us together. It's crucial that she doesn't suspect anything...otherwise we would both be in deep water" Miss Drill said looking troubled by that thought.

"Okay" Mildred said, grinning at the help, and the level of thought Miss Drill had already clearly put into this.

"So, to that end, there are two things Miss Hardbroom would never suspect. Me putting you in detention, not ideal I know" Miss Drill said as Midlred's face scrunched up and frowned simultaneously, "and you starting a club and asking me to be the staff supervisor. I think we will need a mixture of both to keep her off our trail" Miss Drill finished.

"What kind of club...and what kind of detention?" Mildred asked cautiously.

"Well the detentions would have to involve some sport so I thought orienteering or throw practice since she thinks you are the clumsiest witch in the world, sorry Mildred" Miss Drill said sympathetically. "The club could be anything, but we cant have Miss Hardbroom thinking she will need to supervise it…maybe a writing or reading club?"

"They might be too serious, she might not believe it if it is too safe. We should battle for it. What about a dance class miss? It would be healthy and fun!" Mildred suggested a little too excitedly.

"Well that would be a battle and Miss Hardbroom wouldn't like it one bit but I think I can convince Miss Cackle. Okay, that's good thinking Mildred, go to your friends with the idea first" Miss Drill said with a smile.

"Miss Drill, why has nobody ever thought about researching Miss Hardbroom's abilities. I mean, how has no-one thought of that!" Mildred asked and suddenly felt quite confused.

"Hmmmm well, I expect some know and it just makes them fear HB, don't tell her I said that, more. And some respect her secrets because they make her who she is" Miss Drill said with a nod as she agreed with herself. "You haven't told your friends have you?"

"No, Miss Hardbroom asked me not to" Mildred said plainly.

"Are you scared of her?" Miss Drill asked but she already knew the response.

"No...I just made a promise" Mildred said.

"And you respect her enough to keep it" Miss Drill finished for her.

"Yes," Midlred said.

"Even though you have detentions all week!" Miss Drill exclaimed "now that is some loyalty Mildred Hubble. But we cant let her get away with everything now can we" she chuckled mischievously.

"No Miss" Mildred grinned, she felt such a huge wave of relief having someone on her side. She respected Miss Hardbroom, at times she even liked her. But, Miss Hardbroom also filled her every nightmare and stalked her every step in that school. If there was a way to escape her for even a moment then that would be a truly amazing day that she would grasp with both hands and cherish for an eternity.

"The other girls will be here soon. I have two broken bats here - do you fancy drawing two replacements, we can see how long they last?" Miss Drill asked. "Oh I brought you some paper, it's on top of the vault...I brought it just in case" she said with a sympathetic smile and a short chuckle.

"Thanks Miss" Mildred said warmly, "I am on it."

Miss Drill and Mildred discovered that her drawings could indeed serve as PE equipment and lasted 45 minutes on average. The shuttlecocks however lasted for the entire session.

Miss Drill took great pleasure in announcing this in the staff room and the typical protests from Miss Hardbroom fell on deaf ears as Miss Cackle fully endorsed the exploration which she had deemed safe and very useful indeed.

"Mildred's behaviour should not be awarded like that" Miss Hardbroom protested.

"It benefited the school and Mildred put all of the equipment out needed for class and was threatened with detention if she didn't put more effort into PE moving forwards" Miss Drill stated defensively, it gave her the perfect opportunity to prepare the headmistress and deputy for some extra time spent with Mildred, without raising suspicion.

"Well that needs to be seen to be believed" Miss Hardbroom stated derisorily.

"I will take action as I see fit - thankfully we are all in charge of our own classrooms" Miss Drill said tensely.

"Yes indeed" Miss Cackle added. "We all have our own approaches Constance so lets focus on our own methods shall we" she asserted before the conversation between them got out of hand.

"Very well" Miss Hardbroom stated to draw the matter to a close as only she could do.

The rest of the lunch break passed without incident as the teachers discussed the first years and the repairs needed to the roof above the gymnasium.

They all left to go their separate ways to teach their afternoon sessions.

Miss Drill caught up with Miss Hardbroom in the corridor as the deputy encouraged pupils to the correct classrooms in silence.

"Ah, Con...Miss Hardbroom" Miss Drill shouted down the corridor, quickly correcting herself.

"Yes Miss Drill" Miss Hardbroom replied in her typically impatient manor.

"I was wondering if you would care to join me for a stroll this evening, followed by a glass of wine?" Miss Drill asked directly wasting no time with hesitations which she knew infuriated Constance.

"A stroll" Miss Hardbroom repeated looking sceptical.

"Just as far as the lake and back, I thought it would give us an opportunity to catch-up on our activities over the holidays" Miss Drill explained.

"You wish to socialise...well yes okay Miss Drill, I did say I would make the effort didn't I?" Miss Hardbroom said pondering her words and eyeing Imogen to see if she could sense the slightest bit of amazement. She did not. Imogen was getting good at masking her feelings.

"You most certainly did" Miss Drill agreed. "I will meet you in the door arch at 7pm then shall I?"

"I shall meet you at 8pm as I have Mildred's extra tuition class at 7pm. I will see you then Miss Drill" Miss Hardbroom said and nodded her head in approval before turning on her heels and striding off.

Until that point Miss Drill thought last term had been a mirage and the formidable deputy had reverted back to her unsocial disciplined self. That might not be the case after all. She had noticed the deputy had been a bit more critical of her teaching again though which was not something she was in any mood to tolerate. Constance Hardbroom was a friend and she would certainly honour their special connection since fighting alongside each other, but she was still an abrupt and at times rude arse. And for that she would hold her accountable.


	4. Infiltrating the Enemy

The afternoon of her first Tuesday back dragged a little. Now that she had a plan and had things to work on Mildred was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate in class.

There was one thing she really wanted to know and the more she tried to concentrate in spells with Miss Cackle the more she was burning with the urge to ask her. She knew it was a bad idea but her heart wanted it so badly. Mildred had been reprimanded so many times but her spirit lived on and in truth it had never dulled. How much of an ally Miss Cackle could be was an ambiguity and one Mildred was quite possibly about to test.

She waited until after spells was finished and the other students were racing to their leisure time at the end of the day and she made her decision.

"Meet you upstairs in a moment Maud, I need to ask Miss Cackle something" Mildred said decisively.

Her friend looked at her a little puzzled but managed a smile and an okay as she left.

"Miss Cackle, could I ask you a question?" Mildred said quietly.

Miss Cackle viewed her over the top of her specs and offered her a gentle smile. "Of course, Mildred" she replied pleasantly.

"You know my gift?" she said.

"I do, Mildred, and apparently it came into excellent use this morning in PE," Miss Cackle said approvingly.

"Yes" Mildred said part absentmindedly.

"What is on your mind Mildred, you looked a little deep in thought in class today" Miss Cackle offered.

"Sorry Miss, I was just wondering, if there are other witches like me and how much people knew about this ability" Mildred said.

"Ah, now that is a good question Midlred" Miss Cackle said and Mildred thought she sensed some relief in her Headmistresses tone. "Your abilities are a gift and they are one of the rare ones. Myself and Miss Hardbroom have researched them so we can support your development as we too have realised that you are something quite special" Miss Cackle said warmly.

"Really!" Mildred said quite shocked by this revelation.

"Yes, I did think we might have this conversation at some point and to be honest Mildred I am happy it is you who have broached the subject and reached out. You see Miss Hardbroom was slightly concerned that the events of last year might have matured your gift too quickly. It is always a fear with young witches that their abilities run away with them" Miss Cackle explained and Mildred's eyes were wide with fascination. "What you have and what you can do, we have only ever seen once before and that was in a Pentangle's student who visited our school one winter and drew salt to dissolve the snow and ice blocking the entry to the school. We knew very little about her and they gave very little of her abilities away. Since then we have researched the girl who went on to be a creative drawing tutor in France and keeps herself to herself. Not least because Pentangle's tried to make her a centerpiece for their school and, Felicity was her name, preferred a quiet life far away from any limelight" Miss Cackle continued.

"Miss Hardbroom has offered to help me develop my abilities" Mildred stated, "do you think there is more to them?" Mildred asked not sure what she was really trying to ask.

"I think you have immense potential Mildred. I also think you need to tread slowly and carefully. Magic is powerful and what you can do already, in the wrong hands, could be devastating" Miss Cackle said simply and looked at Mildred intently, "but you have always been a very loyal and compassionate student, so I believe your gift will be put to excellent use and has chosen the right vessel as it were."

"Thank you Miss" Mildred smiled widely. "Miss can I ask you one more thing" she said softly.

"I have never known you to be without a question you need an answer to Mildred" Miss Cackle stated.

"No Miss...Miss Hardbroom's powers...are they, is she unique as well?" Mildred asked cautiously.

Miss Cackle laughed very gently.

"Mildred, I am not sure either of us will ever know the true answer to that question. She is an inspiration and a formidable opponent isn't she" Miss Cackle said cutting straight to Mildred's thought process. "If you are asking me if Miss Hardbroom possesses anything that very few witches have then I am inclined to think she does. So in that regard you appear to be more similar than perhaps my deputy would once have liked" Miss Cackle said with a coy smile. "I know one thing for certain though Mildred. Miss Hardbroom would not be happy about this line of questioning, so I suggest you quit while you are ahead and go and enjoy your evening...I believe you will be sharing some of that with Miss Hardbroom so it might be a good idea to stay on her good side." Miss Cackle smiled and had decisively brought that conversation to an end.

"Thank you Miss" Mildred said a little sheepishly as she left Miss Cackle to it.

"I was once a curious witch Mildred with the world at my feet, make your decisions wisely, and listen to those who have your best interests at heart" Miss Cackle said warmly but Mildred certainly felt the weight of what she had said as she left the classroom and walked into a hectic corridor.

Mildred thought for a second that she had walked into a war zone.

"Give it back, Ethel" Ruby demanded and was jumping to try and reach her iPod that was floating above her head.

"I don't think so, I have confiscated it. School policy is very clear, Ruby, no music devices outside of bedrooms" Ethel said full of her self-righteous importance.

Enid was being restrained by Maud and Jadu while Drucilla was trying her hardest to wind her up.

"What's wrong Enid, can't you help your friend" Drucilla taunted her.

Enid had started on a spell which Ethel responded to with her own.

Mildred had a fraction of a second to take all of this in and her only solution was to charge at Ethel. She ran across and knocked Ethel down to the floor with a short shove which took Mildred down with her as she lost her balance. Ethel's concentration interrupted, the Ipod plummeted to the ground and was caught inches from the floor by a very relieved Ruby Cherrytree. Neither Enid nor Ethel got their spells away so Drucilla was rounding on Mildred who was still on the floor when the inevitable happened.

"What is the meaning of this!" Miss Hardbroom appeared in the centre of the commotion and her voice exploded across the scene.

"It was Mildred Hubble, Miss Hardbroom. I was just trying to confiscate Ruby's music device when Mildred launched herself at me and knocked me onto the floor" Ethel Hallow said sharply but sickeningly politely to her form tutor.

"Well Mildred, what have you got to say for yourself" Miss Hardbroom asked with narrowed angry eyes.

"It wasn't her fault Miss Hardbroom, Ethel was being mean to Enid and Ruby and Mildred defended her" Maud said emmotively.

"By pushing her classmate to the ground, Maud. I dont think even Mildred Hubble will try and defend her actions here...will she?" Miss Hardbroom asked Mildred low and threateningly.

"No Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said quietly, looking at Maud to give her a small smile in thanks.

"It was my fault Miss," Enid said suddenly, "I was trying to cast a spell and Mildred stepped in to protect Ethel."

Now, that was a turn up for the books that stunned Mildred. Enid had never accepted fault for anything in her entire life.

"Oh really, Enid. So I am to believe that Mildred came to the rescue of a girl she dislikes in defence of an attack from you. Really! What do you take me for! Mildred, your friends may be showing you just how noble and loyal they can be in your defence, but I am afraid that will not change the outcome." Miss Hardbroom said with authority and her usual air of derision. "I will see you at 7pm Mildred, I think I will discuss your punishment with Miss Drill this evening. Now all of you get to your rooms and get out of my sight" she said to everyone in the corridor in her bold, unyielding voice, before disappearing.

As Mildred walked away she looked relatively relaxed.

"You don't seem too upset Millie" Maud noted.

"No, well, there are worse things to get detention for aren't there. I mean sure I will get the usual grilling from HB which wont be pleasant but it is not everyday you get to save Ruby's IPod and knock Ethel onto her ass now is it" she said and all the girls laughed.

"You should have seen her face, she was livid" Jadu added.

"And you two trying to defend me" Mildred said putting her arms around her friends. "I have the best friends in the world" she said with a beam.

"Well we didn't help did we" Maud said.

"Yeah sorry Millie, I got you in trouble again" Enid said.

"Oh I get myself in trouble and at least you both tried Maud" Mildred said with another smile, more to herself this time. She really was quite chuffed with how they had tried to stand up to HB. But, it will take more than that to get past the deputy headmistress, and Mildred was going to find out how!

"Well it is good to see you smile" Maud said bemused, "even if we are not sure what you have to smile about right now," she added.

"Oh HB isn't that bad! We are becoming besties!" Mildred said and they all laughed again. That train of thought made Mildred think about the library and how much she wanted to start her research into Miss Hardbroom's powers. Perhaps she could slip away now if she looked casual enough. "Actually, I need to nip to the library - I will be drawing some ingredients tonight and I want to research what spell would be the most harmless one to do so I redeem myself a bit" she lied.

"Can't you just look in your potions book?" Enid asked puzzled, Mildred had never gone to the library once unless it was the middle of the night and they were up to no good.

"I could, but I vaguely remember a book called safe potions so I thought it would be worth checking that out first" Mildred said cooly.

"We can come with you" Maud offered.

"No it's okay I will only be a moment, meet you up in my room before dinner, I won't be long" Mildred said as she strode towards the library.

Mildred flicked through a few texts and was flustered at how hard it was to find out what she needed to. She wasn't even sure what she was looking for. She scanned the indexes of books for magical detection but couldn't find much. Maybe it wasn't as common as Miss Drill thought. She was about to abandon her search when she saw a title that caught her eye 'Magical Deception'. It was on the top shelf and covered in dust. She pulled it down and flicked through it. There were lots of different scenarios where duplication spells could be used to deceive the beholder. A short passage about mimicking vocals, taking strands of hair for a transformation potion which looked super complex and made Mildred's brain hurt. She got a little engrossed in how you can deter seeker spells from finding you and then...there it was...how to detect and mask your magical aura.

It was all tied in to the ability to materialise and dematerialise. The book stated:

_A skilled witch is able to feel, hear, smell and sense things in the place they are apparating to or from for up to one minute before the event is finalised. They hold a limbo like state between the two destinations. This is done by a detailed understanding of their magical aura - they can shape their aura, hold it back, dissipate it far and wide to create something like an invisible gas. So technically they are present but they are not whole. A skilled witch will train for tens of years for this control over their magical aura. Once that heightened level is attained they will be able to view other auras as they start to recognise different magical compositions and associate them to their human counterparts. _

_To distinguish one witch among many takes a great deal of study. It is like learning someone's face in such detail that if you became blind you could feel the contours and know who it belonged to. The witch will need some focus to tell magical auras apart and be able to zone out of many in order to see a few, or a single, aura. Once proficient, a skilled witch can track magical activity and even track the whereabouts and movements of any witch known to them who they have chosen to focus on. Due to her magical reach she will also have extended hearing and senses - it is like enhancing the whole human condition so it reaches further. The exact reach is unknown as it varies from witch to witch but evading such a witch will be a most challenging task indeed. _

_For evasion, the most popular approach is to mask one's aura. This is again reliant on a high level of skill and practice. A skilled witch will know their aura as they might know an arm or leg, it will be part of their being, especially when magic is performed. To mask an aura is not as simple as a shield charm as that would rebound magic and give the witch's position away. If magic is absorbed instead of rebounded then a magical cloud will form so the aura will simply be replaced by a noisier, more colourful, magical signal. The best way to mask one aura is to hide it with another that would not raise suspicion. The art of cloning an aura is a skill reserved to the elite of the witching community and warrants a book on the subject matter to itself. It is suffice to say that witches cannot evade a magical aura unless they can detect one. _

Mildred read that passage three times. What Miss Hardbroom could do was some seriously powerful magic. Mildred could barely sense hers never mind detect her aura, or mask it! Miss Hardboom had honed her technique for tens of years and could likely use the magic in the castle's walls to magnify it. Mildred was sumising all sorts now after seeing her draw magic from the walls when the school was under attack. She can just imagine how familiar Miss Hardbroom is with her aura - it probably set off sirens in her ears the moment she went off route. 'I may as well have a tracking device on me at all times' she thought to herself.

So step one was connecting to her magical aura, if that was even possible. That's not something Miss Drill could help her with. But, maybe her being a none witch would act as a good comparison! Mildred looked at her watch and jumped up. She was meant to be in dinner in ten minutes and had to dump her school things in her room yet - she needed to get a move on.

"Millie, what took you so long?" Enid asked as she ran into her room and found all of her friends sat on her bed looking worried.

"I'm sorry I was reading" Mildred said and all of her friends looked at each other in astonishment. "Oh alright, I was trying to find a way of putting a bell on Miss Hardbroom, or maybe, putting up some of our own magical warnings so that we know if she is in the room before she appears" Mildred told a half truth without giving anything away.

"Rad idea!" Jadu said instantly.

"I knew it" Enid exclaimed, "I knew she wasn't really up to any good."

"This does make more sense for our Millie" Maud agreed, "but I think that sounds dangerous Mildred, especially given what mood Miss Hardbroom is likely to be in this evening already" Maud warned.

"Oh I know Maud. I just thought I would look into it that's all. Imagine what a warning could do for us. We wouldn't get caught out talking about her after she has left or before she randomly appears out of the blue!" Midlred said and the irritation she felt at how HB did that so easily was apparent in her voice.

"It would be totally extreme" Ruby agreed.

"Well, let's get the bookworm down to dinner shall we before we have to put her a bed in the potion's lab" Enid said amused.

The girls chuckled as they left for dinner.

Mildred left the Great Hall after dinner feeling satiated for once. They were trialing a few different nutritious meals for a change and tonight they had fajitas. Most nights contained either liver and onions, fish and veg, or cold meat in oily gravy and lumpy mash. So wraps with fresh salad, a sprinkle of cheese, and spicy chicken was complete heaven. There was almost a skip in her step as she went to the potions lab for her extra tuition with Miss Hardbroom.

Miss Hardbroom was sat behind her desk reading her book. She saw Mildred approach and slowly returned her book to her draw. As Mildred walked in her form tutor was silently contemplating her - it was eerie and Mildred instantly felt a cold chill come over her. Her happiness very quickly evaporated. Her form tutor looked particularly formidable this evening and Mildred already felt like she had shrunk several feet.

"Good evening, Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said with a sickly tone. It was pleasant enough but it felt like one big trap.

"Good evening, Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said formally.

"Ah, I see we have brought our manners with us this evening" Miss Hardbroom stated derisorily and Mildred stayed quiet.

Miss Hardbroom got up and walked to the table where the ingredients were laid out.

"I thought long and hard about what potion we would make this evening Mildred. I wanted a safe potion to test the real ingredients against your drawn ingredients. I also wanted a complicated one to test your brain power. But then you threw yourself at Ethel in the corridor and brought shame on my form group and my mentorship once again" Miss Hardbroom said with a deadly edge and raised her hand so that Mildred wouldn't utter a word. "So, Mildred, I have chosen a potion that is both complex and practical. I have prior arrangements at 8pm this evening so I need a substitute to accompany you while you write out 200 lines stating: 'I must not throw myself at my classmates in the middle of school corridors and cause a commotion that could be heard from outdoors'. I have prepared two plain dolls that each contain one piece of my hair. Once both potions are made you will put three drops on each doll, I think it fitting that you bring them to life yourself" she said with an evil flicker in her eyes. "They will grow into two replicas of myself who will then supervise you while I attend to my prior arrangement. The three drops should last exactly one hour, though we have no way of knowing how long your drawn ingredients will last." Miss Hardbroom stopped talking and eyed a seemingly shellshocked Mildred.

"You are making me clone you...twice" Mildred said slowly as though she must have missed something.

"That is correct, Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said and there was a fleeting wicked smile on her face as she said it.

"So, before you leave…" Mildred considered the horror slowly, "there will be three Miss Hardbrooms"

"Yes, Mildred. I see we are lightening fast this evening" Miss Hardbroom sniped. "Now, get on with drawing the fresh ingredients I have left out, make sure you are precise."

"Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said gently, "are you sure they will be safe?"

"I am Mildred, yes. They will be exact replicas of me with my thoughts and personality. They will have my memories and be like me in every way, they will just not be me and I will have control over them at all times. I have many magical safeguards wrapped around the potions lab so if any inconsistent magical activity is detected I will be alerted. It has only ever really been useful when you have tried to destroy my lab or have snuck in undetected - so at least you know they work soundly" she said with another one of her mischievous looks as though she was enjoying this evening immensely.

"Miss Hardbroom" Midlred stated quietly. "I am very sorry I disappointed you again. Thank you for teaching me still" she said.

Miss Hardbroom looked at her a little shocked since she had not demanded an apology.

"I would like just once to turn up to a disturbance, Mildred, and not find you right in the middle of it" Miss Hardbroom stated but she didn't sound angry or shouty. "Perhaps you can work on that" she said and left Mildred to draw the ingredients.

Mildred actually managed to execute each step that night flawlessly which made Miss Hardbroom smile for the right reasons for once.

"There is hope for you yet" Miss Hardbroom said. "Okay, so all you have to do is apply three drops to each doll. If I were you I would make sure I had steady hands. Unless, you want to spend longer with my counterparts that is. Any spillages will keep them here for longer" She said simply.

Mildred was nervous as hell when she went to put the drops on the dolls. She never thought this moment would feature in her life and wasn't looking forward to it one bit. Three HB's! This was going to give her nightmares for months! She wished her friends were here so badly right now, or maybe Tabby, anyone really just to make her feel a little less alone.

"Hurry, up Mildred. You cannot delay the inevitable" Miss Hardbroom stated with frustration at Mildred's hesitation.

Mildred stepped forward and carefully put three drops from one beaker of potion on one doll and then three drops of potion on the other doll.

Within seconds the dolls had started growing and transforming before their eyes. In no more than a minute Mildred had created two more Miss Hardbrooms.

"Wow!" Mildred exclaimed as she stepped back, part in awe and part in horror.

"Oh don't gaup Mildred, get on with your lines" three Miss Hardbrooms ordered and Mildred jumped at the command and clambered onto her stool.

"Yes, thank you ladies" Miss Hardbroom said, addressing her duplicates. It implied that she could take it from here. "When you have finished the lines, the magical paper I have set before you will appear in my hand. You are to remain at this desk until I come and dismiss you. I would remind you that you will be watched at all times...but I do not think that is necessary" she said eyeing her counterparts. "It is quite odd looking at a live mirror of oneself...I take it you have everything you need?"

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said, trying really hard to look up. One Miss Hardbroom staring at her was enough, three was truly truly chilling.

"Very good, I will see you soon Mildred, and do not forget to keep an eye on your experiment. This is quite an important test of your abilities. Any differences could be key to understanding your skill in more depth" she said marvelling at her twins once more.

She nodded at herselves and vanished from the room.

Mildred snuck a glance up and saw two Miss Hardbrooms take seats, carefully crossing one leg over the other, closing one arm over the other and sitting bolt upright. They magicked books into their hands and started to read. It was odd, but if Mildred didn't know any better she would swear Miss Hardbroom had identical twins.

Mildred wrote her lines in silence. She was very close to finishing them when she thought of something that Miss Hardbroom had said. They had her memories. That must mean that they knew everything that Miss Hardbroom knew, but after tonight they wouldn't exist. This was a golden opportunity. All Mildred had to do was find the nerve to ask them what she needed to know! Now that was a challenge.

Meanwhile, Miss Hardbroom had appeared in the entrance to Cackles just as Miss Drill was finishing her room checks and stepping off the bottom step of the stairs.

"Good evening Miss Drill, I trust you are well" Miss Hardbroom said socially.

Miss Drill started at the sudden appearance of the deputy headmistress and then absorbed her irritation and replied with equal pleasantries "Miss Hardbroom, how nice of you to turn up."

"Yes, well I have had to be a little creative with Mildred's detention, but I think it will act as a suitable deterrent" Miss Hardbroom stated with a smirk.

"Oh dear what has Mildred done now?" Miss Drill asked.

Miss Hardbroom recounted the commotion in the corridor earlier and finished with "but I think she will find my two replicas more than a match for her troublesome outbursts".

"Was that really necessary?" Miss Drill said in a somewhat reprimanding tone as they left the school for a walk to the lake.

"Yes it most certainly was" Miss Hardbroom exclaimed. "She has been nothing but trouble the instant she got back. I cannot have her challenging my authority and if she wants to finish school with passable grades she really needs to make some drastic changes."

"Don't you think she might be on edge around you!" Miss Drill asked calmly, trying not to infuriate Miss Hardbroom. "I mean we know she is clumsy and pretty unlucky but she means well and she is quite skilled when the moment calls for it."

"Yes I know" Miss Hardbroom said rather surprisingly. "She has talent, she is loyal, strong, brave and compassionate to a fault. But she is also...well...in a world of her own. And I can't possibly let her free into this world until she holds herself like a true witch of her talent should...and no I don't think she is on edge around me. I think she gets up to trouble, trips over her boot laces and ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time whether I am there or not!"

"So you have given this some thought then" Miss Drill said with a smile.

"Why can't she just do up her boot laces. She probably would only fall over 50% of the time then!" Miss Hardbroom said with an exasperated tone.

"Well, she wouldn't be Mildred Hubble then would she" Miss Drill smiled.

"No...exactly!" Miss Hardbroom said as though her point had been proven. "I told her I would talk about her punishment with you earlier. She seems to truly loathe the idea of running first thing...well ever, I suspect."

"Oh lovely, so now I am a threat too am I?" Miss Drill said mocking outrage.

"Not so much you as the running, I think" Miss Hardbroom clarified.

"Don't you think she has had enough for one week! Three HB's in front of her at once" Miss Drill shook at the thought.

Miss Hardbroom frowned and pursed her lips. "Yes, well, I told her I had zero tolerence this year for any misadventures. Then she almost destroyed my lab, ended up helping you in PE early and rugby tackled Ethel to the floor...she really has tested my patience this week."

"But...?" Miss Drill said.

"Excuse me?" Miss Hardbroom asked perplexed.

"That sounded like a 'but…' statement to me that you didn't finish" Miss Drill continued.

"Hmmm" Miss Hardbroom said irritated that she had let her thoughts show for a moment. "But...well...she picked ingredients yesterday morning perfectly using visual aids and then drew them meticulously. She made potions yesterday and today without fault and placed three drops on each doll this evening without any spillages...I have had glimpses...of what Mildred can do with a slightly different approach. But she hasn't exactly earned my time and effort now has she!" Miss Hardbroom finished with a note of defiance.

"No she hasn't. But...she has had you as her form tutor every single year of Cackles...and...well...this new approach isn't the one she is used to" Miss Drill said very very gently.

"Are you suggesting that I have created this monster!" Miss Hardbroom stopped in her tracks and folded her arms, blocking Miss Drill's path.

"Not at all. I think Mildred is quite unique. But, you two have history so maybe her discipline isn't as simple as it once was" Miss Drill scrambled a little for the right response.

"Well she is in my form group so she remains my responsibility" Miss Hardbroom said bringing the matter to a close.

"As there are three of you in this world right now...I am staying quiet" Miss Drill said with a smirk.

"A wise decision, Miss Drill" Miss Hardbroom smirked back.

"Erm, Miss Hardbroom's" Mildred said tentatively.

"Yes, Milred, what is it?" The duplicates asked in tandem.

Mildred looked at them nervously. They were still identical in every way so the potion with the drawn ingredients was working just as well.

"Can I ask you a question...about your abilities" Midlred said bravely.

"No you may not" one of the MIss Hardbroom's stated annoyed.

"What type of question?" the other asked and one looked at the other with what Mildred thought was a look of scorn.

"I was just wondering how long it took you...well how long it…" Mildred attempted but was getting cold feet.

"Spit it out girl, we haven't got all day" the one who had asked her the question demanded.

"How long did it take you to identify your magical aura?" Mildred spat out.

The Hardbroom on the right glared at Mildred, she looked formidable. The other frowned but was less serious.

The slightly more obliging one answered: "I taught myself when I was a teenager to identify my aura. I had learnt that it was the foundation for apparition and I wanted to be able to disappear at will. It took me three months to perfect" Miss Hardbroom, number 2, answered.

"And why, Mildred Hubble, did you want to know that?" Spat Miss Hardbroom number 1.

"Oh I just wanted to know how long it might take me. I think everyone admires, you...er...Miss Hardbroom for it" Mildred said cautiously now. She didn't want one of the stand-ins blabbing to the real Miss Hardbroom.

"I can sense your aura Mildred, it is quite colourful and agile" Miss Hardbroom number 2 elaborated, "I think if you focused you could learn the basic steps of identifying your magical presence...the rest will be much harder. Disappearing and reappearing takes years of practice. All you have to do is imagine the space around you, feel your magic and imagine its form. You are creative so it will likely come more naturally to you than it did me!"

"That is enough" Miss Hardbroom number 1 demanded. "Stop filling her head with dreams and stop disclosing our secrets, she is here to write lines in silence" she growled.

Miss Hardbroom 2 looked a little taken aback but almost shook herself as though someone or something had temporarily possessed her. "Quite right, Midlred get on with your lines" she said sternly.

Now that was interesting thought Midlred. Perhaps her creativity had left a weakness in one of the clones, enough for her to want to help Mildred. She so wished she was clever enough to do this experiment again and recreate the potion and the doll. Imagine what she could learn. But, Miss Hardbroom had prepared the dolls herself and she wouldn't know where to start.

"Quit daydreaming, Mildred, and get those lines finished immediately" the duplicates said in unison.

Mildred was snapped back into reality and decided she really ought to complete the lines now. Too many questions were risky. Today had been a very interesting day indeed though.

As soon as the lines were completed the paper she had been writing on disappeared. Mildred still found HB's skills quite awe inspiring. Within moments there were once again three Miss Hardbroom's present in the potion's class.

"Ah, I see our guests are still both here" Miss Hardbroom said quite interested. "Those ingredients have held their own it seems...very interesting" she said studying her likenesses.

"The girl asks too many questions" Hardbroom 1 stated.

Then moments later she disappeared and a doll lay on the floor where she once stood.

"Questions build wisdom" Hardbroom 2 said with a bow to Mildred and then also vanished.

Miss Hardbroom looked at Mildred for a long moment.

"That was a little odd, did they talk much while I was gone?" Miss Hardbroom asked with mild curiosity.

"Not really, Miss" Mildred said.

"Questions build wisdom...that's not really something I can imagine myself saying...were there any other inconsistencies?" she asked frowning.

"Not really Miss, one was a little kinder than the other I guess" Mildred said, trying to keep her voice even.

"In what way?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

"She was just a bit softer somehow" Mildred said and Miss Hardbroom's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"And what questions did you ask?" HB asked bluntly.

"Just what they thought about and what they felt. I was intrigued by them and I wanted to see if they were exactly the same or not" Mildred lied, thinking of what she considered to be a winning argument for being nosy.

"I see. Well it may be that your magic changed the composition of one slightly. That is something to keep in mind. There may be some transference." Miss Hardbroom said, the science of the matter had clearly won her curiosity over anything else that had been said.

"Can I go now, Miss" Mildred asked. She wanted to mull over what she had heard and it wouldn't be long before HB was waking her up again!

"Yes you may Mildred. You have Miss Drill to thank for only having lines this time for today's misdeeds. But, I warn you Mildred. If there is one more mistake made this week, no matter how small, I will make sure that you run every single morning next week first think with Miss Drill. Have I made myself crystal clear?" Miss Hardbroom said low and threateningly.

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said exhausted.

"Good, I will see you first thing" Miss Hardbroom stated without expression.

Mildred left the potions class and Miss Hardbroom surveyed the dolls lying on the floor with a slightly questioning look. She shrugged it off and went to meet Miss Drill in the kitchens.

"So, how did that go" Miss Drill asked.

"Same as always. There was something ever so slightly odd about it all, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it," Miss Hardbroom explained. "Mildred wasn't hiding anything I don't think she just looked a little shifty and the clones were a little unusual. Oh I don't know, I just do not trust that girl."

"Well, no, but that doesn't mean she was doing anything wrong" Miss Drill said innocently.

"You are so naive, Imogen" Miss Hardbroom said mockingly and the use of her first name surprised Miss Drill.

"And you are untrusting" Imogen stated.

"Perhaps...but I know Mildred Hubble...and that name is never far from trouble" Constance smiled and rolled her eyes at her rhyming.

"So, my friend came back this term after all then" Imogen said sweetly.

"Yes...I thought you might doubt that. I suppose I doubted it to some extent too. I am comfier when it is just us I will admit, but it does feel nice to drop the charade once in a while" Constance said honestly.

"Shall we partake of a glass of wine?" Imogen asked.

"On a school night, Miss Drill!" Constance mimicked a shocked response. "I think I have earnt a glass!" she admitted.

Imogen went to get two glasses and poured some wine into them. She eyed Constance mischievously.

"Have you ever played truth or dare Constance?" Imogen asked plainly.

"Certainly not" Constance replied defensively.

"Oh come now, you are not afraid of a few truths are you?" Imogen teased.

"I find the notion of this 'game' entirely tedious" Constance protested.

"Yes but after last term...it's not going to kill you really now is it?" Imogen teased again.

"Oh I see, so now we compare everything to me nearly dying, taking on dark magic, an evil witch prodigy, and my abusing former tutor, do we!" Constance asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" Imogen said with a grin.

"Oh very well, play your stupid game" Constance relented.

"Right" Imogen said rubbing her hands. "Truth or dare? Instead of traditional truth we will just ask each other one question"

"Well really! Truth Imogen!" Constance said with a hint of warning.

"What would you say your greatest power was?" Miss Drill asked.

"My greatest power" Miss Hardbroom repeated ponderingly, "well, that would have to be tolerating the fifth years" she said sincerely.

"Oh Constance, that is hardly a power now is it. No I meant magically! What is your greatest magical power" Miss Drill said taking a gulp of wine.

"Well you need to be more precise with your questions then" Miss Hardbroom retorted with a mischievous smile and carried on "it is my turn now."

"That's hardly fair!" Miss Drill protested.

"I don't fight fair Imogen, perhaps you are learning more about me after all!" Constance said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Imogen relented.

"Why do you choose to teach at a witching school when PE would be so much easier at a normal school?" Constance asked without hesitation.

"I am not always sure" Imogen said and shot Constance a miffed look, "but on the whole I think the girls are more attentive and grateful for some normality at times...not all of the time, I am under no illusions about cross country running, but I feel like I play a valid part and they find me approachable because I am a non-witch."

"I see" Constance said thoughtfully and looked at Miss Drill with perhaps an inclination of respect.

"Truth or dare Constance?" Imogen asked eager to ask her something.

Constance hesitated, looking over a keen Miss Drill with a thoughtful gaze. "Truth Imogen, I am not sure why anyone would ever utter the word dare!"

Imogen smiled "to escape a truth perhaps, it happens," she replied. "Why did you come to teach at Cackles? Was it to escape and hide? Witches often comment that you are too powerful for such a small school." Imogen hadn't made eye contact with Constance and spoke a little quicker as the question rolled out of her mouth. She looked up now to see thoughtful eyes staring back.

"That is a difficult one to answer, Imogen, because I am not certain what motivated my initial decision. Yes, there may have been fear at the heart of it. I like routine, tradition, history and...well...I have a family here. So for some it might seem small but I was already powerful and capable...I wanted different things when I came here and I found them which is why I stay now" she answered honestly.

"Wow that was honest" Imogen said.

"I am always honest, Imogen, if I do not wish to talk then I do not but if I do I like to think I am capable of telling the truth as I see it" Constance said kindly. "Truth or dare Imogen?"

"Truth" Imogen said with a soft smile.

"Since you dug a little deeper for your last so shall I. What do you run from? Now I know running is a sport that many enjoy for escape but you run first thing and last thing. I have never commented on it because that is your business but it is excessive. So, what are you running from?" Constance asked in her usual pointed manner.

"I run a lot so I am running from something, that is what you think?" Imogen said surprised.

"I have seen you force yourself out of the door, walk from exhaustion while attempting to run, and you take my wide awake potion - I have always known Imogen, don't look so surprised, so the running is not purely for health benefits - it is a need. Answer the question please - it is your game!" Constance insisted, always a stickler for rules.

Imogen downed her glass of wine which Constance refilled whilst topping up her own.

"It is my strength. It makes me feel strong and capable. I do not have magic but I can run long distances and I can run at a good pace. I do it to prove that I am capable of overcoming obstacles and that nothing can keep me down…." she hesitated "...I once...I…"

"You do not have to share anything you don't want to" Constance interrupted quietly. She met Imogen's eyes that were slightly wet.

"I was in an abusive relationship. The only way I could escape it was by running and building up the confidence to leave him. It was the one thing that I had where he couldn't hurt me and I could feel strong" she said at last and played with the rim of her glass.

"I see" Constance said gently. "Perhaps you could ease up on yourself now and stop proving yourself every single day until the point of exhaustion?" she asked very gently.

"I have tried, but it is just the routine, I am so used to" Imogen said.

"Yes I know exactly what you mean there" Constance said nodding her head, "perhaps we are not as different as we thought."

"Oh I am nothing like as damaged as you" Imogen said with a laugh.

"Ha! Tell that to your knackered knees!" Constance shot back.

"Hmmmm true! Right last one. Truth or dare?" Imogen asked primed for her big finale.

"Well I am going to be reckless Imogen...and say TRUTH" Constance said assertively.

"Okay, you asked for it" Imogen said mischievously. "How do you always appear at the right moment? Do you listen in to every conversation?"

"Oh now that is a professional secret, I cannot possibly disclose that information, not even Miss Cackle knows that!" Constance protested.

"Well that is your choice but if you don't answer you forfeit and that means you have to do a dare" Miss Drill shot back.

"That is preposterous" Constance said defiantly.

"I thought you were a woman of your word" Imogen said enjoying this.

"Oh for heaven's sake, fine. I have heightened hearing. My magic is quite powerful on account of my apparition capabilities so my human senses are extended. Some conversations just jump out at me," Constance said agitated.

"Why so animated Constance, it is not like anyone can escape you even if they know, is it! So you can eavesdrop...how far up to?" she asked curiously.

"Now that is a professional secret that you will never know the answer to" Constance said stubbornly. "I like to keep an air of mystery around it, it keeps the girls guessing."

"It keeps the girls terrified of you appearing at a moments notice you mean" Imogen corrected.

"Well, I think that has its advantages," Constance said.

"It does, it earnt you the prized nickname of HB and we all know what that stands for!" Miss Drill said chuckling and slightly tipsy now.

"I don't know what you mean" Constance said with a dark chuckle. "Truth or dare Imogen?"

"Can I say truth, but maybe ask for a gentler one?" Imogen asked.

"After what you dared ask me...you have a cheek" Constance said but with no bite. "Okay, do you have a favourite pupil, or one you would describe as the worst witch?"

"Interesting and no on both counts. You score your pupils on ability which gives you a hierarchy. I factor in personality, courage...determination, friendships...and compassion so there are lots of pupils that stand out to me and a few that disappoint me from time to time" Imogen stated succinctly.

"Well I would argue but to some extent I think you are probably right. It is rarely noticed when I am soft, but I can be, it is just subtle. I note the things you describe, I just reward them differently. Standards must be maintained and I only know one way of doing that" Constance said.

"Oh I notice and you are right it is subtle" Imogen said with a smirk, "I think we just agreed to agree and disagree whilst respecting each other. Let's not let anyone know that happened" Imogen said chuckling.

"No, they will definitely think we have gone soft" Constance laughed "perhaps next time we have one of our social gatherings we can talk without the need of games."

"I am sure we can...I thought you might like the structure...just to ease you back in" Imogen said shyly.

"Oh I know why you chose it Imogen, but you have to stop expecting me to fail. I am your friend for life" Constance said openly.

Imogen just smiled widely and looked at her with real admiration. These were massive strides for the formidable deputy headmistress and she was almost sad that others couldn't see this side to her.

"Perhaps we should venture out of the castle at the weekend?" Constance suggested, "I know Cosie's is a favourite hangout of the Headmistresses, but I don't have a particularly sweet tooth."

"I wouldn't mind learning more about the herbs and plants you pick for potions" Imogen said tentatively, "I mean we could walk and perhaps you could enlighten me?"

"If it is nice we can take a picnic, and collecting ingredients is always useful" Constance said with enthusiasm.

"Okay then, we can sort a time nearer the weekend, I am easy" Imogen said casually.

"I have a few bits to fit in, Sunday is likely best but I will let you know, now I must get some sleep. I have another day of Mildred Hubble before me" she said with an eye roll.

"Well if you will insist on helping her and putting her in detention" Imogen jested.

"Someone has to" Constance part moaned. "And Imogen…"

She looked at Imogen with a very earnest and strong gaze.

"Yes?" Imogen asked feeling a little self conscious, wondering if she had done something.

"Nobody will hurt you again. If they try, I will blast them into a different universe" she said calmly but there was no doubting how serious she was being.

"I...thank you Constance. I know you would" Imogen said as two tears rolled down her cheeks.

Constance stepped forward and hugged Imogen firmly. "I don't think I would need to, you are formidable yourself, but you should never doubt the support you have now, apparently I am quite powerful!" she reassured her.

Imogen hugged her back. They silently looked at each other and exchanged warm smiles.

"Goodnight Constance" Imogen said turning to leave the kitchen.

"Goodnight Imogen" Constance said and disappeared in a flash. "Don't forget to keep your volume down...I hear everything," she said with a rye chuckle. Her voice settling in the empty room as Imogen laughed and left it on foot.

Imogen smiled but this time it was to herself as she had a thought "you can't hear everything though can you Constance and that gives us a chance".


	5. Hubble Stands For Trouble

"So Mildred, we meet again" Miss Hardbroom said coyly as Mildred dragged herself into the entrance way of the castle early on Wednesday morning.

"This is the slowest week of my life" Mildred moaned.

"Well you only have yourself to blame for that" Miss Hardbroom said rather sharply.

Mildred chose to keep quiet. She wasn't particularly good at saying the right thing first thing in the morning. Though when it came to Miss Hardbroom that was everyday and every time really!

"We are going straight to the potions lab this morning Mildred, I have everything set out ready for another experiment" she said crisply and then led the way to the potions lab.

As they walked in Mildred's heart sank. On the bench in front of them there were two more dolls like the ones from the previous evening. Mildred instantly panicked and assumed Miss Hardbroom was going to recreate herself so she could interrogate them and what happened the night before. Miss Hardboom mistook Mildred's panic.

"Oh relax, Mildred, I am not going to ask you to make duplicates of myself again!" She said annoyed at the girl's obvious dismay. "No it is me who has everything to fear this morning Mildred. We are going to make two more of you!"

"Me, Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said surprised.

"Yes, girl, when have you ever known me to not be accurate! I thought that would be the best way to identify if the ingredients you draw alter the clone. Theoretically one will be more like you in temperament than the other if the two examples of myself were anything to go by. I have considered those two parting sentences and they still strike me as very odd. One I would never say and the other sounded very much like something I would say when I was displeased" Miss Hardbroom said raising an eyebrow and staring intently at Mildred.

"Well one did help me more while the other was stricter" Mildred said giving her form tutor the truth without elaborating on the details.

"Hmmmm" Miss Hardbroom breathed, it was clear she wasn't convinced but chose again not to push the subject. "Well this might help us see the differences more clearly as I can set you all tasks to do in unison...I am going to write my lesson plans for the end of the week while you recreate the drawings and make the potions. I assume you can remember the correct process from last night?"

"Yes, Miss" Mildred answered and wasn't sure how she felt about creating two more Mildred's and doing all of this work before she had even had breakfast!

"Good, you may begin" Miss Hardbroom said and left Mildred to it.

Mildred worked diligently first drawing the ingredients and then creating two potions.

"Miss, what is this potion called?" Mildred asked out of the blue.

"It is from the duplicator family, meaning it duplicates whatever it makes contact with, it is designed to bring genetic DNA to form hence the hair in the doll. Its exact title would be a DNA Duplicator or as some witches refer to it - the Copycat potion. Why do you ask?" Miss Hardbroom answered the questions without any frustrations or irritations which caught Mildred off guard.

"I just wanted to make sure I knew how to identify it in exams or...if you ever ask" Mildred said, her answer becoming quieter as she felt a little silly asking that.

"Well now you know. Yes, I should introduce them by their names so you can spot them if they ever come up. Would you like to know anything else" Miss Hardbroom asked and Mildred was almost speechless.

"No, Miss...er...thank you Miss" Mildred uttered.

"For teaching you? Believe me Mildred it is much easier in this environment when you focus on what you are doing and don't destroy everything you so much as look at!" Miss Hardbroom said seeing Mildred's surprise and gratitude for what it was.

Mildred went back to the potions and finished them much quicker than she had done the evening before. She looked confident and held herself much straighter.

"They are finished, Miss" Mildred announced proudly.

"Excellent, now Mildred, we just need two of your hairs" Miss Hardbroom said enthusiastically.

Mildred pulled out two strands of hair and put one in each doll as Miss Hardbroom instructed.

"Now, just one drop of the potion Mildred, we don't want them hanging around for too long" Miss Hardbroom said and looked ever so slightly pensive.

"Oh no, Miss" Mildred said with a hint of sarcasm as she had just been on the receiving end of similar torture the evening before. That had lasted much longer.

Miss Hardbroom shot her a steely long glare and Mildred looked down to escape it.

She put one drop of potion on each doll and moments later there were three Mildreds looking at the floor.

"Very good work Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said and put up her hand to silence all three before they spoke together. "I have a task for you three this evening designed to test your progress this week" Miss Hardbroom said rather mildly as panic spread across all three faces now looking back at her.

Miss Hardbroom moved her hand in a fluid circular motion and three sheets of paper and three pens appeared before them all.

"We are going to do a little quiz" she said and there were three audible sighs made much louder by the mirroring.

"Yes, well, I didn't expect it to be popular" Miss Hardbroom went on rolling her eyes. "Before we start I would like to know if you have any questions...no good let us go on then" she said giving nobody time to speak.

Mildred looked across at her clones and felt truly freaked out. She wondered if they would do as badly as she was bound to do. Or, if they might do better! Three lots of Mildred who could all say something wrong, and what if Mildred got detention for what they did! She wished she could ask a few questions and understand the rules here, but Miss Hardbroom wasn't in the mood for debate.

"Question 1 - What ingredients are used in a sleeping draught? Please list them out for a point per correct answer, you will get one deducted for any ingredients listed that were not present" Miss Hardbroom said precisely.

Mildred smiled, she could remember them perfectly and could even remember what the drawings of them looked like too. She listed them and then looked across to see the others writing as well.

"Question 2" Miss Hardbroom began when they had stopped writing, "Do you stir the sleep draught potion clockwise or counterclockwise?"

Mildred wrote her answer down immediately and was beginning to relax a little.

"Well, it looks like some things have gone into that brain of yours Mildred...Question 3 - name three ingredients you would need to make a shrinking potion?"

Mildred frowned a little at this one but she thought she had an idea. She chewed the end of her pen but managed to put three ingredients down that she was pretty sure of.

"Two more left, girls" Miss Hardbroom said with a hint of mischief in her voice which caught Mildred's attention. "Question 4 - Could you use the DNA duplicator potion on your own - I will give you five minutes to give a detailed answer on this one...no talking!"

Mildred thought about this. The potion she could do with ease and she knew how to take a hair out and use that now. She didn't have a clue what the dolls were made of though or how to make them. Was Miss Hardbroom expecting her to be overly confident and state that she could or typically self critical and say that she couldn't - Mildred didn't think she could get this one right no matter what she put. She answered truthfully.

"And finally" Miss Hardbroom said breaking a very silent and still air "what questions did you ask my clones last night?" Her smirk and derisory tone were palpable.

Shit! That was Mildred's first thought, followed by sheer panic. She glanced across at the other Mildred's wondering if they were giving her up as she wrote. What kind of question was that! Oh god! Now she had looked anxious and horror struck right in front of Miss Hardbroom who was probably staring right at her. She looked up...shit! She was looking at her with that sickly smile she gets just before she pounces on her prey and rips it to shreds. Oh, Mildred, she thought to herself, why couldn't you have just played it cool and looked totally vague!

"Time is up, girls...let's have a look at your answers shall we" Miss Hardbroom said as she collected the papers in another elegant stroke of her hand in the air.

One of the Mildred clones nodded at Mildred and disappeared, the potions ingredients also disappeared back onto the page Mildred had lifted them from. The other Mildred also disappeared.

"It would appear you got the strength spot on Mildred, and alas, you have lost your allies" Miss Hardbroom said menacingly. Mildred was ready for the ground to swallow her up now. "The first two questions you all got correct which is what I expected and it also established a baseline for me to see how you acted when cloned when you were sure of yourself. The third question was quite revealing. You all got it right but you were clearly not sure of yourself, something we will remedy this evening. That gave way to some pen chewing and general perplexed expressions which the Mildred made from your drawn ingredients shared almost exaclty" Miss Hardbroom explained.

"Why didn't they both do it...I mean they were both clones of me weren't they?" Mildred asked genuinely interested.

"Yes they are copies but a potion can only copy from you what you know. For instance the pen chewing is subconscious - I am aware that you do it but you are not, so the clones should not have known it either. Your expressions can only be seen by others so while one clone could mimic the right feelings they expressed those slightly differently. It appears that your drawings transfer some of your essence with them, that is probably so that you remain in control of them," Miss Hardbroom stated clearly.

"I didn't know I chewed the pen" Mildred said distantly.

"There is a lot you don't know about your mannerisms Mildred. You communicate a lot" Miss Hardbroom said with a little exasperation. "As I am sure you expect to hear, the last two questions were set to test the emotional array of your clones. The first really is about seeing you struggle with the right answer. You did all answer that you could not do the potion alone because you lack vital knowledge about the creation of the dolls. What you all failed to acknowledge, unsurprisingly, were the rules applied to this level of magic. No, you could not do this potion alone because it ranks at level 5 witchcraft so you are not permitted to do any such magic outside of class. You are also quite right, the doll creation has not been shown to you so you do not get any ideas and break those rules...it is after all one of your favourite pastimes. One day Mildred you will learn to give rules a moment's thought" Miss Hardbroom concluded with her disappointed tone.

Mildred was starting to panic now. That last question was going to land her in deep trouble...she could feel the change in her form tutors mood as she read the answers.

"Question 5 yielded some very interesting responses. Two of you stated that you asked my clones what it is like being a potion's teacher, how many hours a day they/I practised my magic, and what did they/I feel about teaching you, Mildred. The second clone stated that you asked them what they thought about and what they felt" Miss Hardbroom said and turned narrow glaring eyes on Mildred, "do you know what that means?"

"No, Miss" Mildred answered. She didn't know what it meant but she knew it didn't mean anything good!

"That is definitive proof that you lied to me. The clone that took some of your essence and perhaps soul was able to create the same covering lie. Your second clone, without the same bond with you, only had your original lie to go on and so they repeated that. They knew they should mask what you did ask but didn't have any other memories to draw on other than the single sentence you said to me last night which was: 'just what they thought about and what they felt'," Miss Hardbroom stated in her chilling tone. "So, Mildred, I will ask you one last time...what did you ask the clones last night that you are trying so hard to conceal?"

Mildred couldn't fault Miss Hardbroom's logic. She wasn't surprised one bit that this had backfired.

"And Mildred just consider what you have just done. You and your loyal clone wrote down a lie. During that time you showed certain body language that underlined your concealment. I know your body language when you lie better than you do...the truth Mildred or you will wish you had never set foot into Cackle's Academy" Miss Hardbroom said with her piercing level of reprimand.

Mildred breathed in steadily and looked her form tutor in the eye. There was nowhere to go, the truth must come out.

"I asked them how long it took you to identify your magical aura" Mildred said without blinking.

Miss Hardbroom reacted as though something had hit her. The shock in her face was there far longer than the fleeting glimpses of surprise she sometimes expressed. She finally managed to compose her initial disbelief and reverted back to an expressionless stare.

"And what answer did you get?" Miss Hardbroom asked coldly.

"The one that was kinder said you learnt it as a teenager and you took three months to learn to apparate after that" Mildred answered honestly.

"Did you ask them anything else?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

"No" Mildred answered honestly. The clone may have elaborated on how creative Mildred was so her aura might be easier to discover for her, and how colourful and agile it was, but Mildred hadn't asked her for more information - she just offered that.

"And why did you ask them that?" Miss Hardbroom asked, her tone was still cold and calculated.

"I wanted to know how long you have worked on your magic, you are powerful and I am hopeless at everything" Mildred said quietly. This is where the truth couldn't come out. But Mildred was learning. She couldn't stumble her words or sound indecisive now.

Miss Hardbroom looked at her for a long time. She left her to stew, watching her expressions and her body language.

"So you lied to me" Miss Hardbroom said carefully "and you asked clones of me a question that you could not ask me to my face which suggests you did it for different reasons to the ones you just gave me. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Mildred could cry. There was something in HB's tone that sounded defeated. She was cold and steely but there was hurt in her voice. Mildred had betrayed her and gone behind her back at a time she hadn't seen it coming or had maybe started to hope for better. Mildred wasn't sure what was behind it but she knew she had never seen that expression on HB before.

"I am so sorry Miss Hardbroom. I didn't realise...you're right...I should have asked you. I didn't think about it like that. I'm sorry I lied to you" Mildred said and she was pretty much pleading with her form tutor. Not because she thought for a second she could escape punishment for her actions, but because she wanted to repair the trust she had damaged.

"You have lied to me many times Mildred, and not once have you gotten away with it. I would like you to think about that each morning next week when you are running with Miss Drill at 6.30am. I would also like you to think about it when you write me a 1000 word essay on why lying is not only immoral but also an excellent identifier of a poor witch who does not belong at Cackle's Academy. And finally, Mildred, I would like you to think about that each evening when you come to write your 200 lines entitled: I must not lie to Miss Hardbroom ever again because I would like to be a good witch and not one who constantly brings shame to my form tutor and school. Am I understood?" Miss Hardbroom roared.

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said on the verge of tears.

"Good" Miss Hardbroom said. "One last thing MIldred, why did you ask my clone about my aura training really?" She asked and her eyes softened ever so slightly.

Mildred looked at her as a tear fell down her cheek. "I wanted to know how to identify my magical aura and how long it takes to sense it. Because the only way to evade your abilities is to develop my own," Mildred said with a wobbling voice.

"Finally...and all you have told me is what I already suspected. A book in the library usually covered in dust stood out to me as it had fingerprints all over it. I see everything Mildred, I will not be easy to evade, and there will be consequences. What has upset you this morning?" Miss Hardbroom asked carefully.

"Being shouted at I guess" Mildred answered she looked around the familiar potion's room and felt different. She didn't feel righteous or hard done by, she felt like she was on the wrong side of this one.

"Really? Because I usually see a stubborn Mildred whenever I raise my voice at you!" Miss Hardbroom replied simply.

"I...I thought I had upset you" Mildred said sheepishly.

"You did Mildred. When you lie to me you mock the trust and respect we have for each other" Miss Hardbroom said. "Your misadventures and shenanigans irritate me but it is only the lies you cover it up with that truly hurt me."

"I'm sorry, Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said earnestly.

"I know, and I trust you will be telling the truth from now on" Miss Hardbroom said sternly.

"Yes, Miss" Mildred said.

"Good. You can go to breakfast. You can do your lines in your room each evening after our classes and bring them with you in the morning. You will do them until the end of the week. I would like the essay on Saturday when you come to your extra session."

"Yes, Miss" Mildred said and left for breakfast with a heavy heart indeed.

"And, Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said quite gently.

"Yes, Miss" Mildred said and looked back.

"I do not like to see you upset either" Miss Hardbroom said as she disappeared before Mildred's eyes.

Miss Hardbroom charged into the staff room and slammed the door behind her. She put her back against it and surveyed the room with horror.

Miss Bat had jumped a foot and Miss Cackle spilled a little tea onto her lap.

"Really Constance!" Miss Drill cried out annoyed.

"What's wrong now Constance" Miss Cackle interjected quickly, "has Mildred burnt down the potions lab?" She asked with genuine concern.

"Worse!" Miss Hardbroom uttered.

"Is everyone alright?" Miss Drill asked.

"Oh...yes..everyone is fine. The lab is fine. Mildred has been researching my powers. Not just researching them but asking clones of me details about magical auras" Miss Hardbroom elaborated.

"Mildred Hubble made a clone of...of you!" Miss Cackle asked flabbergasted.

"No it was part of an experiment with her powers. It seems whatever she draws forms a connection with her and takes on some of her essence" Miss Hardbroom said momentarily distracted by that discovery. "She made two potions and two clones, one with drawn ingredients and one with normal ingredients."

"I see, very interesting. So she made two clones of you" Miss Cackle elaborated.

"You made her sit in a room with three Constance Hardbrooms" Miss Drill stated so everyone understood.

"Oh yes that's right because that is what matters here. I will have you know that she was set that particular potion after shoving down Ethel and making a commotion in the hallway" Miss Hardbroom pushed back.

"So Mildred has figured out auras has she, smart girl" Miss Bat interjected, "that's her creative side you see."

"Yes, thank you, Miss Bat. The fact is that Mildred is certainly focused. She isn't focused on her boot laces, on being diligent and respectful, or staying out of trouble. Oh no, Mildred is focused on how she can evade my abilities" Miss Hardbroom said with a foreboding air.

"Well I think it is good that she is working on a project" Miss Drill said with a giggle. It quickly died along with her smile when Constance shot her an evil look.

"This day was always going to come, Constance" Miss Cackle began, "and we may all be thankful that it is Mildred who has decided to test our unchallenged deputy. She may have done some research Constance, but that hardly makes her a match for you" she reassured.

"I always like an underdog though" Miss Drill said deliberately winding up Miss Hardbroom.

"Oh yes, Mildred's creativity verses HB's ruthless power, it has a harmony to it" Miss Bat added.

"I don't know what I expected from you two. It is because of my powers that we maintain order and discipline at Cackle's Academy. You two couldn't control a row of broomsticks!" Miss Hardbroom shot back.

"Now ladies" Miss Cackle tried to calm tensions.

"Oh fiddlesticks and hogswallop" Miss Bat said and ceremoniously marched herself into the cupboard closing the door. She opened it a fraction to allow Miss Drill to hand her a cup of tea.

"You always call Mildred the worst witch at Cackles...if that is true, then why do you look so damn anxious!" Miss Drill demanded.

"I am not anxious I am just running out of ways to punish her" Miss Hardbroom said with steel and derision. "If Mildred wants to challenge me then so be it but I am not going to make it easy on her"

"Have you ever?" Miss Drill asked.

Miss Hardbroom pursed her lips and pulled a scrunched up annoyed face at Miss Drill.

"I agree that we cannot have students challenging their teachers, it can breed discontent. But this is a unique case and I think we need to be careful not to crush Mildred's spirit. The school owes her a great debt and you yourself have put time into her studies lately Constance." Miss Cackle stated.

"Miss Cackle" Miss Hardbroom whined, "What if she tells the other girls!"

"She is too loyal to betray your trust and you know it!" Miss Drill all but shouted across the room.

"Yes, well, she has lied to me plenty of times as well," Miss Hardbroom retorted.

"That's different" Miss Drill replied.

"You can handle this how you want Constance" Miss Cackle said warmly, "she is after all in your form group and in a roundabout way challenging your authority. And of course you have our support in dealing with this matter" she said looking at Miss Drill to contribute.

"Of course" Miss Drill said reluctantly which yielded an eyebrow raise from HB.

"Team Hubble" was mumbled out of the cupboard which received a glare from Miss Hardbroom.

"Well she has lines to do every night this week and an essay to do for me on Saturday. And Miss Drill, she will be joining you on your early morning runs everyday next week" Miss Hardbroom said clearly.

"Don't you think that is a bit much Constance...Miss Cackle" Miss Drill urged.

"I will have you know that Mildred knows precisely why she has received those punishments and understands perfectly. She has lied to me one too many times and...well...I drew a line" Miss Hardbroom said veering off and not finishing her words with the same hard edge that she usually did.

Miss Cackle raised a hand to stop Miss Drill's protests going any further.

"I am sure you acted fairly" Miss Cackle said laying the matter to rest. "Now shall we all have some tea before classes start?" she offered.

"Yes," Constance said thankful for the quietness that had descended on the room.

It was the afternoon break period when Miss Drill found a moment to talk to Mildred without arousing suspicion.

"So Mildred, landed yourself a week full of detentions with me I hear!" Miss Drill said boldly in front of Mildred and her friends.

"Yes Miss" Mildred said rolling her eyes.

"It's not fair, Miss. Mildred is always getting into trouble and it's not all her fault" Maud stated strongly.

"Yes well, I couldn't change anything I am afraid girls, but I do agree that Mildred here does always seem to get the short straw" Miss Drill said as diplomatically as possible.

"I think this one was actually fair Miss Drill. Probably not the hundred of other times, but I think this one I understand" Mildred said with an emotive expression.

"Yes...Miss Hardbroom said you understood the reasons for it. I am intrigued to find out what they are. Well, we will have plenty of time to discuss your lucky streak of detentions next week Mildred. Could I borrow you for one moment to discuss your drawing talents for a PE project" Miss Drill asked casually.

Mildred looked at her friends who all grinned their approval back at her.

"OK Miss, as long as I wont be late for Charms next, I haven't seen Miss Cackle since my life became a permanent detention so I don't want to give her any reason to notice me more than usual" Mildred explained.

"It will only take a moment" Miss Drill said as they walked away to a quieter area of the courtyard.

Miss Drill gave a final glance around them before speaking to Mildred. Mildred also looked across at the staff room window and noted that she could just make out the tight bun of Miss Hardbroom's carefully tied up hair. She had her back to them which was a relief.

"I asked Miss Bat to show Miss Hardbroom her new Xylophone made from various different woods from different corners of the world. Miss Hardbroom is probably telling Miss Bat how useful it would be dissected and put into potions" Miss Drill said following Mildred's glance at the Staff Room.

"Poor Miss Bat" Mildred said.

"Oh, she will hold her own. If there is one thing that gets Miss Bat animated it is a lack of appreciation for musical instruments that are organic and handmade" Miss Drill said with a wink. "Anyway, I found something out which could be useful to you. But I cannot break the confidence of Miss Hardbroom, so you will have to guess!" Miss Drill said with an apologetic grimace.

"I thought you were going to help me!" Mildred exclaimed quite puzzled now.

"It's a little trickier than I thought. Miss Hardbroom is...well...we have become...oh she is my friend Mildred" Miss Drill said weakly.

"Miss Hardbroom...is your friend" Mildred said with a big grin as though the notion was utterly hilarious. "I didn't think she did friends! Aren't they a distraction" Mildred teased warmly.

"Well yes, exactly, that's my point. She has confided in me and we have developed an unlikely friendship so I don't want to…" Miss Drill searched for the right words.

"Hurt her. You don't want to hurt her. No neither do I" Mildred confessed. "I think I am going to have to get past her without telling her a single lie."

"I still support you Mildred, completely. I mean, she yields her powers so effortlessly to keep tabs on you girls, I would love to see you wipe that smirk off her face just once" Miss Drill said passionately. "But, let's not damage the relationships we have with her, nothing is worth that."

"Agreed" Mildred said with a smile of understanding. "I have found out quite a bit myself Miss Drill. I know we all have a magical aura and Miss Hardbroom can sense it. She can be in a room up to a minute before and after she randomly appears. She has heightened hearing and other senses so she can focus on noises really easily. And, the only way to evade her is by understanding my own magical aura enough to mask it or project it somewhere else or something...I haven't worked it out yet!" Mildred finished with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh my god Mildred! You have been busy. And you already know far more than I do" Miss Drill said impressed.

"I read part of it in a book and the rest I got...well I got it from a replica of Miss Hardbroom!" Mildred said honestly.

"Yes she didn't like that one bit did she!" Miss Drill laughed.

"You could say that" Mildred said looking forlorn.

"Oh don't worry Mildred, next week's running can be a walk and conversation. She has gifted us the perfect opportunity to talk. We wont need to create a club at this rate!" Miss Drill said eagerly.

"Brilliant" Mildred said so relieved to hear the word walk.

"Right go back to your friends before we arouse suspicion. Good work Mildred, try and keep your head down now" Miss Drill advised.

"I will try" Mildred said honestly and went to rejoin her friends.

Mildred told her friends that Miss Drill just wanted to reassure her about the runs next week so that she wasn't too down about them. She didn't want to lie to them so that was a partial truth. She so wished she could tell them what she was involved in but she had sworn an oath and did not intend to break it.

She spent the rest of break thinking about auras, her drawing abilities, her relationship with Miss Hardbroom and how Miss Drill and her form tutor had become the most unlikely of friends.

When break was over Enid cut across her daydream: "Millie come on, you are staring into space again and we have Charms to get to."

"Oh right yes sorry" Mildred said.

"You've had a busy schedule Millie, and we are used to you zoning out" Enid said supportively.

"I don't think I have seen you complete one class without daydreaming" Jadu teased.

"No you are probably right" Mildred agreed and the rest of her friends laughed.

The girls all had a great charms class that afternoon to finish off the day. Millie got a spell right and turned a pebble into a pile of sand. It was a reversal spell to return an object into what it was made up of. Maud very impressively turned her chair into stumps of wood, Miss Cackle then stepped in to help Maud return those stumps of wood into a small tree.

"Adding a little creativity to a little science means as witches we can revert objects back to what they once were" Miss Cackle said as she demonstrated with Maud's wood pile.

As the bell rang Miss Cackle looked around the room with a smile at what her student's had achieved.

"Ah, Mildred, I would like a word with you before you leave if I may" Miss Cackle asked gently.

"Yes, Miss" Mildred said and looked at her friends with a slight grimace.

"See you in your room, Millie" Maud offered.

"Yeah, sure" Mildred agreed.

The girls filed out of the room until there was just two people left, Mildred and Miss Cackle.

"Now Mildred, I am aware that you have been researching Miss Hardbroom's abilities. I was a little pained to realise that part of that fact finding process had included myself" Miss Cackle said with her gentle voice.

"I didn't plan it Miss Cackle...I was just curious" Mildred said.

"Yes...well I understand that curiosity and I know that all students challenge their tutors at times. Part of me...a small part Mildred...is actually proud of how serious you have taken this project of yours. But, you must know one thing. Miss Hardbroom is very powerful and she is also your form tutor and the deputy head of Cackles Academy. If you succeed in what you are planning, or if you fail, the consequences will likely end up the same. We agreed, as you know, not to expel you based on what you have done for this school, but that is all I can promise you. Miss Hardbroom will have free reign over how she disciplines you because order is something we cherish at Cackles, along with the standards we strive so hard to uphold" Miss Cackle stated clearly.

"I am not doing this to start a riot and I wont tell anyone else, Miss Cackle...I have never done anything else intentionally...and I end up in trouble all of the time because...because I am me, and not Ethel Hallow!" Mildred said plainly but she was soft and courteous with her tone. There was an edge of exasperation.

"I know that Mildred which is why I am not telling you to stop what you are doing. I am just telling you that the consequences will be entirely up to your form tutor. Do you understand?" Miss Cackle asked with a glint of a smile in her eyes.

"Yes, Miss" Mildred said. Miss Cackle was basically saying that she couldn't protect her from the wrath of HB.

"And Mildred, while our last chat will remain confidential, I will not be used by you to find out more about Miss Hardbroom, you are on your own" Miss Cackle said sternly.

"Yes, sorry Miss and thank you" Mildred said a little abashed at being caught out again.

"On your way Mildred. If we could go a day without my deputy mentioning your name I would be quite appreciative" Miss Cackle said warmly.

"Yes, Miss" Mildred said. There seemed to be a lot of people willing her away from trouble. Maybe if Miss Hardbroom could take a week off work, that might make things easier she thought to herself.

She wandered down the corridor thinking about all of the conversations she had had with teachers this week. She so needed more hang time with her friends, she longed for a lie in too!

"Mildred, why are you dawdling?"

Mildred jumped out of her skin as her form tutor appeared in front of her.

"Miss Hardbroom!" She exclaimed shouting the potion's teacher's name out in surprise.

"Well Mildred, aren't you usually in your room by now making a lot of unnecessary noise with your friends!" Miss Hardbroom demanded, paying no attention to the shock she had caused Mildred who had been deep in her own thoughts before the intrusion.

"Miss Cackle wanted to talk to me" Mildred said with exasperation "so I was late out of class" she added with a frown.

"I see, up to no good were we?" Miss Hardbroom asked with increased dersision.

"No Miss I was not. My magical aura was in the wrong place at the wrong time was it?" Mildred said with her own hint of derision.

"Run along, Mildred, before you say something you regret" Miss Hardbroom said testily. "I will see you at 7pm."

Mildred caught herself and swallowed her annoyance, "Yes, Miss Hardbroom" she said robotically.

"That's better Mildred, off you go" Miss Hardbroom said before vanishing.

Mildred strode away with annoyance. That right there. That was the reason Miss Hardbroom needed outwitting. She was everywhere at once and Mildred needed some HB free space. She didn't care about the consequences not one bit, how bad could they be - she had already had the week from hell!

Mildred walked into her room turned around and dropped backwards with a thud onto her bed. She looked at the ceiling and wondered how she was going to find the time to plot against HB. She was obviously putting her into extra classes and detention to keep her busy. Mildred was going to have to either perform like the perfect pupil, or more likely, get far better at being crafty.

She was deep in thought when Maud and Enid knocked on her door before charging in.

"So what did Miss Cackle want?" Enid asked immediately.

"Well she basically wanted to tell me that my behaviour had to improve and she has given HB free reign to make my life miserable!" Mildred summarised.

"She hasn't - oh no Mildred, that can't be good!" Maud said fretful.

"Oh I don't know Maud, it's not like she does much now is it? Miss Cackle pretty much always agrees with HB" Mildred said flippantly.

"Hmmmm maybe, I think she might have saved you a couple of times though" Enid admitted.

"Yeah well, I cant be expelled, so...well how much worse can it get! A week of early morning runs with Miss Drill! Lines every night! HB is going to run out of punishments at this rate" Mildred said with a grin.

"I don't know Millie, next thing she will have you sleeping in the room next to hers. Or sitting on the bench in front of her desk in potions. Or serving school dinners and washing up after every meal! She will find ways of breaking you Mildred Hubble" Enid said in her best imitation of HB's icy voice.

"Well maybe I am past caring now...maybe I have already broken and I am ready for anything she can throw at me" Mildred said bravely.

"I wouldn't say that too loud Millie, the walls have ears" Maud said quietly.

"Yes they do don't they" Mildred said thoughtfully. "HB definitely needs a bell. She jumped out on me earlier when I was on my way to my room. I think she follows me" Mildred joked.

"She definitely follows you" Enid said grinning. "You are her favourite pupil. You must be, she takes such a special interest in you."

"We can help" Maud said.

"Help what?" Mildred asked perplexed.

"Finding a way to put a bell on HB, maybe we could make something that would secure your room at the very least" Maud said decisively.

"Well hello Maud the mischievous. I'm in!" Enid concurred.

"Okay, well you two can go to the library while I am in my special class and do some research. I might keep my head down for now" Mildred said uneasy at giving Miss Hardbroom anymore ammunition right now. She had managed a good show in front of her friends but she needed to carry out her plan personally. It was between her and her form tutor and if she was going to evade that woman she needed to start keeping a lower profile.

Mildred chatted away to her friends through dinner and actually forgot about HB for a moment. That was, until Maud reminded her that she had to get going. Mildred gave herself two minutes for the rush to the potions lab but this time she brushed herself down and tied her bootlaces before walking in calmly.

"Ah, Mildred. Taking a moment to make yourself presentable made you one minute late, but I think it was perhaps worth it" Miss Hardbroom said eyeing her boots and giving a nonchalant shrug.

Mildred was not looking forward to this class at all after this morning and she already felt miniscule under Miss Hardbroom's gaze.

"Yes, er...sorry Miss Hardbroom, for being late" Mildred stuttered, not sure whether she should be apologising or just agreeing.

"I would like to get finished early this evening Mildred. I think we could both do with a little time away from each other" Miss Hardbroom said directly. "Please open your potions book and draw each ingredient for the shrinking potion," she said and then sat at her desk and started reading her book without another glance in Mildred's direction.

Mildred got on with it straight away. The thought of getting away early really spurred her on.

"I've finished, Miss" Mildred said.

"Well wasn't that quick" Miss Hardbroom said, her voice dripping with derision.

She watched Mildred shrink before her, pondering the girl's sudden movement between confidence and self-consciousness with a few short words.

"Mildred, you may lift the drawings off the pages" Miss Hardbroom commanded.

Mildred lifted each ingredient off the page and there they sat in perfect detail.

"Take what you would need from each ingredient for the shrinking potion Mildred" Miss Hardbroom requested.

"Yes, Miss" Mildred replied this time as she fetched a sharp knife to cut strips off the bamboo.

Mildred assembled the necessary ingredients in front of her but she slipped as she was chopping the mushroom cups and nipped her finger with the knife. Crimson drops of blood began to flow onto the bench. Mildred tried to conceal it but Miss Hardbroom was already aware of what had happened.

"Hold your finger face up Mildred so I can see it" Miss Hardbroom asked. Mildred turned her hand palm upwards so the cut could be examined. "Wait there one moment while I fetch the wound knitting potion" she said.

Miss Hardbroom returned with the potion and used a pipette. She put two drops of the potion in the small cut and Mildred grimaced a little as the wound closed.

"Carry on Mildred" Miss Hardbroom encouraged, "accidents inevitably happen when you are in my lab!" she said lightly.

Mildred finished and looked to her potion's teacher for approval.

"Now I want you to try something. I want you to return the ingredients to their initial drawing but keep the ones you cut away where they are" Miss Hardbroom said clearly.

"Okay" Mildred said wondering if that could even be done. She focused on the ingredients and carefully returned them one by one to their original drawings. The portions she had cut off remained on the bench.

"Did that feel any different?" Miss Hardroom asked clearly impressed with this little experiment.

"Yes, they were slightly reluctant and I could sense they were not whole. They look different on the paper too" Mildred pointed out. That had been far harder than when she returned a drawing whole.

"Now, I would like to see if you can return the portions you cut off to a fresh piece of paper, away from the other drawings" Miss Hardbroom said.

Mildred wore an expression of surprise and interest. She hadn't thought that this could be a possibility.

She looked at the ingredients and tried to focus on the sheet of paper. They were reluctant to move. There was a pull from them as they tried to restore the other drawings to their whole selves. The pull felt natural and enticing.

"Just relax Mildred and focus on that white piece of paper. It is essentially your talent but in reverse. You must draw them using only your thoughts. You have to see how they will appear before they can, how they should look on that piece of paper, exactly as if you were contemplating drawing them by hand" Miss Hardbroom said coaxingly.

Mildred did what she told her to do and started to imagine what they would look like if she had drawn them. They started to appear, one line at a time and Mildred's concentration was intense. Eventually, she had drawn them with her thoughts and the ingredients had found a new home on the page.

"That was extraordinary!" Miss Hardbroom exclaimed and Mildred was shocked to see real admiration and respect oozing out of her form tutor.

Mildred smiled and then swayed on her feet before passing out. Miss Hardbroom materialised behind her, catching her fall and lowering her onto a stool. She let her lean forwards against the desk and supported her as she came round.

"Mildred, it is alright. You have passed out from the mental exertion doing that magic caused. You will feel foggy and exhausted but you are okay" Miss Hardbroom reassured her and held her still for support.

"I will just go and get you an energy draught and a sleeping potion which will help your sleep tonight be more restorative" Miss Hardbroom added once Mildred was able to sit comfortably at the bench. The potion's teacher went to one of her locked desk drawers to obtain the potions and bring them back for Mildred. She administered them both and then checked Mildred's eyes and heart rate to make sure she was fully restored.

"How do you feel Mildred?" Miss Hardbroom asked with an almost motherly concern.

"Just tired and a bit...floaty" Mildred said.

"That is fairly common. I may have pushed you too far too soon this evening" Miss Hardbroom admitted. "You did some very impressive magic tonight Mildred and we have found out a lot about your talent which makes you truly remarkable."

Mildred grinned at Miss Hardbroom, she looked ever so slightly drunk on the aftermath the magic had left in its wake.

"Do you think I can draw other things using my thoughts?" Mildred asked, not naive to the possibilities.

"That remains to be seen. But, as of this evening it is certainly a possibility. One we will explore further, if you are happy to do so" Miss Hardbroom asked delicately.

"Yes, Miss" Mildred replied without hesitation.

"That's good Mildred. I am going to transport you to your room now if that is okay. I think you should get an early night. We will complete the shrinking potion and the rest of this lesson tomorrow morning" Miss Hardbroom said, "provided you are fit enough to do so" she added.

"Yes, Miss" Mildred agreed only vaguely aware of what Miss Hardbroom was saying but she was in total agreement that an early night was a good plan.

In an instant they were in Mildred's room, Miss Hardbroom waved her arm and Mildred was in her pyjamas and ready for bed.

"The sleeping potion will start to work at any moment now. I will put a sign on your door so you are not disturbed. I will check on you before I retire and will see you first thing Mildred, are you alright?" Miss Hardbroom asked one last time.

"My lines" Mildred managed to say.

"Yes, well, I will overlook those just this once" Miss Hardbroom said precisely. "Get some rest Mildred, powerful witches need their sleep."

"Yes, Miss" Mildred said with another wide grin as she saw the warm glow of a proud teacher sat over her. Not just any proud teacher though, that was HB. She had managed to cut her finger and earn HB's respect all in one evening. That was a miracle, a pure miracle.

"Maybe Mildred Hubble, you will turn out to be more than just trouble" Miss Hardbroom said with a sly smile before she vanished.

"Maybe" Mildred said with a sigh and then closed her eyes and was instantly plunged into a nice deep, enveloping sleep.


	6. Power In The Right Hands

Mildred woke early the next morning. She felt so well rested she was sure she must have been left to lie in. She was also ravenous. She got out of bed with a slight enthusiasm and instantly saw the note on her floor that must have been pushed through the door.

She went over and picked it up, it looked to be Maud's handwriting.

"_Hi Millie, Miss Hardbroom came to tell us that you were having an early night when we were in the library! She told us she was really impressed with our enthusiasm for further studies. She said you were drained from your session after some difficult magic. _

_Hope you are okay Millie and can't wait to find out what you have been up to. Meet us at the bottom of the stairs before breakfast as soon as you can, _

_From_

_Mildred's gang :-)"_

Mildred smiled at the reference to HB's insinuation that Mildred had a gang of friends almost like she was a ringleader who encouraged others to break the rules.

Mildred felt better for knowing Miss Hardbroom had let her friends know and was immensely relieved that they had clearly not been caught out during their extra curricular activities.

"Ah Mildred, you are up I see" the voice of Miss Hardbroom came from behind her so Mildred was able to contain the full extent of her surprise with a concealed expression. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, Miss" Mildred said as she turned with a forced smile while her body recovered from the terror of being scared out of her wits once more by the unannounced arrival of her form tutor. She was actually hugely in favour of the bell scenario Maud and Enid were working on right now.

"Good, so you will be well enough to do your shrinking potion this morning?" Miss Hardbroom asked though Mildred knew it wasn't really a question.

"Oh is it still early?" Mildred asked a little surprised given how refreshed she felt.

"Yes Mildred, funny thing isn't it, when you go to bed earlier you are able to rise earlier and still feel refreshed" Miss Hardbroom commented with her usual level of derision. "I will wait for you in the potion's lab, don't dawdle, she warned before vanishing.

Mildred got ready and found herself looking forward to that morning's detention. Not that she would let HB know that any time soon!

She reached the potion's lab in record time and found Miss Hardbroom looking over her drawings which were exactly where she had left them. The drawings on one piece of paper had vanished though and when Mildred looked at the other sheet the ingredients were as she had drawn them yesterday, perfectly whole again.

"Interesting isn't it" Miss Hardbroom announced, "the magic that separated them is not as great as the magic that drew them whole in the first instance," she said and was clearly thinking this over.

"I could feel them urging me to return them to the others last night" Mildred commented.

"Yes I sensed that" Miss Hardbroom admitted. "I do wonder if they could have existed without their counterparts, say if we burnt the other paper, or if they too would cease to exist."

Mildred winced at the thought of that, which Miss Hardbroom caught.

"You have quite a strong bond with these drawings then Mildred?" She asked inquisitively.

"I like to preserve them, I think" Mildred answered. In truth, she felt quite strongly about it.

"That is quite important" Miss Hardbroom explained. "There are different types of magic Mildred. Some are born out of energy, others out of matter. So my power is rooted in energy - I can create magic that needs feeding if you like by power and other magics. Transformations use the energy in matter and the solidarity of the atoms binding and reacting against one another. This type is also realised through potions. Chanting is a magic born out of music, rhythm and harmony - things working together. Creativity gives rise to a fourth magic type that can bind to the power of rhyme, words, or in your case drawings. This is most associated with charms. It is also present in potions and in times when expression is used in a more unique, less worn, way. You have to create something to channel the magic through - there is a lot of overlap with chanting and the other magical arts here. The fifth and sixth types of magic you may have encountered before most witches your age usually have - this could be what has given your magic such power and maybe a more unique form. The fifth type is a reaction to the sixth which is dark magic - that I do not think needs any explanation. It harbours the energies of destructive forces. But the fifth is a combination of creativity and, well, soul. There is an element of love, protectivity and identity that makes the fifth source the most powerful, even when set against dark magic" Miss Hardbroom finished and looked at Mildred analysing her reaction.

"Did you use that magic when you protected the school, and me?" Mildred asked a little awed.

"Yes. When feelings become involved in an exchange the fifth magic heeds the call" Miss Hardbroom said with a faint smile. "It is also what you used when you defeated the 'Uninvited'. Creative magic alone could not overcome dark magic" Miss Hardbroom explained.

"I can feel the drawings" Mildred said feeling suddenly that she needed to be open with this, down to the smallest detail. "I have an urge to protect them and, well, sometimes I feel like I am being guided by them when I add in details."

Miss Hardbroom smiled at Mildred's decision to share this with her. She looked impressed with the insight.

"I think you might have a connection to soul magic that most witches cannot achieve. Your loyalty and courage has given you access to very powerful magic indeed. We must step back and take this slowly Mildred. Your source of magic is rare and your talent is rarer still. The responsibility of this power is great. Before we plough ahead I need to drill some basics into you and we need to practice your control and see exactly what this connection means" Miss Hardbroom said clearly as she got to her feet.

"Could it be dangerous?" Mildred asked.

"Not really. Not in the sense you are thinking. Soul magic would never harm anyone without your will behind it. I have seen you in action Mildred and you do not have a dark bone in your body. But there are clumsy bones" She said with a smirk. "The only danger is to yourself. You fainted last night because of the sheer power running through you and without careful guidance soul magic is capable of overpowering you. Witches have ended up in comas or daydream like states because they could not cope with this scale of magic. But, you are perfectly safe Mildred. If you didn't have the necessary control you would not have been able to command those offcuts to their own page. They reverted to their rightful place, yes, but they followed your command when you issued it. That is most impressive indeed" Miss Hardbroom reassured Mildred who was looking a little scared and a little excited.

"Okay" she said simply to acknowledge her tutor's reassurances.

"Now, we will leave your creative talents alone for today. I would like you to make the shrinking potion with regular ingredients from the shelves. Once you have collected what you need I will give you your book so you can follow the instructions. Then tonight I will ask you to do it again from memory. Away you go" Miss Hardbroom commanded in her authoritative tone and Mildred snapped back into reality with a start.

She had just learnt so much about magic and her magic that her head was swimming. Concentrating on a potion now felt like the hardest task she had ever been set. But, Miss Hardbroom was staring at her so she decided to start moving before the shrill shouts about her irritating slowness began. Mildred almost chuckled to herself at how predictable HB actually was, then she realised she was alone and still being stared at, so thought better of it.

The morning didn't quite go to plan. She knocked off the bamboo stalks which made a big clatter on the floor. She stabbed herself in the finger again which led to a long rant about clumsy witches with great powers from HB. Then, as if that wasn't enough, she spilled shrinking potion on her potion's book - enough to keep it that size for a week she figured. She evaded criticism on the last one as she slipped it into an inside pocket in her bag. Hopefully, Maud would know a restoring potion so she could correct the error before her potion's teacher spotted it.

"Is it finished Mildred?" Miss Hardbroom asked, a note of impatience present in her tone.

"Yes Miss" Mildred said holding up the beaker of potion.

"Well let's see if it has worked then Mildred" she said, "just one sip please when you are sat safely on your stool."

Mildred took a sip, returned the beaker to the bench and instantly shrunk to a 50th of her size.

She looked up at the entombing form of Miss Hardbroom and shuddered.

"Do not forget Mildred. I expect you to uphold the highest standards in this school. You have had the worst possible start to the year you could have had. I have respect and admiration for what you have done here over the last 24 hours but that does not cancel out how I feel about your behaviour to date. Remember this feeling Mildred - how small you feel now is how small I can make you feel every single day - if your behaviour does not improve" Miss Hardbroom boomed and it shook Mildred from head to foot.

Mildred returned to her normal size.

"Am I understood?" Her form tutor asked clearly.

"Yes Miss" Mildred said and with that her adventure into the world of magic and creativity came crashing down around her. Miss Hardbroom had chosen her moment perfectly to have maximum impact. She couldn't take the last 24 hours away from Mildred but she could make them feel like a distant memory, a dream surrounded by a nightmare.

Mildred felt a shot of courage and what was probably rebellion rush through her.

"Miss Hardbroom, could I ask you a question?" Mildred said bravely.

"If you wish" Miss Hardbroom said, a little taken aback by Mildred's recovery.

"Your ability to sense your aura and apparate. Is that a combination of creative and energy magic?" she asked boldly.

Miss Hardboom bore into Mildred with her stare. She did not look surprised or moved by the question. She looked rational and still, calculating her response carefully.

She smirked.

"Your curiosity usually leads you into trouble, Mildred, but you never let that deter you, do you?" she said with a warm but eerily icy tone. It mingled sweetness with danger perfectly. "Yes Mildred, my ability to sense my aura and apparate combines creativity and energy magics, but you forget matter. After all, I am transporting my own being through time and space" she added with a derisory flare.

"Of couuuurrrrrrrrrrse" Mildred said ignoring her tone and looking deliberately enthralled by her form tutor's every word.

"You play a dangerous game Mildred Hubble. I will be watching" Miss Hardbroom said and then vanished from the potion's lab. "You are dismissed," she said from the ether.

Mildred smiled, chalked that one up as a minor victory, and went to meet her friends at the bottom of the stairs.

"This should be good" Enid said with a grin looking at Mildred's beaming face. "So, what happened?"

"Well Enid, it is interesting that you should ask. I did some powerful magic and passed out. Then I had to go to bed because I was so drained!" Mildred explained quickly.

"Oh my god Millie! What on earth were you doing?" the concerned voice of Maud cut across immediately.

"Well not a lot really. I drew some potion ingredients. Cut some off them. Then Miss Hardbroom asked me to put the new parts on their own piece of paper. So because I hadn't drawn them, I had to draw them with my mind on the new piece of paper and stop them joining the other pieces, that was the tricky bit" Mildred said.

"You drew them with your mind" Jadu said in awe, her mouth gaping open.

"Kind of. I mean I could see them so I just had to imagine what they would look like as drawings. I had to focus a lot more than anything" Mildred added.

"And then you collapsed" Enid said dramatically.

"Yes, I know, but I can't remember much, I was just exhausted, and Miss Hardbroom was nice!" She said recalling how gentle her form tutor had been.

"Well I believed everything you said right until that point!" End said and the girls laughed hard.

"I think she was worried she had broken me" Mildred said with a giggle.

"Well it sounds like powerful stuff Millie" Maud said, still looking concerned.

"Apparently, it is, and it might be soul magic. HB told me about the different kinds of magic this morning" Mildred said still buzzing from this information.

"Oh Millie, we learnt about those in the second year with Miss Cackle!" Maud explained exasperated.

"Did we?" Mildred said totally perplexed.

"Yeah, even I can remember that" Enid interjected.

"Well better late than never!" Ruby piped up.

"I guess" Mildred said looking guilty. "Oh no, I bet Miss Hardbroom thinks I am a right idiot again now" she added thoughtfully.

"When has HB ever thought anything else Millie" Enid commented.

"Good point. Though I think for a second last night she was pretty impressed" Mildred stated with a nod.

"It's a start" Enid said and they all started moving towards breakfast.

Breakfast was being monitored by Miss Drill which was a nice change of pace for the girls. They marched into the hall in high spirits which led to frowns and scoffs from Ethel and Drucilla which Enid replied to with a glare. They got their bowls of porridge and sat on their usual table still chatting away about HB, Mildred's abilities and what the other girls had found in the library. Any books on detection magic were hard to come by so Miss Hardbroom had not found them looking at anything sinister last night because they hadn't found anything vaguely useful. They did agree that the matter warranted further study though.

"Honestly this porridge looks more miserable than anything I have ever seen" Mildred commented.

Enid lifted up a spoon full and let it drip back into the bowl.

"If this is what they call nutritious, then I will pass" she said.

"So what do you think you will do with Miss Hardbroom next?" Maud asked.

"I don't know, every day is a mystery" Mildred answered honestly. "I think she will give me another potion to make tonight so I am not doing my drawings for a bit, make sure I have recovered maybe" she said.

"Well you have been drawing quite a bit" Maud said.

"Yeah, it helps me remember the ingredients. I will never forget the shrinking potion ingredients now. Oh that's right, she said I would have to make that tonight again from memory. I best run through the process before I go tonight. Maybe she will let me go if I get it right first time" Mildred added hopefully.

Enid and Maud looked at each other as they found that highly unlikely.

"Can you see Ethel" Mildred stated suddenly. "She is clearly talking about us, she keeps staring at me."

"Oh yeah, we caught her telling Drucilla this morning that no amount of extra tuition was going to turn you into a good witch" Enid admitted and Maud gave her a scathing look for telling her friend about it.

"Oh did she now. Well maybe I will end up better than her and that is what she is really worried about," Mildred said.

"What Ethel, think anyone is capable of being better than her, I doubt it" Jadu added as the voice of reason.

"Well I will show her" Mildred said defiantly. "I wonder if I drew something I could transfer it to her bag, she could walk around with it until the magic wore off."

"I am not sure that is a good idea Millie" Maud instantly advised.

"It would be good to see what you can do though, and she deserves it" Enid said, reckless as always.

"I could write...hmmmmm" Mildred pondered, "Cackle's Worst Witch, so she can parade that around" she said animatedly.

"Isn't it similar to what you did last night?" Maud asked.

"Not really. This will be a whole drawing that I am just transferring to another surface. I was okay when I transferred the Uninvited back to a page and I didn't draw her. I think I was just tired because it wasn't the whole drawing" Mildred decided.

"Do it Millie" Enid encouraged.

"Okay well I need to draw the words first" Mildred said getting a piece of paper out of her book. She sat a drew the words out, using the font of the school logo.

"That's rad!" Jadu said when it was done.

"Right, now I just have to transfer it from the paper to her bag" Mildred said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea" Maud interjected one last time, "What if HB sees it?"

"I can recall it to the paper, cant I? She won't need to know" Mildred said simply.

"Oh yeah, she will have no clue who could have done that" Enid said rolling her eyes.

"Well, I will have to do it before HB sees it then" Mildred replied.

"You have an answer for everything, Millie, okay well it's your choice" Maud said shrugging her shoulders.

Mildred focused on the paper and looked intently at Ethel's bag. It wasn't as easy as she thought it would be but she knew she could do it. In a moment the letters peeled away from the page and reappeared on the bag she was staring at.

"I did it" Mildred said with a grin and a slightly hazy look about her. Moments later Mildred face planted her porridge. She remained barely conscious but very groggy.

"Oh just brilliant" Enid said looking around them. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Should we tell Miss Drill?" Maud asked, picking Mildred's face up out of her porridge.

"Well it's a better option than Hardbroom" Enid said with a worried expression, "She must still be shattered from last night"

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't have encouraged her Enid!" Maud said accusingly.

"Yeah, yeah alright!" Enid said avoiding Maud's gaze.

"Miss Drill, erm...Miss…" Maud said getting the PE teachers attention. "Mildred isn't very well."

"What Maud? Mildred….Oh, what happened" Miss Drill asked as she rushed to Mildred's side.

Mildred had started coming round a little more as Miss Drill wiped the porridge from her face.

"She was just eating her porridge Miss, and then the next moment she went all faint I think" Enid lied, taking over from an apprehensive Maud.

"Ok girls...Mildred how do you feel? What do you think happened?" Miss Drill asked a very drained and white faced Millie.

"I don't know, Miss. I did some powerful magic with Miss Hardbroom last night...maybe I am still a bit drained?" Mildred muttered.

"I best go and get Miss Hardbroom to look you over then" Miss Drill conceded, figuring this might be beyond her capabilities.

"No, Miss, I am fine...really" Mildred said, slurring her words slightly. She was far from fine.

"No Mildred you are not. I know she isn't your closest ally but I really think I need to involve your form tutor. I can't risk overlooking anything" Miss Drill said and ran off to fetch Miss Hardbroom.

The girls looked at each other apprehensively. Ethel Hallow walked past them talking to Drucilla and as she turned to leave the Great Hall they could see the Worst Witch emblazoned on her bag.

"Mildred" Maud said quietly, "Do you think you can recall it, to the paper?"

"No Maud...I can only just keep my head up" Mildred said slowly. "I'm doomed"

"She might not notice it" Enid said hopefully.

"Shhhhhh" Mildred said softly. "She'll hear you...she hears everything"

"Who, Ethel? She is miles away!" Enid said looking around for any signs of the girl who just walked out.

"Noooooo" Mildred said longing herself to stay awake "Miss…"

"What appears to be the problem girls" Miss Hardbroom announced as she appeared before Mildred and the girls looked at each other suddenly realising who Mildred meant. "Mildred, Miss Drill tells me you are not well….hmmm, you are pale" she said looking at the girl with surprise. "Have you been doing magic?"

Mildred looked at her form tutor with sad, tired eyes. If she lied she will have broken her word. But, she always lied, that is what kept her out of more trouble...well that's what she hoped anyway. Telling the truth would land her in more bother for sure.

Miss Hardbroom saw the conflict in the girls face. She folded her arms meticulously and stared at Mildred intently, opening her eyes wider with a defiant "well?" glare.

"I wanted to show my friends what I could do, so I drew a picture and transferred it to another surface" Mildred said finally.

Enid and the others looked startled. They looked from Mildred to HB with open mouths.

Miss Hardbroom must have seen their reactions too.

"So, we opted for the truth, did we. Couldn't wait to show off your new found talents. Honestly, Mildred after everything I told you about magic and responsibility. Breakfast isn't even over and you have almost passed out already. I really do despair!" She said irritated but not angry, which was new. "Well you cannot get out of your lessons that easily. I will go and fetch some wide awake potion to get you through the day then at 8pm you will have another draught of sleeping potion so you get the restorative sleep you need. No more drawings Mildred. Not one. Do you understand?" She said with a commanding tone.

"Yes, Miss" Mildred said.

"Girls, you are equally responsible for making sure Mildred refrains from further magical demonstrations, am I clear?" She said coldly.

"Yes Miss" the girls said unanimously.

Miss Hardbroom fetched the wide awake potion for Mildred which restored her to a zombified version of herself. She was capable of walking and talking, but very little else.

The morning was a chaotic one for Maud, Enid, Jadu and Ruby. They were all tailing Ethel to make sure she didn't notice her bag. She had certainly noticed people sniggering and they were certain any minute now she was going to discover her new label. They used various means of distracting her like walking across her path, inciting her vicious retaliations by telling Millie she was not the worst witch in school, and even bumping into her which Enid enjoyed immensely.

They made it through Chanting and they stared at the words on Ethel's bag willing them to disappear before their next class, potions! Mildred was barely conscious and was simply past caring whether it was discovered or not. She longed for 8pm. How the drawing was staying put she had no idea. It was small but surely it should have gone by now!

The potion's class on the whole went okay. Mildred got the potion wrong and produced a tar like substance that Miss Hardbroom despaired at. But, Enid used a simple spell to push Ethel's bag over onto the side the writing was on so nobody could see anything while the bag rested on the floor. Maud spent the class jabbing Mildred in the ribs so that she stayed awake. She was making her own potion while trying to help Mildred make hers but didn't notice that she had gone and put in a handful of sage in instead of basil.

Miss Hardbroom encouraged them out of her classroom when the bell went with an air of exasperation. She followed each student out of the room with her haunting gaze. Enid swung in behind Ethel to conceal her bag from the potion teacher's line of sight.

"Enid, stop there a moment" Miss Hardbroom said.

Enid gulped and stopped in her tracks. She was relieved beyond belief to see the words on Ethel's bag disappear at that exact moment. Miss Hardbroom followed Ethel's journey out of the classroom and then looked at Enid with a blank expression, "never mind, away you go" she said clearly.

"Jesus that was close" Enid said as she got a safe distance away from potion's class. "I think she saw something, but when she got me to stand still so she could check, the drawing had vanished. Talk about perfect timing!" Enid said with a beaming grin.

"Thanks Enid, and you Maud, and you two" Mildred said smiling at all of her friends. "I am too tired to think, never mind cover my tracks" she said with a yawn.

"Next time Millie, I am just going to steal your pencil" Maud said firmly, "I am as exhausted as you are now!"

"Sorry Maud" Mildred said yawning again.

Maud smiled at her and rolled her eyes.

Mildred made it to the end of the day. She got told off by Miss Drill for falling asleep in the equipment cupboard and causing everyone to panic about her whereabouts. She managed soup for tea and was visited by Miss Hardbroom with more wide awake potion to keep her going through her extra class that night.

Mildred sighed, "you would have thought she could have given me a night off, considering."

"Maybe she will teach you how to make wide awake potion" Enid quibbed.

"I should have made myself a sleeping potion, I know that one" Mildred said.

"Well she must know that your abilities have not been exactly lightening quick today" Jadu added.

"She will probably just tell me that she hadn't noticed any difference, on account of me always being that useless" Mildred said, feeling deflated.

"You best not be late Millie. And hey, it's your last morning with HB tomorrow!" Maud said in an effort to lighten her up.

"That's true. I have Miss Drill all next week, that's an improvement...right?" she asked hopefully.

"Definitely" Enid said convincingly but the rest of the girls were not overly sure.

"Well if I drop dead from fatigue she won't be able to make me run any further" Mildred said with a grin.

"Another stellar plan from Hubble" Enid said into a pretend mic.

"Mildred, it's nearly time" Maud said anxiously.

"Oh right, yes, thanks Maud, I am on my way" Millie said and set off for the potion's lab once more.

Mildred walked in and found Miss Hardbroom writing on the board. It was odd because usually she magicked up anything she wanted to put on it.

As Mildred drew closer she realised her name was on the board.

"Ah Mildred, just on time," Miss Hardbroom said. "I am writing a list Mildred."

"What kind of list?" Mildred asked curious.

"Not one you are going to enjoy much. But, one I think you need to see" Miss Hardbroom stated with authority but no venom or anger. "First, Mildred could you empty out your pockets please?" she asked and turned to face the pupil, her stature giving Mildred an instant sense of unease.

Mildred did as Miss Hardbroom asked. She wasn't sure why she wanted her to do it but she was tired and it had been a very long day so she turned out her pockets onto the bench.

Miss Hardbroom picked up the folded piece of paper and opened it out so she could see the artistically styled "Worst Witch" written on it.

"Yes, that is what I thought I would find. I saw this exact drawing on Ethel's school bag earlier before Enid moved behind her to block my view" Miss Hardbroom stated calmly which just made it really eery. "So, that is what you drew this morning and that is the surface you transferred it to...and yes Mildred I realise that you did not lie to me" she said with a characteristically coy smirk.

"I'm sorry, Miss Hardbroom," Mildred said weakly.

"I'm not sure you are Mildred. Why would you insist on doing these sorts of things if you were ever sorry for your actions?" She asked.

"I just wanted to show my friends…" she trailed off as the excuse seemed rather pathetic right now in front of her form tutor in a climate of zero tolerance for these types of actions.

"Yes, your defence is rather weak isn't it. Magic is power Mildred. The power in your abilities could be great indeed. But, for it to be so it must trust that it is in the right hands. Magic is a contract between you and a world of energy and beauty. Did your actions this morning do that world justice?" Miss Hardbroom stated rhetorically with a raised eyebrow.

Mildred looked at her boots feeling both tired and extremely stupid right now.

"I am not going to punish you Mildred. Your friends will all get lines for encouraging you, but you, you get my final ultimatum. I want you to fully realise what I am capable of when ensuring standards are met and what lies ahead if you continue to break school rules" she said with careful articulation. "I am going to list out your likes and dislikes Mildred, I have made a start as you can see."

There were two columns on the board where Miss Hardbroom had started listing Mildred's likes and dislikes, they were alarmingly accurate.

Under dislikes she had tests, quizzes, early mornings, lines, being shouted at, running, trekking, most sports, school dinners.

Under likes she had: Tabby, spending time with friends, pizza, candy, music, dancing, drawing, being the hero, bats, spending time outdoors, sleeping.

"Do you think I have missed anything?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

"Erm...I don't mind some school dinners" Mildred said.

"Oh yes pizza and fajita night, of course" HB said with a smile and Mildred really was unnerved with how much she knew about her.

"So Mildred, my ultimatum is simple. The next time you break school rules I will take something that you like away from you at the same time I arrange something you dislike doing in your spare time. The first thing I will take away from you is the time you spend with your friends. The next time I have reason to punish you, you will be eating your breakfast, lunch and dinner in the kitchen on your own. Do you understand?" HB squared up to Mildred who was a little torn. The future sounded bleak but Miss Hardbroom wasn't punishing her right now. She had escaped punishment. She was pretty clear on the imperative here to stay out of trouble.

"Yes Miss" Mildred said, accepting the ultimatum with a certain degree of determination.

"I am hoping that if you know exactly what is to come, you will consider your actions before taking them" Miss Hardbroom explained really looking into Mildred's eyes to convey her meaning. "I will just enforce what I have promised, the rest is entirely up to you Mildred."

"Yes, Miss. I will do better" Mildred said and she entirely believed she could, and would. Of course, she had been here a few times before. She had been here a few times before in this first week of term alone!

"Okay. I am glad we have settled that. Now, I would like you to create the shrinking potion from memory. Away you go" Miss Hardbroom said.

Mildred was thankful that she would not have to fish in her bag for her potion's book which was still miniscule from her accident that morning, she hadn't had chance to tell the others about that one! Somewhere in her bag was a potion book so small you would need a microscope to read it.

She knew the ingredients for the shrinking potion off by heart so the first step was an easy one. She collected them swiftly and even managed to leave everything in tact on the shelves as she went. This setting was beginning to become really familiar to her. The potion's lab was not as intimidating as it once was and Miss Hardbroom was always present, so she had started blending in. Mildred noted that she had started concentrating on other things and only noticing her form tutor when she spoke to her, even her staring was no longer off putting. Mildred wasn't remotely sure how to approach this potion, but she was going to give it her best shot, and if it wasn't right HB would make her do it until it was. That was an oddly wearisome and reassuring truth to know.

She was tiring quickly as the wide awake potion began to wear off. She could remember parts of the potion really clearly and others were being led by intuition which Mildred was surprised to learn she had a little of these days. When she had finished she looked at the potion willing it to be right. It seemed paler but on the whole pretty close to what it needed to be, as far as she could remember.

Miss Hardbroom materialised behind her right shoulder, clearly deciding that walking across the classroom was too laborious.

"Hmmm, well, it looks safe enough to try" she said impassively. "Take a sip Mildred, let's see how effective it is."

Mildred took a sip and returned the beaker to the bench just like she had that morning. She did shrink in size but it took much longer for her to reduce down. She had just reached her new size when she started enlarging again until she was back to her normal size.

"Do you know where you went wrong, Mildred? The potion does work but the consistency and dependability have been compromised," Miss Hardbroom spoke crisply.

"I wasn't sure when to add the bindweed or how long to simmer it for" Mildred answered honestly, recounting the moments where she had hesitated.

"That's where it went wrong. You added the bindweed too soon. The potion must simmer for four minutes and then the bindweed is added, closely followed by the sap which binds it," Miss Hardbroom explained.

Mildred looked at her form tutor with forlorn, sleepy eyes. She feared a repeat of the potion making was on the cards and she was struggling to keep her eyelids open now.

"As much as I would like to ask you to repeat this potion now Mildred, I do not think that will help you remember it in your current state, and these classes are voluntary. I think you should go and get ready for bed. I will visit you in twenty minutes at 8pm with a sleeping draught," Miss Hardbroom said.

"Thank you, Miss" Mildred said with enormous relief.

"Don't thank me yet, Mildred. Tomorrow, I will expect you to catch up on the lines you have missed. I will expect 600 lines written by the end of the day. You are welcome to use the potions lab after school if you wish, I will just be replenishing my stores. And in the morning we will practice this potion until you know it by heart. I have been extremely kind to you lately, and tolerated more than I should need to. Do not make me regret that, and do not forget my ultimatum. I am not a witch that goes back on her word" Miss Hardbroom finished with a long stare that carried so much more meaning than words ever could. She was stern, authoritative, but also willing Mildred to do better.

Mildred smiled. She didn't have any questions or witty comebacks, she barely had the smile in her.

"Bed, Mildred. I will be there shortly. And I do not want you drawing anything until Saturday" Miss Hardbroom said sternly as she watched Mildred leave.

There was a knock at Mildred's door before Maud and Enid entered the room.

"How did it go?" Maud asked, looking at her friend who looked completely exhausted, with a hefty dose of sympathy.

"It went okay. It was weird. She saw the writing on Ethel's bag but she isn't punishing me for it...well not yet anyway. She set an ultimatum. If I do things wrong she is going to take away something I like along with the detentions and stuff that I don't like," Mildred explained to which Maud and Enid looked horrified. She wondered if she should feel more like they looked.

"Like what?" Enid said, worried.

"Well, the first thing is going to be spending time with my friends. So I would have to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner on my own in the kitchens" Mildred explained.

"She has told you that already!" Enid said agast.

"Well yeah, so now I really need to keep out of trouble don't I?" Mildred said with a long yawn.

"What if you get into trouble and it's not your fault?" Maud said with a protective level of fight in her.

"I don't though do I, not really. Well not unless Ethel is involved. And I didn't have to rugby tackle her to the floor the other day really. I didn't have to draw on her bag, send a bird flying round the potion's lab or lie to HB did I? I just make the wrong choices all of the time" Mildred said plainly.

"Yes...well sometimes" Maud conceded, "but HB has always made you feel like the worst witch. It's only since you saved her life, and all of ours Millie, that she has started tutoring you and giving you any support."

"I know what you mean. I am always the one in detention, no matter how many of us were there!" Mildred said with a shrug. "Oh actually, that reminds me...she said you were all getting lines. She knows you tried to block her view of Ethel, Enid" Mildred said with a guilty expression.

"Oh terrific!" Enid said.

"Well you did encourage her to do it Enid, and I didn't stop you Millie, did I? I am amazed she didn't call us all back or confront us at dinner" Maud said, annoyed at the uncertainty more than anything else.

"She is probably waiting for a dramatic moment to deliver the crippling blow" Enid joked, "she does like to induce a certain level of fear and foreboding when she dishes out her punishments" she said as all three of them laughed.

"Indeed I do Enid Nightshade" the voice of Miss Hardbroom entered the room like a very icy chill.

Enid instantly looked forlorn with the realisation that she had managed to time her criticism of the scariest woman in school perfectly for her to overhear once again.

"Now feels like as dramatic time as any to dish out your punishment, girls, wouldn't you agree Enid?" Miss Hardbroom asked but the question was rhetorical and her tone was one of annoyance and derision. "I see you have lost your tongue. Well you wont need it to write out 250 times - 'I must not encourage my friend to do magic or play stupid pranks on fellow students, and I must never mock my form tutor or say anything about them that I dare not say to their face'" she finished the sentance crisply, almost spitting the words out at Enid. "Maud, you Ruby and Jadu will write 200 lines that say 'I must not enocurage my friend to do magic outside of lessons or play stupid pranks on fellow students'".

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom" Maud and Enid said with a sigh.

"Maud you can go and tell Jadu and Ruby the good news...unless you would prefer to do it Enid so you can capture my fear and foreboding?" Miss Hardbroom asked testily.

"No Miss Hardbroom, sorry Miss Hardbroom" Enid said nearly tripping over her words and wished the floor would open up beneath her.

"Yes, Miss" Maud said diligently, giving Mildred a wan smile before she left the room.

"Mildred needs her rest Enid and given the type of conversation you have to offer, I suggest you leave before I think of other ways I can be dramatic this evening" Miss Hardbroom commanded.

"Yes, Miss...night Millie" Enid offered quietly before she plunged into the corridor with great relief.

Mildred eyed her form tutor through one open eye. She was fighting the weariness but she had started losing the battle.

"I hope the prank on Ethel was worth it Mildred. Your magic is not a party trick. I hope you learned something from today. Power comes at a price and it also takes a long time to master. Get some sleep and be ready to learn tomorrow" Miss Hardbroom said before giving her a draught of sleeping potion.

Mildred couldn't respond. She drifted off once more into a deep sleep.


	7. Breakthrough

For the last morning that week Mildred was woken by Miss Hardbroom. The flutter of joy she felt in her heart at the thought of a lie in the following day was immense. She didn't feel as refreshed as she had yesterday morning but she did feel capable, and that was a big deal for Mildred Hubble.

"Right Mildred, this morning should be straight forward, though with you I am very reluctant to use those words. Create the shrinking potion from memory. Get it right and you can start on the lines you need to complete for me today" Miss Hardbroom said, she settled herself into some reading, and didn't look up again.

Mildred hadn't replied and didn't see a need to. It was beginning to feel like clockwork. She remembered what Miss Hardbroom had told her about when to add the bindweed and how long to simmer the potion for. She recreated the other steps she had done the night before with that one adjustment.

"I am finished Miss Hardbroom" she said quietly from the back of the classroom.

"Speak up Mildred, I am not deaf but projection is key to being heard by your peers, mumbling is never complementary" Miss Hardbroom snapped.

"I am finished Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said with greater volume.

The potion's teacher walked to Mildred's bench and looked at the potion with a nod of approval.

"Yes that looks correct, Mildred, apply a drop to your stool this time so you can see it shrink and enlarge" she instructed.

Mildred watched her stool shrink seamlessly and then enlarge to its proper size once more.

"Very good. We will visit this potion again but for now I am satisfied that you can create it. You may start your lines" Miss Hardbroom said with a satisfied nod.

"Erm, Miss...will we be doing the enlarging potion next?" Mildred asked tentatively.

"Yes I expect so, it does have symmetry to it doesn't it?" Miss Hardbroom answered.

"I wonder, perhaps...I could start that one now. I can do my lines in breaks, at lunch and after classes" Mildred said.

"Mildred Hubble wanting to learn more?" Miss Hardbroom answered thoughtfully, "why so eager?" she added deciding it was just a little bit too enthusiastic, even for this changed Mildred.

"Well, I made a mistake yesterday and spilled some shrinking potion...and…" Mildred stumbled.

"What did you shrink, Mildred?" Miss Hardbroom asked with typical exasperation.

"My potion's book" Mildred said, "and I will need it for double potions later."

"Why didn't you say so girl! I thought you were on a roll yesterday morning, so I am hardly surprised" Miss Hardbroom said rolling her eyes. "You can draw the ingredients for the enlarging potion today so they start to embed themselves in your mind. I will fetch a reversal potion for the book. Put it on the bench in front of you" she said and vanished to her shelves.

Mildred fished about for the book for what felt like an age. Eventually she felt it and retrieved it, placing it on the table as requested.

"I am going to add one drop of this Mildred which can usually reverse the effects of most common potions, not the more complex ones though. If you had used an enlargement potion, it might have cancelled out the shrinking potion temporarily but too much and it would have become too big and too little would have it shrinking again. So opposites are not always good at cancelling each other out" she explained to an interested Mildred.

"Thank you Miss" Mildred said appreciatively. She hadn't been excited about the truth coming out in class and her being shouted out for being incompetent again.

"Yes, well, try to be more careful Mildred. You can go to the enlargement potion in the book now and draw the ingredients as they appear on the page. No magic Mildred, just sketch them for use next week" Miss Hardbroom stated.

Mildred drew the ingredients in silence. Her mind wandered slightly to what else she could draw and then she found herself trying to connect to her own aura. Now that she knew she had one, she wanted to be able to sense it. She caught herself sketching as she was thinking. Part of her could sense her aura, but it wasn't the part linked to her thoughts. She halted her drawing quickly, realising where it was going and fearing another bird in the lab incident. She hadn't even seen what she was drawing - it was a feeling, a subconscious barely registered feeling that was driving her pencil to make deliberate marks on the paper. Was that the shape of her aura, had her magic connected to it?

She was incredibly torn in that moment. She so wanted to discover where that drawing took her, but she had promised no more drawings and if she was honest she was feeling a little fuzzy headed again. The drawings of the ingredients didn't interest her much at all so they were easy to ignore and retain in their two dimensional state. But a copy of her aura, if complete, that would be too enticing not to summon forth. Right here, right now, was a really stupid idea. She semi congratulated herself on realising that. It was probably the first and only time she would deny an impulse this strong to plough her head long into chaos.

"For heaven's sake Mildred, just go would you. I assume the drawings are complete - you are just staring into space again, girl. And I for one have seen enough of that this week!" Miss Hardbroom said shattering Mildred's thoughts and the heavy silence that had filled the potion's lab.

"Errrr, yes sorry Miss. I have finished the drawings" Mildred muttered.

"Good, off you go then" Miss Hardbroom said eyeing the girl with a frown at her relentless mumbling and daydreaming. "And Mildred, we have a whole night without each other's company, and a morning. I think it would benefit us both if you managed to stay out of trouble for just one single day" she added with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Yes Miss" Mildred said with a smile.

"It's hardly an achievement Mildred, I don't know what you are smiling at" Miss Hardbroom said her frown deepening.

"I have learnt a lot this week, Miss" Mildred said out of the blue which disarmed Miss Hardbroom of her well worn derisory statements.

"Yes, well" Miss Hardbroom half spluttered out, "the amount of hours we have spent together, even you would have struggled not to learn something, Mildred," she said.

"I just thought you should know that I didn't hate learning from you" Mildred said with a very slight edge of defiance at Miss Hardbroom's derisory comeback.

Miss Hardbroom looked at Mildred carefully.

"I am pleased to hear that Mildred" she said finally with a softer tone, "I did not hate teaching you."

The gesture was not lost on Mildred who replied with a courteous smile before leaving the potion's lab.

Mildred didn't wait for her friends but marched straight to breakfast, she was absolutely starving from all of the potions she had taken the previous day.

She was the first in the queue for her porridge and Mrs Tapioca was happy to give her a large portion. As she sat down, Miss Drill caught up with her.

"Hello Mildred, fresh from your morning detention are you?" she asked jovially.

"Yes, Miss, I couldn't wait for breakfast, I'm starving" Millie said shovelling a spoon full of porridge into her mouth.

"Have you made any progress on anything?" Miss Drill asked vaguely.

"Yes...well I think so...I have an idea actually" Mildred replied.

"Well that is good news and we can talk about it every morning next week. The bad news is that Miss Cackle sided with Miss Hardbroom and decided not to allow the formation of any new groups or clubs this year because of the deputy's make believe dip in standards!" Miss Drill said rolling her eyes.

"Oh terrific" Mildred said annoyed. "Monday will be fine" she said starting to think everything through, "I have to practice a few things over the weekend, and I haven't got a proper plan yet."

"Sounds intriguing" Miss Drill said. "I will see you later Mildred, keep your head down today hey!" she said and walked out of the Great Hall.

As Miss Drill left Ethel and Drucilla walked in typically early to breakfast in case Miss Hardbroom was on duty and they could make a good impression. Mildred rolled her eyes to herself.

"Oh look Drucilla, it's Mildred Hubble, I am surprised to see you outside of detention Mildred, where you seem to live these days" Ethel said as they passed Mildred's table.

"Oh shut up Ethel, nobody cares what you think" Mildred said annoyed.

"Oh really, well I think they do actually. My father will be interested to know that the Worst Witch in school has spent the first week of term in detention. The school governors take discipline very seriously, actually" Ethel said with her snobbiest tone of voice.

"Oh you think you're so special don't you Ethel. Your dad doesn't have any power here. Miss Cackle hasn't forgiven him for when he tried to replace her with Mistress Broomhead, you know the one who tried to destroy the school and kill HB, wasn't very serious about discipline then was he?" Mildred shot back.

"Take that back" Ethel snarled.

"Why would I take back the truth?" Mildred asked calmly.

"Take that back or I will turn you into a frog Mildred" Ethel half shouted back.

"No Ethel, you cant, just drop it" Drucilla urged her friend pulling on her top.

"Oh cant I" Ethel pulled her arm away and scowled at Drucilla.

"HB will be here any minute" Drucilla pleaded.

"Oh fine Drucilla, but this isn't over Mildred" Ethel warned before she flounced off to another table.

"It never is" Mildred said with half a sigh as she resumed eating her porridge and longed for her friends to arrive.

They arrived soon enough and took it in turns to glare at Ethel after Mildred had recounted the story.

She also proudly told them that HB had said she didn't hate teaching her to which Enid said - 'well I guess for HB that does qualify as a compliment'.

Maud worries about Ethel getting Mildred into more trouble and Enid vowed to turn her into a frog before she could. They finished breakfast tighter than ever and full of that Friday feeling!

It wasn't until double potions that Ethel found the right moment.

"This will make her sleeping potion into a cauldron full of brown goo" Ethel said to Drucilla as she sprayed Mildred's chopped mushrooms while she was fetching a cloth from the front of the potion lab.

Enid saw the slight gesture. Ethel barely sprayed twice as she turned, it looked almost undetectable. But, it was Ethel so Enid knew Millie was in trouble. Enid waited until Ethel and Drucilla were working around Drucilla's cauldron before she went for the more direct approach of tipping extra bindweed into Ethel's cauldron. To cover her actions she turned to Ethel and asked, "would you mind awfully if I borrowed this leftover bindweed to complete my potion Ethel?" loud enough so that Miss Hardbroom could hear.

Miss Hardbroom looked up and observed the exchange.

"Yes, fine" Ethel managed before turning back to Drucilla.

"Ethel, I think you have helped Drucilla enough, back to your own cauldron please" Miss Hardbroom requested. "It is nearly time girls, make sure your portions are ready."

Mildred looked at her potion in dismay. She had done everything right and she knew she had. Why did nothing ever go right in potion's class. She had done the sleeping potion enough times to know it by heart now.

As Ethel returned to her potion her expression faltered as she looked at the colour of it and instantly knew something was wrong. She looked straight around at Mildred who was spooning her potion dispondently. Enid saw the look and as Ethel met her gaze she smiled broadly and walked towards her.

"Oh that doesn't look very well, Ethel, not sure it will get you prized pupil status today" She said sarcastically.

"You did this didn't you. I bet you plotted with Mildred to ruin it" Ethel shot back.

"Why on earth would I do that?" Enid said and it sounded like a leading question so Ethel knew she had also been rumbled.

"Oh has your potion gone wrong as well Ethel, maybe there was something wrong with the ingredients" Mildred said as she moved towards their conversation.

"You sabotaged it" Ethel spat out at Mildred who looked shocked.

"Ethel, why would I?" Mildred asked astonished by the accusation.

"Yes, why would she Ethel?" Enid asked in an overly cheerful tone.

"You two dont need a reason do you. Probably jealous because you are always getting it wrong" Ethel retorted.

"Looks like it just needs a bit more bindweed" Enid said to Ethel before she threw a handful off her bench into Ethel's cauldron.

Ethel rounded on Enid with an intense fiery glare.

"And I think yours needs a little spell to help it on its way" Ethel raised her hands discretely to Enid's protestations and uttered an almost silent incantation at Enid's cauldron that until that moment had looked distinctly like a sleeping potion should.

The cauldron bubbled and the pearly blue liquid rose and spilled over the top of the cauldron, onto the bench and made its way to the edge where is slowed and dripped congealed onto the floor.

"What is the meaning of this" Miss Hardbroom boomed as she approached the cafuffel.

"It was Mildred Hubble, Miss Hardbroom" Ethel said almost instantly, "her and Enid have messed up their potions so they sabotaged mine."

Miss Hardbroom surveyed the mess and looked at the wholly unimpressive potions.

"How did yours manage to spill onto the floor Enid?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

"Ethel cast a spell on it" Enid replied with a defiant look at Ethel.

"Yours has too much bindweed in it Ethel and yours Mildred, yours is quite unlike what a sleeping potion should look like" she said as a slightly perplexed and thoughtful look flashed in between the glares of anger as she took the scene in.

"Well I could mix a sleeping potion in the first…" Ethel started her sickly defence in her sing song arrogant tone. Miss Hardbroom interrupted her.

"You can also cast spells better than anyone Ethel, I do not think now is a good time to be gloating to me" Miss Hardbroom snapped. "You will all clear this mess up immediately and repeat the potion in silence while I test the rest of the room's efforts."

Miss Hardbroom looked at Mildred and at Enid. She walked to the front of the class. Her anticipated command came as she turned her back on them but it wasn't, for once, what anyone expected.

"Ethel and Enid I will have a 2000 word essay on why my potions lab is not a playground. Mildred, I suggest you consider keeping better company in class, you can do a sleeping potion in your sleep which leads me to conclude that somebody sabotaged your efforts today" she turned and glared fiercely at Ethel and Drucilla as she said these last words. "While I am positive that will not happen again I would advise you to be more observant in future."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said and a brief grin flashed across her face.

Maud's eyes shot open with surprise and she immediately looked at Mildred and gave her a big grin. They all knew that Mildred had escaped detention there and Miss Hardbroom had chosen not to single her out. Even Enid looked happy despite her essay.

Mildred skipped out of class that night just after she handed Miss Hardbroom her completed lines that she has managed to complete during charms and her lunch hour.

Miss Hardbroom didn't say anything to the young girl as she handed her the bundle of papers with a wide grin on her face. They had said so much to each other in the past week that their facial expressions communicated all there was left. Mildred felt more empowered and victorious than ever and Miss Hardbroom was borderline annoyed at Mildred's glee and deeply respectful of what her worst witch had achieved in their one to ones. Saying anything would ruin the moment so they exchanged silence and continued their evenings with a sense of achievement coupled with relief.

Mildred spent time with her friends, moaned about Ethel, talked through her sessions with HB and found out everything she had missed out on.

"You will need to be careful, Millie. That ultimatum doesn't sound good" Maud said already fretting.

"Yeah I know, Maud. And I am going to be careful from now on. She was deadly serious when she said it - it was scary. I am keeping my head down for a bit" Mildred said convincingly.

Enid and Maud looked at each other and then at their friend. They hoped she could, but they very much doubted she would lie low. Mildred was Mildred and she had a habit of falling into the centre of trouble.

"Anyway this is a HB free zone" Mildred said. "I have a whole evening and morning without her company so let's talk about anything else but her."

So they did. The night ended with Mildred suppressing the urge to try and draw her aura. She wasn't allowed to draw and besides she had a long lesson with HB the following day to practice her drawing and explore her abilities. She was excited about Saturday afternoon because that was where the key to everything lay. Her magical abilities needed nurturing and HB was the ideal person to have on her side as she discovered what they could do.

The first chance she got to draw her aura she was going to try. If she could connect to that and draw it. Then HB might not be as invincible as she thought she was. Mildred smiled to herself that night as she went to sleep. The world was full of possibility and for the first time in a very long time she felt like a witch.


	8. Mildred's Aura

**[This is my favourite chapter - I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it]**

On Saturday morning Miss Drill and Miss Hardbroom met in the potion's lab where they had agreed to on Friday night. Miss Drill was quite surprised when Miss Hardbroom sought her out to arrange their activities for the weekend, but she also noted that she had to stop underestimating her.

"Good morning, Miss Drill, I have laid out a basket for you and a piece of paper that has drawings of the herbs and plants we will be picking today" Miss Hardbroom said serenely.

"You seem in a good mood, Miss Hardbroom" Miss Drill said conforming to the formalities Miss Hardbroom had set with addressing her by surname only.

"Yes well I managed a stroll out last night to the lake and practiced some magic I have been refining. I think it was nice to have an evening to myself" she said thoughtfully.

"Well I have said it before, but you do insist on keeping your enemies close" Miss Drill said with a laugh.

"Oh yes very funny" Miss Hardbroom replied without any humour.

"Oh come on. All this time she has plagued you, mostly because she is a bit scruffy sometimes and doesn't conform to benign rules…" Miss Drill carried on.

"I would have you know that school rules are never benign" Miss Hardbroom said in her shrill annoyed tones.

"No not to you. You would have every witch in black 24/7, eating gruel for breakfast, lunch and dinner, while reciting magic every second of the day" Miss Drill said with a judgmental, disapproving but slightly jovial expression.

"Well I would rather they do that than throw a bag of wind around a court, or tire themselves out covering acres of terrain with no benefit" Miss Hardbroom snapped back.

"Okay okay, I have struck a nerve. Let's not have this argument again" Miss Drill said holding up her hands.

"Yes well, Mildred is a sore subject at the moment," Miss Hardbroom said and looked thoughtful again.

"Right you can tell me all about that then. Let's walk and talk, you look like you need to" Miss Drill said kindly and grabbing her basket and making her way to the entrance to the castle.

Miss Hardbroom silently followed suit trying to form her thoughts and figure out where to start.

"You have spent a lot of time with Mildred this week, has she been improving in those extra classes you are doing for her?" Miss Drill started off gently.

They wondered out of the castle and the courtyard gates before Miss Hardbroom answered.

"Yes, I think that is what has made me think. Mildred is a mixture of wreckless energy and silly mistakes as well as amazing talent and commendable determination. I have seen more sides to her than I thought...well I perhaps would not have expected" Miss Hardbroom said and frowned at her words that had already caused her to second guess herself.

"Something is bothering you" Miss Drill stated.

"I...oh...very well. Yesterday Ethel had clearly sabotaged Mildred's and Enid's potions. I think Mildred's ingredients might have been poisoned while Enid's potion was clearly the result of an advanced spell that no other witch in my classroom would be capable of performing besides Ethel. So I handed out essays as punishment and told Mildred to keep a closer eye on her potion" Miss Hardbroom said.

"That's good, what's wrong with that?" Miss Drill asked.

"Mildred's face was so astonished. I realised it was because I had not punished her," Miss Hardbroom said.

"That is pretty rare though isn't it?" Miss Drill probed.

"Yes, very. And if I had not known that Mildred could do that potion in her sleep now following our lessons I probably would have punished her" Miss Hardbroom said and frowned again.

"Ahhhhhh, you are wondering if there have been other times like that when perhaps Mildred wasn't to blame but took the rap for it?" Miss Drill said.

"She has responded very well to one to one coaching. We have made her lessons more visual and repeated lessons when mistakes have been made. She is more sure of herself now though, more confident. I can tell as she walks in. Then on the other side of it she is still disruptive and rebellious. I have had to give her an ultimatum because without the threat of expulsion she is exercising magic out of class and rugby tackling students in hallways. She is such a frustration. Mildred Hubble, that name will haunt me for the rest of my career" Miss Hardbroom said without answering Miss Drill's question head on.

"You like her" Miss Drill said with a big smile. "These classes have made you realise that if you listen to, support and guide her she will be a better witch for it" she teased.

Miss Hardbroom frowned and then rolled her eyes in annoyance. Deep down she knew Miss Drill was right.

"She has potential. Huge potential. I don't think she knows how incredibly powerful she may actually become. That talent of hers is rare, and her drawing skills are effortless and brilliant. And yes I like her. I like exactly what I also hate about her. She dares to be different, stays true to her nature, is loyal, defensive at times and imaginative. I might well have been her before Broomhead moulded me in her image. So everyday is a huge learning curve for me at the moment. I want discipline without destroying her daring. I want precision without crippling her creativity and I want conformity without detracting from her individuality. And then I stop myself because I cannot be this invested in one pupil. Especially when that pupil is Mildred Hubble!" Miss Hardbroom finished and the relief on her face was immense.

"Do you feel better now?" Miss Drill said, amused.

"Yes I do. I have wanted to admit that all week. And now I want to march in there and put her in detention for making my work so complicated when once there was simplicity" Miss Hardbroom said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"You have to teach the student. The rebel is probably a product of your discipline in the first place. All young witches like to challenge authority and you are the enforcer. Mildred is your natural opposite and you have nurtured that. Now, you can help her by giving her a role model unlike the one that you had. That's really what you are feeling isn't it?" Miss Drill asked delicately.

Miss Hardbroom thought about this as she started to pick some of the herbs next to her.

"Yes...Imogen...it is. Everyday I wonder if at times I am too much like my former teacher. Mildred brings that out in me sometimes and I recognise it. She said yesterday that she did not hate being taught by me. I said I didn't hate teaching her" Miss Hardbroom said.

Imogen looked at her and gave her a warm and encouraging smile.

"Constance Hardbroom, you are becoming quite the compassionate lady" she stated proudly.

"Yes that is in class. Outside of class Mildred is not to be trusted and I will be keeping a very close eye on her indeed. She has taken every opportunity she can to ask me questions either directly or indirectly that will help her hone her talents and expose vulnerabilities in mine" Miss Hardbroom said and a hint of her steel facade returned.

"Do you think she would dare? How harsh is this ultimatum?" Miss Drill probed.

"Harsh enough and we are talking about Mildred, of course she would dare" Miss Hardbroom said and both of the women laughed. "Now Miss Drill how is this herb picking going?"

"I think I am a natural" Miss Drill said showing Miss Hardboom a full basket. "Must you insist on using my second name Constance, it makes me feel like a student"

"Well that is exactly what you are right now, but if you insist Imogen. It looks like we have plenty. I suggest we head back because there is a potion I want to show you" Miss Hardbroom said decisively.

"Oh really, what kind of potion?" Miss Drill asked, clearly excited about the prospect of doing magic.

Miss Hardbroom rolled her eyes, "it's like teaching a first year" she said teasing Imogen. "You will find out when we get there," she said.

"Well can you transport us back then, I want to see what it is" Imogen said impatiently.

"A very demanding and impatient first year!" Miss Hardbroom said but she also transported them both and the two baskets they were holding back to the potions lab in an instant.

"Thank you" Miss Drill said, "and I will accept that I am both demanding and impatient, but one of your first year pupils I am not" she finished with a challenging look about her.

"No, well you wouldn't have made the cut would you" Constance retorted.

"Neither would Mildred on your watch. Coming from a none witching family, I think you took an instant affront to her, if I remember rightly" Imogen held her ground.

"She crashed her broomstick into the bins, narrowly missing me, on her very first morning at the school" Constance said with her thick tone of derision.

"One mistake made and you had already decided her future" Imogen said with an air of casual dismissal. "I have picked her up a few times you know, after her altercations in your class. I feel her pain at being different and made to feel less than" Imogen said with a passionate but delicate approach.

"Hmmmm" Miss Hardbroom uttered in an effort to question what Miss Drill was saying without adding words to the mix.

"So how do you teach a none witch, Constance?" Imogen asked suddenly, challenging the potion's teacher to confront what most would say was her greatest weakness.

"I am strict and unyielding at times Imogen, but I can teach...even someone with no magical abilities can be guided through potion making" she said brushing off Imogen's implied criticism as though it was nothing. "I will lay out the quantities of ingredients we need and then I will take you through a laughing potion, since you do not think I have a playful side" she added.

"A laughing potion, how frivolous of you" Imogen teased.

"I teach laughing, hiccuping, voice changing potions and all sorts to give the girls something trivial and fun to attempt. I expect perfect execution of course but it is not my fault if they fail to enjoy those lessons" Constance shrugged.

"I am sure I will" Imogen said sensing a little vulnerability in Constance finally as she ran through how she had clearly tried to connect with the girls.

"Oh I am sure you will" Constance said rolling her eyes. "Right, you have exactly what you need. You can follow instructions I assume?" she asked deliberately as though she were asking someone that was mentally challenged.

Imogen glared at her and then started following the instructions. Constance watched her carefully following the potion and diligently moving a marker so that she didn't lose her place or repeat any of the directions.

"The mint is powerful so rubbing the leaves before it goes in helps mix it throughout the potion more evenly" Constance added as she neared the final ingredients.

"Rub the leaves" Imogen said without looking at Constance with a gentle nod to herself. She practiced clockwise and anti-clockwise by looking at the clock face in the room before she stirred the mixture evenly with smooth and rhythmic movements. Constance raised one eyebrow at this due diligence, a mark of surprise and respect for how Imogen had done.

The final instruction was to add one nettle to the potion which Imogen turned her nose up at. She slid a piece of paper underneath the nettle and tipped it gently into the centre of the potion using her nail only to guide it off the paper.

"The amount of girls who complain of nettle stings after this potion is always quite discouraging" Constance said. "That is it Imogen, you can leave it for ten minutes now while it simmers."

"So how did I do?" Imogen asked.

"It looked like you did everything as required" Constance said.

"That was my first ever potion Constance" Imogen said flatly.

"Yes, I know" Constance said as she packed away the remaining ingredients that were not needed.

"Do you ever praise anyone?" Imogen asked.

"Of course I do. I expected you to be controlled and capable" Constance said, realising why Imogen was going down this line of questioning.

"No you did not" Imogen said irritated. "I felt your surprise at times as I went through it. You expected me to be passable but certainly not as careful and precise as I was."

"It's a laughing potion, Imogen, you haven't flown a broomstick to the Isle of White and back" Constance said with growing irritation.

"So because I haven't performed a miracle the first time I did a potion in your classroom, I don't even get a well done, or, god forbid you admit I was better than you expected. How do you expect anyone to grow in your presence if they just feel like you expect more from them every single time they do anything?" Imogen said with an impassioned force.

"Oh fine. You did better than I thought you would. You surprised me. You were actually very good and your stirring actions were equal to a pureblood witch. And you are right, I do not praise people enough and I do not encourage my students enough. But I don't praise myself either. I always expect more of myself so I expect more of them, and of you too. The moment I see ability I want to challenge it and see what it can overcome. Like you now. My first thought is, how far can I take you. And if I praise you now, I will be praising you forever, because I actually think you might make a very good potions witch" Constance said finishing her rant which in parts she had shouted. She sat on the stool and held her head in her hands as though the weight of this burden she carried was just too great at times and why didn't others suffer the same torture.

It was Imogen's turn to looked shocked.

"A potion's witch. You think I could be a witch?" Imogen asked.

"Technically, the term is new because witches must be magical. But there is some resistance now and if your potion making skill is good enough then you earn the title witch, yes," Constance explained looking up to see a grinning Imogen.

"You do realise that now I want to make potions everyday of the week. How exactly is that not challenging me and giving us both the chance to expect more" Imogen asked. "You just only know one way of teaching, but you are changing, Constance. The more YOU are challenged the better YOU become" Imogen said, still grinning, "you know I am right" she added.

"You are annoying, I can admit to that much" Constance said dismissing everything else. Imogen and Constance had a lot of these chats now. Constance would certainly consider Imogen's words over the next few days, but she would never give Imogen the impression that she was right, never! "Let's see if this laughing potion works shall we?"

"Oh excellent idea" Imogen said.

Constance decanted the potion into two beakers.

"Just a sip is all that is needed," she stated.

They sipped the potion and within moments had both burst into laughter.

"A success then" Constance said between belly laughs.

"Oh well spotted Sherlock" Imogen shouted to which they laughed even harder.

"I meant what I said you know" Constance tried to get out, "you could be good at this."

Imogen laughed at the words but there was a hunger in her eyes. The potion wore off and the room fell into an eerie silence.

"Well, perhaps you could teach me other potions" Imogen said casually.

"Imogen, who is hiding their emotions now!" Constance said sharply. "If you want me to be your tutor then you will have to ask me, I am not giving my time away unless you have the nerve to say that you want it"

"Fine" Imogen snapped back as she rolled her eyes and instinctively felt bashful and exposed. "I want to learn potions, of course I do, I have always wanted to be a witch."

"Yes I know" Constance said, amused. "So, you will be one of my students after all."

"I am still your colleague and friend" Imogen said firmly.

"Of course, you will be my colleague and friend always. And in class you will be my student and you will do exactly what I ask of you" Constance said with even more enjoyment.

"I will do anything that you reasonably ask of me in the capacity of learning potions" Imogen said suspiciously. "I am not a child Constance, respect goes both ways."

"Relax Imogen, I think you will be a joy to teach. If today was anything to go by, you will likely be the easiest student I have ever taught. I was just 'messing' with you" Constance said awkwardly as she didn't approve of that lingo.

"Thank you Constance" Imogen said still grinning firmly. "Do you mind if I tell the others? Perhaps we can eat together tonight and enjoy some wine? Miss Bat and Miss Cackle will be pleased, won't they?" Imogen said slightly unsure.

"I don't see any reason they won't be. Wine, food and company sounds suitable for a Saturday evening" she said with an approving smile. "So moving forwards I think we should do your classes on the weekends mostly and perhaps a couple of mornings when neither of us have detentions, if you want that?"

"Yes okay. I can carry on teaching you how to be nice to people while you teach me potions. That is if you manage to keep Mildred out of detention long enough so we both get some free time" Imogen said rolling her eyes.

"It's not like I make her break the rules!" Constance said defensively. "And I am nice."

"Of course you are, Constance" Imogen said smiling and teasing.

"I am teaching a witch that cannot even be bothered to tie up her laces and a non-witch as of today. How much nicer could I be?" Constance shouted after Imogen who was making her way to the door so she could tell her exciting news to her colleagues.

"You're just misunderstood, that's all it is" Imogen said at the door as she turned back. "But there are two of us that can see past that."

"Yes, Mildred seems to read me like a book sometimes" Constance said quietly, more to herself than anyone else.

Imogen heard it though, and stepped a few steps back towards her. "That is because you two have a bond and are more alike than you like to admit. She can read between the lines you know. She knows the true you, why else would someone persevere through all of those detentions and failures, and practically throw their own life away to protect yours. She knows you Constance Hardbroom, better than you know yourself. She irritates you so much because no matter what you do or say Mildred loves and respects you. Perfect doesn't exist in her world" Imogen said and before Constance could respond she smiled and said "I am going to run off now, and tell everyone that I can make a laughing potion. Because that is a big deal for some of us."

Imogen ran out of the classroom like an excited teenager, the hilarity of which was not lost on Constance.

Constance chuckled "so I have two know it alls in my circle of friends now. The vulnerable and competitive Imogen Drill and the rebellious and creative Mildred Hubble," she laughed gently and mulled over all that had been said that morning. Friendship with Imogen was rather like a visit to a therapist crossed with a stubborn and petulant teenager with a brutal directness. She knew she needed that dose of reality but sometimes Imogen's words hurt. Constance would have ample opportunity to even the score now though, if Imogen thought potion's lessons were going to be easy, she had another thing coming!

Mildred practically skipped into the potion's lab on Saturday afternoon.

"Good afternoon, Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said brightly.

"You appear to be very cheery today Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said with much less enthusiasm.

"I am looking forward to drawing" Mildred said honestly.

"Yes well, do not forget the responsibility that goes with it. We must practice control, there will not be a great deal of creativity today! Miss Hardbroom said trying to manage Mildred's expectations.

"I don't mind. I just want to learn more about it and develop as a witch" Mildred said unfazed.

"Alright then Mildred. I would like you to draw a plant with clearly defined leaves. You can fetch one from the staff room if you like" Miss Hardbroom requested.

"I can draw one from memory" Mildred said and started drawing immediately.

She drew a simple plant pot and created a rubber plant with large curved leaves that stood proud and perfectly formed.

Miss Hardboom watched the speed that Mildred could bring her thoughts to life. It reminded her of when she drew a duplicate of herself to save her life last year. In that moment Miss Hardbroom realised that Mildred was special. The pressure she was under was more than most adult witches could bare but not only did she risk her own life to protect hers, she also pushed her magic further than ever before and brought to life drawings that turned the tide of the battle.

"That is very good, Mildred. You can bring it to life now. We will guage what effect that has on your powers and energy levels" Miss Hardbroom suggested.

Mildred lifted the plant from the drawing until it was sat in front of them both on the bench.

"How do you feel?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

"I am fine. Bringing drawings off the page and returning them feels the same as when I cast a spell now" Mildred explained.

"So that part is quite effortless" Miss Hardbroom asked genuinely intrigued.

"Yes, it is now. It always feels like it is meant to be" Mildred added.

"Do not underestimate your ability Mildred. That in itself is quite astonishing" Miss Hardbroom stated. "Now I would like you to return one leaf to the paper. I would like you to do this slow and controlled."

Mildred concentrated on the plant and returned one leaf to the paper, creating a clean cut on the stalk of the plant where it had been removed.

"How does that feel?" Miss Hardbroom asked paying close attention to Mildred's demeanour and facial expressions.

"I can tell it has been removed, the plant does not feel whole and the leaf feels...erm...lonely" Mildred said feeling a touch stupid.

"I see" Miss Hardbroom said thoughtfully. "Your magic prefers the pictures to remain whole. It permits you to seperate them but reminds you constantly of the whole. Your magic is certainly rooted in soul magic Mildred. Now, I would like you to draw the plant to fit with the leaf on the paper, creating a new whole" she said.

Mildred drew the picture of the plant around the leaf and incorporated it into the new drawing with care and precision.

"What do you feel now?" Miss Hardbroom asked, clearly enthralled by the events so far.

"I feel…I'm not sure" Mildred said honestly. "I feel a little tired now and a little torn. I want to return the leaf to the first plant but the new drawing is whole because of it. So it is part of them both now" Mildred said her words explaining her jumbled magical connections.

"Do you think you can bring the second plant to life?" Miss Hardbroom asked carefully.

"I think so" Mildred said as she lifted the plant off the page and sat it next to the other one.

Mildred looked at the plants and smiled flatly.

She drew another leaf on the paper and lifted it off to make the first plant whole once more.

"Why did you do that?" Miss Hardbroom asked with a level, curious, tone.

"It needed to be whole. It wanted me to make it whole and I wanted it to be whole" Mildred said very clearly.

"How are you feeling? Do you feel tired or dizzy?" Miss Hardbroom asked again.

"I feel better than I did a moment ago. The lost leaf made me feel conflicted. It was constantly nudging me and pulling my attention to it" Mildred said feeling like her words made her sound ridiculous.

"Your magic is rooted in soul magic so it is rooted in good Mildred. Good magic does not favour dissection or destruction. The potion's ingredients you have separated have been put to good use so they had a purpose, you could always draw back on what we remove if that made you feel more settled in your magic. Today was a benign task with no reward so there was no harmony or purpose to it. Naturally your magic sought harmony and healing" Miss Hardbroom explained eloquently. "Now, this class is about me supporting and guiding you. But, it is also a safe space for you to tap into your creativity. I do not want to limit that side of you just because I am not creative myself" she said honestly. "What would you like to draw Mildred?"

"I...well there is something...but…" Mildred was so tempted but so scared of the reaction.

"Spit it out Mildred" Miss Hardboom said clearly irritated by her pupil's indecision.

"I have been thinking about my aura. And, well...I think I can draw it" Mildred said it quickly so she couldn't bottle it.

"You can sense your aura" Miss Hardbroom stated with a shocked expression.

"I think so" Mildred said. "And I know you will think this is all about evading you, but it really is not. I want to, I...it kind of calls to me. Now I know it is there, my magic wants to express it...oh I don't know. I just feel it all of the time" Mildred said getting impatient with herself.

"You started thinking of your aura after you discovered how I am able to transport mine and reach further with my magic" Miss Hardbroom stated as she digested Mildred's words.

"Yes but then I...well I...I realised that I want to be like you anyway. I want to train and be as capable as you are one day" Mildred said quietly. As much as she wanted to evade the formidable HB, she also looked up to her more than anyone.

"I am not sure why I am worried Mildred. You cannot even observe when someone is contaminating your potion ingredients, how on earth do you expect to locate your own magical aura?" Miss Hardbroom said, she had a stiffness to her now though and her eyes were still clearly searching for the truth in Mildreds.

"I think too much of people. That doesn't mean I am not capable" Mildred shot back defensively without hesitation.

"No...well...perhaps you are right. People do have a habit of underestimating you dont they?" Miss Hardbroom looked thoughtful and then moved her mouth as though she were chewing something over crossed with chewing a wasp. "This is advanced level magic Mildred."

"I feel like I can handle it" Mildred said.

"You barely made it through the week Mildred. You have hardly any focus, make impulsive decisions and constantly choose the wrong path" Miss Hardbroom said. She was half encouraged by the girl's enthusiasm and half irked by how unfounded it was.

"So you knew what had happened to my sleeping potion" Mildred observed out loud, she probably meant to think it first and mull it over, but it popped out the same way most of her thoughts managed to.

Miss Hardbroom chose her words carefully. Mildred was probing the wrong things but HB also knew that an unsatisfactory response would keep Mildred distracted.

"I didn't punish you, did I?" Miss Hardbroom said flatly.

"No, but you didn't expose anyone" Mildred said also choosing her words with caution.

"Knowing something and proving it are different things Mildred and before you start...you always leave a trail of evidence or are caught in the act. I act on what I can prove" she said and eyed Mildred closely.

Mildred didn't say anything but her features relaxed so the reasoning looked to have been accepted.

"My magic is calling for me to draw my aura. I know it is there, I just don't know what shape or colour or whatever it is. I don't know it because I understand the world by drawing it. Please Miss Hardbroom. I could have done this without you but I listened to what you said about magic and responsibility and I thought you should be here in case anything went wrong." Mildred pleaded with her potion's teacher.

"Alright Mildred, alright. You may draw your aura if you think you can. But slowly girl" Miss Hardbroom relented. "You must not race to be like me. I have sacrificed a great deal to be the witch I am today. You will be you. Finding the witch you will become will take you on a different journey than I had. That is what makes us all unique" Miss Hardbroom said as she regained her composure and saw Mildred once more for the loyal, compassionate and vulnerable soul that she was. Her irritation over being 'figured out' as she had put it to Miss Drill only that morning, had compromised her ability to support Mildred in this moment. A witch discovering her aura and wishing to extend her abilities was rare at this age. Miss Hardbroom had been forced to study intensely but here Mildred was coming to her for assistance, intrigued by her own research and understanding of herself. Miss Drill was right. She had to see the witch as well as the rebel and appreciate what Mildred had come through to earn her respect and time.

Mildred grinned widely and looked at the paper. She closed her eyes and let an invisible force move the pencil across the paper in a controlled and smooth motion.

Miss Hardbroom watched her with disbelief.

Mildred took her time as she was told to do. She curbed the impulse to rush through the strokes of the pencil on the paper, though each one she was sure of completely. When she had finished she opened her eyes and there was an intense look of relief in her. Miss Hardbroom observed it. It was like she had released something. That happened when magic had purpose.

"Mildred how do you feel?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

Mildred looked at her teacher as though she had forgotten she was there.

"I feel happy and…" Mildred searched for the word.

"Relieved" Miss Hardbroom finished.

"Yes….yes that's it. I needed to draw it. I feel so relieved that I have" Mildred said agreeing with her teacher.

"Tell me Mildred, why did you want to discover your aura and draw it in the first place?" Miss Hardbroom probed.

"I...you know why" Mildred replied a little defensively.

"I thought I did yes...but something bothers me," Miss Hardbroom explained. "What I just saw was not magic for self gain or to be disobedient. You were being driven by a higher power which is what soul magic can latch onto. The question now is what reason would it have, because you clearly do not yet know it."

She studied Mildred's frowning face and they both absorbed this thought in silence for a time.

"It is even more reason to be cautious Mildred. Your powers are awakening because they have cause to. We must let them guide you, but the power they bring with them holds dangers. You must promise me that you will not draw outside of my supervision for the time being. No creativity outside of our sessions Mildred" Miss Hardbroom requested.

"Drawing is my escape" Mildred said faintly, fearing another Hardbroom lecture.

"Yes I am well aware of that Mildred. Nor do I wish to deny you your freedom. But, this is a strange circumstance. Your magic is quite new to me, so we must take it one step at a time. How do you feel now?" She asked.

"I want to lift the drawing from the page and see what it is" Mildred said quickly.

"Is it curiosity or need?" Miss Hardbroom asked simply.

Mildred thought about it. "I think I feel as though I need to, Miss" Mildred answered.

"And if I said no?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

"I...I would feel hollow and sad, and please don't Miss Hardbroom, please don't say no" Mildred said desperately.

"It is as I thought. Magic to begin with is like an addiction Mildred. Well there are two types of magic that this can be said of, dark and soul. You get a rush when you complete a task on the side of good or bad depending on what motivates you. I said before that I connect with soul magic myself but utilise energy more than the others. The problem is I feel no connection right now that is pulling my focus, so whatever you feel is specific to your abilities," Miss Hardbroom patiently explained while constantly assessing the situation herself.

"There is only one way to find out then isn't there" Mildred said.

"Yes, and of course Mildred Hubble wants to dive straight in" Miss Hardbroom said but it was without derision or frustration. "I cannot see any other choice we have. Soul magic is special and it is calling to you, Mildred. I am here should anything happen" she said more decisively, respecting hers and the witch before her's calling.

Mildred nodded and looked at the drawing. It wasn't pretty, it was a jumble of lines and curves that gave no hint to any form whatsoever.

Mildred lifted the drawing from the page and as she did her eyes opened wide with amazement as she saw it. A transparent cloak of shimmering beauty.

Miss Hardbroom's mouth opened wide in awe of what she was seeing. The only witch in the school that was powerful enough to sense Mildred's aura could now sense two of them. She snapped back from the spectacle to look at Mildred who was fine besides a completely transfixed and warm expression of love and adoration. Miss Hardbroom remembered the first moment she felt her aura and in her head could assign it colours and textures to bring it to life and help capture its movements. Mistress Broomhead had shattered her moment by telling her to drop the gormless face and not to be so impressed with herself. Miss Hardbroom just observed Mildred patiently and was filled with pride and joy for the girl.

Mildred felt another urge so she let the magic guide her and wrapped her aura around Miss Hardbrooms. In that moment Mildred realised she could see her potion teacher's aura as well. Their eyes met. Mildred was surprised while HB was completely stunned. Her form tutors eyes opened wide and her mouth opened as she inhaled sharply with the awareness of what Mildred was doing and seeing.

Mildred looked around Miss Hardbroom seeing the difference in their auras but also the similarities. She could sense different magic, different levels of ability and...and...there was an odd element that she could not place. It felt sinister almost, but so small and insignificant and wrapped in so many layers of shimmering beauty. But it was there. Mildred's magic was reminding her that it was there. Her soul was enthralled with light and then pained and alert.

Miss Hardbroom was recovering from the shock and sensed fluctuations in Mildred's mood. She could see pained expressions flashing across her face.

"Mildred, return the drawing to the paper if it wishes to go" Miss Hardbroom said gently, coaxing Mildred back to reality.

Mildred looked at Miss Hardbroom and smiled.

"I can return it, Miss, but I think it is trying to tell me something" Mildred said.

"Return it and then we can talk about it. You can always lift it off the page again" Miss Hardbroom said, exercising caution.

"Okay Miss" Mildred said and with more effort than it usually took, she brought the drawing back onto the paper until it was a two dimensional pattern of lines and swirls.

Mildred swooned a little on her feet with the effort and chose to sit before she fell.

Miss Hardbroom was at her side in seconds holding her steady.

"Are you okay? Do you need to lie down?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

"No, Miss, I am okay. Tired but okay" Mildred said. "I can see your aura still if I focus. I can see mine, my actual aura, well it is more of a feeling" Mildred said clearly but there was a short yawn at the end of the sentence.

Miss Hardbroom raised her eyebrows and let out a short laugh.

"What is it?" Mildred asked. She had barely ever heard Miss Hardbroom laugh.

"Nothing, Mildred...it just took me months to detect my own aura, it took years to see the auras of other witches. And here you are, someone I labelled the worst witch in school, seeing my aura on the same day you discover your own. This is unheard of Mildred. It is extraordinary" Miss Hardbroom said completely blown away by the moment and chuckled again.

"Miss" Mildred said cautiously.

"Yes, Mildred"

"I...I think there is something in your aura. Something that hurt me to see it" Mildred tried to explain.

"There is nothing in my aura Mildred. It looks now as it has always looked. It grew in complexity after the battle last year but that is very common after confrontations of that scale" Miss Hardbroom said.

"It was like a very tiny black stain, covered in waves of silk that were moving and swirling and containing it" Mildred described, trying to transport herself back into those fleeting moments that almost felt like a dream now.

Miss Hardbroom looked at her. Her instinct was to laugh it off but today was too extraordinary to do that.

"Okay Mildred, if you say you saw something, then I have learnt by now to give you the benefit of the doubt. I will look into this. But, I think we have done quite enough for one day. You will likely be heading for an early night. How do you feel?" Miss Hardbroom asked again, she had worn that phrase out.

Mildred frowned. She wasn't totally happy with Miss Hardbroom dealing with this discovery herself. But, she was tired and slightly distracted by her aura, and Miss Hardbroom's.

"Okay Mildred. You may ask three questions and then I am returning you to your friends for supervision and relaxation time" Miss Hardbroom said sensing Mildred's growing curiosity.

Mildred didn't waste any time.

"How far away can auras be detected?" Mildred asked almost tripping over her words she wanted to ask it so badly.

"Your first thought is to whether you will be able to locate me in the castle," Miss Hardbroom stated with a narrowed glare, "I have no idea how far you will be able to sense my aura, Mildred. Yours will never leave you now but you will get used to its presence and movement as it interacts with other magics. As I said, it took me years to sense other auras and I can focus and keep sight of many at once now but that took years of further development. You have to be looking for another witch's aura to see it each time. If you seek me out, you may be able to locate me up to the gates of the courtyard but it is very unlikely beyond that. When I dissipate my aura for transporting myself I will be harder to trace. Does that answer your question Mildred?" Miss Hardbroom said with irritation but a clear feeling that her obligation here first was to teach.

"Yes Miss, thank you Miss. Do you think I will be able to detect other auras too?" Mildred asked.

"Well in theory you should be able to. But, this is more complex. The way you found mine was quite creative and unique to you. You could do that with more witches but advanced magic should only be learnt by witches capable of advanced spells and abilities. I would urge you to try the traditional route and slow down your development because apparition needs foundations" Miss Hardbroom warned. "Last question Mildred."

"Can I please help you find out what is wrong...with your aura. Because I feel strongly that I should. And...you cant see it and I can" Mildred urged.

"Mildred today was a very remarkable day and I am beyond impressed with what I have seen. But I am a powerful witch and one that is perfectly capable of looking after myself. I also have colleagues I can consult and a witches council should I need further guidance. I shall be fine and you have plenty to concentrate on" Miss Hardbroom stated evenly.

"I...fine. I am just a child. But I am the only person who has seen your aura in this school, other than you" Mildred stated firmly, bruised by HB's rejection of her help.

"Indeed you are. But, you are also my student. Now it is time for you to rest up and leave me to my afternoon" Miss Hardbroom said, bringing the matter to a close. "And Mildred, no drawing, no discussing what took place today, and no searching for my aura."

Mildred looked at her form tutor. She ran what she wanted to say through her head a second time, in case any part of her was capable of stopping the words coming out. No part of her it seems, was.

"I can definitely promise not to do two of those" Mildred said with a flat smile.

Miss Hardbroom narrowed her eyes and glared at her student. "Have it your way Mildred, I am a witch of many talents, you knowing my whereabouts will not gift you as much freedom as you might think," she said with a touch of venom. She folded her arms, clutching her elbows, and disappeared.

"Mildred's ability is far beyond anything we have ever had at Cackle's" Constance Hardbroom was telling the other staff over a sea of homemade pizzas and wine. Saturday had been pizza night for some time now and though HB disapproved Miss Cackle was quite the fan.

"Do tell us more" Miss Cackle encouraged.

"She drew her aura. I saw it when she lifted it from the page. It was identical. Then she surrounded my aura with hers, meaning she could sense, even see, my own aura," this yielded gasps from Miss Bat and Miss Cackle while Miss Drill tried to work out the significance of this.

"I am the only witch in the school who can see other auras and sense them" Miss Hardbroom explained for Miss Drill.

"So...can she...does she know where you are now?" Imogen asked as she caught up.

"I don't know yet. I asked her not to try but she practically told me to my face that she couldn't promise that" Miss Hardbroom said and her annoyance was palpable.

"I don't know a pupil who has ever graced these halls with that level of will power Miss Hardbroom. It is, as it were, the holy grail of abilities now isn't it?" Miss Cackle said amused.

"It is both brilliant and gravely problematic at the same time" Miss Hardbroom said with her usual flair for drama.

"Can she sense other auras?" Imogen asked intrigued.

"I don't think so. The way she discovered mine was unique. I am not sure if she wasn't guided by the soul magic itself. She seems to have been driven by a purpose to see my aura. Not for petty reasons, but...well...she is certain that there was a small black stain within it. It was tiny apparently but nonetheless there and I cannot see it or feel it. She looked pained when she noticed it so I am inclined to believe her" Miss Harbdroom explained.

"Well why on earth wouldn't you believe her! Is that bad? Does that happen?" Imogen asked, her concern raised.

"I haven't heard of anything like it before. But then before today I hadn't seen anything like Mildred's ability" Miss Hardbroom said looking around the table, seeing faces staring back that were as perplexed as hers.

"Perhaps we should do some research" Miss Cackle stated decisively. "If soul magic awakened Mildred's abilities then we should not ignore this finding."

"That was my conclusion" Miss Hardbroom said.

"Are you alright" Imogen asked, confused by this whole thing.

"I am perfectly fine. It is likely nothing, but better to be cautious" Miss Hardbroom said dismissing Imogen's fears.

"Well, black spots are not usually good" Miss Bat said and the table immediately stared at her, "well I mean, good things are not usually black are they. And Mildred cares about you doesn't she, who is more likely to be stirred to help if you were in any danger?"

"Let's not panic Miss Bat, Miss Hardbroom is a very powerful witch. I am sure if something was wrong she would be able to detect it" Miss Cackle urged softly.

"After last year, I don't think anyone wants to think Miss Hardbroom could be in any danger" Imogen said frowning. "I think we are right to worry and to find out what we can quickly" Imogen said with some force.

"I am perfectly alright ladies. There is no need to amass an army and march them into battle against an invisible foe just yet" Miss Hardbroom said with her steely tone.

"Yes, of course you are. But I am afraid I agree with Imogen on this one. We cannot be too overprotective Constance, we will get to the bottom of this quickly" Miss Cackle ruled.

"Very well" Constance said giving Amelia and Imogen a sidewards glance which conveyed her annoyance at being smothered and overprotected.

"So back to the more interesting part" Imogen said to lighten the mood, "might Mildred know your movements? After all this time of you turning up everytime she heads into mischief wouldn't it be ironic if she could tell you were coming!" She added brightly which darkened Constance's mood further.

"Ironic it might be and I am sure it is amusing to you all. But Mildred Hubble earnt special attention for a reason, that girl attracts trouble. If she were to start tracking my movements...well who knows what will happen" Constance said irritated and tired.

"Anyway, I believe we are here to celebrate your new found journey Imogen" Amelia interrupted before Imogen could push Constance further towards open conflict. "Our esteemed potion's teacher thinks you might have the necessary skills to be a potions witch?" she asked her deputy.

"Yes, though I am not sure she will make a particularly obedient pupil!" Constance remarked. "None the less" she recovered seeing Imogen's face fall a fraction, "she was both steady and focused in her first lesson and showed an uncanny skill to follow a potion and be microscopically aware of her every movement which is what excellent potion making requires. She has a great deal of potential which should not be wasted" Constance said and looked at Imogen to make sure she knew that she meant it.

"I don't think I have ever heard Constance speak of any student more glowingly" Amelia said with her parental wide grin.

"Nor me...did somebody put something in the wine?" Miss Bat asked partly joking but with an edge of seriousness.

"I am more than capable of praising talent when I see it" Constance said sharply.

"Hmmmmmm" Miss Bat mumbled, looking away. Her tone was unmistakably dubious.

"High praise indeed" Amelia reinforced to distract from Miss Bat's commentary.

"Well I only hope I live up to her praise" Imogen said with an anxious smile.

"There is only one way to find out" Constance added evenly.

The ladies discussed Imogen's potential and plans for learning potions and then turned to discussing other magical matters that had been prominent in the news. Their evening came to an end at 9.30pm when Miss Cackle announced to the room that she was ready to retire and that it had been a wonderful night amongst friends.

Miss Bat retired to her room as Amelia left, planning a short chant before sleep. Miss Drill rose to leave, saying her goodbyes and was stopped by a hand placed on her arm from Miss Hardbroom.

"Imogen, I should have shown you potion making in the past when you had asked, I am sorry I never made the time" Constance said honestly.

"You have made the time now, that is what counts" Imogen reassured her.

"Yes well I am glad I did" Constance said and rose to her feet ready to leave.

"Me too, good night Constance" Imogen said smiling fondly at the potion's teacher.

"Goodnight Imogen" Constance said and then folded her arms and disappeared.


	9. Dark Magic

Mildred was enjoying her Sunday immensely. So far she had laid in bed, sat up in bed and snuggled Tabby in bed. She planned to get out of bed at lunch for food and then might even return to it afterwards. Everything was going to plan when Miss Hardbroom suddenly materialised in front of her scaring her half to death.

"I see you are enjoying a productive weekend, Mildred" Miss Hardbroom stated rolling her eyes.

"I see you haven't learnt how to knock...oh I didn't mean that, I...sorry Miss, I don't know what I was…" Mildred wished her bed would eat her.

Miss Hardbroom glared at Mildred but chose to ignore the sarcastic retort on this occasion.

"Yes well, I take it my appearance was not expected then?" Miss Hardbroom asked rather than stated.

"No. I can see your aura now. At times I think I can feel it but I am not sure so I don't know where you are" Mildred said feeling irked and relieved by this admission. She couldn't imagine how intolerable HB would be if she thought her movements could be detected, it was probably better this way.

"Yes, as I said Mildred the art of tracking auras takes a lot of practice. I am sure if you put your mind to it you could develop this area more quickly than most" Miss Hardbroom added and though it lacked a supportive tone, its content was not lost on Mildred.

"Will you help me" Mildred asked, it was rather like prodding a grisly bear with a very long pole.

"Once we have mastered other areas I do not see why not" Miss Hardbroom said, the words were a little forced but Mildred took them as genuine. "I wanted to talk to you about your detentions this week. I have agreed with Miss Drill that I will take Tuesday and Thursday morning. She thought five days of running might be too much for you and I was willing to acquiesce to her reasoning on it. I will see you for your extra tuition tomorrow at 7pm. Do try to get out of that bed, child" she said with high pitched irritation.

"Yes Miss" Mildred said as her form tutor vanished.

Mildred knew exactly what that was about but then HB hadn't tried to hide it. Mildred had been wholly disappointed when Miss Hardbroom's aura faded the further she moved away from it until it had completely gone. She did think that she might have caught glimpses of it throughout the day. Just small windows of light that reached out to her. Mildred would practice focusing on it every chance she got, she wouldn't wait for HB's guidance on that one.

"Millie, are you going to get out of bed today?" Enid asked as she marched through the door.

"Oh Enid...hi….erm well only if I have to, you know like to eat...and well that's it really," Mildred confessed.

"Well I don't blame you after your week!" Enid said supportively. "I don't know how you managed to live through it. Maud and I thought HB would kill you accidentally on purpose" she added.

"Oh it wasn't that bad. Well, moments were horrendous but overall, not as bad as you might think. And, she has actually taught me stuff. I can do potions and draw more cool stuff…" Mildred rambled on quite contentedly retelling her stories from the week.

"Mildred I am beginning to think she might be brainwashing you" Enid replied with mock concern.

"She is a scary, formidable, witch...that much is certain" Mildred said as her floaty voice took over and she stared off into the distance, "but she is also kind of inspiring and she wants to help me really. Deep down she wants me to succeed, she just doesn't know how to guide someone who doesn't come from a witching background and isn't perfect all of the time. But I think I am a great teacher" Mildred said snapping back to reality and laughing with Enid.

"I see, so she is learning from the Great Mildred Hubble, champion of humanity and saviour of the clumsy witch" Enid said in her best presenter voice.

"Exactly" Mildred said with a wide grin.

"Well Maud insists you get out of bed. We are all going to listen to music and hang about in the courtyard apparently, I was sent to get you" Enid said.

"Oh alright then. She isn't as scary as HB but I don't want to make Maud cross now do I" Mildred said and they chuckled again.

In no time at all the girl's Sunday had come to an end. They had listened to music, danced, fell over laughing, and been told to disperse numerous times by an exasperated HB. She had little power on a weekend because Miss Cackle encouraged the girls to mingle and enjoy their free time, her deputy did not share that sentiment but there was very little she could do to stop it.

Mildred got into bed earlier than usual in part because she was exhausted and secondly because she knew once again she had a week of early starts. The prospect of Miss Drill in the morning wasn't anything like as daunting as HB, provided she stuck to her end of the bargain and no running was involved.

Mildred had spent plenty of the day thinking of ways to evade HB and she felt very close to the perfect plan. All she needed was Miss Drill's help. That part she was pretty sure of. Then she just needed to break her vow to Miss Hardbroom and draw something without her supervision. That was the part she was feeling slightly nauseous over. That feeling, Mildred thought, would pass.

Mildred woke up just as Miss Drill knocked on her door.

"Morning Mildred, are you ready for our morning run" Miss Drill asked but she winked as she said it which gave Mildred an immense sense of relief.

"Yes, Miss, shall I meet you outside?"

"That's fine Mildred. I will see you in ten by the gates" Miss Drill said in her super happy morning voice which was equally as irritating as Miss Hardbroom's sarcastic and judgmental morning tones.

Mildred pulled on her PE kit and trudged down the hallway and stairs. Another week of empty corridors and silent rooms of the castle at too early o'clock was just not a heart warming thought.

"Okay let's set a good walking pace, I don't know how far out Miss Hardbroom can sense you, do you?" Miss Drill asked and she was slightly anxious it seemed of being discovered.

"She said she couldn't reach further than the gates, so unless she has come out to stalk us we should be fine already" Mildred said and then looked around her because frankly she wouldn't put anything past her form tutor.

"I saw her in the potion's lab on my way back, she looked busy. But, let's get some distance away before we…" Miss Drill promptly stopped talking and looked at Mildred as she realised that this very conversation was damning enough if anyone could hear. She rolled her eyes at herself and marched on.

After they had been strutting out for 20 minutes Miss Drill started up their conversation again.

"So, Mildred, what is this plan you have? I hear you have been surprising our foe with your new found powers?" she said beaming.

"Well, she did seem surprised, Miss. And my plan is simple really, well kind of" Mildred began, "I have to mask my aura so I am invisible, then I must draw my aura and transfer it to someone or something else" she said clearly. "The only problem is I am not sure how alike my drawing is to my aura and if they give off the same magical energy, because a clone of me doesn't but when I draw my aura I am deliberately drawing magic aren't I? And I am not sure if my aura would bond with someone else, an object, an animal...so I need to practice that."

"Okay so that sounds actually quite feasible Mildred. What about practicing on me? I don't hold any magic" Miss Drill suggested.

"That's actually what I was thinking Miss. The only way to know for sure is to see HB...err Miss Hardbroom's reactions" Mildred said.

"Oh I know you all call her HB, even Miss Hardbroom knows. I think she likes it to be honest, not that she would ever admit that. Okay, so what do we do next?" Miss Drill asked eagerly.

"Well in PE later I thought you could go into the courtyard to get something. I will stand in the middle of the indoor court surrounded by other witches and will transfer my aura onto you. It's Miss Hardbroom's free period isn't it? So she is bound to think I have wandered outside and come looking for me. It will be easy for me to take back the drawing when I see her out of the window and I will be among other auras, so she probably wont get chance to detect two auras" Mildred said, she had given this part of the plan a lot of thought.

"It sounds a little risky. What will she think when she finds me?" Miss Drill asked.

"She will think I have come back in or that she made a mistake" Mildred said shrugging her shoulders.

"Miss Hardbroom never thinks she has made a mistake Mildred. She will suspect something" Miss Drill corrected.

"She won't have any proof though. And this is much safer than trying any of this without checking. If she looks for me then my aura on paper must possess enough magic to clone mine. If she doesn't she will come straight to class and ask me why I wrapped my drawing of my aura around you. It's risky but it is going to have to be. How else do we test her reactions?" Mildred asked logically.

"Okay, it is a necessary risk. What do I say to her when she comes into the courtyard?" Miss Drill asked looking a little scared at the prospect.

"Nothing, well, what would you normally say" Mildred reassured her, "she will probably be distracted and more interested in locating me."

"Okay let's do it" Miss Drill said with more courage than she felt.

Miss Drill was true to her word and looked at Mildred before she intended to leave the class momentarily to visit the courtyard. Mildred felt her heart race suddenly aware of the magnitude of what they had agreed to do. What if HB figured it out or could sense two auras, or just glared at her until she confessed everything. It was moments like these that had earned her the reputation of being reckless Mildred thought to herself.

There was no turning back now though.

"Right girls, I am just going to get another volley ball so I can split you into four groups, carry on warming up so you are ready to go when I get back" Miss Drill said confidently and then strode out of the class.

Mildred took her piece of paper out of her pocket, the one containing the sketch of her aura and she lifted it off the page and encouraged it to bond with Miss Drill the moment she saw her appear in the courtyard out of the window. It worked. She felt momentary resistance before she sat her aura around the human glow Miss Drill emitted. That in itself was unexpected. Miss Drill did have an aura. It was light and much smaller than Miss Hardbroom or hers but it gave the PE teacher a warm glow.

Moments later Miss Hardbroom materialised in the courtyard opposite Miss Drill. Mildred instantly recalled her aura to the piece of paper, folded it and returned it to her pocket. Mildred turned around only to find Maud and Enid staring at her.

"What are you up to Millie?" Maud asked.

"You do look like you are up to something" Enid added.

"Oh nothing, I was just watching Miss Drill and then Miss Hardbroom appeared" Mildred said as nonchalantly as she could.

"I saw you, you had something on a piece of paper" Maud stated.

"I...I agreed to do something for Miss Drill. And I promised I wouldn't say anything," Mildred said and it was almost entirely truthful, except the exercise was for her as opposed to her teacher.

"Like what?" Enid asked in her typically blunt way.

"Well I can't say...but let's say we have a common foe...sometimes" Mildred said trying to win her friends round. This would all be impossible if they started watching her every move as well as HB.

"Ohhhhh okay" Enid said with a smile, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" she replied.

"Sort of" Mildred agreed.

"Well you be careful Millie, you have enough enemies as it is and they already watch you like a hawk" Maud added concerned.

"Mildred Hubble, a word" Miss Hardbroom boomed from the door as she swung it open and Enid and Maud looked at her with pained faces, "come along Mildred, outside please, don't dawdle."

Mildred looked up and felt herself shrinking in size. She walked over to HB and followed her into the corridor.

"Ah safe and sound where I left you I see Mildred" Miss Drill remarked as she returned to the classroom and shot Miss Hardbroom a 'told you so' look.

"I just sensed your presence in the courtyard Mildred and came to investigate. When I arrived I found Miss Drill. For a fleeting second I thought I still sensed your aura but it was gone. Were you in the courtyard moments ago?" Miss Hardbroom asked directly like an interrogator might.

"No, Miss. I was in the sports hall" Mildred said plainly.

"Yes I thought you might say that...so you haven't been playing with your magic, trying to refine anything unsupervised then?" Miss Hardbroom asked, her eyes narrow and predatory.

Mildred thought about this question before she answered. She didn't consider her actions playing with magic and she hadn't tried to refine anything, she was just repeating what she had learnt before. So she was free to answer truthfully.

"No, Miss. I have been in here with Maud and Enid" Mildred said looking Miss Hardbroom in the eye and being careful not to murmur. Mildred was beginning to grasp the grey areas of her relationship with HB, she was boldly going where no student had ventured before.

"Very well. You should get back to your class, Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said. She didn't look completely satisfied but she didn't look too suspicious either. Perhaps she thought Mildred was randomly projecting her aura around the school.

Mildred shut the door to the corridor behind her and breathed a sigh of relief. It had worked! Miss Drill looked straight at her with concern but she glanced away immediately to keep her emotions in check.

Mildred went back to Maud and Enid and shot them a steady grin. She wasn't completely relieved but she was safe for now which warranted a mini celebration.

Her volleyball skills were as good as usual. She dropped it more often than not and managed to slam it down hard into the back of Ethel's head. It was an accident but Ethel had once again declared all out war. Mildred was fairly deaf to this threat now, it had been repeated so often. She never actually felt safe from Ethel's bullying ways anyway so the spoilt girl's remarks had very little impact on her mood. Conversely, her actions had cheered Enid up no end who was hailing Mildred as the best volleyball player of all time. She was simply implying that someone who put the ball wide, dropped it so often and even managed to throw it behind them sometimes was obviously talented enough to slam it into a person's head when they felt the urge. It did the trick of winding Ethel up even further.

Miss Drill called out to Mildred at the end of class so she hung back and waited.

"Walk with me as I go to put the equipment back" Miss Drill asked "if you have time."

"It's Charms next so it's not far away" Millie said, "and I have ten minutes before the lesson starts"

"Our friend was very confused and annoyed. She was sure you were in that courtyard Mildred" Miss Drill said with a pained face. "I felt...awkward...it's best if I don't have to lie to Constance" she explained. "That doesn't mean I wont help - I just don't want to jeopardise anything! Does that make sense"

"Yes Miss," Mildred said and felt similarly awkward about it. "I didn't want to lie to her either, well I didn't really...more withheld the truth, but it didn't feel the best" she confessed.

"It worked Mildred, that I am sure of. She had no doubt that I were you" Miss Drill said. "Do you know what you will do next?" she asked very quietly.

"I do. But, I think it is probably best if you don't know, Miss. I think I have got this now" Millie said and smiled brightly.

"Well, just be careful Mildred. You can always run things by me on Wednesday morning. I still support you of course, I hope you always know that. But some people can be quite black and white when it comes to things like trust and loyalty and…"

"Rules!" Mildred finished.

"That's right" Miss Drill said. "I best let you get to class, we really don't want you landing in any more detentions now do we"

"Lord no!" Mildred agreed and set off.

"And be careful, Mildred, you are taking on pure titanium. Keep your wits about you" Miss Drill said with a wink before disappearing into the equipment cupboard.

Mildred hurried to class and just made it in time which earned her a pleasant smile from Miss Cackle.

"Pure titanium...and who might that allude to, Imogen?" Miss Hardbroom asked as she appeared in the store cupboard, her arms crossed, a predatory glare fixed on her face.

"Oh, why must you do that, Constance, you really need to learn how to knock" Miss Drill countered, taking a moment to calm herself and consider her response.

"You are not the first person to tell me that...now if you don't mind, who is Mildred taking on?" she asked rather like a panther crouching low before a strike.

"Not that it is any of your business, Mildred wanted to know what had happened during class. I explained what had unfolded and the fact that you were sure she had been present in the courtyard. She said, as her imagination ran away with her, that perhaps she could be in two places at once now theoretically, at which point I said what you heard" Imogen explained with stubborn confidence though her insides were knotted. She was torn between protecting Mildred's privacy whilst respecting Miss Hardbroom's position and their friendship.

"Be careful and keep your wits about you...wasn't much of a discouragement was it" Constance shot back.

"I have never been wholly on your side. You know I like an underdog and quite frankly I think Mildred has put up with a lot as an outcast in this school" Imogen said with more conviction now.

Constance frowned at her and held the silence allowing Imogen to stew before she spoke.

"You walk a fine line, Imogen. Mildred Hubble does not need any encouragement and if she has had to put up with a lot, then most of it was of her own making. I would consider whether your support is leading her to a bright future or more misery!" Constance said coldly and then disappeared.

Miss Drill cursed under her breath but her relief was immense. She could only have heard the last sentence otherwise she would have buried her. Imogen considered her words as she always did. Was she leading Mildred to more pain? Mildred would do it with or without her help, she quickly decided. Constance Hardbroom was too powerful. The fact that she could overhear so much, materialise anywhere and terrify the living daylights out of anybody in that school was testament to the fact that she deserved someone to balance the odds. Miss Drill was worried and anxious before, now she was sure, HB should be outsmarted, even if it was just once. And, Mildred was exactly the right girl to do it!

"Millie, what on earth are you so happy about?" Maud asked completely perplexed as they ate their dinner.

"Well, I got through another day without getting another detention, and Miss Hardbroom said we were doing basic spells tonight and I am kind of excited about it" she said with a smile.

The others looked at her gobsmacked.

"It is a bit like looking forward to detention, Millie" Maud explained their reactions.

"Well, it doesn't feel like that. Even, the detentions were actually okay. I like learning and my spells have always been awful. She wants to make sure I can handle the soul magic created in me by my connection to drawing. Kind of like making sure you MOT the whole car before fitting a more powerful engine" Mildred said thoughtfully.

"And you are not worried that she will look at you with total irritation and annoyance when you can't get basic spells right?" Enid asked.

"No because she cant in these lessons. I asked for help remember. I wouldn't have asked for help if I didn't know how much I sucked. And besides, she has always told anyone who will listen that I am the worst witch in school so how can she possibly act surprised?"

"Oh she can" Enid said. "She…"

"Shhhhh" Mildred said suddenly and Enid stopped talking.

Moments later Miss Hardbroom materialised in the Great Hall in exactly the spot that Mildred was staring at. HB held her gaze for a moment before walking over to a first year table to shout at some poor unsuspecting witches.

"Did you just…" Enid started speaking but couldn't find the words.

"I just thought it might be a good idea for you to not say stuff about HB. She has a habit of turning up when you do!" Mildred said evenly.

Enid looked at her and Mildred shrugged her shoulders.

"Well you timed that right...that was a close one" Enid said relieved.

Maud still looked suspicious but she carried on with the conversation and soon forgot her reservations.

Mildred, however, knew exactly what had just happened. She had felt Miss Hardbroom's aura enter the room, even though it was scattered and disjointed, she felt it forming and creating a whole. She looked towards where it was forming back together as one bound entity right before it's owner arrived at its core. She knew what she had achieved and so did Miss Hardbroom.

Mildred went to her creative session with Miss Hardbroom that evening with excitement mingled with apprehension now that she had inadvertently honed her aura detection skills. The day was not done surprising her yet however.

As she left the Great Hall she felt something in the distance prickle her magical awareness. It took her a moment to identify what it was. As she focused she felt, once again, Miss Hardbroom's aura. She was almost certain the feeling was coming from the direction of the potions lab. She waited a moment and tried to imagine its colour and movement. It was dancing and when she cut out everything else she could almost see it.

As she walked nearer she started to feel it more intensely until she was sure that Miss Hardbroom was in the potion's lab. Her aura was calling to her. It was an odd thing. Like music, light, colour and energy all calling to her but with a soft, subdued presence because she was not its owner. Her aura was invisible to her but the moment she sought it its colours, movement and melody were intense. She understood how Miss Hardbroom could pick out individuals. They were such a vibrant extension of each identity. If hers and her form tutors were anything to go by they were not something you could miss if you wished to seek them.

"Mildred, good, you are prompt this evening" Miss Hardbroom said as she walked into the potion's lab. "I would like to discuss what happened at dinner," she said lightly. "I believe you anticipated my arrival" Miss Hardbroom said, clearly in no mood to dance around the subject. "Did you?" She asked and locked Mildred's gaze.

"Yes, Miss" Mildred said calmly.

Miss Hardbroom mingled an expression of surprise with a vague look of being impressed and irritated in nanoseconds. She regained composure and smirked slightly: "So, I have met my match, afterall."

"Well, I wouldn't say that..." Mildred began but Miss Hardbroom waved her silent.

"A little self-belief, Mildred, if you please. Your powers are extraordinary. It would be very amiss of me not to hone them. Tell me, do you detect me at other times? Was it an isolated event?"

Milred saw intrigue and curiosity but nothing more in the eyes staring back at her.

"As I left the hall to come here I could sense you. The closer I got the stronger the calling from your aura" Mildred said simply.

"It sounds like your soul magic is still seeking me out. To be sure what is linked with this black stain you have identified, and what is your ability to detect auras, we need a comparison…" Miss Hardbroom mumbled the rest of her sentence as she marched out of the room, leaving Mildred stood wondering where her potion's teacher had gone.

She returned a few minutes later with Miss Bat in tow.

"Really, Miss Hardbroom, I was just about to meditate after tea" Miss Bat was complaining.

"Yes...well...you will have to find a state of zen a little later this evening Miss Bat. Mildred can sense my aura and we need a comparison to see if it is just mine or if she really is exhibiting signs of high level magic" Miss Hardbroom explained quickly. There was always irritation to her tone when she had to explain herself. What she really wanted was for people to just do exactly as she told them to do.

"Well, that is quite brilliant Mildred, well done!" Miss Bat skipped into her immediate happy self full of praise for the student before her.

"First, Mildred, I want you to concentrate on Miss Bat and see if you can sense her aura without using your copy to seek it out...or whatever it was you did" Miss Hardbroom requested.

Mildred concentrated on Miss Bat but for now all she could see was the witch.

"I can't see her aura yet Miss" Mildred said.

"Well not to be dissapointed Mildred, few witches can do that, and those that do tend to lack a sense of humour" Miss Bat said to Mildred to cheer her up with a sideways glance at Miss Hardbroom.

Miss Hardbroom rolled her eyes, "thank you Miss Bat, perhaps we could take this a little more seriously! Mildred try and imagine drawing Miss Bat's aura, and pay attention to mine and your own," she instructed.

Mildred understood and even took out her pencil to hold so she could really imagine what strokes she might make to capture Miss Bat's aura. She looked at hers and Miss Hardbrooms and tried to imagine what Miss Bat's would look like.

"I can see it" she said suddenly. "It has golden and ruby stands in it...it is so...erm" Mildred searched for the right word.

"Exotic!" Miss Bat said startled by Mildred's description.

"Yes that's it...exotic...wait" Mildred frowned and searched the aura more closely "there is...something...Miss Hardbroom, can you see it? There is a black stain there, it is slightly smaller than yours, like a dot" Mildred said with concern.

Miss Hardbroom had turned her attention to Miss Bat. She was looking around the woman and her eyes were clearly chasing something.

"Mildred, you are right. I cannot see it but I can tell something is hiding from me" Miss Hardbroom suddenly turned and looked out of the potion lab door, "Davinia, when we started back can you remember me asking Amelia if she was alright. I said I thought she might have a magical ailment as I thought I saw a slight discolouration of her aura?"

Davinia followed Miss Hardbroom's gaze out of the lab door and towards the Staff Room. "Yes, yes I do. She said she felt fine and you put it down to the battle darkening her magic somewhat. It didn't come up again."

"I believe we have a problem, Davinia. Go and get Miss Cackle, and Miss Drill and meet us in the Great Hall please" Miss Hardbroom said decisively.

"Yes, of course" Miss Bat said, setting off at once.

Mildred looked at Miss Hardbroom who had turned quite stern and was a little white in complexion.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Mildred asked the obvious as she often did.

"No, Mildred, I am not. I did some research as I said I would. Black stains are unsurprisingly the mark of dark magic. If, as I suspect she will have, Miss Cackle's aura also bears the mark, then their origin seems likely to be the battle against the dark wizard last term."

"What does that mean?" Mildred asked with growing anxiety.

"It means that each of our magical souls has been scarred by dark magic. We need to understand how, why and what can be done about it" Miss Hardbroom said. She looked at Mildred and offered her a small smile. "We have caught this because of your talents Mildred and I will not be asking you to go to your room or sit this one out. For once, I think we will utilise your imagination from the start, if you are happy with that?" she said with a coy raise of her right eyebrow.

"Yes, Miss" Mildred said with a smile.

"Very good. Now let's get to the Great Hall" Miss Hardbroom said and transported them both there in an instant. "I want you to try and draw the dark magic element in my aura. I know it is fleeting and deceptive but seeing what we are dealing with could help. I brought us here so you can draw magic from the walls if you need extra energy. I have a hunch that the soul magic will guide you in what you need to do" She spoke quickly but clearly.

The rest of the staff entered the room and immediately Miss Hardbroom's face stated that Miss Cackle also had the black stain on her aura.

"Mildred, concentrate on Miss Cackle, I would like you to confirm what I see" Miss Hardbroom requested.

"That is a big ask Miss Hardbroom, shouldn't we be careful burning Mildred out?" Miss Cackle asked.

"Mildred is showing great resolve Miss Cackle and I have brought us here so she can draw from the magic in the walls as I once did. Mildred is driven by soul magic right now so we may as well encourage her development, otherwise she will be pushed into it anyway" Miss Hardbroom insisted but she was keeping a close eye on Mildred.

Mildred had took in what Miss Hardbroom had said but she was also following her instincts. Discovering Miss Cackle's aura had been much quicker. She was now in the process of drawing not only the dark element in Miss Hardbroom's aura but also the one in Miss Cackle's and Miss Bats. Once she had done so she looked up to Miss Hardbroom from her seated position over her piece of paper on the floor.

"I can lift them off together. They wont like it but my magic says that this is necessary" Mildred explained as her actions became her only focus.

"Very well" Miss Hardbroom said with a look at the other teachers which was telling them to be alert and ready. Miss Drill walked around her colleagues and stood beside Mildred.

Mildred lifted the drawings off the page. Once they were up she placed her left arm on the wall and channeled the castle's magic to keep the dark marks separate and relatively still.

"As I suspected" Miss Hardbroom said as she took them all in.

"Can we all see them?" Miss Cackle asked, "except of course you Imogen, you should be safe at least".

Miss Bat murmured that she could see them as well.

"They look like little spheres" Miss Cackle stated.

"Like those ball bearings" Mildred replied, "the ones that dark wizard used when he fought us. Lots of little black spheres that burnt as they hit you all. You sheltered everyone else from them."

"Indeed" Miss Hardbroom agreed. "Mildred you can return them to the sheet now."

Mildred returned them to the sheet and then slumped ever so slightly which Miss Drill stepped forward to support.

"I must check the fabric of the walls" Miss Hardbroom said as she raised her arms to summon greater reserves of magic and concentrated her senses on the surrounding walls. "As I feared, the walls contain them also, in some number."

"What can we do?" Imogen asked first.

"They are dormant" Mildred answered. "They are not feeding off good magic so they are contained at the moment I think" she said feeling a little sheepish as every teacher looked at her with surprise.

"I agree Mildred, which is why I didn't detect them sooner. We are quite safe for now. But we need to remove them. The slightest bit of dark magic could activate them, grow them, perhaps even combine them. They are intended as seeds for future evil to utilise" Miss Hardbroom said with real contempt for their existence.

"Could they be part of another plan of attack against this school?" Miss Cackle asked.

"I don't think so. Why would they not have acted on it sooner. Heckity Broomhead cannot do anything under house arrest and I am not even sure that Miss Hogweed knew what type of dark magic sorcerer she was conjuring. I think this is a by-product rather than a planned attack. We must contain the problem, but I do not see any reason for alarm" Miss Hardbroom reiterated.

"Are you sure Broomhead is a prisoner?" Miss Drill asked.

"I have informants within the witches council as well as witches who keep an eye on her for me as a personal favour. She has not left her home and no magical communication or otherwise has breached its walls" Miss Cackle said with some authority and smiled warmly at her deputy as she turned with a shocked expression to view the headmistress. "Constance, do you really think I was going to leave that woman to the council to deal with alone. I have enough friends and family to ensure a secondary defence is in place at all times" she explained.

"You didn't have to...thank you" Constance said, clearly comforted by the additional security. "So there is no mastermind in play, we just have a dormant threat that needs eradicating."

"Miss Hardbroom, I...well I" Mildred started but with every teacher in the school staring at her she felt a little embarrassed to express her views.

"Spit it out, Mildred, we haven't got all year!" Miss Hardbroom advised, impatiently.

"Well, their attack was well thought out wasn't it. What if the dark wizard was chosen deliberately. They would not have expected you to see the black spheres, until it was too late. What if Mistress Broomhead did plan this far ahead?" Mildred said awkwardly.

"I wouldn't put it past her" Miss Drill said.

"And plan what exactly? For a dark wizard to visit and activate these spheres? Or a dark witch to feed them dark magic and help them grow? Don't you think that would be a little tricky to pull off? I mean dark wizards and witches do not exactly do errands when they are required to, do they?" Miss Hardbroom demanded, finding the idea quite preposterous.

"Constance…" Miss Cackle said quietly and waited until she had her deputy's eye. "I do not want you to rule anything out. A lot of magic is flowing through Mildred right now, even I can sense it. That magic is here to protect us, and in particular it seems, to protect you. We will not underestimate our enemies and if that means being over precautious then that is what we will be" She said passionately.

The teachers fell silent and looked amongst each other. Miss Hardbroom looked at Mildred and sighed.

"You're right, Miss Cackle. I do not want to alarm the pupils but I agree that our senses should be heightened to any threat. I would like to patrol the perimeter more and do more magical sweeps. It is probably best that I do not draw on the castle's magic at present so I will need a little more budget for replenishment potions if that is alright" Miss Hardbroom asked, fully taking onboard her colleagues, and student's fears and firm stance on this issue.

"Whatever you need, Constance. Perhaps Miss Drill can help you make them and escort you on your patrols. I would rather someone was there offering support to you, also, while you protect all of us" Miss Cackle asked warmly but she was insisting.

"Very well" Miss Hardbroom agreed reluctantly. "Now, Mildred, I think it is time we got you to bed" she said looking at a yawning and slightly pale Mildred. "Miss Cackle, I shall administer Mildred a restorative potion along with a sleeping draught. I also think it is best if what we discovered here tonight stays with us," she said.

"That's a bit of an ask Constance. This is a lot for a young witch to take onboard, especially on her own" Miss Drill said, not liking the idea that Mildred might feel quite cut off being forced to keep secrets from her friends.

"I understand, Miss" Mildred said looking at Miss Drill and smiling softly. "I am not really alone either am I. I can always talk to you or Miss Hardbroom if I need to" she said looking from the sympathetic eyes of Miss Drill to the slightly surprised expression her form tutor was wearing.

"Of course you can, whenever you need, Mildred. Myself and Miss Bat are also here should you need a quiet word. I realise this is an unusual situation and you have already taken on magic far more advanced than I have ever seen in a witch of your age. Do not push yourself too much and do tell any of us if you start to feel different, or unwell, or overwhelmed" Miss Cackle requested.

"Yes, don't play the heroine, Mildred. I am already too far in your debt as it is!" Miss Hardbroom stated. "Now I really must get you to bed" she said.

The other teachers threw out quick goodnights before Miss Hardbroom transported Mildred up to her room.

"Get changed for bed Mildred while I fetch the potions required" she said and then disappeared again.

When the potions teacher returned Mildred was tucked into bed with a relieved expression on her face.

"How do you feel, Mildred?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

"Sleepy" Mildred replied.

"Yes, perhaps I would be best asking you that again in the morning. I will see you bright and early, Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said matter of factly.

Mildred groaned just lightly as she took the first of the potions off Miss Hardbroom.

"I am sure you will find this a cliche. But, with great power comes great responsibility, Mildred. Your detentions are just as important as ever. You must learn to control your impulses and demonstrate discipline" Miss Hardbroom said in an even tone.

"Yes, Miss" Mildred said robotically and she downed the sleeping draught.

"We will cover some spells in the morning since we missed those tonight. You see, I can be leniant" Miss Hardbroom said with a coyness that suggested she knew that Mildred wouldn't actually see that as lenient.

Mildred attempted to raise her eyebrows but the effort was too great so she fell fast asleep instead.

Miss Hardbroom met Miss Drill in the hallway and proceeded to walk the corridors and grounds of the castle. She cast out spells as added layers of protection and sent magical waves far and wide to check for any hidden energies or concealed magic. The area was clear and Miss Drill made sure Miss Hardbroom had the energy to get her all the way to her room.

"Imogen, for heaven's sake I can manage the stairs just fine!" Miss Hardbroom exclaimed.

"The stairs...exactly! You are running low on energy aren't you. Otherwise you would have poofed before my eyes by now" Miss Drill explained.

"I do not poof!" Miss Hardbroom said with disdain.

"Yes you do, actually. You poof all over the place" Miss Drill retorted enjoying the use of the word that was irritating Miss Hardbroom.

"I will find enough energy to poof you somewhere in a minute, Imogen" Miss Hardbroom said but she really was in no fit state to carry out her threat. She had found the evening quite draining but felt much better having gone through the motions and tightened up security.

"I think for once you are bluffing Constance Hardbroom!" Miss Drill said and there was no lightning quick retort. "We do not want you playing the heroine either, if that is okay. Talk to us and include us. We...I...wont let you do anything alone" Miss Drill said warmly.

"So, I have acquired an irritating shadow then have I. Very well, Imogen, you have my word. Now, I think I am safe to get myself into bed if that's alright with you" Miss Hardbroom said politely as she pushed open her bedroom door.

"Of course, and thank you, you took a lot of people's feelings and thoughts onboard tonight. I know that isn't easy" Imogen said and quickly retreated down the stairs before a reply could follow.

Miss Hardbroom laid on her bed feeling heavier and older than she had done in quite some time. That had been an extraordinary day. Dark magic in the fabric of the castle and in the staff's auras was a concern. Mildred exposing it and magnifying it was simply momentus. But, the pull she felt when she examined the walls from all of those dark magic fragments was a truth she was not ready to share just yet. The power had called to her and willed her to connect to it. She had no intention of doing that and was perfectly in control of her senses but how had they done that, why were those spheres active and yet dorment at the same time? That, she needed to find out, and quickly.


	10. Transfrogamorphus

"Good morning, Mildred" Miss Hardbroom announced and Mildred nearly rolled out of the bed in surprise. "Oh I am sorry, I forgot to knock" she added, loaded with sarcasm.

Mildred just frowned at her.

"Do you feel rested?" Miss Hardbroom asked ignoring her scornful expression.

"I think so" Mildred said groggily, how would she know, she always felt lukewarm first thing.

"Good, you will do your detention in the courtyard today. I want to limit the possibility for catasrophe" Miss Hardbroom announced and then disappeared. "As fast as you can Mildred" her voice added to the still air of Mildred's room.

Mildred noted her typical allusion to her lack of spell power. She was clearly going to be as motivational as always.

Mildred clambered downstairs and noted Miss Hardrboom's aura from about half way down the landing. She stood still and focused on it, bringing it to life. Then she walked backwards towards her bedroom keeping hold of the aura in her thoughts and magical sight. It worked. She could now sense Miss Hardbroom from her bedroom and felt her pacing about from one side of the gate to the other. Mildred rushed down so she wasn't too late.

"Finally, Mildred, were you hand knitting your clothes or something?" Miss Hardbroom said, visibly agitated but she usually was, patience was not her strongest virtue.

"I'm sorry I made you pace, Miss Hardbroom" Mildred shot back with a sickly politeness and enjoyed the stab of surprise and annoyance that hit HB.

"Let us see if your spells are as confident as your retorts are becoming shall we Mildred. For every one that you get wrong you can write me 20 lines stating how it is pronounced correctly" Miss Hardbroom said with a smirk and Mildred realised that she had just lost this round of verbal jousting.

"But Miss…" Mildred began but Miss Hardbroom wasn't in the mood for reasoning.

"This is a detention Mildred, not one of our informal creative magic sessions. These spells will be on your end of year exams and your track record to date has been the worst the school has ever seen. I can show leniency and allow you to fail, or I can be hard and ensure you pass. The choice...well it is mine" Miss Hardbroom said sternly but she didn't sound malicious or unyielding, she sounded almost reasonable. That was eerie, Mildred found her array of new tones and expressions off putting.

"Yes, Miss" Mildred said. She hated lines but repetition did help her learn some things, maybe they would help. She threw that thought out of her brain, lines were never good!

"Your first spell will turn this broomstick into a tree" Miss Hardbroom said.

Mildred frowned and concentrated, "Broomstick acurchio, nature returnio, branches creativo, transformustree restorio" she said holding her arms out towards the broomstick.

The broomstick shuddered on the ground and then sprouted branches and leaves and became a broom tree, at least that's the best way to describe it.

"That wasn't too bad, Mildred. You just forgot to say that it was a total transformation. So, you would add totalious before transformustree which will ensure the broomstick is replaced rather than incorporated into the final transformation. Your words were typically creative and off book, but perhaps that might work better for you. Just ten lines on that one" Miss Hardbroom said evenly.

"I thought I had remembered that one" Mildred said a little forlorn.

"Memory is often the problem. Your potions are better now that you draw the ingredients and remember patterns and colours to aid the names and sequences. Instead of trying to remember the spells exactly, try to imagine what you want to achieve and what would be the best way of doing that" Miss Hardbroom explained. "Next I would like you to turn this pebble into an ice cube."

Mildred looked surprised. That was not an easy spell. Then she collected herself, as Miss Hardbroom remained impassive, and focused on what she wanted to achieve and how magic might help her achieve that.

"Pebble transformus H2࿁ totalis, Illio allio ice cubus crystalis" Mildred said with her eyes shut imaging the transformation.

When she opened her eyes she saw a perfect shining ice cube.

"Your creativity once again Mildred, has forged a new path for you. I have never heard a spell like that and yet here is the intended result" Miss Hardbroom said half smiling, half shaking her head in disbelief.

"I think I can use my imagination to lead my magic" Mildred said, happier than life itself.

"I think you can too. But, I also want you to keep learning basic spells. It would be unwise to move too far away from traditional magic before we have given you strong foundations. I think you are extremely talented Mildred, but we must slow you down and balance your learning. You cannot pass your exams with imagined spells. They test rigorous learning and discipline as well as talent." Miss Hardbroom said as Mildred's smile faded.

"So you want me to learn the spells from class" Mildred said feeling utterly dejected.

"Yes I do. Magic is a gift and a privilege. There are certain milestones you have to reach before you are accepted as a witch" Miss Hardbroom said, her strict upright manner returning. "Your next spell will transform this mouse into a frog" she said as a mouse appeared on the palm of her hand, "and I want the class taught version first if possible."

Mildred looked at her with a mixture of stubborn annoyance and abject self pity. Her animal transformation spells always went wrong and HB knew it.

"Mouseus transformus transfrogamorphus illio allio squeek become croakio" Mildred said with very little confidence and the mouse remained unchanged.

"That is another Mildred creation. Do you know the correct spell? Do you know any correct spells?" Miss Hardbroom asked sternly.

"I am not sure. They mix into one and I get nervous and…" Mildred lost momentum as she looked at a disimpressed HB.

"I think we may as well stop there so you can revise your spells then. By that I mean you might as well get started on your lines" Miss Hardbroom said and produced eight pieces of parchment. "There is a spell written at the top of each piece of parchment Mildred. I would like you to write each out twenty times. When you have done that I would like you to read them twenty times in your head. Then on Thursday morning we will practice them out loud again" Miss Hardbroom finished and waited for Mildred's response.

"I did try Miss Hardbroom" Milred said.

"Yes, I could see you trying Mildred. But, when did you try to learn them and remember them. When did you put the time into your classes and into revision to master the basics?" Miss Hardbroom asked and again gave Mildred time to answer.

"I did try" Mildred said. She had never fully understood why she didn't learn as well as the others. In potions she blamed Miss Hardbroom for shouting at her and never giving her the support she needed but what was her excuse with spells.

"I do not think you tried hard enough. If you had, these spells would be effortless for you in your final year. You have a lot of work to do now, I suggest you get on" Miss Hardbroom said.

She never said when she was disappointed but Mildred knew when she was. It was actually far harsher than the shouting. But, again, she felt HB had a point. What had she been doing all of those years? Why couldn't she recite the basics? Why did she always have to create her own spells? The sobering reality of lines and a less than enamoured HB was wearing on her this morning. She was tired and her creative talents suddenly felt small next to the rigours involved in becoming a respectable witch. She needed to stop fooling herself into believing she was something that she really was not.

"Erm Miss, shall I do the lines in the potions lab?" Mildred asked as Miss Hardbroom gave her the parchment silently.

"No I think I will set you up in the Great Hall this morning. I would like to run a few tests in there and it is wiser to make sure you are supervised whenever you put pen to paper. Your mind has a habit of wandering and your hand has a habit of drawing!" She said.

"Yes, Miss" Mildred said. She wasn't in the mood for drawing. In fact she was feeling all around pretty hopeless this morning.

Miss Hardbroom looked at her. She held her hand up ready to transport them and then returned it to her side.

"Milred...I find you difficult...sometimes. And I wish you had tried harder and focused more in class. But...and I cannot believe I am saying this. It is possible that your creative magic is pulling you on a different path. Traditional magic might be...well it could possibly be slightly...or a lot...harder for you to learn," she said as though she were chewing something nasty the whole time. "Do not give up hope Mildred, I think we will make a witch of you yet" she concluded more firmly with a nod. "Right, the Great Hall" she said and transported them both there.

The scene they arrived to in the Great Hall instantly turned Miss Hardbroom's expression to one of horror.

"Miss Cackle! Miss Bat!" Miss Hardbroom exclaimed loudly but neither of them turned around.

They were both stood on the right hand side of the Great Hall doorway with both hands on the wall. There was clearly a powerful magical transference going on.

Mildred instantly felt the exchange and saw the auras as well as waves of magic.

"Miss Hardbroom, that is dark magic. They are drawing dark magic from the walls" She said immediately, "what do we do?"

Miss Hardbroom looked at Mildred quickly racing through plans in her head.

"Mildred you are going to draw. First, I need a shield, we cannot hurt them, make it big enough to shield us both. Then I need another me to go and find Miss Drill so she can evacuate the school, the girls safety must come first. Quickly, Mildred, I am going to try and break their connection" Miss Hardbroom said precisely and ushered Mildred behind her before facing her colleagues.

She sent a short sharp magical bolt at them both which immediately burst them off the wall, severing the transference.

"What did you do that for, Constance?" Miss Cackle asked annoyed.

"You were drawing dark magic from the walls Amelia. It is the dark seed in your aura, it has connected to the dark magic accumulated in the walls of Cackles" Miss Hardbroom explained.

"That's not dark magic" Miss Bat interjected. "Cackle's doesn't contain dark magic!"

"It contains all forms of magic. It has absorbed so many battles and feuds over the years. It has its fair share of dark magic, usually well hidden" Miss Hardbroom insisted. "Can't you feel its grip. It is pulling you to it - why? Why would the walls pull you to them after all these years?" She reasoned.

"We needed a top up Constance. It isn't dark, we would know" Miss Cackle said.

"It is Amelia. Please, trust me. I can feel it" Miss Hardbroom urged now with more pleading.

"Oh of course the great Constance Hardbroom can feel something we can't!" Miss Bat shot back.

"Don't interrupt us Constance. I am your Head and I know what is best here" Miss Cackle insisted.

"I can't let you do that" Miss Hardbroom stated, holding her arms up as the two women turned to return to the walls to draw more power from them.

"I've got the shield" Mildred said quietly behind Miss Hardbroom.

"Good work Mildred" Miss Hardbroom uttered quietly. "Wait for my command," she added.

As Miss Bat and Miss Cackle launched themselves back towards the Great Hall's walls Miss Hardbroom sent out a binding spell that wrapped magical threads around them both.

"Now Mildred," Miss Hardbroom shouted and a shield instantly formed in front of them. It was practically transparent except a slight glimmer. Miss Hardbroom looked at Mildred, surprised by the shield's simplicity and the speed it had been ready.

Mildred saw the question in her face and answered "I just drew a rectangle with curved corners and imagined what I wanted it to be as I lifted it from the page."

"Impressive" Miss Hardbroom said and then looked back at her colleagues who were fighting against the bindings. "Their auras are considerably darker but they are not black so we might be able to reach them. We have to severe the tie with the magic in the walls and defend ourselves from anything they throw at us. I think we are more than capable. First, we need to get word to Miss Drill."

"Yes Miss" Mildred said though her hands were already moving at speed drawing another HB. "I think I draw you more than anything else!" she added.

"Yes, that is rather ironic" Miss Hardbroom said just as Miss Cackle broke her binds.

Miss Cackle didn't hesitate and sent spell after spell at Miss Hardbroom. The shield absorbed them all while Miss Hardbroom sent back distraction spells and bolts of magic, none of which landed. Miss Bat soon joined the battle. It wasn't taxing Miss Hardbroom but it was keeping her busy as she needed to keep them busy enough so they abandoned their pursuit of dark magic in the walls.

A second Miss Hardbroom came to life without any warning and instantly started sending deflection spells at Miss Bat and Miss Cackle as well.

"Mildred do you think you can draw a containment for Miss Cackle and Miss Bat?" Miss Hardbroom asked while she had time.

"To contain their magic too...I'm not sure" Mildred admitted.

"If you can imagine it then I think you can draw it, Mildred. We need to keep them safe while we work on a way to remove the dark magic" Miss Hardbroom said. "Constance Hardbroom, could you please locate Miss Drill and tell her to get the girls to safety please. Tell her you are a drawing and Miss Cackle & Miss Bat have been compromised but you or rather I am in control of the situation" Miss Hardbroom asked of her double.

The double looked to Mildred for confirmation of the order. Mildred nodded and the second Miss Hardbroom disappeared in a flash.

"It is a little unnerving when I see a version of myself look to you for for you blessing, Mildred. We really must stop making a habit of this" HB said, rattled by her lookalike. "How is the drawing coming?"

"I think I almost have it...are you okay?" Mildred asked as she looked up at HB. This situation was feeling very familiar and a touch overwhelming right now.

"I am fine Mildred. I am in complete control. Are you alright?" Miss Hardbroom asked glancing back at Mildred to see if she could tell from her expression.

"I think so. This is just…" Mildred couldn't find the words.

"It's okay Mildred. I know what you are feeling. I promise you we are safe and I will keep Miss Bat and Miss Cackle safe also" Miss Hardbroom said with authority.

"Okay" Mildred said with a small smile to herself, she recognised her form tutors confidence and self-belief and knew she didn't make promises that she couldn't keep. "I am just going to lift this off the page and put it around...there we go" Mildred said and the magic flying around the room stopped instantly.

"Excellent, Mildred. Now, we have some time to think" Miss Hardrboom said looking at the structure of light beams that had encased Miss Bat and Miss Cackle.

"Can you see the magic in the walls, Miss? Those black seeds, they are active aren't they" Mildred asked.

"Yes Mildred they are. I knew they were last night and felt them calling me but I resisted. I should have realised that they would pull Miss Cackle and Miss Bat to them as well" Miss Hardbroom admitted, now very frustrated with herself.

"But how would they have known they were there?" Mildred asked.

"I expect the energy made them stand out significantly more than usual. Miss Cackle and Miss Bat are very powerful witches. They may not read auras but they can certainly sense energy and they would have been emitting a constant stream of that" Miss Hardboom added.

"What can we do?" Mildred asked.

"I am not certain. Dark magic is either returned to the plain it came from or entrapped. The dark wizard that planted it has gone and we must extract it before it can be trapped" Miss Hardbroom said thinking through the problem.

"Could we summon the dark wizard back?" Mildred asked.

"Well, we might be able to appeal afterwards for a breach of the witches code, but bringing a dark wizard into the school is very risky, even if I am at full strength. And getting them to do anything for our benefit it practically impossible" Miss Hardbroom explained.

"Can you draw the dark magic out?" Mildred asked, her head full of questions and ideas as usual.

"I could but it would be best if I did not turn. My power exceeds that of anyone else in the castle. If I went dark we would all be…" Miss Hardbroom stopped.

"Screwed," Mildred added for her.

"Indeed," HB agreed with a sincere stare.

"Could a drawing of you….wait that's it...isn't it? If a drawing of you drew all the energy to them then I could transfer them to the page the moment they turned dark?" Mildred asked excitedly.

"Not quite. You see, I am not a dark witch Mildred so for me to draw the dark magic to me I would be cloaking my magic and battling my primal urges. No drawing will be equipped with those skills because I have never required them before. They are memories and guesswork, and to some extent an extension of you who are also definitely not a dark witch" Miss Hardrboom explained patiently. Mildred's ideas were fuelling her own thoughts.

"But...if you were to draw the original dark wizard. He would have the right makeup...but...no that would not work either" Miss Hardbroom said sternly and seemed to dismiss the idea instantly.

"Why wont it...that sounded possible" Mildred said, watching Miss Bat and Miss Cackle curse and blast at their prison walls.

"He would have to be controlled and your power is not great enough to sustain that level of control, drawing or not" Miss Hardbroom explained.

"I could try!" Mildred offered.

"Absolutely not, Mildred. The consequences would be too great. If you failed to hold him he could attack us and we do not know if your drawings can be destroyed if you were compromised" Miss Hardbroom said and was also glancing at Miss Bat and Miss Cackle now who were becoming increasingly animated.

"Well if I pass out they return to the paper I think" Mildred said.

"Oh I will just knock you out shall I if the need arises" Miss Hardbroom said sarcastically.

"Why not? Miss Bat and Miss Cackle are not looking good, we have to do something!" Mildred protested.

"Mildred, contrary to popular belief, I would take no pleasure in knocking you out. Nor, do I think it wise to put you in that level of danger...yes Mildred" Miss Hardbroom raised her hand to silence her ambitious pupil before she pledged her dedication, "I am very aware of what you are capable of and that you will stop at nothing to do what you need to. This is not one of those moments. We will find another way."

Mildred closed her mouth and looked frustrated but obedient.

"Let us out Constance, we will be good" Miss Bat cried out from her prison.

"Ignore them, they are not themselves" Miss Hardbroom said to Mildred.

"Constance, I am in charge here. Take these barriers down" Miss Cackle commanded.

Miss Hardbroom ignored their requests.

"Why don't you join us Constance, you must feel it" Miss Cackle urged.

"Feel what? Oh...it is active. The seed in your aura...it is…" Mildred exclaimed as she looked at Miss Hardbroom's aura.

"Don't panic Mildred it has been active for some time now. The dark energy in the room is trying to draw me to it. Or the dark seed is drawing magic to it. Either way I am controlling it" Miss Hardbroom said and Mildred trusted the steadfast gaze that went with it.

"So, we are going to need something dark to attract the magic to it, aren't we" Mildred said following the logic.

"All magics act as magnets for identical energies to them. I am focusing on the soul magic in the walls of the castle, that is what is keeping me anchored. It is far more powerful that the single dark seed threatening to grow within my magical makeup" Miss Hardbroom said but she was looking torn and a little flustered now.

"What's wrong Constance, there really are only two choices aren't there. You or the girl!" Miss Bat teased her.

"Miss Bat, I much prefer you when you are in your cupboard" Miss Hardbroom snapped.

"Oh we are getting to her Amelia" Miss Bat taunted some more.

"Is she right, Miss?" Mildred asked, looking up at her form tutor.

At that moment Miss Drill ran into the Great Hall, followed by the clone of Constance Hardbroom.

"What's going on Miss Hardbroom, the girls are safe. They are at Blossom's farm and I have put the fifth year girls in charge" Miss Drill asked looking anxious as she passed Miss Bat and Miss Cackle. "Why are they imprisoned?"

"The dark magic has polluted them. When Mildred and I arrived they were drawing dark energy from the walls. Mildred's creation will not hold them forever, it is not safe here for you. You need to stay with the girls where you are safe" Miss Hardbroom said sternly.

"Constance, not this again. I am staying and that is the end of it. What are you going to do?" She asked full of hope for a painless solution.

"You need to draw the dark magic out of them and out of the castle walls. Those black ball bearings, they are the problem. Shall I assist?" the Miss Hardbroom cloan asked immediately.

"No!" Mildred shouted.

"Mildred, I am not sure there is any other way" Miss Hardbroom said.

"It is too dangerous. You said so yourself. At least if I draw another, or even ten of you. They can draw the dark magic out to them, you can teach them...can't you?" Mildred tried to reason.

"What are we talking about here? Can you draw it out Miss Hardbroom? Is that safe?" Miss Drill asked.

"No it isn't" Mildred said with defiance, "but she wont let me draw the dark wizard in case I can't control him" she added.

"This is not fifth year level magic Mildred. This is way over your head. It will push me to the limit" Miss Hardbroom stated. "We need more time to think this through."

"Well I can feel the prison weakening so the drawing will fail soon. I can put up another" Mildred said sensing a shift in the magic.

"Why don't you turn them into frogs or something so we can think about this" Miss Drill asked.

"Turn Miss Cackle into a frog, Imogen!" Miss Hardbroom snapped quite appalled at the idea.

"Just temporarily" Miss Drill said sheepishly.

"I can only do one at a time" Miss Hardbroom said considering the idea, "but Mildred...perhaps it is time to put your creative spells to the test?" she asked.

"Oh no Miss Hardbroom, I really am not very good at spells...and I don't think…" Mildred started mumbling excuses.

"You can create your own fine. You will have to transform Miss Bat as I transform Miss Cackle" she said and as she was speaking the shield that Mildred put up at the start of the battle returned to the paper.

"First Mildred, add onto your rectangle so it is big enough to protect the three of us now" Miss Hardbroom commanded.

Mildred extended the rectangle with ease and nodded to Miss Hardbroom to tell her she was ready.

"Now think about your spell and believe it. You will only get one chance...but that is all you will need Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said supportively. "Miss Drill get behind the shield and behind me please."

"Okay Miss, I have the spell. But it's not traditional" Mildred said a little uneasy.

"Good Mildred because you are quite appalling at traditional spells" Miss Hardbroom said with her usual sarcastic air. She saw Miss Drill's angry look and added, "but your creative spells are quite adequate so that is exactly what we need here."

"Yes, Miss. I am ready" Mildred said.

"Okay Mildred, there is little point delaying. Recall the drawing of the barriers in three, two, one" Miss Hardbroom counted them down and then Mildred and Miss Hardbroom uttered their spells with passion. Mildred didn't flinch or stumble she said the words as though she had always known them. She imagined Miss Bat turning into a frog and her expression was one of belief and certainty. Miss Cackle and Miss Bat instantly turned into frogs before them.

"Very good Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said sincerely. "Now I need to make a call to the witches council and inform them what has happened."

"Wait Miss Hardbroom, will that put you in danger?" Miss Drill asked.

"If the council could reach us immediately perhaps. But I do not expect them to reach us within 24 hours and by then we will hopefully have resolved this mess" Miss Hardbroom said with authority. "They have to be informed, Miss Drill, the dark magic will no doubt have been detected by the more powerful council members."

"Allow me" Miss Hardbroom's cloan said, looking at Miss Hardbroom.

"Very well, thank you" Miss Hardbroom said. The respect and connection between her and her clone was a little eerie.

"Erm, Miss" Mildred said and waited until Miss Hardbroom was looking at her. "Why didn't you ask the cloan to do the other transformation spell?"

"Ah, yes. Because I wanted you to do it Mildred," Miss Hardbroom replied plainly.

Mildred looked at her open mouthed.

"And now you are letting a clone contact the witches council" Miss Drill said frowning.

"Oh I find reporting to the council quite dull. She will just ring them and leave a message anyway, their communication is quite poor" Miss Hardbroom said with little interest. "Miss Drill can you find a box to put our colleagues in while I think of a solution to this problem."

"A box...yes I suppose I can" Miss Drill said and disappeared to find a box.

"Miss" Mildred said quietly.

"Yes, Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said irritated that her thoughts had been interrupted.

"Miss, the dark magic in the walls. It is growing more active isn't it. It feels like a big fog of dense magic, is it growing?" Mildred asked.

"Yes, I fear it might be, Mildred. Dark magic can taint other forms. Usually, I would connect with the soul magic and diminish its size and hold but I am concerned about the pull that one seed of dark magic within me is exerting," Miss Hardbroom admitted.

"Should we focus on removing that first?" Mildred asked.

"If it is removed then I won't have anything to attract the rest to me so I can channel it into another vessel" Miss Hardbroom reasoned. "It is the only dark element in me."

"But, if you do not trust its pull then you do not think you can control it. Please don't try and do this Miss Hardbroom" Mildred urged her form tutor passionately.

"Miss Bat was correct Mildred. It is either I who takes the chance or it is you. I may be compromised but I am still a powerful witch. I am also your teacher and this schools deputy headteacher" Miss Hardbroom stated.

The clone returned to the hall.

"It is done" she announced.

"Good" Miss Hardbroom replied.

The clone dissolved in front of them and returned to the sheet of paper on the floor.

"I can draw magic now!" Mildred said suddenly.

"You can draw a copy of magic, yes!" Miss Hardbroom said looking at Mildred with a lost expression at the girl's odd outburst.

"I can draw magical auras so…" Mildred started.

"You can add my aura to my clone and create a truer version of me, complete with the dark seed" Miss Hardbroom finished following Mildred's chain of thought.

"I think we have been spending too much time together," Mildred said annoyed at how quickly HB followed her thinking.

"I am inclined to agree, Mildred. However, perhaps now we can indeed create a drawing that you will be able to control with my help and will also be inclined to do what is needed" Miss Hardbroom said.

Miss Drill entered the room with a concerned looking Maud and Enid.

"I'm sorry Miss Hardbroom but I found these two in the corridors and they refused to leave Mildred on her own" Miss Drill explained as she reached down to place Miss Bat and Miss Cackle in a box.

"Ah your side kicks have arrived, Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said with derision.

"Are you alright, Miss Hardbroom?" Mildred asked.

Miss Hardbroom frowned at Mildred and rolled her eyes at Maud and Enid.

"It's just that you are more...erm...well" Mildred failed to say the words allowed.

"Laid back" Miss Hardbroom interjected. "Yes well, I might be cold and uncompromising Mildred but I have watched you three run headlong into peril for five years now. Even I can spot friendship, loyalty, and complete insanity when it is as colourful as yours" she said.

"Just like I can spot an aura when it is as colourful as yours" Mildred said and felt instant regret.

Miss Hardbroom gave her a long cold glare. "Do not let your talents go to your head Mildred. We may be in a crisis now but that will eventually pass" she said icily. "Reassure your friends, I will shortly be escorting everyone off the school's premises for their own safety."

Mildred hugged her friends and reassured them that she was okay. Miss Hardbroom also took a moment to talk to Miss Drill.

"Imogen, I need you to stay with the girls and keep out of harm's way" Constance said softly.

"Not a chance" Imogen said stubbornly.

"I am not going to give you a chance, Imogen. I cannot have you in harms way again, any of you. I should have dealt with this matter sooner and with greater urgency" Constance said with regret.

"We all should have acted sooner, not just you. What if you need support like...well like last time" Imogen said reluctant to think back to how close the battle had been before and how much of a toll it had taken on the school's deputy.

"This time is very different. We have control of this and I am working with Mildred Hubble, so you cannot say I am pushing people away!" Constance said with a look that was a cross between reassurance and haunted.

Imogen laughed at the irony.

"I do not want to leave you here" Imogen said.

"I know. But dark magic is unpredictable and it really will not be safe. Mildred and I will be shielded but we must make sure nothing is left to chance" Constance said strongly.

"I understand. But doing nothing really is agonising Constance, you have no idea" Imogen said.

"You have not done nothing. You have given me friendship and made me encourage Mildred's gift which will likely save us all, once more! Don't tell her I said that. Without you I would be less of a witch Imogen Drill" Constance said with meaning.

"Alright, I can live with that" Imogen said with a nod.

Miss Hardbroom raised her hand and transported Imogen, Maud, and Enid into the courtyard.

"Look after the girls and wait for a signal before you return. Promise me you will all do exactly as I ask of you" Miss Hardbroom said strongly.

The ladies before her made their promises with solemn looks.

"Mildred and I will restore the school, Miss Cackle and Miss Bat to their former glory. You have my word" Constance stated with conviction before she vanished from the courtyard and returned to the Great Hall.

"I wouldn't want to face Miss Hardbroom" Enid said looking positive.

"She is scary enough in Potion's class" Maud said.

"Between us girls, I totally agree" Miss Drill added and they shared a nervous smile before they put some distance between them and the school.


	11. Clones & Creativity

When Miss Hardbroom returned to the Great Hall, Mildred had drawn an odd ball of lines and patterns on the paper.

"Is that my aura, Mildred?" Miss Hardbroom asked, scrunching up her nose disapprovingly.

"Yes they look better three dimensional don't they...I was thinking Miss. Why don't I draw more of you, some with the dark seed and some without?" Mildred asked.

"You could draw some ready in case but let's keep it manageable and start more controlled" Miss Hardbroom said.

It was odd talking to her form tutor like an adult and being spoken to like one in return. There was no derision or eye rolling. They were discussing strategy and Mildred's thoughts were being taken onboard. It was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to her at Cackles.

Miss Hardbroom glanced at Mildred sideways sensing a shift in her concentration. Sure enough there was a marginally gormless look creeping across the young witches face.

"Mildred, I appreciate this is new territory for us, but really girl, there is a time and a place for daydreaming...now concentrate" she said sternly and Mildred instantly snapped out of it.

That felt far more familiar and oddly comforting to Mildred.

"I'm ready Miss Hardbroom" she said after concentrating hard on her drawings. "I have drawn six of...well you and six auras. Three with the black seed and three without. I have drawn three shields and two copies of me in case I need help with the drawings...assuming a clone of me could help" Mildred wondered.

"I do not see any reason why not...I for one hope those particular drawings are not required" Miss Hardbroom said with another sideways glance at the Mildreds on paper on the floor.

Mildred frowned at her form-tutor. She desperately wanted to say that two was one too many Miss Hardbroom's too but she managed to bite her lip and stop herself.

Miss Hardbroom turned with a small smirk to herself, noting Mildred's restraint.

"We must begin then Mildred. I must be the priority as, should you need more magic to support your creations, I will be your only source of magic to draw on. You need a clean supply as it were" Miss Hardbroom stated factually.

"I can't take your magic!" Mildred said surprised at the notchalant way her form tutor had just said that.

"You can and you will if you need to" Miss Hardbroom said decisively. "This will be a prolonged and very dangerous magical exchange Mildred. You will not be able to sustain it without support. Once the walls are clear of dark magic I will be able to replenish my stores through them but I have plenty for you to draw from" she insisted.

Mildred looked at her as the weight of what was needed started to sink in.

"Mildred you always run into everything don't you. Courageous to a fault but lacking the wisdom that will one day accompany it. You have a habit of risking everything to save this school and I try to stop you and resist you if I can, but somehow your sacrifice is always needed. Well today, we enter this consciously and side by side. In this moment you are my equal Mildred, without your talents I would have to risk my very nature and all that makes me a good witch. And I would do that, but all that is called on for me to do is to power your magic and support your energy. Perhaps Mildred by working together we can avoid any great sacrifices today" Miss Hardbroom said to reassure Mildred and give her the drive she needed to push on.

"Yes, Miss...side by side" Mildred said with a look of affection and belonging that she had never felt before in Cackle's Academy. "Let's do it" she added and immediately raised the clone of Miss Hardbroom with her tainted magical aura from the paper.

The Hardrbooms faced each other.

"You know what you need to do?" the real Miss Hardbroom asked.

"I do" her clone replied simply. She then raised her arms and channeled two beams of magic at Miss Hardbroom. She pulled the black sphere to the forefront of the magical aura that surrounded it. The ball bearing morphed into numerous shapes as it moved, trying to latch onto something around it. The clone cut it out with one strong tug of energy and absorbed it into her own aura.

"Mildred return her to the paper" Miss Hardbroom said a little weakly.

Mildred was startled by the tone of the command but did as she was told and returned the clone to paper along with the aura. Both went without any resistance.

"What's wrong, Miss, I thought we were going to try a few at a time," Mildred asked confused.

"I...I am not…" Miss Hardbroom tried to speak but lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

Mildred rushed to her and saw a bruise on the right side of her face where she had struck the floor already forming. She raced to the potion's lab and grabbed the bag she left under the desk which had rescue remedies in.

As she returned to the Great Hall Miss Hardbroom was starting to come around. She put one arm on the floor and pushed herself up gently to sitting.

Mildred pushed the bag of remedies in front of her, "are you alright, Miss, what happened?" she asked.

Miss Hardbroom rubbed her face and held her head for a second as she fully came round.

"Auras are complex, Mildred. That was like someone rummaging around in your brain. It was intrusive, nauseating and ultimately too much for me to handle. I also wanted you to know that the dark magic when active is very animated. I could not only feel it but I could also hear it. It would not surprise me if they are microcosms of the wizard that left them. We must treat them like animate objects, with respect and also ruthless precision" she said.

"Like they are alive then" Mildred said, making sure she grasped what HB was telling her.

"Yes" Miss Hardbroom said and Mildred could tell that she had held back a more sarcastic response.

"Do you feel alright, can you tell your aura is...well...not tainted?" Mildred asked, wishing she had a better grasp of the English language.

"I do feel oddly lighter. My face is throbbing but my mind feels clearer. It has definitely gone" Miss Hardbroom said with obvious relief.

She put ointment on her face to numb the pain and drank a restorative potion.

"Mildred I will be very grateful when your talents include catching an unconscious witch" she said thoughtfully.

"Sorry, Miss" Mildred said, "if I could do that then I might be less clumsy too!"

"That would be more of a miracle than a magical gift, Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said with a smile. "Right, let us proceed, if you are ready?"

"I'm ready" Mildred said and lifted a new clone of Miss Hardbroom off the page and chose a magical aura with just one black seed in it.

The clone turned and instantly began drawing black ball bearings out of the walls to her. It was working seamlessly. She was using plenty of magic as she carefully extracted each sphere, one at a time. When she had collected six to her aura, Mildred went to recall her.

The effort Mildred required had shot up. She stood in a strong stance and raised her arms to help channel her focus and pull the magical energy before her back to the paper.

There was a glare from the clone of Miss Hardbroom that was chilling and certainly a warning.

"She had turned dark I believe" Miss Hardbroom said surprised, "Are you okay?"

Mildred didn't answer at first because she felt like she had just performed twenty burpees or run around the castle.

"I'm okay. Just...that was tiring" Mildred admitted.

"Yes I think we need to recall the clone sooner, perhaps after three?" Miss Hardbroom suggested.

"Okay. Can we do more than one at once then because there are a lot to recover Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said looking forlorn at the effort it was going to require.

"Let's try two together and see if you can manage that" Miss Hardbroom said, equally eager to rid the walls of Cackles of this particular threat.

Mildred summoned two Miss Hardbrooms and two tainted magical auras and they each retrieved three spheres before being recalled. Mildred recalled one after the other and both waited for their turn obediently.

"I am going to draw more, I think we can do them all in one big sweep" Mildred said energised at the last approach.

"That went well but don't you think you might be overreaching? My maths has that at nine clones!" Miss Hardbroom said.

"That is a scary thought!" Mildred said imagining ten Miss Hardbrooms.

"Quite" Miss Hardbroom said with usual flare.

Mildred moved on rapidly. "I think I can do it safely. Each recall is zapping my energy...I might need to use yours to finish" Mildred said tentatively.

"Once the black spheres have all left the walls, I will be able to harness those stores of energy" Miss Hardbroom said thinking it through while Mildred was busy drawing, "Mildred do you see them moving...the time to act has come, they are trying to connect to each other. We must keep them manageable" Miss Hardbroom said with some alarm in her voice now.

"I am almost done" Mildred said hurrying her final drawings. "I'm ready" she said and looked up to see what Miss Hardbroom had noticed. The spread of dark magic was narrowing, the spheres were clustering towards each other.

"Now, Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said with urgency. "They are responding to the threat we pose."

Mildred lifted nine Miss Hardbroom's and tainted auras off the pages and lined them up before her and her form tutor. She stepped back as she took in the sight.

The clones started work immediately pulling the dark magic spheres towards them. Miss Hardbroom used her power to assist, shortening the time it took the clones to absorb the dark magic. She worked relentlessly alongside the clones trying to keep any of the dark seeds left in the wall from merging.

Their efforts were almost entirely successful until the last three dark spheres merged within the wall and took on an agile shape of dark power. It was more evasive and powerful than the ones that had been captured and dealt with before.

"Mildred I am going to have to help with this one. You must return the clones not needed back to their pages" Miss Hardbroom said as she harnessed magical energy with both hands and gathered the dark magic where two clones could latch onto it and bring it towards them.

The dark pool of magic had left the wall and was lurching side to side trying to break the beam that was controlling its path.

Mildred was growing faint and knelt to rest her body as her mind continued to pull the clones back onto the pages, to secure the dark magic safely.

There were three Hardbrooms guiding the dangerous pool of dark magic towards them.

"They both contain three stains on their auras already Miss Hardbroom. One of them will have to take another three...I can feel them both, they feel hungry for it" Mildred explained, picking up on the change in her drawings intentions.

"Mildred, I need to transfer magic to you but I cannot break my focus, can you come to me?" Miss Hardbroom asked clearly.

"Yes" Mildred said pushing herself up off the floor and towards Miss Hardbroom.

"Take my left hand. I will use my right to force the dark magic into one of the clones. Once it is there you must focus all of your strength on recalling that clone" Miss Hardbroom said strongly, "we wont have much time."

"Yes Miss" Mildred said and took Miss Hardbroom's left hand.

The dark magic was absorbed and Milred instantly recalled the redundant clone who went back to the page willingly.

The final clone turned and there was a dark, soulless expression on this version of Miss Hardbroom that made here look insane.

"Good magic really is overrated" the clone said before firing a bolt of energy at the real Miss Hardbroom.

Miss Hardbroom shielded her and Mildred and sent back darts of magic in response. They were like slender arrows that kept the clone busy for a moment before she replied in kind.

"Dig deep Mildred and put her back where she belongs" Miss Hardbroom said.

Mildred absorbed Miss Hardbroom's magic and focused hard on controlling the clone and demanding it returned to the paper. It was a psychological battle she was not expecting. There were voices and arguments filling her thoughts as the dark magic resisted. Mildred was getting cloudy with the exertion and losing her grip on reality.

"Focus Mildred, focus on the action alone. One drawing returning to paper. You drew them, you therefore own them, they are yours and they are at your command" Miss Hardbroom spoke quickly but smoothly, trying to reach Mildred and calm her mind and magic.

"They are mine" Mildred repeated, "my lines, my thoughts, my imagination" Mildred said to focus her mind.

Miss Hardbroom went onto her knees. She was fighting against herself, a dark version of herself, and all of the time syphoning her magic into Mildred. She wanted to cry out in urgency but knew Mildred had to remain focused and calm so she battled on quietly and efficiently as the tide of the battle started to turn.

"What was once piercing and powerful, will soon be two dimensional, return this clone to its creative home" Mildred said boldly. She repeated it strongly with conviction and energy, raising her arms to command her work.

The clone battled and pulled but was returned to the page it had come from.

Miss Hardbroom staggered to her feet and held her upright poise a moment to regain her faculties.

"Good Mildred, that was a unique spell indeed" Miss Hardbroom said with a faint smile.

"Are you okay Miss, you look a bit pale" Mildred asked, cautious of showing her form tutor too much sympathy as that was sure to earn a rebuff.

"I am a little weak Mildred. How do you feel?" She asked looking at Mildred suspiciously.

"I feel...powerful" Mildred said looking at her hands, palm up, that were sparking small embers of magic into the air.

"Yes...so I can see. Would you be so kind as to come to me please" Miss Hardbroom asked quite matter of factly.

Miss Hardbroom held out her arm as Mildred approached which her pupil instantly reached out to take.

"Actually before you do, I would like to test something. Since it is just us. I would like you to look into the walls and see if you can identify the different magics they contain," Miss Hardbroom asked.

Mildred looked at her and frowned.

"Dont worry if you cannot Mildred, I just wondered if you might have a magical pallette. I read about it. It is where you experience magic through colour and shape and see all of the different threads. Creativity exposes different magics much more quickly than if you read energy levels and note the differences that way, as I do" Miss Hardbroom explained.

"It's just that I can see them, yes. I saw them the moment we entered the room when Miss Bat and Miss Cackle were absorbing dark magic and the other magical threads were being disrupted or polluted and were blurring around them" Mildred explained.

Miss Hardbroom smiled warmly and nodded with understanding.

"Of course, Mildred. Then you are more exceptional still, and in possession of more magic than you may ever need, it would seem" Miss Hardbroom said with a smirk.

"Well" Mildred said but she had no idea what to say so she shut up.

Miss Hardbroom took Mildred's hand and returned her magical levels to what they were. She then walked over to the walls and recharged her magic.

"I could have let my magic restore itself but we have one final task Mildred, which might prove to be more difficult that the last" Miss Hardbroom stated.

"Miss Bat and Miss Cackle" Mildred said looking anxious.

"Indeed" Miss Hardbroom replied. "We must transform them back and extract that dark magic from them. But that, is no simple task."

"Their auras were really dark. How do we reverse that?" Mildred asked.

"We must fill them with soul magic first and then banish the dark magic. It does not belong there so with Miss Cackle and Miss Bat's help we should be able to vanquish it. It will return to the ether and some will most likely nestle itself back into the walls of Cackle's Academy where it has existed for centuries," Miss Hardbroom said as simply as possible but Mildred could sense the tension in her voice.

"What is wrong Miss?" Mildred asked.

"You, Mildred. You will be channeling soul magic and linking with a vessel that contains dark magic. This is not something we should undertake lightly. The council could resolve this. My reluctance to allow them to is that they will likely take the school from Miss Cackle, as dark magic is miss-understood and her involvement in these events will be questioned" Miss Hardbroom said diplomatically.

"I can do it" Mildred said instantly.

"I think you can. And I expected you to volunteer. But, Mildred, you have great talent and this is again a great risk. I am breaching the witches code even considering this. I just do not want Miss Cackle or Miss Bat to be tainted by the actions of my old tutor. Ultimately, the battle last year has led us here and my old foes have threatened the future of Cackle's once again" Miss Hardbroom said solemnly.

"Sometimes, you have to dance to a different tune" Mildred said quietly, "to save the people that matter to you" she added with a tentative glance at HB.

"I have seen you dance quite badly to many tunes over the years Mildred, along with your friends. I am not sure if I would even call that noise a tune…" Miss Hardbroom joked with her usual stern tone so nobody listening quite knows whether to laugh or hide!

"I am not scared of dancing" Mildred said now openly goading Miss Hardbroom.

"No, no you are not" Miss Hardbroom agreed looking serious and thoughtful once more. "We shall do this for people who deserve our loyalty" Miss Hardbroom said more firmly, arriving at her decision.

Mildred just grinned as her form tutor already knew her thoughts and feelings.

Miss Hardbroom gathered the box with her colleagues in and placed it in the middle of the room. She removed the lid and walked to the wall.

"Okay Mildred. We will have one arm on the wall and one arm pointing at Miss Bat and Miss Cackle. I think you will find it easiest if you imagine you are painting Miss Bat's aura with the magic in the walls. It gives your actions purpose and form. Just channel soul magic as that is the most powerful and will also leave the vessel when it is not needed. Ignore anything either of them says. Do not stop until I tell you to" Miss Hardbroom said precisely.

"Should I put up a shield?" Mildred asked.

"I do not think you will have the magic to maintain it and I do not think you will need it as we are channeling far greater magic than they could return, even in the grips of dark magic" Miss Hardbroom explained.

They positioned themselves and raised their arms.

"I will transform them both back so you can focus on the task in hand" Miss Hardbroom said with a final sideways glance at Mildred who looked serious and entirely focused. "We are ready," Miss Hardbroom announced. "Returnous transformus, reverseus frogamorphis, Miss Cackle, Miss Bat, returnus intact.''

Miss Cackle and Miss Bat spun back into existence out of the form of the two frogs before them.

Mildred and Miss Hardbroom instantly hit them with two beams of powerful magic, channeled straight from the castle's walls. The ladies were caught unawares and a single bolt of energy Miss Cackle managed flew towards the ceiling and dissipated.

The onslaught was endless as the dark magic tried to fight back in Miss Cackle and Miss Bat until finally it was surrounded my good, strong magic.

"Stop Mildred" Miss Hardbroom shouted and she marched forward with both arms raised. "Miss Cackle, Miss Bat, vanquish what does not belong, dissipate the darkness with this song...vanquish what does not belong, dissipate the darkness with this song" Miss Hardbroom chanted while drawing the dark magic out with both hands alight.

Mildred stepped forward and chanted with her as Miss Cackle and Miss Bat joined in. Miss Hardbroom chanting was really really news worthy but Mildred didn't have a second to laugh about that.

The four sang the rhyme and a dark cloud of dark magic began to dissipate into the air, losing size, shape and finally form. Its atoms were spread far and wide and the chant came to

a gentle end.

Miss Cackle and Miss Bat smiled at the deputy headmistress, it seemed that their memories of events was remarkably intact.

Miss Hardbroom looked at Mildred just as the young witch collapsed into unconsciousness. She lowered her to the ground gently and floated her bag over from where she had enjoyed a spell on the floor earlier that day herself.

"Is she alright, Constance, did we...is anyone hurt?" Miss Cackle asked anxiously.

"Nobody is hurt, Amelia. Mildred has simply fainted from exhaustion. She has done a lot of powerful magic today so a few days rest is needed. All of those nasty dark magic ball bearings have been removed from the walls and from all of our auras, courtesy of Mildred's drawings. Yours left with the dark magic they had grown gluttonous on. The girls are safe with Miss Drill at Charlie Blossom's farm" Miss Hardbroom summarised as she attended to Mildred who was starting to come round.

"Oh thank goodness...I don't know what…" Miss Bat began and trailed off.

"That was powerful dark magic. I should have dealt with it sooner" Miss Hardbroom stated, answering Miss Bat's unspoken words.

"We all should have, Constance" Miss Cackle corrected. "Ah, Mildred, how do you feel?"

"Tired" Mildred said groggily.

"Constance, what happened to your face?" Miss Bat asked suddenly within inches of HB's head staring at her long bruise.

"Oh nothing, I just...well I" Miss Hardbroom struggled to retell that particular event.

"I accidentally hit her in the face when I tripped over one of the clones feet" Mildred explained to save Miss Hardbroom's embarrassment at fainting.

"Glad to hear you are still Mildred" Miss Bat said with a chuckle, finding Miss Hardbroom's injury even more amusing now and failing to contain her amusement.

"Yes thank you for your concern Davinia" Miss Hardbroom growled.

"Clones?" Miss Cackle asked.

"Oh I will explain everything later" Miss Hardbroom said, "I think we had better return the girls to the school and get Mildred in bed" she said.

"I think we should cancel classes for today, Constance. You will need to rest too" Miss Cackle said.

"I will need to talk to the Council" Miss Hardbroom said. "One of the clones informed them of what had taken place. In fact I should speak to her, I was a little preoccupied so allowed her to speak to them in my place."

"I see" Miss Cackle said looking quite surprised.

"I had a lot to deal with and they...well they were not a particularly big concern to me," Miss Hardbroom said in what everyone detected was her most rebellious tone. It just was not heard often in relation to rules or authority.

"Quite right" Miss Cackle said in support of her deputies daring. Miss Bat managed another giggle which brought a glare from HB.

"It's the one on the far right of the second page from the left" Mildred said.

"What?" Miss Hardbroom looked confused.

"The clone that went to the council and I can lift her off if you like and leave her aura on the page" Milred asked.

"If you are able, Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said gratefully.

"The battle is won?" the clone asked as she materialised.

"It is" Miss Hardbroom replied.

"Very good" the clone replied as if that ending was never in question.

"Modest to a fault I see" Miss Bat quibbed.

Both Hardbrooms shot Miss Bat a withering look who shrunk under their gaze.

"Could you tell me what the council said?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

"I did not summon them. I didn't think it was necessary" the clone responded simply.

"What? But I asked you to!" Miss Hardbroom said somewhat annoyed.

"I serve another" the clone said and bowed towards Mildred.

Miss Hardbroom looked at Milred and rolled her eyes as the young witch laughed. This was one of those golden moments she really wished her friends could see.

"So, the council do not know anything" Miss Hardbroom asked to be clear.

"Correct" the clone replied.

"Very well. Mildred perhaps you could ask my clone to go and let Miss Drill know it is safe to return with the girls" she said irritated by her lookalike and keen to get rid of her.

"I will go now" the clone said looking at Mildred as though the pupils thoughts had been read and she was happy to obey HB.

"Thank you kindly" Miss Hardbroom said with sarcasm.

"I expect the council will need to know what has been happening here. The level of magic will have flagged up serious activity" Miss Cackle suggested.

"We shall tell them that we had to limit the level of dark magic in the walls of Cackle's following last year's events. So we sent the girls out for the day while we extracted and dispersed it to restore a safe balance" Miss Hardbroom said with growing confidence in the explanation.

"Well we must all agree that is in the best interests of the school, first" Miss Cackle said looking around and landing her gaze on Mildred.

"What dark magic?" Mildred asked.

Miss Cackle smiled and shook her head in dismay of what her school and significantly one pupil had been through. "Mildred, once again, you have been instrumental in saving this academy. I don't know how we could ever repay you" Miss Cackle said warmly.

"I could do with some more paper" Mildred said.

The teachers looked at the sheets of paper strewn around the floor and laughed.

"I really must get Mildred to bed now" Miss Hardbroom said at last, "she might not realise it yet but she will need a lot of sleep after today's events."

"Very well, Miss Hardbroom. Perhaps you will let her see her friends before you administer any sleeping potions," Miss Cackle urged.

Miss Hardbroom nodded curtly and transported Mildred to her room in a flash.

"Mildred, please get yourself ready for bed while I fetch what I need from my lab" Miss Hardbroom said and promptly disappeared.

Mildred sat on her bed feeling a mixture of deja vu and significant exhaustion wash over her. It had been a very odd day indeed. She had fought alongside Miss Hardbroom, that in itself was not that significant. But, the level of magic she had done and the magic she had felt in that room. She felt more alive and more witch than she had ever believed she could.

Finally, Enid and Maud burst through her door.

"Mildred! You are alright!" Maud almost shouted as they both rushed forward to hug their friend.

"I'm fine" Mildred said smiling. "My hand is tired from drawing though!" She said turning her hand over, just realising that it was actually quite sore.

"What did you have to do today! Did you draw anything good?" Enid asked, beside herself with curiosity.

"Well actually at one point there were ten HB's in the Great Hall!" Mildred said and saw her friends faces freeze in horror.

"Oh my god! Ten HBs, because one isn't…" Enid began.

"Let me stop you there Miss Nightshade, before you end a rather productive day in the wrong tone…" Miss Hardbroom interrupted as she materialised. "I am sure the words you were looking for were most flattering and I would not want to blush!"

"Ah yes Miss Hardbroom," Enid said with a smile and Maud bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Do please bid your friend a goodnight. It is entirely possible that Mildred will sleep longer than usual, so I suggest you give her plenty of time to rest" Miss Hardbroom said ushering them out of the room.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom, night Millie" Enid said, giving Mildred a hug.

"Goodnight Millie...and...and thank you Miss" Maud said giving Mildred a hug and also daring to embrace her form tutor briefly before leaving.

Miss Hardbroom rested one arm on Maud's back and gave her a gentle nod in return for the gesture.

"I am not the only student that dares to hug you now then" Mildred said with a grin and enjoyed her form tutors flustered look.

"Enjoy the moment, Mildred. Things will soon return to normal and none of this will alter my ultimatum. What I have seen today only adds to my certainty that I must be even harder on you" Miss Hardbroom stated.

"I am not sure that is possible" Mildred said with a long sigh.

"My training was ten times harder than yours, Mildred. You should count yourself very lucky" Miss Hardbroom said passionately. "Now how do you feel? You did a lot of magic today. In young witches the effects often overtake you and when you catch up there can be quite a sharp come down" she explained with genuine concern.

"I feel a bit dreamy, very tired, and a bit elated" Mildred said honestly.

"Always creative aren't we. If you wake up and feel odd or distant then shout out and I will come. I am giving you a restorative draught and a sleeping potion which you are quite used to at this point. You did some remarkable magic today Mildred. You have earned your rest now" her form tutor said sympathetically.

"Thanks Miss, for believing in me and involving me" Mildred said warmly.

"Mildred as I said before, no matter what I do you always end up in the middle of every challenge this school ever faces. It made sense to me today to include you from the start...and I am pleased I did" she said simply, "Goodnight Milred."

"Goodnight, Miss" Mildred said and put her arms up into the air to accept the hug Miss Hardbroom didn't realise she was about to give.

Her form tutor looked at her and rolled her eyes. She leaned forward and held the witch tightly.

"I am proud of you, Mildred Hubble" she said lightly before vanishing from Mildred's grasp and out of her bedroom.


	12. The Aftermath

"Maud...Maud are you awake?" Mildred asked tentatively from the door. She was looking at a fast asleep Maud so it was safe to say that she knew the answer. "Maud….Maud?" Mildred said with a raised voice.

"Ughhhhh, what? Mildred!" Maud exclaimed as she realised who had disturbed her. She jumped out of bed and ran to hug her friend.

"Well, someone is pleased to see me!" Mildred said hugging her friend back.

"Millie, you have been asleep for two days...I was getting worried" Maud said.

"Two days! Really! Wow, I thought I had just slept through one night" Mildred said surprised.

"No, Miss Hardbroom and the other teachers have been checking on you every hour. HB said it was common and nothing to worry about...but you know" Maud said awkwardly.

"Yeah I know, you worry," Mildred said with a smile at her friend.

"You had probably better let the teachers know you are awake" Maud said absentmindedly.

"Well there is only Miss Hardbroom awake and up and about" Mildred said.

"What? How do you know? Have you been down already?" Maud asked with a frown.

Mildred stopped herself. She could sense Miss Hardbroom's aura and it was right on the periphery of her senses so she must be outdoors. But, Maud didn't know that she could do that.

"Oh no...I mean nobody else is ever up at this time, apart from maybe Miss Drill. I got to know their routines courtesy of morning detentions" Mildred covered her earlier comment quickly and Maud seemed appeased by the explanation.

"Just what you have always wanted" she said rolling her eyes. "Well, you might want to go and find Miss Hardbroom, she said your sleep was normal but she always looked a little worried when I saw her" Maud explained with a knowing look.

"Okay, well I will get changed first" Mildred said, "are you coming?"

"I would, but, we have cross country first thing so I think I am going to wait until I absolutely have to get up" Maud said getting back into bed.

"Oh no, cross country!" Mildred said with scrunched up features as she left Maud's room.

Mildred got changed and walked to find Miss Hardbroom who was actually in the courtyard with Miss Drill laying out various potion ingredients from baskets they must have collected.

"Ah Mildred you are up" Miss Drill said as Miss Hardbroom watched Mildred walk towards them with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes, Miss, Maud said I should come and tell you as I have been asleep for two days!" Mildred said still somewhat surprised.

"Miss Drill and I have just been picking herbs, I was contemplating making a wakening potion with her, but you have beaten us to it" Miss Hardbroom said plainly.

"Will I be able to go to classes like normal now, Miss?" Mildred asked. She wanted to get back to normal but she also wanted to miss cross-country so she was torn.

"I see no reason why not. I will excuse you from this morning's classes though so you can give your version of events to Miss Cackle and we can fill you in on the Council's response" Miss Hardbroom said measuredly.

"Is everything alright?" Mildred asked, sensing something was being held back.

"Everything is fine Mildred, the Council are just waiting for your testimony before they decide whether they close the matter or not" Miss Hardbroom explained. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine. A little fuzzy but good" Mildred said.

"Very good. Perhaps we can test that with a little potion making. Miss Drill has been learning the basics so I think it is a good opportunity for you to learn the enlargement potion with her, if you feel capable?" Miss Hardbroom asked but Mildred felt the question was rhetorical.

"Yes Miss" Mildred said looking at Miss Drill with enthusiasm.

"I am sure you will put me to shame, Mildred" Miss Drill said cheerily.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves" Miss Hardbroom said quickly and transported them and the ingredients into the potion's lab.

Miss Hardbroom magically tidied the ingredients away into the appropriate pots and jars before setting out two cauldrons for Miss Drill and Mildred.

"First, I would like you to pick the correct ingredients for the potion, Mildred perhaps you can guide Miss Drill to the right ones" Miss Hardbroom said precisely.

Mildred could remember what they needed because she had drawn them out but she hoped she would be able to consult her book when it came to making the potion. She had done the enlargement potion before and got it mixed up with the invisibility potion which had not gone down well.

Mildred confidently collected the ingredients she needed and instructed Miss Drill so she could do the same.

"Good, that is something at least. Now you may both take out your potion books" Miss Hardbroom instructed and Mildred let out a short sigh of relief. "You can work together if you wish, I will leave you both to it" she said and returned to her desk.

"Right Mildred, what is first?" Miss Drill asked as she opened her book to the right page.

"Well, we start by putting in the spider's web" Mildred said.

"Oh, well we could do that. I always start by getting each ingredient ready and putting them in the order they go into the cauldron. It helps me get my timings right" Miss Drill said gently, trying not to sound too authoritative.

"That's what Maud does. It's probably sensible" Mildred said instantly accepting a more thought out approach.

"Well how do you usually approach it?" Miss Drill asked a little surprised but concealing that well.

"I usually start it and then get everything else ready because I never used to finish them in time. I think I daydream too much, maybe. So I rush to get on" Mildred said honestly which Miss Drill understood completely.

"Well, I can make sure you don't daydream, if you make sure I don't get too obsessive over the detail" Miss Drill said, making a pact with Mildred.

Miss Hardbroom listened intently to the exchange going on whilst pretending to read her book.

Miss Drill and Mildred worked well together. Whenever Mildred fell silent, Miss Drill simply asked her how the potion was doing and brought her attention back to the job in hand. If Miss Drill was becoming over attentive of the potion, Mildred asked what came next and moved her to the next task. They were balancing each other out and working on both cauldrons to a harmonious rhythm.

Miss Hardbroom was impressed again by Miss Drill's attention to detail but also Mildred's ability to assist and make clear decisions.

"We are done, Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said with a grin.

"So I see. Quite the harmonious pairing you two made. I might expect a little more from a fifth year Mildred given the level of potion making being done here, but...I saw a glimmer of hope today" Miss Hardbroom said with a level steely voice. "You may try the potion, one sip."

Miss Drill and Mildred took a sip of the potion and grew a metre or so in size.

"Amazing!" Miss Drill said.

"It is what we were hoping to achieve" Miss Hardbroom stated.

"It feels so much more...commanding, being bigger" Mildred said looking down on her form tutor.

"Thankfully, it is brief so the power cannot go to your head" Miss Hardbroom said sarcastically as Mildred and Miss Drill shrank to their former size.

"It was nice not having to look up for a change" Miss Drill said smiling at Mildred.

"Well frivolities to one side, you two worked hard together and I think you each have something to share with the other. I propose Miss Drill that you join Mildred on the evenings we cover potions, if that is acceptable to you Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said with formality.

"Oh yes, Miss" Milred said with a little too much zeal which led to a half eye roll from Miss Hardbroom.

"And you Miss Drill?" Miss Hardbroom asked with the same strict official tone.

"Quite acceptable Miss Hardbroom" Miss Drill said mirroring the potion teacher's tone but keeping a straight face. It made Mildred smirk whilst Miss Hardbroom stared at her in two minds as to whether it was meant as a slight or not.

She landed on not on this occasion. "Good, that is decided then, now Mildred I think it is time we went and saw Miss Cackle" Miss Hardbroom said.

"I had better get to breakfast monitoring" Miss Drill said, "thank you for helping me Mildred" Miss Drill said happily and left the potion's lab.

Miss Hardbroom escorted Mildred to Miss Cackle's office in silence. Mildred was looking a little paler than usual but she had just been asleep for two days and then woken up to potion making first thing.

"Ah Mildred, come in my dear and sit down" Miss Cackle said with warm glistening eyes.

Her office was always quite inviting in a traditional, slightly cluttered and familiar way.

"Constance and I wanted to talk you through what the Council had to say about recent events...er sorry that's Miss Hardbroom and I," Miss Cackle said, responding to a glare from her deputy.

"Am I in trouble?" Milred said already expecting the worse. The Council had never been a great friend to Cackles.

"No Mildred, on the contrary, they wanted to send a tutor for you to encourage your creative talents and document them for themselves. The Council always take great curiosity in rare gifts and yours has certainly intrigued them. No doubt your version of events will confirm their belief that you have a rare form of magical ability that might require specialist support," Miss Cackle explains.

"But, I won't know them. I don't even know what it is myself, I am still well...trying things" Mildred said feeling instantly defensive.

"Mildred, Miss Hardbroom...talked to the Council and advised them that...perhaps this is best coming from you Con...Miss Hardbroom" Miss Cackle said gently.

Miss Hardbroom looked awkward and oddly small.

"Very well" she said irritatedly. "I informed the Council that I had appointed myself your personal tutor in order to grow and support your abilities. I thought...or...or hoped...that you would prefer to continue under my guidance, for the time being" Miss Hardbroom said in an awkward and stuttering fashion. "Would you...prefer to continue with me as your tutor?" She asked pointedly but there was a vulnerability to it that everyone in the room heard.

Mildred looked at HB and grinned "Yes" she said directly.

"Excellent Mildred" Miss Cackle said with feeling, "I think Miss Hardbroom is more than capable of guiding you and you will be her first official appointment. She will report details to the Council advising them of your abilities, your development, and simply convey the fact that you are safe and stable."

"Official appointment" Mildred mulled this over and said the words out loud as though she were trying them out on the air surrounding them.

"It means I will be taking responsibility for you moving forwards. Your actions be them good or bad will reflect on my reputation" Miss Hardbroom said with clarity.

"It mostly refers to your development Mildred. Making sure you are challenged but are also able to control your magic as it grows. It is just giving a formal title to what you were already working towards" Miss Cackle said with a softer tone.

"But I will expect high standards Mildred. How you behave day to day will determine what kind of witch you become and how quickly you progress in our one to one sessions" Miss Hardbroom said with her dramatic flare.

Mildred had tried very hard not to but she had disconnected from the conversation. All that was really going through her head were the words official appointment and taking responsibility. So, Miss Hardbroom had taken under her wing, the worst witch. The witch she tried to expel from the moment she crashed into the courtyard on her first day. Mildred Hubble was being tutored by the formidable Constance Hardbroom, and not just to stop her from failing, but because the Council thought she needed a special tutor.

Mildred looked at Miss Hardbroom and grinned widely. Miss Hardbroom's face suggested she knew exactly what was going through Mildred's mind.

"For heaven's sake girl stop looking so pleased with yourself" Miss Hardbroom snapped.

"Well she did save the school Constance. And Mildred has been appointed a special tutor from the Council. Perhaps we might give her this moment?" Miss Cackle said quietly reprimanding her deputy.

Miss Hardbroom spluttered her words in reply: " Yes...well...I suppose she can have the day, before we get on with some serious work" she said reluctantly.

"Mildred, perhaps you would like to tell your friends that the Council have deemed it necessary to provide you with a tutor, and that Miss Hardbroom has kindly stepped in to fill that role. Then you need to report to Miss Hardbroom to provide your statement for the Council of what happened here two days ago. We decided to tell them what happened more or less as we have nothing to hide and rather a lot to be proud of. Then I suggest you relax, read a little and I will ask Mrs Tapioca to make you additional snacks as you will no doubt require extra sustenance today" Miss Cackle said warmly.

"Thank you, Miss Cackle" Milred said and got up so that she could go and meet her friends, "and thank you Miss Hardbroom" she added as she got to the door and then floated out on a wave of complete euphoria.

"I told you it would go to her head" Miss Hardbroom said as soon as the door was shut.

"Constance, she has worked hard for this moment…" Miss Cackle began.

"Hard! She has fallen from one calamity into another and another. I don't know where these special abilities have come from but…" Miss Hardbroom interrupted but was soon cut off.

"But nothing Constance. Mildred Hubble is not this school's worst witch any longer. She may have arrived at her talents by a different path but even you cannot deny that she deserves them," Miss Cackle said sternly.

"Yes Miss Cackle for her tenacity and heroism, of course. But standards must be maintained and Mildred Hubble is not the golden girl that should define this academy. She is lucky and still spends more time in detention than any other witch!" Miss Hardbroom said in a shrill, pleading tone.

"And why is that Constance? Because you want better for her. I have watched you be harder on that witch than any other. The other teachers might think you are being ruthless and maintaining standards but I know better. You have always wanted the best for that girl whether you realise that or not!" Miss Cackle fired back passionately. "Why else would you have defended your right to tutor her so vigorously? You are proud of her that is why and you want to see what she is capable of for yourself. You can hide that from her if you must and from everyone else in this school but give me a little credit for knowing you better than that!"

Constance looked at Miss Cackle with a stunned expression.

"In fact, I doubt there is much you can hide from Mildred, that girl appears to know you better than you know yourself sometimes" Miss Cackle said pondering aloud still and smiled at Miss Hardbroom's dis-ease as she raised an eyebrow but didn't find her typical quick retort to come back with.

"Shall we go and have some tea?" Miss Cackle asked calmly.

"Yes" Miss Hardbroom said eager to escape the office and occupy herself with a cup of tea and the distractions of the Staff Room.

That essentially was an agreement from Miss Hardbroom. Her silence acted as her confirmation that Miss Cackle was not off track. But she would never acknowledge that aloud and Miss Cackle understood that. Miss Cackle also thought it was time Constance knew she didn't fool everybody at the academy with her immovable, standards orientated persona. She quite enjoyed calling HB's bluff and was savouring the momentary air of still silence.

Mildred had entered breakfast unknowingly. Her mind was going over and over the fact that the Council had recognised her abilities as special. She had something that needed mentorship. She was capable. Miss Hardbroom had offered to take responsibility for her and her training...officially!

She was so far away in her own dream world that she didn't see Enid waving at her over and over and finally jumping in front of her face to get her attention.

"Ugh, oh sorry Enid...I was miles away" Mildred said dreamily.

"That's obvious! What were you thinking about?" Enid asked as Maud caught up with them too.

"Well...the Council think I should have a tutor and Miss Hardbroom has offered to do it officially. She has to send them reports and stuff" Mildred said vaguely.

"What! Miss Hardbroom...and you...officially!" Enid said slowly.

"Miss Hardbroom has accepted to be your Council tutor" Maud said with an open mouth.

"Yeah, I know" Mildred said, still a little awe struck herself.

"Are we talking about the same Hardbroom? That bruise on her face...did she hit her head hard?" Enid asked with a smirk.

"You know what that means don't you. She is responsible for keeping you out of trouble and making sure you don't abuse your magic" Maud said, "this is probably going to make her ten times worse!"

"Oh yeah I know" Mildred said, waving away Maud's panic, "but she cant call me the worst witch anymore can she, not when she is my mentor!"

"I wouldn't bet on that" Enid said.

At that moment Ethel and Drucilla walked into the Great Hall.

"Oh sleeping beauty has woken up has she" Ethel said with her usual vicious tone.

"After saving the school...again! Yeah Ethel she has and maybe you should just shut up for a change" Enid shot back.

"Well maybe you want to move then since you are holding up the queue talking nonsense" she said and at that point the three girls realised they were stood in the breakfast queue but hadn't moved for the last ten minutes.

"Actually Ethel, we were just talking about the fact that the Council wanted to appoint a tutor for Mildred and Miss Hardbroom has taken the post officially" Maud said in annoyance.

"What?" Ethel said in disbelief, "a private tutor, for Mildred...as if anyone is going to believe that" Ethel said with a short chuckle that Drucilla joined in with.

"Well if you dont believe me ask HB" Mildred said and turned away.

"I don't need to ask her. She would never agree to tutor a witch from a non-witching background. And besides she has never done that for the Council before, she is hardly going to start with the worst witch!" Ethel spat back in anger and her voice carried.

Her voice carried far enough to get Miss Drills attention who had heard enough of Ethel Hallow's opinion.

"Actually, Ethel, Miss Hardbroom has accepted responsibility for the mentorship of Mildred. In fact, she didn't hesitate. That is the last time I want to hear you talk of non-witching backgrounds as a slur on any witch, am I understood?" Miss Drill said sharply.

"Yes...Miss Drill" Ethel said clearly dazed by this confirmation of Mildred's assertions.

"Good, now get your breakfast, girls" Miss Drill ordered.

As the girls sat down for breakfast there were two sets of friends discussing the same thing, with very different interpretations of events.

"Did you see the look on Ethel's face...that was priceless" Enid said at the first opportunity she got.

"I know...right after her rant too" Mildred said with immense pleasure.

"I have never seen her that furious when she went to fetch her breakfast though. You best watch your back Millie" Maud said looking at a still livid Ethel.

Mildred glanced at Ethel who was clearly still spitting feathers at Drucilla, "well, anything that doesn't involve her isn't fair is it?" Mildred said annoyed, "she picks on people for being stupid and then picks on people for doing well."

"Well, mostly she picks on you actually" Enid corrected.

"Yes, well I am going to ignore her. She isn't going to spoil my moment" Mildred said defiantly.

"Nope, you have all that time to look forward to with HB. Oh wait, it's pretty much the same as always then" Enid said laughing at her own words.

"I wonder what the other tutors from the Council might have been like. Could they be worse than HB?" Mildred wondered aloud.

Maud and Enid looked at each other. Their faces suggested Mildred had got the short straw.

"Well at least I know what to expect" Mildred said positively.

"Yes, more work, more shouting and definitely less leeway" Maud said with a solemn look.

"She's right" Enid added, "HB is going to be all over you from now on."

"Oh terrific, and I thought this was a good thing" Mildred said a little fretful of what the future now held.

On the other side of the breakfast Hall Ethel was plotting her revenge.

"I don't care what the teachers say Mildred doesn't belong here. And she certainly doesn't deserve a private tutor if I don't get one!" Ethel was preaching to Drucilla.

"Extra time with HB though, it's not exactly winning is it" Drucilla said in her matter of fact way.

"That's not the point Drucilla. Tomorrow we are going to expose Mildred for who she really is so Miss Hardbroom changes her mind and reports to the Council that Mildred is hopeless" Ethel said with conviction.

"How are you going to do that?" Drucilla asked eagerly.

"With a little potion I have been working on. Mildred isn't going to know what hit her!" Ethel said with a cunning expression.

Mildred skipped out of breakfast full of life still, she turned the corner and banged straight into Miss Hardbroom, who was stood talking to Miss Cackle.

"Would you look where you are going girl!" Miss Hardbroom shouted as she looked down to discover who had collided with her, "Mildred Hubble, must we keep replaying these moments! Walk girl, and keep your eyes on where you are going!"

"Oh erm, I'm sorry Miss Hardbroom, I was...well I didn't see...sorry" Mildred spluttered out.

"Go and wait for me in the potion's lab, and try not to knock anyone down on the way" Miss Hardbroom stated, rolling her eyes.

Mildred chuckled to herself. Even that wasn't going to get her down today. She was pretty sure she had the day off classes and all she had to do was write about what happened and then go and relax.

She got to the potion lab and took out a pen and some paper ready. She sat as upright as she could and hoped that she looked ready and engaged.

Miss Hardbroom came in and settled her bag down next to her desk without saying a word. If she had noticed Mildred's readiness and posture she did not comment on it.

"Right Mildred. It is rare that pupils are asked to submit statements to the Council but on this occasion your level of involvement has led them to ask for your version of events. There is a certain approach taken in this style of reporting so I would like you to read mine first before we do yours together. If you are happy for me to guide you, statements are supposed to be private...but in light of the events, I am softening the rules" Miss Hardbroom said a little awkwardly.

Mildred knew that her form tutor lived and breathed by the witches code so this must be a challenging situation for her.

"That's fine Miss, I don't want to do it wrong" Mildred said with her trademark honesty.

"It cannot really be done wrong and it must be your own testimony" Miss Hardbroom reassured her and also reinforced what was expected by the Council.

Mildred read the testimony of Miss Hardbroom which was at times a difficult read. It was straight to the point and very structured. She talked very highly of Mildred's abilities but in it all there was a rigid formality that failed to convey the deputy headteachers crucial role.

"So, we are not allowed to put down feelings?" Mildred asked tentatively.

"It is more of a descriptive account Mildred. Just stick to the facts, and state what happened" Miss Hardbroom said.

"Okay" Mildred said simply but she was certainly planning on saying more about Miss Hardbroom's abilities.

Mildred spent the next hour writing her statement which she found almost as stressful as the event itself. She asked Miss Hardbroom how to say some parts and checked to make sure she was leaving the right parts out. It was like reliving some aspects again.

"Are you alright Mildred" Miss Hardbroom asked for the second time as Mildred was staring blankly at her paper.

"Yes, Miss, I just find it hard to say how I did things...because they just happen" Mildred explained.

"You can say that you focused on a solution or an outcome you wanted and the soul magic within you executed your command, or will" Miss Hardbroom said.

"I think I am done then" Mildred said reading over her last sentence.

"Good Mildred. I am going to read it through now. You could start the lines for the spells you got wrong now" Miss Hardbroom said and delighted in Mildred's forlorn face as she remembered about the lines. "You need to improve at the basics Mildred, it would be good practice to do in your spare time anyway."

"Yes Miss" Mildred said as she took out her spells book and started copying out frog transformation spells.

Miss Hardbroom read quickly and asked a few bits as she went. Then she came to a stop and frowned.

"Mildred, when you say - 'Miss Hardbroom's abilities made me feel strong enough to use my own. Her presence made me feel safe and supported even when the events were worrying' - I am not sure the Council need to know that" Miss Hardbroom said, handing Mildred back that page so she could write that out.

"I think that is key. If you were not there I wouldn't have had the nerve to do what I did. And you do make me feel safe, and supported. You talked me through everything!" Mildred stated.

"You were more than capable and showed incredible self-discipline" Miss Hardbroom asserted.

"Yes...because you were there!" Mildred said. "You said plenty of good things about me, it is good for them to know about you too" she said with a childlike simplicity.

"Mildred we are not entering a talent contest!" Miss Hardbroom remarked.

"I described what happened and it is my own testimony" Mildred stated, holding HB's glare.

"Oh very well Mildred, we will leave it in" Miss Hardbroom said taking the sheet back. "That is good to go to the Council then. I am assuming you have no objections that I send it on your behalf today?"

"No, Miss" Mildred said with a smile.

"Very good. You may spend the rest of the day reading and preparing for your classes tomorrow" Miss Hardbroom said, being careful not to use the verbs relaxing or chilling.

"Do I have detention with Miss Drill in the morning?" Mildred asked.

"Ah yes your detentions, you have managed to miss two this week haven't you." Miss Hardbroom stated, it was a rhetorical question that Mildred knew not to answer. "In light of recent events I will wave tomorrows detention. But I will be watching you closely, Mildred, of that you can count on" Miss Hardbroom said in a low and eerie tone of voice.

Mildred simply heard that she didn't have detention that Friday and had managed to escape most of them that week. She grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said with infectious happiness.

"You may go now, and put today to good use, Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said as Mildred skipped out of the classroom.


	13. Ultimatum

Mildred had needed some time alone to perfect her master plan. She was researching magic and potions so technically she was making HB proud. In reality she was looking at spells or potions that could hide her own magical aura, so HB probably less proud.

Mildred realised that timing was everything. She had to be able to conceal and reveal her magical aura as easily as she could bring a drawing to life and return it back to the page. That was taking a serious amount of study and diligence. It seemed logical that her grasp of creative spells would result in better control than a potion. But, how did Mildred test a spell on something that nobody other than Miss Hardbroom could actually see! This was especially hard and she wasn't even sure if she wanted to evade HB anymore. They had been through a lot again recently and now she was her official mentor!

Mildred spent the whole day reading, drawing her aura and of course her new favourite past time. Tracking the teachers as they moved around the school.

Since drawing on the soul magic in the walls and waking up from her long recovery sleep, Mildred had felt not only Miss Hardbroom's aura moving around the castle, but also Miss Bat and Miss Cackle's. She hadn't thought about it much because she assumed it was something that would leave her soon. She dared not hope that this could be permanent. If it was...it changed everything.

Mildred spent the evening laughing and joking with her friends. She was free of detentions and felt like she had a fresh start. She finished that Thursday full of hope and potential. She ended that day the official understudy of Miss Hardbroom, the woman who had spent the first three years of her time at Cackle's Academy doing everything in her power to get her expelled.

With that thought she finished the day with a wide grin on her face and an epic 'I told you so' running through her thoughts.

The next day was a stark contrast to its predecessor. Mildred woke up feeling refreshed and from that moment forward the day couldn't have gone much worse.

Ethel approach Mildred at breakfast.

"I am sorry Mildred for doubting you. Apparently, your abilities warrant special attention. It was a bit of a shock, Miss Hardbroom taking you on, you know given your history. I hope it works out for you" Ethel said as though she had rehearsed it in front of a mirror several times.

"Erm yeah thanks Ethel" Mildred said, partly taken aback, but mostly suspicious of Ethel's motives which were unlikely to be good.

"What did she want?" Enid asked as she walked up to Mildred.

"To say sorry and wish me luck" Mildred said with a shrug, "God knows what she is planning, or who she is sucking up to?"

"We best keep a close eye on her" Enid said watching Ethel sit down with a narrow eyed stare.

"Well, whatever it is I don't suppose it can be as bad as dark magic infecting the school, can it?" Mildred said brightly brushing off the odd encounter.

Ethel had taken her opportunity to drop a potion into Mildred's tea with a slight of hand she had been practising for some time.

"Did you do it?" Drucilla asked eagerly.

"Of course I did" Ethel said smugly.

"What will it do?" Drucilla asked.

"It will render her incapable of saying anything but the truth. Not just to anyone though, I have tweaked the potion so it will only happen when she is talking to HB" Ethel said with a sly grin.

"Telling the truth...that's not exactly going to land her in trouble is it?" Drucilla said with a scrunched up nose.

"That depends on what Mildred has to hide, doesn't it. Miss Hardbroom wants to see our group projects today to see how we are progressing. Mildred hasn't done a thing on hers. She teamed up with Enid and spent the whole of that class trying to figure out how they could put a bell on HB. Remember? We heard them saying that they would have to present it as a potion to reveal hidden witches or dark witches. Then they laughed and realised it was suicide so decided to think of something else. Well I have been saving that for a special occasion" Ethel announced with total pride.

"So when HB asks her what they have been working on…" Drucilla started with great excitement.

"Mildred will sing like a canary and get her and Enid into big trouble" Ethel concluded.

"That's brilliant" Drucilla stated.

"Yes it is" Ethel modestly agreed.

So, potions class started as any other class did. A strict Miss Hardbroom demanded silence and then explained what they would be doing with her for the next two hours.

"Oh I forgot to warn you. We have to talk about our projects today and tell her what we are working on" Enid said quietly to Mildred who looked at her with alarm.

"What project…!" Mildred said through gritted teeth, "we never thought of one, did we?"

"Silence girls, that includes you two Enid Nightshade and Mildred Hubble" Miss Hardbroom spat. "I want you all to take out your project books. You will spend the lesson working on your projects but first I want you to update me on what progress you have made"

Ethel and Drucilla looked at each other with a knowing expression.

"Ethel, Drucilla, perhaps you can start us off" Miss Hardbroom said with a pleasant smile, starting with the same pupils on the front row that she always gravitated to.

"Of course Miss Hardbroom" Ethel said attentively, "Drucilla and I are working on a detection spell that enables witches in distress to send off the right signal to those searching for them. We intend to use colours and patterns so the witch can show whether they are injured, trapped or lost. Hopefully, we will have a potion that goes with it that will help the signal get stronger the more times it is cast" she said confidently.

"Oh very impressive Ethel, I look forward to seeing that in action" Miss Hardbroom said.

Miss Hardbroom looked at Milred and Enid and you could see her expression visibly lowering in expectation.

"Milred and Enid, perhaps you can enlighten us" Miss Hardbroom said and although most listening could hear the derision she had been careful to keep any out of her voice. The historical build up of derision and sarcasm was simply implied when she spoke the word Mildred.

"We are working on a detection potion too" Enid said taking the lead. "We hope to create a potion that can be drunk to heighten a witch's ability to detect dark magic. It is so witches can spot dark witches or wizards in their vicinity. Like a security aid" she said proud of the idea she had come up with literally ten minutes before she spoke.

"I see...is that right Milred, how would you prove it works?" Miss Hardbroom asked sensing a confusion in Mildred, or a weakness to expose.

"Not exactly Miss, no" Mildred said and then looked at Enid, horrified by her words. "I haven't done anything towards the project really. We were actually looking into spells and potions that might announce a witch's arrival when they apparate, track them from A to B. Like a bell you put on a cat. Enid just came up with the idea that we could target dark magic and use it for that. I think that is an excellent idea though" Mildred said and wished she could stop.

Enid looked at Mildred open mouthed as did most of the class. Miss Hardbroom was momentarily lost for words as she stared at Mildred, her eyes beginning to narrow and her stature growing taller by each second that passed.

Ethel smirked at Drucilla.

"Why, Mildred Hubble, would you need a potion that tracked a witch's movements?" Miss Hardbroom asked with a low, icy tone of voice that chilled every pupil observing this stand-off.

Mildred's eyes widened in horror. She searched her friend's faces for help as she realised what she was about to do. She would give anything for a sphere of dark magic to strike her down right now.

"So we know when you are listening to us or about to appear out of thin air" Mildred said willingly, she even sounded bright and relaxed as she said it. Her face on the other hand painted a thousand regrets.

Ethel's eyes widened with complete joy while Enid struggled to understand what the hell was going on.

Miss Hardbroom raised her hand and transported herself, Mildred and Enid outside of Miss Cackle's office.

"You will tell the Headmistress what you have just said. Then you will wait for me to finish class when we will have serious words, Mildred Hubble" Miss Hardbroom said in her most threatening voice. She was gone moments later but the weight and severity of what she had said and how she had said it hung in the air around them like a suffocating cloud.

"What in God's name just happened?" Enid asked turning immediately to Mildred.

"I don't know. I couldn't stop myself. I'm so sorry Enid, I just don't know what happened!" Mildred said.

"Well something just happened. There is no way the Mildred I know would have taken on HB in front of the class like that. You might as well just have slapped her, it would have had the same response. We are screwed!" Enid said.

"She was livid wasn't she. Why did I say that? Oh god! Why? I didn't want to!" Mildred said panicking now as they approached Miss Cackle's office door.

"After you" Enid said in mocked courtesy.

Mildred knocked on the door and they were asked to enter immediately. They looked at each other for support and walked through the door.

"Mildred and Enid. I take it this is not a social call. What have you done now?" Miss Cackle asked ominously.

Mildred explained with nauseating honesty what had just happened. Even Miss Cackle's eyes were surprised by this revelation.

"I see Mildred. It is unsurprising that Miss Hardbroom is very unhappy with your project and the manner in which you presented it to her" Miss Cackle said clearly puzzled by this somewhat suicidal decision.

"I don't know what is wrong Miss Cackle, I couldn't stop myself from telling the...erm...from" Mildred said and then panicked. She couldn't admit that she was telling the truth and use that as an excuse for her actions.

"You couldn't stop yourself what, Mildred" Miss Cackle asked with a frown.

"I think Miss Cackle that Mildred wanted to be honest but the truth is that we didn't come up with a solid project idea so we spent that class discussing theories and our imaginations" Enid tried to reason.

"Got the better of you" Miss Cackle finished, following Enid's explanation.

"But why would I say anything at all? I would never have said that…" Mildred tried to find a reason for her actions.

"Perhaps you are a little stressed Mildred and chose to be too candid. Whatever motivated you, the results are not what we expect from a student of Cackle's Academy" Miss Cackle said more sternly.

"I'm sorry Miss Cackle" Mildred said honestly. Could she be stressed? She didn't feel like it, well she did now but she hadn't before.

"Well Enid, I am not sure that will be a good enough excuse for your form teacher, but I will leave her to come up with a suitable punishment for you. You did manage to present a more credible project idea, parking your imagination at the door as it were. As for you Mildred I think you had better wait outside until Miss Hardbroom has finished class and can discuss this with you herself. I can only support her in whatever she decides. Off you go back to class please Enid and Mildred wait outside" Miss Cackle said evenly.

"Yes Miss Cackle" the girls said in unison as they filed out of the office.

"Just don't say anything at all and let her shout at you" Enid said as she walked back to class. "She can't expel you but you really can't say anything else or she might actually kill you" Enid said trying to lighten the mood for her friend but in truth she feared the wrath of HB for her.

Mildred was lost in her thoughts. The moment before she said the truth she had felt completely out of control, like something else was in charge. What if her magic was taking control of her? What if she had absorbed some dark magic somehow? Something was wrong, it had to be. Nobody in their right mind would have said that.

The potion class ended and every student gave Mildred a look of sympathy as they filed past except Drucilla and Ethel who walked past beaming.

"How's the mentorship looking Hubble Bubble?" Ethel asked.

"Did you do this?" Mildred asked, instantly suspicious of Ethel who loved to gloat more than anything.

"What, force you to tell the truth? I am pretty sure you did that all by yourself" Ethel said and laughed as she walked away with Drucilla.

"I wouldn't put it past her, she said she was going to get you back the other day" Maud said staring after Ethel.

"Hmmmm" Mildred said as she thought that over.

"Mildred Hubble, potion's lab. Now!" Miss Hardbroom spat as she appeared next to them and then instantly disappeared. It startled Mildred more than usual.

Maud offered Mildred a flat sympathetic smile as they parted.

Mildred walked into the potion's lab with as much fear and trepidation as she had felt when she received her first detention. HB had a presence that was just scary, especially when she was mad. Her disappointment and anger filled the potion's lab, the atmosphere felt thick and unyielding.

The door swung shut behind Milred which was a very bad sign.

"Sit down" Miss Hardbroom barked from the front of the classroom.

Mildred did exactly what she was told without a word.

"That was your idea of a fifth year project was it?" Miss Hardbroom asked frostily.

"No Miss Hardbroom. We were talking about practical use and…" Mildred started but couldn't think of a way out of this. She felt better, in charge of her words again, but she couldn't find the right ones.

"So now you are struggling for words. You were perfectly articulate in class" Miss Hardbroom quibbed.

"I...we were talking about what we would like and...our imaginations got the better of us. But we were never really going to do that as a project, not really" Mildred said cowering under HB's glare and using Miss Cackle's words as her best defence. She looked at her boots for comfort.

"And what have you told Enid about my abilities?" Miss Hardbroom asked angrily.

"Nothing Miss Hardbroom. That is why they were trying to think of a way of...erm...making an alarm sound when you entered a room" Mildred said really hoping the floor would give way and plummet her into the earth's core. "I haven't told anyone anything" Mildred said passionately.

"Good. That does not change what you just said to me in class. Why did you say it?" Miss Hardbroom asked directly. She was as surprised as she was angry with Mildred's defiance after everything they had gone through lately.

"I don't know. I didn't want to say anything. I don't know where it came from. It was like I couldn't ..." Mildred said trying to convince HB but realised again she couldn't finish that sentence.

"You couldn't lie to me" Miss Hardbroom said coldly. It hung in the air like a heavy, prickly ball of sadness.

"No, Miss. I don't know, I just wouldn't have said it like that..." Mildred said with her head down.

"Well the truth came out and you have just admitted that it was the truth. So you wasted an entire class when you were meant to be working on your project, figuring out ways that you could track my movements" Miss Hardbroom said in a frustrated and disappointed tone which cut straight through Mildred.

"Yes, Miss. I am sorry," Mildred said solmely. The disappointment in Miss Hardbroom's eyes was heartbreaking given the connection they had built over the last few weeks.

"I will be putting you with a new partner. Enid has been placed with Jadu. You will not be doing any detection spells or potions for your project. I warned you Mildred. One more step out of turn and you have made giant strides today. You will eat all of your meals in the kitchens for the next week, excluding the weekend, and you will spend breaks in the library on your own. You will also have detention with me every single night next week 8-9pm. I will continue with your extra classes at 7-8pm three nights a week, plus one on Saturday afternoon, and you are very lucky to keep those. By tomorrow lunch I would like a 5000 word essay entitled: Why I must not waste my time during class on disobedient projects and challenge my teachers when I cannot do basic spells and potions competently yet. Am I understood" Miss Hardbroom said in a particularly loud and unyielding tone.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said weakly.

"I will see you this evening at 7pm for your additional class which will be on potions" Miss Hardbroom stated coldly. "You are dismissed."

"Yes Miss" Mildred said. She had seen her form tutor look like that before when threats of expulsion had been made. She knew there was nothing she could say to help the matter and so made a speedy exit.

She got outside of the potion's lab before she let the tears roll down her face. She felt like she had just undone everything and shattered the trust she had built with her form tutor once and for all.

"Well it was bad. I have detention every night next week, have to eat all my meals in the kitchens from Monday, spend every break in the library on my own and write her a 5000 word essay by tomorrow lunch," Mildred said with a shrug that summed up how she felt. "I don't know why I didn't just give up in the first year because it never got any better!"

"I got 500 lines and detention tonight! That's hardly fair Mildred" Enid exclaimed.

"It was her Ultimatum wasn't it. She said she warned me and well these are the consequences!" Mildred said forlornly.

"Yes but that wasn't really your fault was it. We think Ethel put a spell on you or something" Maud stated.

"I thought about that and even if she had all it did was make me tell the truth. So it's not like I can say it's not fair because I didn't get chance to lie about the project I hadn't started" Mildred said exasperated.

"Hmmm, it's the perfect crime isn't it" Enid said admiring Ethel's execution on this occasion.

"I think it actually could have been worse. She could have made me do my detentions in the morning!" Mildred said brightly.

"There you go, silver lining!" Enid said trying to keep the mood light for her friend's sake.

Meanwhile in Miss Cackle's office Miss Hardbroom was working through her own thoughts out loud.

"Well she clearly couldn't help herself. Her facial expression didn't match the bright tone of her words at all. She didn't want to say any of it. Definitely a potion and most likely Ethel's doing" Miss Hardbroom said as she paced from side to side.

"Tricky one. Truth potions are not exactly front line attack stuff are they? I mean not particularly ethical..." Miss Cackle wondered aloud in response to her deputies assertions.

"Oh, those two are always making each other's lives difficult. But, for Mildred to have indulged Enid in detection spells to locate ME! Putting no effort into a credible project. Zero tolerance Miss Cackle, it's the only way" Miss Hardbroom said as her pitch elevated.

"Do you think someone else should take the detentions? You are her mentor now, perhaps you should have some help…" Miss Cackle spoke tentatively.

Miss Hardbroom stopped and glared at Miss Cackle.

"I do not need help" she choked out horrified. "She will learn by the traditional ways. No leniency. Standards must be maintained. I have allowed too much creativity to filter into Mildred's development. That will change" she said decisively.

"Well she is your responsibility of course," Miss Cackle said cautiously, "you know by now what Mildred Hubble responds to best" she added playing devil's advocate.

"Mildred Hubble will not be getting anymore allowances or special treatment. She is here to learn and abide by the witch's code and that is what I will make sure she does" Miss Hardbroom announced firmly and then vanished, with her usual flare, from the room.

"Constance, dont forget what she is capable of...or what she has done to protect this school…" Miss Cackle said calmly, hoping her deputy would heed the warning as she left.

When Mildred arrived for her special class with Miss Hardrboom at 7pm Miss Drill was already there sat in front of a cauldron. Mildred was so relieved she could have hugged her. Then she looked up and saw the upright posture of a very icy looking Miss Hardbroom staring back at her and that excitement flooded out of her.

"Good evening Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said politely.

"Yes" Miss Hardbroom replied frostily.

"Good evening Miss Drill" Mildred said kindly.

"Hello Mildred" Miss Drill replied with a sympathetic smile.

"This evening we will be working on a more complex spell. Turn to page 24 in your potion books" Miss Hardboom commanded and waited for them to reach the page. "The truth potion is a delicate potion that requires a steady hand and very precise measurements. It is not a forgiving potion. I would like you to work together. You may begin" Miss Hardbroom stated.

Mildred's eyes shot open in surprise. A truth potion. Did she know she had been drugged? Why did she have to make it now? Was she going to interrogate her? Mildred had a very uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Mildred, we best make a start...I dont think Miss Hardbroom is in the best of moods" Miss Drill said quietly.

"No" Mildred agreed. "I will go and get the ingredients," she offered.

"Isn't that when you usually drop something or break something? You make sure we have the equipment we need and read through the potion while I fetch the ingredients" Miss Drill stated.

Mildred was actually relieved. She read through the potion but it may as well have been a blank page, she didn't take any of it in.

Miss Hardbroom wasn't reading her book as she usually did either. She was watching them.

"Try and concentrate Mildred. She is clearly trying to make a point and you will have to let her make it. You might redeem yourself a little bit if you focus now though" Miss Drill urged her, whispering to her as she laid out the ingredients on the bench with her back to HB.

"You heard what happened then?" Mildred said ashamed.

"Miss Hardbroom may have discussed it with me, yes" Miss Drill admitted and then moved around the bench and next to Mildred so they could start the potion together.

"Okay so first we add water, frog skin, a pinch of soil and two spoons of salt" Mildred said.

"Yes but first we stir the water counter-clockwise to create a whirlwind as we add the other ingredients" Miss Drill corrected.

"Yes" Mildred said a little deflated. If she had been doing this alone she would have already gone wrong.

Mildred let Miss Drill lead and did exactly what she was told. The only hiccup came when Mildred slipped with the sunflower seeds and instead of a sprinkle, the potion received a cluster at once with a sizeable plop.

Miss Drill offered her a kind smile before finishing the potion so that Mildred didn't put any further pressure on herself and go wrong.

When Miss Hardbroom approached the bench Mildred was feeling confident enough that the potion would pass her scrutiny.

"That is a passable Truth Potion. If Mildred hadn't been a little overzealous with the Sunflower seeds it would have been perfect. Your attention to detail Miss Drill, shining through once more" Miss Hardbroom praised and then quickly moved on. "I would like you both to test it. Just one sip and I will ask you both one question. It is important you know how it feels so that you can identify if you are ever under the influence of one" Miss Hardbroom stated.

Mildred gulped and even Miss Drill looked a little uneasy with that revelation.

"Miss Drill" Miss Hardbroom said and gestured towards the potion.

Miss Drill took a small sip.

"I feel the same" Miss Drill said.

"Yes you will until you are forced to tell the truth about something you would sooner conceal" Miss Hardbroom said evenly. Miss Drill gulped hard and frowned at HB. "Miss Drill, why do you want to become a potion's witch?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

It was one of those questions that everyone knew the answer to but Miss Drill tended to skirt around.

"Because it is awful being the only non-witch in a school full of talented witches. Being human has its limitations" Miss Drill stated.

"The potion should be wearing off now. How did that feel?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

"I knew I was going to be more honest that I would usually have been. I felt decisive and direct but not really in control of my words. It was very odd" Miss Drill said and didn't seem at all perturbed by what she had said, nor did anyone else appear stunned.

"The potion just brings out what is true and finds the right words to say it clearly" Miss Hardbroom said gently. "That is when a truth potion can be beneficial to the recipient."

Mildred looked at Miss Drill with relief, she was genuinely happy she had come through the experiment unscathed. Miss Hardbroom looked softer for a moment before she turned her attention to Mildred.

"Mildred, if you don't mind" Miss Hardbroom said gesturing towards the cauldron. Mildred took the smallest sip she could manage and then focused hard on keeping it together.

"Mildred, do you think what happened today was your fault?" Miss Hardbroom asked simply.

Mildred considered the question and said "no, I think Ethel drugged me. If she hadn't I could have come up with a different project with Enid and never told you about the time we wasted" Mildred answered and was pretty relieved with what she had said on the whole. She didn't enjoy reliving that particular truth again though.

"I see" Miss Hardbroom said flatly. "Did Ethel make you waste your previous double potion's class, did she tell you to discuss ways of tracking me, and tell you not to prepare outside of that session for today's class that you were forewarned would focus on your projects?" Miss Hardbroom asked forcefully.

"No, Miss" Mildred said, retreating immediately.

"All that Ethel, may or may not have been responsible for, is exposing your laziness" Miss Hardbroom stated. "Tidy up the cauldrons Mildred and clean the bench before you leave. Miss Drill you may copy up any notes you wish to make and go about your evening."

Miss Drill nodded silently sensing that there would be time to address what had been said later with both parties, now was not the time.

Mildred tidied away the cauldrons after cleaning them and then wiped clean the bench. She was done before Miss Drill had finished writing her notes and so excused herself quietly.

"Goodnight" Mildred said tentatively to the room.

"Goodnight" Miss Hardbroom said with great authority and precision. It was oddly formal and felt to Mildred like a slap on the wrist that underlined the events of the day. Miss Hardbroom was still disappointed and wanted her to know that.

"Goodnight Mildred" Miss Drill said as nicely as she could.

Once Mildred had left Miss Drill turned to Miss Hardbroom to talk.

"A little hard on her don't you think?" Miss Drill asked softly.

"No. I just wanted to show her the error of her thinking. She never blames herself for any decision she makes" Miss Hardbroom said plainly.

"Well we don't all tell the truth all of the time do we. White lies are a way of life" Miss Drill said.

"Well I do not like the thought of her lying about that very much. It makes me wonder what other laziness she has covered up. Mildred has a difficult week ahead of her. She can either work hard and earn my respect back...or not" Miss Hardbroom said firmly.

"She hasn't really lost your respect has she? For one truth told?" Miss Drill coaxed Miss Hardbroom, nudging her towards leniency.

"We have different methods Miss Drill. I know you think mine are black and white. I tried yours, now I am trying mine" Miss Hardbroom said and drew a line beneath the conversation with her clear tone.


	14. I Need Help

Saturday afternoon was not pleasant. In fact, Mildred was only at the beginning of what would prove to be a very unhappy week. So much had happened at the beginning of that term already that Mildred felt due a summer holiday and they were only three weeks in.

Mildred went to hand in her essay at 11.50am which was comfortably in time for the deadline of midday by an entire ten minutes. She had enjoyed a lie in and then written frantically to finish the 5000 words.

She entirely subconsciously strode into the library where Miss Hardbroom was selecting a small handful of books and presented her essay to her. Miss Hardbroom at first ignored the outstretched arm until she had read the back of a dusty old burgundy book that Mildred couldn't make out the title of. Then she turned and took it in silence.

Mildred kept silent too, turned and went to leave the library.

"You tracked my whereabouts through my aura I presume" Miss Hardbroom said with an aloof tone.

Mildred stopped in her tracks. She hadn't even considered that this was not a place she would usually expect to find Miss Hardbroom or look for her in.

Mildred turned and tried to keep her tone apologetic and modest, "Yes, Miss, I didn't really think about it" she said honestly.

"Effortless" Miss Hardbroom stated to a still room.

Mildred didn't speak. She felt like a spare part stood there awkwardly.

"I have extended your session on Saturdays. You will meet me in the potions lab at 12.30pm. We will be done at 5pm" she stated and Mildred immediately felt deflated. "In light of the Council's expectations, I think a more rigorous timetable is necessary" she added for clarity.

"Yes, Miss" Mildred said and disappeared as quickly as she could.

The news was not well received by her friends who felt growing dislike for HB and even for Mildred's creative powers.

"If you could just draw stuff that didn't come to life you wouldn't be in this mess!" Enid said outraged, "we are going to have to make a Mildred sock puppet to fill in for you."

"Well can you make a better one that can go to this session in my place? I really don't want to go today. I know it is going to be awful!" Mildred said gloomily.

"I am actually quite pleased that I don't have your talents, Millie" Maud confessed. "I mean I would love to have a tutor appointed by the council...but HB...you got the short straw there."

"Well I didn't think I had at first but she has changed again. She is so cold and…" Mildred started.

"HB. This is who she is Millie. She won't change" Enid interrupted.

"You better go Millie. Just don't say anything if you are not sure what to say, okay" Maud said, trying to give her some sound last minute advice.

"Yeah, pretend you have gone mute" Enid said smiling.

"Right okay, thanks!" Mildred said not sounding even remotely convinced by their best advice to get through the afternoon.

Mildred arrived in the potions lab and found an upright, prepared HB stood in front of a series of drawings. There were no formalities, just straight to business.

"Mildred these are the drawings you created last week when we took care of the dark magic in the castle's walls" Miss Hardbroom stated. "I would like to see if we can destroy them. The Council considers them a potential threat that should be disposed of. I have tried potions and concentrated magic but they appear to be protected by their bond to you. So, we need to see if you can destroy them."

"What should I do?" Mildred asked, trying her best to focus but finding the task already somewhat daunting.

"I would like you to think about that. The magic might guide you" Miss Hardbroom said and continued to stare at Mildred without a hint of emotion or...well humanity.

"Tearing them wont work. It just splits them unless I tear them into lots of little fragments" Mildred said thinking aloud. "I could scribble them out...that feels...erm...right" Mildred said feeling more inclined towards this plan.

"Try it then" Miss Hardbroom said somewhat impatiently.

Mildred took a piece of paper and stared at one of her drawings of Miss Hardbroom. She saw feeling and character on the page and thought there might be more in the drawing than there was in the woman stood before her right now. As she held it in her hand and considered her intentions something much clearer came to the fore of her thoughts.

"Oh no, there is an easier way," Mildred mumbled staring at the drawing. She nodded to the drawing that nodded in return "I offer this creation for its final cremation" Mildred uttered and the paper burnt in a bluey purple flame in her hand until it had vanished.

Miss Hardbroom looked stunned.

"I can do that to the rest" Mildred said looking at her tutor directly, "but these two desire to be left in tact," she said pointing to the drawing of the shield and one of the Miss Hardbrooms.

"I see, and you just came to that conclusion now. You have never destroyed any with magical fire before?" Miss Hardbroom asked and though she was trying to stay distant her curiosity was palpable.

"I have never used any fire before, and definitely not magical fire" Mildred said. "I didn't know what to do with them until I picked one up and then the solution came to me quite vividly," she explained.

"Destroy the ones that you wish to" Miss Hardbroom commanded.

She watched Mildred set fire to eight more drawings, uttering the same spell, and using the same magical fire.

"Today we will be looking at whether the drawings can be altered once completed, and to what level, if smaller drawings can stay real for longer periods than larger drawings, and what happens to the drawings if you fall asleep, go unconscious, or move further away from them," Miss Hardbroom explained once Mildred had finished her exceptional display as the fire starter.

Mildred expected her to go on to explain these in more detail but she did not.

"Unconscious?" Mildred asked nervously.

"Yes, it is quite important to know what happens to the drawing if you are rendered unconscious" Miss Hardbroom clarified but she must have known that was not what Mildred was asking.

"How will I become unconscious?" Mildred asked directly.

"A simple spell that is quick to reverse" Miss Hardbroom explained and again chose not to offer any support or assurances.

Mildred knew these hours were going to be long and draining both mentally and emotionally. But, she was certainly interested in what they were going to discover about her abilities.

"First, I want you to draw a stool" Miss Hardbroom requested.

Mildred didn't say anything, she realised this was going to be a formal lesson with very little conversation. She drew a stool as was requested.

"Bring the stool to life" Miss Hardbroom commanded and Mildred did as she was asked.

The stool stood next to Mildred's and was identical in every way.

"Why is the stool that height?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

"Because it matches the others" Mildred said frowning at the obvious response.

"What I mean is. You did not set a height on the paper so at what point was the drawing told to be that height?" Miss Hardbroom clarified.

"I imagined it that way when I pulled it off the page I guess" Mildred assumed out loud.

"We do not guess. Magic is not a toy, it is a deliberate science. You willed the stool to be that height otherwise it would not have been" Miss Hardbroom stated, "I would like you to see if you can make the stool smaller without returning it to the paper."

Mildred focused on the stool and sure enough she was able to shrink it to half its size.

"Now I would like you to see if you can change the material it is made out of" Miss Hardbroom requested plainly.

Mildred focused on the stool but found this much harder. She was trying to imagine a stool made from metal with slender legs and a smooth finish.

"I can't" Mildred said finally.

"Return it to its page and see if you can change the material it is made out of there" Miss Hardbroom suggested.

Mildred returned the stool to the page. She rubbed out a few areas and made the drawing simpler. She then drew it from the page and created a metal stool. She also imagined it smaller than the first stool she created but larger than the second she had transformed it into.

"Good, so size you can control at any point of its lifespan but form has to be dictated on the paper" Miss Hardbroom summarised. "Next I want you to remove one leg, which we already know is possible, and return it to the paper. Then I would like to see if you can replace the missing leg with a wooden one."

Mildred did exactly as she was told to do. She removed a metal leg and returned it to the page. This took more energy out of her again but not as much as when they experimented with the plant. Mildred changed the drawing of the stool leg into a wooden one and returned it to the stool so that the stool was whole once more. She frowned and winced slightly as the stool reclaimed its lost limb.

"Did that feel wrong in any way?" Miss Hardbroom asked, picking up on Mildred's physical response.

"It doesn't feel right. The magic isn't balanced" Mildred said.

"Is it draining to keep the stool around in that state?" Miss Hardbroom asked, curious.

"Yes, it is harder. It would be better if I" Mildred began and then turned the leg metallic, "did that" she said and relaxed on her stool.

"That is interesting, so you can change the form of the drawing as well, but only if part is not fitting neatly with the whole" Miss Hardbroom commented. "How are your energy levels?"

It was the first voice of concern HB had shown but it sounded mechanical. As though Mildred's energy was required for the experiments rather than necessary to keep Mildred healthy and engaged.

"I feel a little drained but nothing I cannot handle" Mildred admitted but she wasn't going to admit that those small alterations had made her feel a touch dizzy.

"We will proceed then. There are a lot of questions unanswered as to how much you can manipulate the drawings. For example, could you remove a limb of a clone, is your connection to real-life stronger in subjects you know or objects you are copying, and could you give different magical auras to different clones. But we will leave that there for now as that is the magic that drains you most. I would like to compare identical objects next and test how long they can exist for. One needs to be very small while the other is quite large. I suggest we take the next experiment outdoors" Miss Hardbroom said and as she finished saying outdoors they materialised in the castle courtyard. The table and stool Mildred was sat on were also relocated with them. "Draw something that is not too complex as the large version will likely take more energy to sustain," she added.

Mildred thought about this one for a little while. There were plenty of things surrounding her but she couldn't think of anything to draw that would look right small and large. Finally, the perfect subject matter came to her.

She drew the fire bucket. It stood out to her with its bright red design.

"Finished, Miss" Mildred said.

"Lift them off the page" Miss Hardbroom commanded.

Mildred lifted off a small fire bucket that was half the size of the one on the wall. She then concentrated hard and lifted off a fire bucket that was the same size as the double door entrance to the castle.

"Reminiscing about the time your imagination got the better of you and you threw the fire bucket over my head were we?" Miss Hardbroom said with derision.

"Errrr no Miss. It was just simple to draw" Mildred said remembering that day acutely now and realising her mistake.

"Of course" Miss Hardbroom added sharply. "We will need to wait to see how long these drawings last. I suggest you copy from your potions book, chapter 28" Miss Hardbroom stated and Mildred's potion's book materialised on the table in front of her.

Mildred rolled her eyes in annoyance. This was such a depressing lesson. The rapport they had built had been smothered. She didn't recognise Miss Hardbroom and she didn't even know why. She had messed up with the project and probably wasted time one too many times but that didn't explain why HB was being so cold and distant. Hadn't they just fought side by side again. Hadn't Mildred risked her life for the school and to protect Miss Hardbroom's colleagues. She had lied to the council, or at least kept back some crucial details to maintain the integrity of the school. Didn't that count for anything?

They sat in silence for forty minutes before the first fire bucket disappeared. The large one went first as HB expected. The small bucket disappeared after 74 minutes.

"We will need to do more experiments involving more sizes if we are going to start to form an idea of how long each drawing will last. It might be possible to correlate size, pencil marks, and complexity to longevity but we are a long way from conclusive proof yet," Miss Hardbroom explained, "we do know that the same object will last longer if it is brought to life in a smaller size which is a good start."

Mildred's interest had waned. They had been sat there for so long. She was looking at the school and her imagination was beginning to run away with her.

"Miss, do you think I could clone the school?" Mildred asked as HB had barely finished her sentence.

"I believe that would be too complex for you to lift off the page" Miss Hardbroom responded but she was clearly annoyed.

"Can I try?" Mildred asked.

"If you wish" Miss Hardbroom replied, much to the complete shock of Mildred, "but I do not expect this to be successful," she added.

Mildred drew the school for the next thirty minutes while Miss Hardbroom occupied herself by reading her book and waiting patiently. She was oddly calm and compliant with this folly. Mildred was engaged again and didn't care why her form tutor was indulging her.

"I've done it, I'm ready" Mildred said excitedly.

"First I would like you to lift off the small fire bucket once more from the page...for comparison" Miss Hardbroom said.

Mildred did that and then considered where the castle would go.

"I suggest you make the castle smaller than it is so that you can fit it into the courtyard" Miss Hardbroom suggested and although Mildred felt a little deflated at that she had to concede it was a smart first step. "Whenever you are ready, Mildred" Miss Hardbroom encouraged.

Mildred stared at the page and considered the castle, trying to imagine it appearing before her in the courtyard. She focused on the detail and tried to lift the castle from the page one area at a time.

Seconds later Mildred passed out. Miss Hardbroom lowered her to the ground gently and observed the fire bucket dematerialise. It did not return to the page, it essentially evaporated one atom at a time into the air and vanished. Miss Hardbroom raised her eyebrows in recognition of an interesting detail observed and then transported them back to the potion's lab.

She left Mildred laid on her side on the floor while she fetched a wide awake potion spray.

She knelt down and sprayed the potion in Mildred's face.

Mildred came round with a start and instinctively wafted the air in front of her face and wiped across the bridge of her nose.

"Welcome back Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said and stepped back to give the girl some space. "It seems the castle was a little too ambitious and unfortunately you passed out before you could lift it from the paper" she explained in a still manner that suggested it had gone the way she had anticipated it would. There was an edge of patronising joy circling her words.

"You knew I was going to pass out that's why you asked me to create the fire bucket again" Mildred said groggily, annoyed that she hadn't been warned of this outcome.

"Yes I did. I used my logic and factored in what has made you pass out previously. I recognised your limitations where you failed to. The fire bucket dematerialised without returning to the paper. It seems that if you fall unconscious the link is broken and the magic is removed from your creations leaving them to disperse" she summarised.

"Couldn't you just have told me!" Mildred said annoyed.

"We are here to experiment. Your ambition and my lesson plan gave us another key finding" Miss Hardbroom said unmoved by Mildred's emotion.

Mildred wanted to scream, anything to make HB mad, or just shake her out of this inhuman state.

"Mildred that is all we will be able to test today and we are nearly at 5pm. I expect you will feel drained and weary for the remainder of the day. Do not give in to sleep until bedtime. I will visit you then with a restorative potion and sleeping potion to make sure you recover fully by morning" Miss Hardbroom requested.

"Yes, Miss" Mildred said.

The silence fell heavy between them and Mildred wanted to speak to make things right. She wanted to apologise but wasn't yet sure how to phrase it or what she had done that was so wrong. So she left it and walked out of the potion's lab with an empty feeling inside of her. She had learnt a lot about her powers that session but she didn't feel happy, excited or competent. She felt lost, lonely and sad.

Miss Hardboom visited her as promised at lights out and gave her the potions. There were no words of wisdom or enquiry into how her student was feeling. Mildred knew whatever had broken was going to take some time to heal, she just wished she knew a way of fixing it.

The week that followed was a montage of HB shouting at her for dawdling to the kitchens for her meals, talking in class, neglecting to tie up her boot laces, answering questions wrong, or knocking things over in the potion's lab. Mildred literally couldn't do anything right.

On Tuesday afternoon as she made her way to dinner she was stood talking to Maud and although she knew HB was about to appear she couldn't move fast enough to avoid her wrath.

"Mildred Hubble. Kitchens, now!" the familiar voice of HB rang through the corridors. Maud gave her friend a flat smile of sympathy.

"Sorry, Miss" Mildred offered as she disappeared down the stairs into the kitchens.

HB had been right about one thing. Even though Mildred could track her she still couldn't move quick enough to avoid her apparating out of thin air.

In potions class on Wednesday Mildred knocked off a jar of sneezing potion and spent the next twenty minutes sneezing her head off. She was sent into the corridor while it wore off.

The detentions in the evening were similar to her sessions with HB and Miss Drill didn't know what to say that could help. Mildred was anxious again so she kept making mistakes, measuring things out wrong, missing vital steps in the process or just being clumsy and knocking things off.

When she walked into her potion session with Miss Drill on Thursday evening she could hear the PE teacher trying to reason with HB.

"You are making her worse. She is so scared of getting something wrong that she makes it happen" Miss Drill had said.

"Preposterous. She isn't concentrating because she is letting her emotions get the better of her instead of rising above them" Miss Hardbroom argued back.

"Then why are you making her more angry, or upset, or frustrated?" Miss Drill asked.

"Because magic is not emotional. It is clinical. She needs to use her head" Miss Hardbroom stated clinically.

"And what you are doing is clinical is it? It looks more like a character assasscination. You are being emotional!" Miss Drill said and instantly regretted how direct it had come out.

"I am following the code. Nothing more" Miss Hardbroom replied in a frosty tone.

"You are pushing her away" Miss Drill said.

"I am building character. She will be a better witch for it" Miss Hardbroom said.

"And what kind of person will she be...will you be!" Miss Drill said softly as the conversation died out.

Miss Hardbroom's eyes widened but she did not reply as she sensed Mildred approaching.

Mildred seized her opportunity that night to secure the final piece of the puzzle she needed for her evasion plan. Miss Hardbroom was clearly not going to show any leniency so Mildred needed an escape plan.

Miss Hardbroom set them making a seeker potion and left them to it while she went to file her report to the Council on Mildred's progress. It was a happy reprieve for Mildred but she wasn't going to waste the only moment she had that week so far to talk to another human being.

"Miss Drill, I need your help with something" Mildred said, wasting no time at all.

"What is it Mildred?" Miss Drill asked.

"I need to make a potion with you, so that Miss Hardbroom doesn't suspect anything. It is for evading her" Mildred talked fast, clearly conscious that she didn't have much time.

"Oh no way Mildred. I cannot get involved" Miss Drill dismissed her out of hand.

"I have to try, Miss, please. I am so trapped. I hate every second of every day" Mildred said honestly.

"I know Mildred. Really I do. I feel for you and I will fight your corner with Miss Cackle...honestly I will. But, I cannot be on the wrong side of this" Miss Drill explained.

"You don't know what it is like though do you. I barely see my friends. Every class I have with HB I am picked on for breathing too loudly. I don't have anyone to talk to, not that I am allowed to talk anymore. I feel like a prisoner!" Mildred reasoned passionately.

"I understand Mildred, really I do. But, now is not the time to be taking chances," Miss Drill urged, "Miss Hardbroom is testing you, you just have to ride it out."

"Why can't I take chances? She isn't being fair. I don't deserve this. I can sense her presence all of the time now. I know where she is and where she will appear when she apparates. All I need is one potion and my spell will do the rest...I think! She wont let me in the potion's lab on my own but if we were practising something together she is bound to let us. She trusts you," Mildred reasoned hard.

"Exactly Mildred, she trusts me! You know how she reacts to betrayal," Miss Drill replied.

Mildred couldn't argue with that but she couldn't survive much more of this week without telling HB what for and that was not advisable.

"How about I wanted to make a potion and you agreed to help. If she asks it was my choice and you just wanted to help and learn a new potion along the way. How were you to know what it was for?" Mildred explained, trying a softer tact.

Miss Drill mulled it over, "well, that is plausible. She doesn't think I know a thing about magic anyway" she said coming round to the idea slightly.

"Please, Miss. I have to try this, I am going insane! I haven't learnt anything this week and I just want to have one moment of freedom" Mildred said wistfully, imagining a moment outside of HB's reach.

Miss Drill looked at Mildred and felt sorry for her. She had tried every single night to talk Miss Hardbroom out of her zero tolerance mindset. "Oh okay Mildred. But this is the very last thing I can help with and if you get caught you are on your own, I had no idea" Miss Drill said decisively.

"Fine! Oh thank you, Miss, thank you" Mildred said, feeling happier than she had for a long time, It might only have been five days of bearing an overzealous overbearing HB, but quite frankly that was a long time when you were being held in solitary confinement.

"Now let's get on with this before HB comes back" Miss Drill said with a short chuckle as Mildred's eyes shot wide with surprise at another teacher calling her HB. "What? She is living up to the nickname this week isn't she" Miss Drill said shrugging it off with a cheeky smile to Mildred.

Mildred felt warmer inside. She had a slither of support and didn't feel quite so alone in the world.

Mildred flung a sprig of holly into the potion they were making and gave it three big stirs.

"That's it Miss, I think we are done" Mildred said with a grin as the potion turned a deep purple as it was supposed to do.

Miss Drill looked at the colour change and smiled brightly, "excellent Mildred, you have done really well tonight, no spillages or dropsy," she added.

"I expect the potion will be perfect then" the boom of Miss Hardbroom announced to the classroom before she appeared before them.

"I am sure it will be" Miss Drill said emphasising her words so Miss Hardbroom noted her tone of defiance at her sudden entry.

Miss Hardbroom shot Miss Drill a stern look and proceeded with her examination of the potion.

"To test the potion we must create the right conditions. This seeker potion is a preventative measure. It is useful for adventurers or for witches intending to fly through changeable weather or over treacherous terrain" Miss Hardbroom explained. "The witch drinks the potion. If they go missing a simple activation spell can be spoken and the potion will light a trail to find the lost witch. It is very powerful and in my opinion not utilised enough. Mildred please take a sip."

Mildred took a sip of the potion and felt a warm liquid fill her.

"It is a warming potion that you can feel flood through the body before it settles. Now walk into another room of the castle please, not too far away" Miss Hardbroom requested.

Mildred walked into the Great Hall. As she entered the quiet hall she remembered Miss Bat and Miss Cackle stood absorbing dark magic from its walls. It was the first time she had flashed back to that event, perhaps now it was empty there were no distractions to prevent the memory coming back. She thought about what happened next and her eyes considered the scene when she stood beside Miss Hardbroom creating clones and removing the threat from the school. It felt like years ago now and rather than scared or worried she felt sad and lost in its significance. There was a warmth to that memory when she was on the same page and fighting shoulder to shoulder with her form tutor.

Suddenly a purple thread shone out of her and wound its way through the door and back towards the potion class.

Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill soon followed the trail and found her in the Great Hall.

"That would be a perfect potion, then?" Miss Drill asked of Miss Hardbroom.

Miss Hardbroom was looking at Mildred almost as though she could see the thoughts dancing in her eyes. For a moment Mildred thought she was going to comment on that day or ask her what she was thinking about.

"It will suffice" Miss Hardbroom said dismissively and turned to walk back to the potion's lab. "I wish to set you homework this evening."

Miss Drill scrunched up her face in protest at the lack of praise for Mildred on completing a potion successfully but she held her tongue.

When they got back to the potion's lab everything had been cleared away for them and Miss Hardbroom had set them each a piece of paper and a pen.

"One of the biggest lessons any witch must learn is just how powerful magic can be and how impulse and whim can create very different results to the ones we intend. I would like you to write down on the paper in front of you one image that you would like to remove from your memory forever. That will not eliminate the entire memory but you can eliminate a single image, or chain of connected images, from a memory thread. Write them down now" Miss Hardbroom commanded and Miss Drill and Mildred both sat there and thought about the task carefully.

Mildred was the first person to write down the image she would want removing from her memory. Miss Drill followed her a few minutes later.

Miss Hardbroom waved her hand and the paper vanished.

"I will keep those. I would like you to think long and hard about that question again and bring to your next class another image you would like removing. It can match the first or be different. Perhaps you will have changed your mind or decided that image is important for events that preceded it. Consider your memory and what that image means to you. We will cover this tomorrow evening" Miss Hardbroom said authoritatively. "You may go" she said dismissing them both.

"Miss Hardbroom, would it be possible for Mildred and I to use the potions lab in the morning before breakfast. Mildred would like to practice a potion and I have agreed to assist" Miss Drill asked before HB vanished.

"I do not see why not" Miss Hardbroom said plainly and then vanished from the room.

"Tomorrow!" Mildred said half excitedly and half nervously.

"The sooner you practice the better you will feel" Miss Drill said, careful not to discuss anything that the potion teacher could overhear.

"Alright Miss" Mildred said, toning down her excitement. "I will see you first thing then."

"I will come and get you after my morning jog Mildred. I don't think I should leave to chance you getting out of bed early" Miss Drill said.

"You are probably right" Mildred said smiling.

Mildred ended the night on a positive note. She tossed and turned that night though. The empty Great Hall had brought nightmares to the surface. She relived the events at the beginning of term and she also relived the events one year ago. She woke twice in the night and once she found Maud by her bedside, reassuring her that she was awake and safe.

"Mildred it's okay. I am here. You are okay" her best friend was telling her.

"Bad dream" Mildred said when she was cognitive enough to realise what was going on.

"Do you think last week triggered them again. Perhaps you should talk to someone" Maud said gently.

"I am okay, I think something this evening just reminded me of a few things that's all. They will go away again" Mildred said hopefully.

"Okay, I will keep an eye on you though" Maud said in her parental tone.

"Thanks Maud, you're a good friend" Mildred said with a soft smile.

"The best" Maud said as she closed the door gently to Mildred's room.

When Miss Drill woke Mildred up at 6.30am Mildred was not pleased. She was exhausted from the nightmares and less eager to throw herself headlong into trouble. A new day and an early morning had rattled her senses and she realised this was another stupid idea of hers that Miss Drill was actually going along with. She would doom them both!

Mildred had no option but to get out of bed and crack on so that is exactly what she did.

As Mildred was getting ready for the day Miss Hardbroom was pacing in her room trying to resolve a conflict she was having with herself. She was troubled and realised she must take action, but the kind of action required was not something that sat comfortably with her.

She transported herself to the lake to hone her magical ability and put it through the rigorous tests she did each morning, meticulously progressing her skills.

Mildred finally made it to the potion's lab and found Miss Drill sat waiting with everything prepared that she thought they might need.

"Finally, Mildred, we could do with a little more haste this morning if you don't mind" Miss Drill said with an edge of anxiety.

"Sorry Miss, I didn't sleep well" Mildred said.

"I know how you feel!" Miss Drill replied suggesting that they were both nervous about the mornings events.

"Okay I will give you the ingredients to get while I run through what we need to do again" Mildred said strongly.

"Okay, whatever you need, let's just get this done" Miss Drill said as she jumped off her stool and went to fetch all of the ingredients.

Mildred read through the process and felt sure she knew it well enough to create the potion.

"So what are we making?" Miss Drill asked.

"A masking spell to shield a magical aura so a witch can disappear without any magical trace" Mildred said.

"Well that makes sense, but won't that make Miss Hardbroom instantly suspicious?" Miss Drill asked.

"It would if I hadn't created a clone of myself first. The only problem with it is that the only person I can test it on is HB. So, at that point it either works or my life pretty much ends" Mildred said with a shrug that suggested it couldn't really get any worse anyway.

"Rather you than me," Miss Drill said.

They worked quickly and silently then. They were both terrified that Miss Hardbroom would suddenly appear before them and then they would have to explain that they accidentally got the potion wrong or read the wrong page or something ridiculous that HB would know was utter rubbish.

"How long will the potion last?" Miss Drill asked detecting another issue with it.

"I have created a spell so that the potion will activate on the first click of my fingers and stop when I click them again. I tested it with an invisibility potion and it worked so I am hoping it will work for this as well" Mildred explained.

"Well, you certainly get top marks for effort Mildred but your testing is a little risky" Miss Drill said with a grimace.

"There isn't anyone else who will notice that my magical aura has vanished, just Miss Hardbroom" Mildred stated.

"I know Mildred. As long as you think the risks are worth the rewards" Miss Drill said seriously, making sure Mildred had thought this through.

"They are Miss...I think it looks ready" Mildred said staring at the potion.

"Well it looks how it is described. We best bottle it up then since we cannot exactly test it now can we?" Miss Drill part asked and part wondered if there was any possibilities not yet explored.

"I could test it on someone else but that couldn't be a pupil and the only teachers auras I detect are Miss Cackle and Miss Bat's which I am pretty sure Miss Hardbroom would notice if they were to vanish" Mildred said thinking through the options out loud.

"What about cats? Do they have magical auras?" Miss Drill asked.

"A witch's familiar" Mildred said slowly, "now that is an idea," she said as she scooped the potion into vials.

Miss Hardbroom frowned at her problem and paced once more. She usually came outside to be still and connected to her magic. Today had proved frustrating once more.

She had come to a conclusion. She would have to seek help and she had delayed doing so long enough. Miss Hardbroom vanished from the lake side and materialised in Miss Cackle's office just as the headmistress sat down in her chair to start the day.

"I...need...help," Miss Hardbroom said with great difficulty, "my magic has changed. It may have been how the black sphere was removed from my aura. At times my magic is less precise, fades more quickly, or lacks a little power. It might not be noticeable to anyone else...but it is to me."

Miss Cackle was shocked by HB's sudden appearance and equally by her hurried words. She knew Constance Hardbroom and this was her in meltdown.

"Alright Constance, please sit down, we will figure this out together" Miss Cackle said instinctively, making sure her deputy felt heard, supported and had her full attention. "When did you start noticing something was wrong?"

"Almost immediately after the dark magic was removed. I connected to the magic in the walls and as soul magic flowed through me I felt the smallest friction, or resistance to it" she said, but there was raw emotion behind each word spoken.

"Can you see or sense anything wrong in your magical aura?" Miss Cackle asked tentatively and respectfully.

"No nothing, it feels whole," Miss Hardbroom said.

"I know you wont like this Constance but…" Miss Cackle began.

"No...not Mildred Hubble, I do not wish to invite her to analyse my aura at present" Miss Hardbroom interrupted her to say.

"Why Constance? What did Mildred do to hurt you? I have been wanting to broach this all week but I could tell it was sensitive," Miss Cackle said.

"She doesn't deserve her abilities. She hasn't worked for them. She breaks rules, answers back, and acts on a whim and then she by some miracle lands on her feet and looks like the heroine. I don't want her getting everything her own way when she doesn't do the work that other pupils do. Maud Spellbody works hard tirelessly. Ruby Cherrytree is innovative and reads Science books in the evenings. Mildred tries hard when she has to but she doesn't conduct herself like a witch. I don't want her doing the bare minimum anymore. And she sees enough of my aura as it is" Miss Hardbroom spoke in an exasperated and tired tone.

"I don't think this approach is good for you or Mildred, Constance. You will make her more rebellious. She has always been reactive. I have seen her work hard to please you. She may not have Maud's organisation or Ruby's innovation but she is loyal, courageous and selfless. I think you need to ease off Mildred...perhaps" Miss Cackle said as diplomatically as possible, "and I think you need to discuss your aura with her. It is either that or we will have to consult the Council" Miss Cackle added and though she didn't want it to sound like a threat she knew it must come across that way.

"That is your advice?" Miss Hardbroom asked and she looked weary and fragile in that moment which troubled Miss Cackle.

"I think you knew it would be" Miss Cackle said gently. "Do not underestimate what impact you have on Mildred. She challenges you most because she wants your approval and respect most of all. We all make mistakes Constance, you are capable of leniency and compassion where your Mistress was not," Miss Cackle said softly.

Miss Hardbroom looked up as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Last week has haunted me somewhat" Constance said distantly, "thank you Amelia," she said as she crossed her arms and vanished from the room.

"I will always be here, Constance, if you wish to talk further" Amelia said aloud so her deputy could hear her final words of support.

Mildred left the potion's lab with Miss Drill full of relief. She had the vials of potion tucked away in her bag and they had cleared everything up after themselves.

As Mildred sat eating her porridge the fun of the morning started to wear off and her sleepless night zapped her energy once more. She felt drained and the thought of the day filled her with dread. If only she could take a sick day.

A sick day! Maybe she could. All of the detentions and HB shouting at her, most of the staff would believe it if she was run down, a headache perhaps. She had double PE first so she could make her excuses then.

Her thoughts suddenly snowballed. What if she could visit Cosies and have a cream tea, then spend the rest of the day in bed recuperating. What could HB do? Nothing! If she went to Miss Cackle and explained then she would be completely safe from the deputy Headmistresses wrath.

Mildred considered the plan. It was reckless, untested, foolhardy and highly unlikely to work. Mildred couldn't help but grin to herself - it was a Hubble plan for sure.

She pulled out a piece of paper and by the time her friends had come to join her she had drawn her aura ready for the great escape.

"How are you doing Millie?" Maud asked as soon as she reached Mildred's table, "you were up early!"

"Yeah, Miss Drill wanted help with a potion. I am pretty tired...and my head is pounding" Mildred said and felt incredibly guilty about lying to her friends. She was tired, drained, fed up and suffocated by HB, but her head wasn't pounding.

"Oh no...you look pale Millie. Do you want me to tell Miss Drill you are not well?" Maud offered.

"Yeah it's not like anyone will blame you and Miss Drill will totally understand" Enid added.

"Well...I suppose I could do with a rest. I will tell her myself though," Mildred said putting on a brave face.

"It's HB's fault, she has worn you into the ground! Maybe you should go and talk to Miss Cackle" Enid said.

"Well she did warn me and I did say way more than I should have. HB can't back down on a promise can she! The week is nearly over, hopefully next week will be better" Mildred hoped.

"Well it can't be any worse" Maud said, really feeling her friend's suffering.

"Erm, Mildred, aren't you meant to be in the kitchens!" Enid said suddenly.

"Oh crap! Well I have had all the porridge I can manage anyway and it doesn't look like HB has noticed for once! I will go and see Miss Drill now," Mildred said as she got up, anxiously looking round for any sign of HB, who didn't appear to be on the school grounds. That in itself was odd but Mildred was too relieved to care about why that was.

"We will come and check on you at break, get some sleep" Maud instructed.

"Thanks guys" Mildred said softly as she disappeared out of the Great Hall to go and find Miss Drill.

Miss Drill was in the courtyard setting out an obstacle course.

"Mildred, are you alright?" Miss Drill asked instinctively.

"I have a pounding head Miss and wondered if I might be excused from PE class this morning. I didn't sleep well and I don't feel very well" Mildred said as honestly as she could.

"Really?" Miss Drill asked, taking a good look at Mildred, "well you do look pale actually" she conceded.

"I had some nightmares last night. Going in the Great Hall when it was empty…" Mildred trailed off. She wanted to explain that she wasn't really faking it because she genuinely had run out of the will to cope. But, she didn't want to get caught and look like a liar either so her commitment was mixed and guilt ridden.

"Oh Mildred. Okay, take the morning. I will come and check on you before lunch and if you need anything just ask. Even if that is just to talk" Miss Drill said sympathetically.

As Mildred turned around Maud and Enid were arriving with some of the other girls. She gave them a hug before setting off to her room. Mildred hid around the corner and rummaged in her bag to find a vile of the potion they had just made that morning. She took out the drawing hastily. She downed the potion in one, brought the drawing to life and then peered around the corner so she could merge her magical aura with Miss Drill and give the drawing of her aura explicit directions all in a matter of moments.

She then said a short spell so the potion could be activated with one click of her fingers. She took a deep breath and clicked them. That should be enough. Her aura was firmly pinned to the physical presence of Miss Drill and Mildred was magically invisible until she clicked her fingers again. It was weeks of study and graft but in action it was simple. It felt too simple.

Was she really going to risk everything for the sake of a cream tea. Just the thought of it warmed Mildred through. Yes she was because she deserved it and she needed some freedom. Miss Hardbroom was in the potion's lab now probably preparing for her first class. Mildred felt her stationary aura. Miss Bat was in her classroom and Miss Cackle was in the Staff room probably getting an extra croissant while nobody was looking, or judging her for it.

Mildred exited the castle through the side entrance that she had seen Mr Blossom use from time to time. She worried it could be locked when she came back, or someone might see her leave or return from one of the bedroom windows. She worried that Miss Drill might check on her early or tell Miss Cackle who might check on her. Then she drew a line. If she spent the whole time worrying, it wouldn't be worth doing at all. Mildred focused on having a relaxing, worry free trip to Cosies.

She walked freely and easily as she left the castle grounds. She brushed leaves as she passed them, breathed in the air and felt the odd ray of sunshine land on her face. She daydreamed and took life at her own pace...it was a slow pace.

When she reached Cosies she ordered a cream tea with extra cream and Mrs Cosie delighted in her visit.

"Ohhh Mildred, you do like taking risks don't you, mum's the word" she said as her banquet was presented to her.

"Well, I have worked really hard, and…" Mildred attempted to explain.

"Oh don't you worry my pet. I was no Saint at school meself!" she said with a knowing wink.

Mildred ate every crumb and drank the fresh pot of tea admiring the traditional look and feel of Cosies. Nothing had changed and that is exactly how she hoped it would always remain.

Mildred turned out her pockets and was counting change out onto the table to pay.

"It's on me Mildred. You were never here you see" Mrs Cosie said with a wide grin and a heartwarming chuckle.

"Oh thank you Mrs Cosie. I will come and help out when term ends" Mildred offered, so grateful for the gesture.

"Yes well, you're welcome o'course, so long as you leave your magic at the door" Mrs Cosy said with a frown.

"Ohh, yes, of course" Mildred said embarrassed and then made her farewells.

She skipped with a new found energy from the scone. It was such a liberating feeling being outside of the castle walls while classes were on. If she pulled this off it wouldn't just be the perfect escape it would be historical. Miss Hardbroom would never know what she had done. She would have pulled off something Cackle's students dreamt of. She smiled to herself and then instantly pulled herself together.

That was enough gallivanting off now. Miss Hardbroom! She needed to get back and concentrate hard on getting her timings right otherwise all of this would have been for nothing. She will just bring more misery to her suffocating life, just as it was about to lift a little. Miss Hardbroom would find out she had been in her room ill and then she would have to put on the performance of a lifetime. This was all suddenly a very bad idea! Of course, it always was after you had indulged in the treat.

Mildred got back into the castle undetected and the teachers were all where she had left them. She even knew where Miss Drill was because she was still wearing Mildred's aura. Mildred sat on the landing so she could survey the corridors and stairs. She needed to walk to Miss Cackle's office at exactly the right moment for her plan to succeed. This part was risky but when she suddenly appeared on the map again she needed to be in a safe place. And she couldn't risk Miss Hardbroom seeing Miss Drill with her aura - that was the last thing she needed to happen in fact.

Mildred moved as soon as the bell rang to signal the first lesson was over. She stood outside Miss Cackle's office and knocked on the door. Miss Cackle came out of the Staff Room seconds later and saw Mildred.

"Oh Mildred, I thought I heard a knock, were you looking for me?" Miss Cackle asked.

"Yes, Miss, I haven't been very well and wanted to talk to you" Mildred said politely.

"Oh dear Mildred. Come into my office in that case, let's have a chat" Miss Cackle said putting a supporting arm around Mildred.

As Mildred stepped into the office she saw Maud enter the Entrance way from the courtyard. Mildred recalled the drawing of her aura so now Miss Drill was undetectable once again and Mildred was magically nowhere to be found in the castle.

"Mildred what is wrong?" Miss Cackle asked with compassion.

"I asked Miss Drill if I could miss PE this morning Miss Cackle because I have a pounding head, and still do. I didn't sleep very well and don't feel much better now" Mildred explained tentatively.

Mildred sensed Miss Hardbroom materialise in the Staff Room, opting to apparate from the potion's lab there. Mildred assumed that she must have bumped into Miss Drill as the next place she visited was Mildred's room.

"Mildred, I know you have had a very difficult week. Maybe it has got on top of you. Do you think you might have done too much this week?" Miss Cackle asked carefully but with conviction.

"I went into the Great Hall last night and I felt a little shook by it. It was empty and I remembered a few things. I had nightmares last night" Mildred said looking at her feet. She actually felt quite tearful all of a sudden.

"That's alright Mildred. That will happen from time to time I am sure. You have been through a lot," Miss Cackle said, handing Mildred a tissue. "I think you should take the rest of the day off," she added.

Mildred looked up grateful for that extension of kindness and saw only warmth and understanding staring back at her.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

Mildred knew that Miss Hardbroom had now visited the kitchens, the library, the Great Hall and finally the courtyard. Mildred moved her chair a fraction so that it scraped on the floor creating a loud enough noise to hide her click her fingers. The potion must have worked because HB had clearly been unable to locate her. As soon as Mildred had lifted the mask her form tutor materialised in Miss Cackle's office looking furious.

"Mildred Hubble, where…" Miss Hardbroom stated powerfully but was cut off instantly by Miss Cackle.

"Miss Hardbroom, Mildred is not well and has been in her room resting. She will be excused for the rest of the day as she needs some time to recover" Miss Cackle said strongly.

"But, where was she during the last ten minutes?" Miss Hardbroom asked in a quieter tone.

"In my office with me. She is not to be disturbed today. Off you go Mildred, I will come and see you before tea time and see how you are feeling. We will send food up from the kitchens in case you are hungry" Miss Cackle said and ushered Mildred gently out of the door.

Mildred went straight to her room, a huge wave of relief washing over her. She could hear the raised voice of Miss Cackle telling HB to give her space and that she didn't care if she couldn't trace her, perhaps her magic was weak.

Mildred got changed into her bed clothes and tucked herself into her warm bed. It was the cosiest thing she had ever felt which was saying something as the beds at Cackle's were far from cosy. Mildred really did need her rest.

Just as Mildred was about to close her eyes HB materialised at the end of her bed giving her a shock.

"You may have convinced everyone else Mildred but I know that you got up to something today. I do not believe you were in your room and I do not believe you are even remotely ill. Let me assure you, I will not rest until I have found out exactly what you have done and how you have done it. And when I do...there will be consequences" she said with her low threatening growl of a tone.

"Yes Miss" Mildred said simply without a single care in the world and Miss Hardbroom's eyes narrowed as she disappeared.

Well she figured something had happened which is what Mildred wanted her to figure out. But, she had no evidence and Miss Cackle was squarely on Mildred's side.

This was undoubtedly, and despite the rather vicious threat, the best day of Mildred's school life to date. Miss Hardbroom had not caught Mildred in the act. She hadn't caught her red handed. She hadn't even caught her in the vicinity of the act. Mildred drifted off into a deep sleep full to the brim of triumph.

Miss Hardbroom was no longer invincible.


	15. That's Enough

Miss Cackle visited Mildred at the end of the day and found her reading a book about creative magic.

"Ah, Mildred you look much better than you did this morning" Miss Cackle said warmly, a sense of relief apparent in her tone.

"My headache has gone, Miss. I slept most of the day and feel quite well now" Mildred said with a happy smile.

"That is good, you had me worried. Any more nightmares?" Miss Cackle asked gently.

"No, Miss. I think that was just because we visited the Great Hall while it was empty. Sometimes it can feel quite...oh I don't know...dark maybe?" Mildred said searching for the right words that matched the lurching sensation the Great Hall sometimes gave her when she considered it too closely.

"Yes, quite understandable. I sometimes remember things and feel at odds with it myself Mildred. But there have been so many happy memories to fill it I try to focus on them" Miss Cackle said supportively.

"Miss, do you think Miss Hardbroom is alright? She seems...different" Milred said, sensing that now was a safe time to ask the question.

"Well Mildred, I am not completely sure on the answer to that question. I am sure you are just as receptive as I am to Miss Hardbroom's mood and character. She has seemed a little distracted, shall we say" Miss Cackle said giving Mildred a knowing look.

"I just want to know what I have done wrong" Mildred said plainly and there were tears in her eyes as she said the words aloud.

"I understand. I have told Miss Hardbroom to suspend your classes this weekend. Perhaps I could sit you both down at the beginning of next week so you can express your concerns?" Miss Cackle asked, "you do not have to, I think it might help our deputy to reconnect, if there is anything the matter" Miss Cackle put as diplomatically as she could.

"Oh. I thought I might finish my detention tonight and go to potion's class with Miss Drill. We were working on something important I think and I do not want to let Miss Hardbroom down. I feel much better now Miss Cackle" Mildred said with energy, she wanted to learn about the memory potion and she also wanted to show HB that she could survive the week of detentions...just!

"Well I really think you ought to get some rest Mildred. You were exhausted when I saw you this morning, positively burnt out," Miss Cackle replied.

"I just needed some rest and I promise I will get an early night. I think I might get through to Miss Hardbroom and what we are doing tonight will help with that I think" Mildred ploughed ahead with conviction.

"Very well, Mildred, if you are sure. I will ask Miss Drill to collect you from your room for the potion class at 7pm. I have ordered you a roast chicken dinner for tea which will be brought up to you. I thought the extra veg would do you good" Miss Cackle said with a warm smile.

"Oh a roast dinner, excellent! Thank you Miss Cackle" Mildred said gratefully, she loved winter food and hoped it might even arrive warm tonight.

"You know where I am if you need anything Mildred" Miss Cackle said before she left and Mildred smiled at her in silent thanks.

Mildred spent the remainder of the day reading about familiars and experimenting with attaching her aura to Tabby. It seemed to work just fine but Mildred did wonder how far Tabby might wonder to some days when left to his own devices. If Miss Hardbroom thought she was in the cellar chasing mice of scaling a rooftop that could definitely be a problem.

Maud and Enid were pleased to see their friend restored to her chirpy self and couldn't imagine why she had opted in to do her last detention that night. Enid had decided she must still be ill and Maud decided that the Mildred she knew must have been replaced by a clone.

Miss Drill interrupted them taking turns role playing a mechanical zombified Mildred who HB had programmed to be obedient, much to the PE teacher's amusement.

Maud and Enid decided to go and join Ruby and Jadu for a while. Mildred told Miss Drill she would catch her up as she just needed to write down her image to take with her.

"I can wait Mildred" Miss Drill said with an eye roll.

"No Miss it is okay, I want to test something too" Mildred said impressing on Miss Drill that it was not something she wanted to be associated with.

"Oh, right, okay Mildred I will see you down there" Miss Drill said with a disapproving frown and hurried ahead of her.

Mildred brought to life the picture of her aura and attached it to Tabby. She drank the potion, spoke the spell and clicked her fingers. This was going to be the shortest test ever but it was an important one.

She left at ten to 7pm and walked to the potions lab.

"Hello Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said clearly as she walked into the potion lab. As Miss Hardbroom jumped in the air and turned with a livid look of disdain and shock that even she couldn't hide, Mildred dropped the magical mask by clicking her fingers and summoned the drawing of her magical aura back to the paper in her pocket.

Miss Hardbroom's eyes shot wide with astonishment once more. She stared at Mildred and composed herself.

"Not thirty seconds ago you were in your room Mildred" Miss Hardbroom stated fiercely "and now here you are stood before me."

"I was up in my room Miss, but it was a little bit longer than 30 seconds ago. I came down for class at ten to 7," Mildred said with a slight frown.

"I see" Miss Hardbroom said narrowing her eyes and glaring at Mildred.

"I thought you would be pleased that I got here a little bit earlier" Mildred said with what sounded like genuine perplextion.

Miss Hardbroom's anger faded and she began to look confused.

"Mildred have you noticed any changes in your aura of late?" Miss Hardbroom asked evenly.

"No Miss, none" Mildred said.

At this point Miss Drill piped up who had been sat watching the exchange with intrigue.

"Is something wrong do you think?" Miss Drill asked Miss Hardbroom.

"No no, it is just odd that Mildred's aura seems to be shifting about. Perhaps, I am not...no I am certain it is nothing" Miss Hardbroom said brushing the matter aside.

Mildred felt a little guilty. It was not what she had expected to happen. She thought Miss Hardbroom might put it down to Mildred being tired or ill today. It actually sounded as though she was questioning her own abilities for a second. Mildred was also sure it had worked which meant she didn't have to rely on Miss Drill as her unbeknown stand-in. That felt ethically a better place to be in. But, it wasn't lost on Mildred that Miss Hardbroom wasn't herself so perhaps she should cool her experiments for a time.

"Right let's get on with the class shall we" Miss Hardbroom said clearly. Miss Drill could you state the first memory image you came up with that you would like removed and then the second one you settled on that you wrote down for me?" the potion's teacher requested. Miss Hardbroom had the papers they had written them down on in front of her but clearly wanted them to be spoken verbally.

"The first memory was a moment that I was hurt by someone and an image replays in my head regularly. When I thought about it for longer I realised that memory motivated me to do many positive things in my life, so the second image I would certainly want removing was when my granddad died. He was covered in tubes in hospital and didn't look like my granddad. I would like to look back and remember him how he was before those final days" Miss Drill said and though she spoke strongly and clearly her eyes were filled with emotion.

"Miss Drill and I discussed whether she wished to share her memories with us Mildred. She was happy to do that and though I would urge you to do the same so we can be sure you do not remove anything you might regret, you do not have to" Miss Hardbroom said carefully.

"I dont mind" Mildred said honestly.

"Very well. It is common for witches to change their mind as Miss Drill did which is why time and thought are essential if you ever consider using this kind of complex magic. It has lasting repercussions. What image do you think, if removed, would make your memory lighter for you?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

"Well there is only one as I didn't change my mind. It is the image of you when you were on the floor being attacked and tortured. I didn't think you were going to survive it, I felt so helpless, and sometimes, when I look in and see the Great Hall empty, it's all I see" Mildred said softly and coherently. She had rehearsed it in her head since they were set the task, because she knew that memory would haunt her forever.

The room fell into silence. Miss Hardbroom blinked but remained completely still. Miss Drill stared at Miss Hardbroom. Nobody knew what to say.

"But you did come to my aid, Mildred, and I did survive" Miss Hardbroom said quietly, piercing the thick silence around them.

"Yes, but you suffered, and we couldn't fix it" Miss Drill said, feeling herself in the same moment that had now pulled them all back to face it.

"So, do we help Mildred remove this image from her memory?" Miss Hardbroom asked using her teaching persona to detach herself somewhat from the raw emotion the thoughts were stirring up.

"Yes, if that is what she wants" Miss Drill said.

"Even though you took courage and motivation from the darkest moment in your life?" Miss Hardbroom asked Miss Drill.

"Mildred was young. She shouldn't have to relive that. Watching someone you respect and care about hurt is very different from being hurt yourself and overcoming it" Miss Drill explained but there was doubt in her tone.

"What do you think Mildred? Will that image remove the memories surrounding that single moment. Will your actions make sense without that piece? Would you have acted the same way last week without that image?" Miss Hardbroom asked gently but clearly.

"I don't know but it gives me nightmares...sometimes" Mildred said plainly, holding back the emotion that the admittance brought to the fore.

"Nightmares prey on fears. You need to focus on the positives Mildred" Miss Hardbroom stated but her resolve was fractured and she opted not to make eye contact with her student. "You cannot change the past, but you can change the future, or at least prepare for it which is what we have been doing," she added.

"The more you learn the stronger you get" Miss Drill said with a smile.

"I am not afraid...well I don't think I am. And actually yes that image does not make me act differently - I would always help if I could. As you said yourself I plunge into everything without a thought. We worked together to defeat the dark magic and free Miss Bat and Miss Cackle so you weren't on your own…" Mildred couldn't finish the sentence.

"And…" Miss Hardbroom prompted, "you can say what you need to say Mildred, clearly something is bringing the nightmares back again" she said as gently as she could manage in her semi-detached state.

"That was before you...started acting...differently" Mildred said awkwardly.

Miss Drill looked at Miss Hardbroom again trying to gauge her response. Miss Hardbroom looked tense and suddenly quite tired.

"Should the need arise Mildred, I would call for your assistance were it required, whether you had spent the week in detention or not. Does that ease your concerns?" Miss Hardbroom asked rather rigidly.

"Yes Miss" Mildred said nodding her head.

"Very well. I think that's enough discussion for one night. I am reluctant to remove your image Mildred and in any case you would need parental permission. Miss Drill, I think we can proceed if you are sure with yours" Miss Hardbroom said but she was still distant, pondering Mildred's struggle.

"I am" Miss Drill said, keeping her rapport formal to reflect the potion teacher's change in tone.

"Good, I would like you to make this potion together and carefully. I will be monitoring the process carefully as it is a very delicate one" Miss Hardbroom said clinically.

Mildred and Miss Drill proceeded with caution and plenty of debate over each step. Miss Hardrboom at times rolled her eyes and showed various signs of impatience but Miss Drill matched those gestures with glares and tuts.

"No" Miss Hardbroom said as Mildred dropped a pinch of shredded garlic towards the cauldron. The garlic paused mid air where Miss Hardbroom had frozen it. "You must stir it until it has a whirlwind at its centre, then the garlic can be added," she said as she created the whirlwind herself and then allowed the garlic to continue its journey into the potion.

"Does it say that here?" Miss Drill asked aloud as she was re-reading the passage.

"No it does not. It does tell you to stir it but the whirlwind is my own amendment and has always given it greater accuracy I have found" Miss Hardbroom stated.

"Perhaps you should write your own potion's book" Miss Drill said, quite clearly impressed.

"I teach so my methods are used and passed on already" Miss Hardbroom said somewhat distantly.

Miss Drill watched the potions teacher again and looked thoughtful. She looked at Mildred and shrugged. They non-verbally agreed Miss Hardbroom was not quite right that evening, even less herself than she had been all week, if that was possible.

"It's done" Miss Hardbroom said, though she wasn't looking at the potion.

"How do you know?" Miss Drill asked.

"It's fragrance has changed. It smells like honey and figs until it is done, at which point it smells like paint. I have always found that a pity" Miss Hardbroom said, revealing far more than she usually would care to.

Miss Drill smiled at the insight and her colleagues sense of smell.

"Miss Drill, you may take a sip from the cauldron, but before you do, close your eyes and imagine the image you wish to be free of forever. Only that image - the potion will take the first thing you think of so clarity of mind is imperative. Mildred remain completely silent and still" Miss Hardbroom commanded.

Miss Drill carefully carried out the instructions.

"When you wake tomorrow, you will be one image lighter Miss Drill and your memory will have been changed forever" Miss Hardbroom said with a little pinch of drama.

"Well, that was incredible" Miss Drill said. "A very enlightening night."

Mildred was sad that she wouldn't be one image lighter but she had also had time to think over what Miss Hardbroom said. Did she need that image? Was it a benchmark her life would use to compare bad situations to, might she be stronger because of it? Well, potions had made her think, and pretty hard at that, so something had gone right.

"That's enough daydreaming, Mildred. Would you like a sleeping potion to take with you tonight?" Miss Hardbroom asked rather gently.

It caught Mildred by surprise. It was thoughtful! And she was trusting her to take it with her and not come up to administer it herself.

"Yes please" Milred said politely, she really would rather not have any more nightmares that night.

"Very well" Miss Hardbroom said and put a vile into her hand. "I think an early night is in order, you are dismissed from your detention," she added.

"Yes, Miss" Mildred said, holding her form tutors gaze for a moment to see if there was any clue as to what was going on with her, because something was.

"I will sort the potion's lab. You two may go" Miss Hardbroom said and in an instant she had cleared the lab with a wave of her arm.

Miss Drill gestured to Mildred with her eyes that she could go, but also that she would hang back and investigate what was wrong with Miss Hardbroom.

Mildred smiled understandingly and said "goodnight" allowed.

"Goodnight Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said and managed a nod to her student.

"Goodnight" Miss Drill said and waited until Mildred had left the potion's lab before she stopped staring after her and turned to the potion's teacher.

"What's wrong Constance? Don't tell me you are fine because I know you are not" Imogen said with a great deal of concern.

"I'm not sure. If I knew, I would be able to talk to you" Constance said openly which surprised Imogen. She had dropped the defensive barriers that had been up so strongly all week.

"What can I do?" Imogen asked.

"Nothing. I am not sure what anyone can do. My magic is not quite right. I need to investigate it" Constance said distantly.

"Your magic? In what way?" Imogen asked concerned.

"Imogen, I am really not sure I can explain. And even if I could there really isn't anything you could do to help" Constance stated.

"Is there anyone who can?" Imogen asked.

"The Council perhaps…"Constance said trailing off as she sat thinking.

"You are not yourself at all, Constance, we are all worried," Imogen said reaching out to place her hand on the deputy's forearm.

Constance looked down at the gesture and then up into Imogen's eyes.

"I have nightmares sometimes myself. I imagine the students are in trouble and I cannot save them. Mildred's face often haunts my dreams...because I don't see enough of her during the day," Constance said with a smirk to try and lighten what she was sharing.

"Perhaps you like to keep her close" Imogen suggested.

"What Mildred remembers most acutely, is what haunts my memories as well. None of us are invincible or infallible but I found that out quite abruptly. I used to think that if I fell, Cackles would fall with me. Now, I am not sure that is true" Constance explained though it was becoming clear that these truths were uncomfortable for her to reveal.

"You are a symbol. And we look to you for strength. We ALL look to you for strength" Imogen said carefully. She didn't want to say too much and leave Constance feeling exposed.

"I am not at full strength right now," Constance said with a sigh.

"Isn't that understandable considering what you have just gone through? Give yourself some slack!" Imogen urged.

"Do you ever just think 'that's enough'?" Constance asked.

"Every Monday morning" Imogen said but she couldn't manage the smile that went with it.

"I think it is time I finished my notes and got to bed" Constance said after they had sat silent for a moment.

"Let's talk tomorrow after a good night's sleep" Imogen said softly, "I am here for you," she added gently.

Constance smiled wearily to acknowledge the gesture and then settled herself at her desk with her leather bound notebook.

"Mildred loves you, you know. We all love you. You are invincible to us. You may have been down for a while during that battle but when you got up off the floor we knew we were safe. And we also knew the lengths you would go to to protect us. You put your broken body in front of a magical bolt that almost killed you to save me. When you look back and feel weak or vulnerable just imagine how we felt and how grateful we were that you were there" Imogen said passionately.

Miss Hardbroom glanced up as a tear rolled down her right cheek.

Imogen left without disturbing her further. That had been a very quiet and odd exchange. She was more worried about her colleague than when they had started talking. She felt like Constance had said a lot without really telling her exactly what was wrong. Clearly though, Cackle's deputy was not in a good place right now. So, Imogen would have to make sure they rallied behind their rock and restored her to her former granite like self.

Mildred struggled to settle that night. She was full of thoughts and feelings and sensed Miss Hardbroom at her desk in the potion lab.

She transferred her aura to Tabby almost subconsciously and administered the potion. She was hungry so a trip to the kitchens felt like a comforting thought. She could also check to make sure Miss Hardbroom looked okay from a far perhaps.

Mildred was walking past the potion lab when she saw Miss Hardbroom hunched over her desk with her head in her hands. Mildred almost walked right in, there was something compelling her to do so. She considered her options which were relatively simple. Go past and pretend she hadn't seen anything, raid the kitchens and go to sleep in a happy food coma. Or, turn off the mask and go and find out what was wrong with her form tutor because she was entirely insane!

Mildred made the only decision she felt comfortable with and moments later she had returned the drawing of her magical aura to the piece of paper in her pocket, clicked her fingers and entered the potion's lab.

Miss Hardbroom did not look up as Mildred walked towards her.

"I did not sense your approach, Mildred" Miss Hardbroom stated evenly.

Mildred didn't say anything. She didn't think her form tutor was asking for a reply and Mildred didn't think it was the right time for cover stories.

"Do you need something?" She asked gently.

"No Miss Hardbroom. I thought you might...I felt compelled to...can I do anything to...help?" Mildred asked not entirely sure why she was there or what she could do.

Miss Hardbroom raised her head and her eyes were moist. She looked tired.

"I have a problem Mildred. It is one you might be able to help me with but the act of asking you has for some reason been insurmountable for me" Miss Hardbroom said in a matter of fact tone.

Mildred watched Miss Hardbroom and walked towards her. If it was anyone else she would probably instinctively have reached out to hold her right about now.

"My magic is broken. It is nothing major, almost insignificant but I do not feel whole. My spells, magical energy and chants do not feel complete. I would like you to observe my aura closely, Mildred and see if there is anything worthy of note" Miss Hardbroom asked politely.

"Yes, Miss" Mildred said as she stared at her form tutor's aura.

"If you feel compelled to draw anything then you should" Miss Hardbroom encouraged and summoned some drawing materials for Mildred onto the desk in front of her.

"I do not need to. There is a very small hole. I can feel it. The magic is not bridging it, rather finding a route around it" Mildred said still absorbed by the lights and feelings of Miss Hardbroom's magical presence.

"How can you see that? I cannot feel anything" Miss Hardbroom said amazed.

"I can't see it, only feel it. But I can feel the rhythm of the magic and sketch the patterns it is making in my head. I think I can patch it too" Mildred said as she snapped out of her engrossment and looked at Miss Hardbroom directly.

"Patch it?" Miss Hardbroom said with a slight recoil.

"I mean that I can fill in the gaps with a drawing. I am not sure how long it would hold for, but I am being compelled to do that" Mildred said honestly, feeling the urge to draw take over once more.

"Well Mildred. A temporary solution is better than none" Miss Hardbroom said. She was clearly trying a carefree approach but wasn't entirely content with it yet.

Mildred took just a moment to sketch a few lines on the paper before she was ready.

"Can I?" Mildred asked poised ready to lift the drawing.

"You may" Miss Hardbroom stated.

Mildred hesitated for a second and looked at Miss Hardbroom. Miss Hardbroom nodded and gave her a look of belief and encouragement.

Mildred lifted the swirls off the page and maneuvered them into position with concentration and precision. As the drawing combined with Miss Hardbroom's aura Mildred lifted off the floor slightly. As she floated midair she channelled two low level magical currents from her arms towards Miss Hardbroom's aura. The aura lit up, throwing light around the potion lab before settling back to its usual hue. It was beautiful. Mildred returned to the floor and stumbled backwards until she found a stool to sit on. She looked pale and fatigued.

"Mildred, are you alright?" Miss Hardbroom asked as she got to her feet.

"Oh yes Miss" Mildred said with a gormless grin, she looked like a cross between a drunk and someone who had just won a gold medal.

"You are pale Mildred, do you need to lie down?" Miss Hardbroom asked?

"No no Miss, I am fine. How are you?" She asked intrigued.

"Well I feel...whole" Miss Hardbroom said, taking a moment to consider herself and how she was feeling. "My magic has synchronised," she added.

"I have filled the hole, or rather your magic has, I just gave it the pathway to go down" Mildred said simply.

"Do you think it will hold like that?" Miss Hardbroom asked curiously.

"Definitely" Mildred said completely sure of her efforts. "I have recalled the drawing already and the hole is no longer there".

"So your drawing instructed my magic on how to solve the problem so that it took the right paths" Miss Hardbroom said part aloud and part to herself as she began to understand what had happened. "That is extraordinary which is one word I have come to expect when discussing your abilities" Miss Hardbroom added.

Mildred just smiled. She was starting to regain her composure and feel a little less washed out.

"Did I float?" Mildred asked.

"Yes, you did" Miss Hardbroom answered.

"Wow!" Mildred exclaimed.

"Wow indeed!" Miss Hardbroom mirrored.

"Do you ever float?" Milred asked curious.

"Yes I did when I was a young witch. It was as I was trying to control my magic and harness the energy. Occasionally, the power of it would lift me off the ground. It hasn't happened for a long time but there are times when I feel compelled to - perhaps I should let the moment take me" Miss Hardbroom said with a smile.

"I definitely would. It was quite…" Mildred started.

"Powerful and all consuming. Yes I remember. I was always told that control had to come before anything. But I know witches who express themselves differently. Miss Bat lets her chants lift her off the ground sometimes. Perhaps you should talk to her about the sensation as well" Miss Hardbroom encouraged.

"Now Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said steady and clear, "how have you been evading me?" she asked.

Mildred looked at her and felt a huge burden lift. At the same time she saw sadness and regret in her form tutors eyes that didn't suit her.

"I can't tell you, Miss. I want to, but...but it wouldn't feel right. Your magic has been temperamental so you have not been at full strength. If I tell you now, you will never get the chance to…" Mildred said nervously but with a light humoured tone. She hoped she hadn't over stepped.

"Catch you in the act" Miss Hardbroom said with a coy smile. "Alright Mildred, have it your way, but don't expect any leniency" she said regaining her authoritative rhythm.

"No, Miss" Mildred said with a small smile, "that is not something I would expect," she added while she thought she might get away with it.

Miss Hardbroom sat and considered Mildred for a moment before saying:

"Thank you, Mildred. No matter how sternly I treat you, you always find compassion and understanding in response". It was said softly and genuinely.

"And no matter how clumsy and rebellious I am you never give up on me, even if that means making my life hell" Mildred said with a shrug.

"Yes Mildred...I care tough...but I do care" Miss Hardbroom said meeting Mildred's eyes.

"I know" Mildred said. "You will be so bored when I leave this year," she added to lighten the mood.

"It will be quite the vacation. Perhaps I will look at College tuition and observe your career more closely at Weirdsister" Miss Hardbroom said.

"Erm…" Mildred began but was literally lost for words.

"I am joking Mildred! This is my home. When you leave here you will be free of me - you have my word" Miss Hardbroom said in a jovial way, she was enjoying this dialogue and perhaps the prospect of a Mildred free Cackles.

"I will come and visit" Mildred said genuinely.

"I won't decorate the potion's lab too quickly then" Miss Hardbroom said smirking. Mildred looked surprised. Miss Hardbroom making light of her potions lab destructions was no small occurrence. "Go and get some sleep Mildred, I will come and see you first thing so we can see how my magical aura is holding" she said with a smile of thanks.

"It feels strong, Miss. If anything happens in the night…" Mildred began.

"I will be sure to leave you sleeping until the morning, Mildred. Stop fussing, girl" Miss Hardbroom said and transported them both to Mildred's room.

"Yes, Miss" Mildred said apologetically.

"Now sleep. I won't ask you where you were going this evening, I am sure it is a professional secret" Miss Hardbroom said as she vanished from the room.

Mildred gasped suddenly remembering what she was doing before she found HB. She hadn't found any delicious food that night but she felt full for the first time in a long time. Life had given her some joy back.

"I...I love you, Miss" Mildred said urgently. She needed her to know.

Miss Hardbroom appeared at the bottom of Mildred's bed. She looked at her and searched for the right words but on this occasion they failed her.

She sat down on the end of Mildred's bed. The silence was light and patient - Mildred had said what she needed to and was waiting for Miss Hardbroom to say what was on her mind.

"We skirted around a few things tonight Mildred and made light of a few things. But, I do owe you an apology. The way you have been striding ahead with your magic with very little input from me has brought parallels to the fore of how I was taught and the discipline, struggle and suffering I endured. I have been envious of your friendships, the way you have done powerful magic effortlessly. And the fact that you can skip sessions and indulge in frivolous pursuits without a care. I was hounded and haunted every day. But, that is not what I want for you. I also have nightmares, ones where I cannot protect this school, its students, and in particular you. That makes me very focused on instilling in you what you need to protect yourself, should the need arise, which unfortunately, it seems to do quite frequently. So I envy you and I also want to make you into a powerful witch capable of withstanding any attack. I said I care tough. What I should have said is that I have treated you poorly and been overbearing. I have shouted at you and made you doubt yourself this week and for that I am truly sorry Mildred. Please forgive me" Miss Hardbroom said with considerable emotion in her voice.

It was the first time Mildred had seen Miss Hardbroom look down. She was looking at her hands clearly ashamed and upset by her actions. It was a sobering and strange moment that broke Mildred's heart.

Mildred clambered out of bed so she could hug her form tutor firmly. She held her so tightly her arms started to weaken with exhaustion.

"Am I to take it that I have been forgiven?" Miss Hardbroom asked lightly.

"Yes" Mildred said but she was crying. The relief of finding out what was wrong with her role model and finally connecting to the woman she thought she knew so well, was overwhelming.

"Mildred, I think we could do with some healing time. If you are not too tired would you like to talk a while? Perhaps I could wander around the castle out of hours with you to see what all the fuss is about" Miss Hardbroom asked gently.

Mildred smiled at Miss Hardbroom, looking up with a tear stained face and slightly red eyes.

"I would like us to visit the Great Hall and see where the conversation takes us" Miss Hardbroom said. "Can you cope with that?"

"If you are there, yes I think so" Mildred said honestly.

"Okay, in that case we will walk there" Miss Hardbroom said simply. "I would quite like to collect Miss Drill along the way if you are alright with that as well?"

"Of course" Mildred said.

"Good, I think Imogen has been worried about me too and I know she has been making sleeping potions for herself so perhaps she might welcome conversation also" Miss Hardbroom said a little awkwardly but Mildred realised this was new territory for her and she was certainly trying her hardest to do the right thing.

They collected Miss Drill on the way to the Great Hall. Miss Hardbroom knocked on her door and waited patiently. When the oak door opened Miss Drill's face looked tired and worried.

"Constance, Mildred...what's wrong are you okay?" Miss Drill asked instantly.

"Everyone is fine, Imogen" Miss Hardbroom said, happy to use first names which in itself was a rarity. "Mildred and I thought we might take a trip to the Great Hall and talk some things through. We hoped you might like to join us" she added softly.

Miss Drill stepped forward and hugged Miss Hardbroom lightly, "that is a very nice idea and I would love to" she said as she let the potion's teacher go. HB didn't pull away or look surprised she just nodded and they resumed their journey to the hall.

As they entered the hall Miss Hardbroom held up her arms and said a short spell that illuminated the space quite beautifully. There were tall candles lining the walls that cast large orange circles of light onto the ceiling above. It was as warm and cosy as the Great Hall had ever looked but every crevice and detail was lit.

"So, how do you feel, Mildred, Imogen?" Miss Hardbroom asked quite directly.

They were silent as they pondered the room and took in the empty space.

"I recall some scenes immediately but what I am always worried about is how you feel, Constance" Imogen said and looked at the potion's teacher willing her to open up.

Mildred saw a slight glint of surprise in Miss Harbdroom's eyes but she admired Miss Drill's honesty and wanted to say so much herself that she felt she might burst. She also wanted to give her form tutor time to find her words.

"I always see the same thing. But, what worries me most is that you have to relive it. I don't know how you got through it, Miss" she said looking at Miss Hardbroom. "I don't know how you got up. I wish you hadn't stayed. It just wasn't fair" Mildred said shaking her head as though she was trying to change the events.

Miss Hardbroom looked at the spot where she had laid for so long, fading in and out of consciousness. She strolled over to it and touched the floor as though she had an accord with it.

"I remember some sections very vividly. At times voices seemed so far away that I wasn't sure if I could get back to them. Knowing that I couldn't do enough to protect…" Miss Hardbroom broke off as the emotion flooded her. "I heard her voice...that is what haunts me most. When I felt on the verge of giving up it was Mistress Broomhead that pulled me back. She used to tell me I wasn't enough, I was unfocused, weak willed and lacked conviction. Whenever I am challenged that is the voice I hear. So I fight to prove her wrong. Just as you fight to prove an abuser wrong Imogen and you Mildred...you fight to prove me wrong" Miss Hardbroom said as she sank to the floor with her back against the stage and encouraged Milred and Miss Drill to sit close by.

Mildred looked at her and understood, but she had also got it wrong.

"I don't fight to prove you wrong Miss. I fight because that is what you would do. You tell me when I disappoint you but you have always told me when I have impressed you. You have called me exceptional more than anything else this term. So last week I wanted to prove that I was exceptional and that you were right about me" Mildred said simply because it was the truth.

"I also called you the worst witch for four years Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said.

"Because I was the worst witch and if we did a spells test right now I would be again" Mildred said with a smile.

"Well yes, but…" Miss Hardbroom began.

"I don't think there is a but Constance. I have told you before - you are not her. We just need to help you draw your power from other places" Imogen said clearly.

"Then that will be true for you too Imogen" Constance said with her usual lightening fast retorts.

"I will give you that. You don't need to fight to prove her wrong though. You were more powerful that she was, more resilient and so what if you had help, that's what makes us all strong. We don't have to fight alone. She had help too but she failed didn't she?" Imogen added.

"Then why are we all haunted by this? A year has passed and I still feel so alone sometimes stood in assembly looking out at a room that instantly transports me back to those events" Constance asked and there was agony in her tone.

"Because we came back this year and carried on like nothing had happened. Then we went through another major event and still soldiered on. Maybe we need to talk about it more and stop putting brave faces on. I feel sick sometimes when my memories are triggered" Imogen said, opening up to the moments she had ignored so as not to upset anyone else.

"I just want to check that people are okay. But I am too frightened too incase they are trying to forget" Mildred offered in a quiet voice.

"You and your friends should be able to approach us about anything Mildred. I should have enabled that" Miss Hardbroom said, reprimanding herself again.

"You suffered the most. You wanted to forget it. That's just human" Imogen offered.

"I was broken" Constance said softly. "Most of the time I feel whole and capable but sometimes this consumes me and I feel like I need…" she didn't finish the sentence.

"Support. It is okay to need support. You haven't been yourself this week, that is not good for you" Imogen said treading very carefully now.

"I needed Mildred's help but I was too proud to ask for it. And you were right, I was too hard on her…" Constance said with a frown, she didn't relish Imogen being right.

"Well it looks like you found a way to ask for it. And that is impressive given your track record, Constance" Imogen said with a slight smirk.

"Yes...well...Mildred happened to be in the area!" Miss Hardbroom said narrowing her stare at Mildred a fraction.

"I was going for a midnight feast" Mildred said out of the blue.

"Well that's lucky" Imogen said trying to distract HB. She looked at Mildred trying to figure out why all of a sudden she had a death wish.

"Oh she knows I was up to something. Well, I did sense her in the potion's lab and wonder, perhaps that is why I really came down" Mildred said thoughtfully.

"I suppose we will never know. But, whatever the reason, I am glad you did Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said. "Though next time you go for a midnight feast, hopefully I will catch you so I can transport you and drop you into the middle of the lake," she added with a short chuckle.

Mildred and Imogen both looked at her with stunned expressions.

"Imogen, Mildred here has evaded me on no fewer than three occasions I believe. In fact, I think she has deliberately flaunted it in front of me. How do you expect me to react!" Miss Hardbroom said calmly with an edge of malice.

"I don't know, perhaps a detention or fifty?" Imogen said.

"I am bored of detentions. They don't seem to be a worthy deterrent anymore" Miss Hardbroom said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you could just congratulate her ingenuity as the first witch to get past you...wait so you think she already has? Do you know how…?" Imogen suddenly caught on to what HB was admitting.

"No...but I will...now I know that my magic was not misfiring. It will be a useful exercise to hone my powers again actually, now they are fully restored" Miss Hardbroom said with extreme confidence.

"Miss, did you ever challenge Mistress Broomhead?" Mildred asked tentatively.

"Yes I did Mildred. She tortured my best friend and kicked her out of the academy for it. I was left to live with my decision for the rest of my tuition" Miss Hardbroom said bluntly.

"Why does Mistress Broomhead...erm...hate you? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Mildred asked and expected Miss Hardbroom to close down this line of questioning any moment now.

"Because I came to a place where she couldn't control me. She expected me to get a job in the council or in a higher profile school where she could keep tabs on me and control my choices. I escaped by finding somewhere out of her reach. She wanted to punish me for being my own person, I think" Miss Hardbroom said as truthfully as she could.

"She deserves to be locked up" Imogen said passionately.

"I am glad she doesn't teach me. I don't think we would get on" Mildred said with a grin.

"That Mildred, is an understatement. It gives me great pleasure to think she will never teach anyone ever again" Miss Hardbroom said with a warm smile.

"Miss, did you...did you think you might...that day" Mildred tried to ask her what had floated through her brain everyday since that attack.

Miss Hardbroom met her students eyes and knew what she was asking. Imogen also looked at Mildred and understood what she was thinking.

"Yes, Mildred, there were two moments when I thought I was going to die. When I was being hit by bolt after bolt of magical energy, I didn't know how long my body would hold on. It was terrifying. I didn't want to leave anyone in harm's way but I had nothing at all to call upon. And, as Imogen knows, I broke most of the bones in my body that day. My recuperation was long and painful. After I got to my room and could assess the damage there was a moment I wondered if too much harm had been inflicted. It is that feeling of weakness and vulnerability that I remember quite acutely. It burns my insides to consider what would have happened if we had not all worked together to protect each other" Miss Hardbroom said heavily.

"Wouldn't you be better off without that memory?" Miss Drill asked quietly.

"I have several, due to my upbringing and tuition by Mistress Broomhead, that I have often considered removing. But, the fact remains that we did all survive. Mildred's talents shone in that dark moment. In times of great suffering we get to see great courage and ability. I do not want to dilute or diminish what we achieved" Miss Hardbroom argued with clarity.

"But you nearly died and I hate seeing that in my head" Mildred said strongly.

"You have to direct your brain to the memory of when I got up Mildred. Train your thoughts to associate one with the other," Miss Hardbroom advised. "It's not easy but perhaps we can all help each other move past this."

"It does feel better just acknowledging it" Imogen added.

Mildred nodded her head in agreement.

"I will talk to Miss Cackle about putting group sessions on for anyone who wants to talk through the events. I think it will be good for everyone. Mildred do you feel any better?" Miss Hardbroom asked compassionately.

"I feel better because you are back, Miss" Mildred said honestly.

"Yes, poor Mildred has been in solitary confinement all week, and you were...well icy!" Imogen said, feeling safe enough to state the truth.

"Yes I was. Let's start a new chapter shall we. I promise that I will only be 'icy' if I catch Mildred somewhere she isn't meant to be!" Miss Hardbroom said with a smirk.

"Deal" Mildred said with a smile.

"I second that" Miss Drill added.

"Good. Now, I think we had best go and get some sleep, if you are both ready? Imogen I have made you some sleeping potions, perhaps we can talk about your sleep issues tomorrow. Mildred I will transport you to your room and administer one to you also, once we have escorted Miss Drill back" Miss Hardbroom said kindly.

"Yes, tomorrow, perhaps wine could be included" Miss Drill said with a smile.

"Of course" Miss Hardbroom said with a smile.

They walked Miss Drill back to her room. She turned and hugged them both happily before she bid them goodnight.

"Miss, do you think you could zap us up the stairs?" Mildred asked with a yawn.

"Mildred, since you are meant to be resting, I will transport us to your room. But, I am not a taxi!" Miss Hardbroom replied.

"No, Miss" Mildred said as they appeared in Mildred's bedroom, "you are much faster than a taxi" she said almost absentmindedly, completely at ease with the woman beside her.

"And considerably less customer friendly" Miss Hardbroom said with a miffed tone.

Mildred snapped out of her tired, daydreaming state and pulled a face that conveyed her apology for comparing HB to a taxi.

"Into bed, Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said with a roll of her eyes.

She took the sleeping potion to give to Mildred which sat on her bedside table.

"Now Mildred, I know Miss Cackle has given you the weekend off. I just wondered if you might consider your Saturday afternoon class if you manage to get a lie in tomorrow?" Miss Hardbroom pondered allowed.

"I should be fine" Mildred said quite happy with that.

"I would like the chance to do things a little differently...that is while I am speaking to you, before I catch you somewhere you shouldn't be, masking your magical powers, and have to drop you in the lake never to be seen again!" Miss Hardbroom said with a scarily still face, before a small smirk crept in.

"I may as well make the most of it" Mildred said with wide eyes.

"Well, you could always stay out of trouble, Mildred. I know it's a long shot…" Miss Hardbroom quibbed.

"I intend to" Mildred said with a coy smile that Miss Hardbroom raised one eyebrow in response to.

"Drink up Mildred, and may the best witch win" Miss Hardbroom said and there was a fire dancing in her eyes.

It was that moment that Mildred realised how much Miss Hardbroom relished the chase.

"See, you would definitely be bored without me" Mildred said with one eye open as she started to drift off.

"Perhaps so, Mildred Hubble, perhaps so," Miss Hardbroom said with a low chuckle as she left her student to sleep.


	16. Hardbroom's Secret

Miss Hardbroom rose early on Saturday morning. She had slept reasonably well but regretted not taking a sleeping potion herself. She woke with the uneasy feeling that the night before had been a dream.

It soon sank in, however, that her magic was indeed restored to its full potential. She dressed meticulously but with some pace, eager to test her magic by the lake that morning.

Once ready she apparated herself to the lake side. She warmed up with some basic spells. She lifted objects, moved branches, created small tornados and froze the lake. It was a strange sensation to feel her magic coursing through her veins without any friction. There was something so pure and revitalising about every piece of magic she did that morning. It was everything to her. She realised how much pain she had been in. It wasn't physical pain but constant mental torture, self doubt and resilient inconsistency that had eaten away at her core.

She was at one again with her magic and felt more powerful and more alive than she had ever felt. She took a casual glance around her before unleashing the full force of her magic on the lake. She focused her efforts on lifting all of the water out of the lake and suspending it in midair. As she channeled two powerful energy beams at her target she allowed the sensation to take her over. Her body lifted off the ground with her arms raised shoulder height. She leaned back slightly as the magic surged through her legs, into her torso and out through her arms.

She felt so free. So liberated.

She reigned in her control when it was time to lower the water down. There were no splashes, ripples or waves. The water was carefully returned with total control as Miss Hardbroom lowered herself down to the ground in unison with the water molecules. She could sense every single molecule of water and placed it precisely where it needed to be.

When it was done she wore a proud smile and felt completely satisfied that all was right with the world.

"That, Constance, was awe inspiring" the voice of Miss Drill said warmly behind her.

Constance was surprised but she didn't jump. She considered the fact that she had an audience a moment, reconciled herself to this eventuality, and then turned to face Imogen.

"I took a leaf out of Mildred's book and let my magic express itself. It was frowned on during my tuition but actually all it involves is extending full trust to the magic you have instructed and channeled to act in a certain way. And I trust my magic, as it trusts me...does that make sense?" Miss Hardbroom explained to Miss Drill, hoping that she captured how important that realisation was to her.

"It does make sense. You looked very free and very powerful" Miss Drill replied.

"I felt both" Miss Hardbroom said honestly, "I need to feel powerful, it is what keeps me from ever feeling like a victim...of course you know that" she said giving Imogen a knowing smile. "I have a certain arrogance and confidence about me, I know. It is partly a mask but it is also the witch I want to be. I want to be commanding" she said feeling the need to explain why her magical power was so key to her sanity.

"Look what makes you utterly brilliant also makes you a bit of a controlling, sarcastic...insert a word I would rather not say...let's say HB. But we know that and we are all still here" Imogen said as diplomatically as she could.

"So, you think I am utterly brilliant!" Constance replied simply.

Imogen laughed.

"I suppose I did say that, yes" Imogen relented as Miss Hardbroom's piercing gaze refused to move off her until she had.

"Good because I am about to be the latter of your description…" Constance said abruptly maintaining her steely gaze on a perplexed Imogen. "Mildred Hubble...what potion did you make with her?"

"Well I have made a lot with Mildred…"Imogen said stalling for time.

"The one you made when I wasn't myself and let you both use the lab unsupervised" Constance asked, cutting across Imogen.

"Oh, I don't know. She never said - some kind of tracker potion I think. She just wanted me there for moral support" Imogen said. She had rehearsed that sentence in case a moment like this should arise.

"That's interesting. The Imogen Drill I know is meticulous, thorough and conscientious. She does not create potions blindly and she certainly doesn't create them with a fifth year witch if she doesn't know what they do!" Constance said crisply.

"Well, Mildred was quite low and I just wanted to offer her some support" Imogen tried to deflect the interrogation but she felt quite certain that was going to be impossible.

"You have confirmed what I needed" Constance said with a smirk. "Of course you knew what the potion was. So, you have chosen to conceal that from me which must mean you deemed it both safe and also useful to Mildred in some way. If I add that to the sentence I overheard you say to Mildred, telling her to be careful as she was playing with titanium, then I have to deduce that you have been sympathetic to Mildred's plans of evading me. Perhaps you have even assisted her?" Constance said with great authority like a detective inspector that had caught their criminal.

Imogen shrunk under the potion teacher's glare and was at a loss for words. She vowed that she wouldn't lie to her but equally she didn't want to tell her the truth right now.

"I have walked a very delicate line" Imogen said with regret.

"I underestimate Mildred too often. So, she has made a potion, probably to mask her magic. And she allied herself with a non-witch, a non-witch that I cannot detect…" Constance said, thinking through this insight.

"Look Constance, I did warn her every chance I got...and...well...I" Imogen tried to explain.

"Oh Imogen you are becoming more like one of my pupils with every word you utter! Stop that! We will drink wine tonight and I will give you the hard time you deserve...and you will probably make some pretty nasty potions next week, because I can be petty! But I am not mad or upset. I have baited you enough over the years, of course you were going to back the underdog as you yourself put it! But have the decency to own your decisions!" Constance said with a smirk.

"You use your magic to make me look like an idiot sometimes, yes I wanted some payback" Imogen said honestly, refusing to dance around HB like one of her students would. She was right, she must stop that.

"Ah good you have found your voice again. Well I hope you made the most of it because it will be ending very shortly" HB said with a predatory glint in her eye.

"I think you are actually enjoying this!" Imogen said surprised.

"Perhaps a little. It's not often that I get challenged by a student...certainly not one that has already deceived me. Now that my clarity is back and my magic is...well...whole, I will be ruining Mildred's plans in no time" Constance said with a dark smile.

"Isn't that just a typical day for Mildred?" Imogen asked impatiently, annoyed at Constance's arrogance.

"I will see you this evening with wine. You still have plenty of explaining to do, don't think you will get off lightly. I am the deputy Headmistress of Cackle's Academy, so I am sure your reasons will be enlightening" Constance said with sarcasm before she disappeared.

"Oh for God's sake" Imogen cursed under her breath.

Constance materialised back in front of her.

"No Imogen, for my sake. The utterly brilliant one remember" she said with a chuckle before she vanished again.

Imogen couldn't help but laugh. That whole exchange had been dark and light at the same time. She was a complex character at the best of times and these were not those. HB wasn't taking herself too seriously and was enjoying this game with Mildred, unfortunately that included Imogen. A relaxed Constance Hardbroom was still a prickly opponent, Imogen wondered where wine and conversation would take them that evening, she was ever so slightly scared.

Mildred surfaced at 10.30am and having missed breakfast she was relieved that Ruby's parents had sent her cake for a weekend treat.

Mildred sat there munching on a large piece of chocolate cake in Ruby's room with Jadu, Enid and Maud.

"Mildred I think you might want to consider smaller mouthfuls" Enid suggested as Mildred filled her mouth with more cake than she could handle.

"I'm starving" Mildred mumbled as crumbs sprayed her top.

"Where did you get to last night? I came through to see you but you weren't in your room" Maud asked.

"Well I went for a wander" Mildred said awkwardly.

"By yourself!" Enid said shocked, "What for?"

"I was hungry...so I thought I might be able to sneak into the kitchens if I was quiet" Mildred said and felt stupid because this part truth made her look like an idiot.

"Oh god! You got caught didn't you?" Maud said immediately.

"No...actually I saw Miss Hardbroom before she saw me and she didn't look...well she looked upset" Mildred said carefully, deciding what she should say and what Miss Hardbroom would prefer to be private.

"And...what happened?" Enid asked impatiently.

"I went and talked to her" Mildred said simply.

"What? That's suicide...what did she say?" Enid asked.

"Well I fixed a problem with her magic...there was a hole left my the dark sphere. I kind of coloured it in and her magic did the rest. Then we talked about what had happened and what had happened last year. I think it was partly the soul magic in me that took me to her maybe. She said sorry. She hasn't been herself" Mildred said summarising what had taken place.

These moments were always tricky because her friends loved her and needed to know the truth but she could never tell them the whole truth because of her loyalty to HB. That felt like the whole story without the details though that would have given her and Miss Hardbroom's abilities away.

"O….my…..god!" Jadu said slowly. "HB said sorry!"

"I am speechless" Enid added.

"Well, I think that is good Millie. She has been way too hard on your recently" Maud said.

"And she didn't shout at you for being out of your room?" Enid asked still shell-shocked.

"No, she said she was sure that where I was going must be a professional secret, because once when I asked her how she knew where we were all of the time, that's what she said to me" Mildred explained.

"You are sure that was HB aren't you?" Ruby asked.

"Yes I think she is haunted by stuff too. But she has to pretend that she is strong and unbreakable all the time doesn't she. I think she just needed to talk" Mildred offered.

"Maybe you will have a shot at a week without detentions then Millie? Fingers crossed" Maud said with a smile.

"What are you going to do with all your spare time without HB...I think you'll miss her" Enid teased.

"Let's not tempt fate" Maud warned.

"No, I have a good feeling about this week" Mildred said with a slightly giddy smile.

"Well pardon us if we don't celebrate just yet" Enid said and typically they all laughed at Mildred's uncanny knack of getting into trouble.

"I am pleased to find you all in good spirits, girls. Mildred I will see you in the courtyard for your lesson at 12.30pm if you feel up to it" Miss Hardbroom said in a warm and friendly tone. That seriously freaked everyone in the room out.

"Yes, Miss" Mildred said brightly.

"Excellent. And how nice it is to arrive without you saying anything you might regret Enid, that is worthy of a celebration I think" Miss Hardbroom said before disappearing.

The girls looked at each other startled. She had clearly heard them.

"See!" Mildred said but daren't say anymore.

"Yeah..." Enid said looking baffled but also suspicious.

Once they thought the coast was clear again they resumed their conversations. Nothing discussed managed to dampen Mildred's spirits. She was in a safe place again and HB was back to being the HB she understood.

Mildred arrived in the courtyard at exactly 12.30pm.

"No smoke and mirrors today Mildred...you didn't want to mask your magic and creep up on me today...losing your confidence by any chance?" Miss Hardbroom quibbed as soon as she arrived with a sly smirk.

"I don't know what you mean" Mildred said instantly in response but her thoughts were troubled by the confidence HB was demonstrating in knowing how she had evaded her. Had she discovered everything already, and if she had...how?

"Of course not" HB replied with a smile. "Anyway, today we will be drawing the school and bringing it to life, then we will be testing just how much control over your drawings you truly have. It is an ambitious session but I think you will find it exhilarating and I owe you that" she said with what Mildred thought might be excitement.

"Do you want me to faint again?" Mildred asked with a distrusting expression.

"No Mildred. That was unfair. I am going to extend my magic to you as we have done before to see what a more powerful you could achieve. I thought it might give you something to aim towards...aspire to" Miss Hardbroom said.

"You are letting me use your magic...again. Is that safe Miss Hardbroom...I mean I have...well I" Mildred tried to explain.

"You have a track record for wrecking things...yes I know Mildred. But you also manage extremely well when the stakes are high. So, we are raising the stakes!" Miss Hardbroom said and she was absolutely sure of herself which meant she was confident Mildred could do it.

At that moment Miss Cackle strolled into the courtyard.

"Ah, good morning Miss Cackle, I am glad you have decided to join us" Miss Hardbroom said warmly.

"This is not something I want to miss, Miss Hardbroom, your invitation was a very nice touch" Miss Cackle said looking at Mildred with proud eyes.

"Ah Mildred...I thought it was time Miss Cackle saw how your abilities have been progressing. I also wanted her to see you replicate the school as it is not something anyone I know would be capable of doing. Do you mind company this morning?" She asked softly, giving Mildred the chance to opt out.

"No, Miss" Mildred said quite bashfully and anxiously. She really didn't want to screw this up now.

"Just pretend I am not here Mildred, I will be as quiet as a mouse" Miss Cackle said and went to stand behind them out of the way.

"Okay, now do you need to draw the school fresh or do you have your drawing from last time?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

"I have the first one, it is in my bag" Mildred said. Mildred's bag then appeared before her. Miss Hardbroom had magically collected it from her room and transported it to the floor in front of her feet.

Mildred rummaged around in her bag until she found her notebook which was stuffed full of sheets of paper containing drawings. She looked through those and finally found the detailed sketch she did of the school. She laid it out on the floor in front of her - adding a paperweight to make sure it didn't fly off.

"Okay Mildred. You will do exactly as you did before only this time I want you to work from left to right, carefully peeling off one brick at a time so it feels like a series of mini drawings instead of one whole one. You will hold my right hand and draw as much magic as you need to support it. I do not want you to let go when it is entirely off the page because you will likely need great magical stores just to hold it there. Do you understand?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

"Yes, Miss" Mildred said but she felt incredibly trepidatious after what happened last time.

"Mildred I never want you to be scared of testing your magic in a controlled setting. Do not let what happened last time put you off. I am here and I will be supporting you throughout. In the very unlikely event that the magic needed is greater than us both and we both pass out, Miss Cackle is on hand to revive us. Nothing ventured nothing gained Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said carefully. "Are you ready?"

"I think so Miss" Mildred said.

"You must know so. Look at your drawing, look at where you will replicate a smaller version of it in the courtyard and know that you are capable" Miss Hardbroom said strongly but supportively.

"I am ready" Mildred said far more decisively.

Miss Hardbroom reached out with her right hand which Mildred took. She looked at her form tutor who looked back at Mildred and nodded firmly.

Mildred focused on the drawing and brought the first few bricks off the page and into the courtyard. Her focus was intense as was Miss Hardbroom's who was staring right at Mildred.

The castle began to take shape and Mildred smiled at the magic soaring through her as she lifted each line and detail from the pages. The courtyard began to fill and Mildred showed the first signs of tiring with a small step to her left to widen her stance, making her more stable.

"Can you handle this, Mildred?" Miss Hardbroom asked directly.

"Yes, Miss, can you?" Mildred asked back, she was conscious of how much magic she was using and subsequently drawing from Miss Hardbroom.

"Yes, Mildred, we are nearly there, stay focused" her form tutor instructed.

Miss Cackle moved forward to get a better view of Mildred's handywork, she was clearly brimming with praise and wonder at what was happening before her.

"Just the last few…" Mildred said as she pulled off the final section of parapet on the West tower, "I'm done," she said and instantly buckled over with exhaustion.

Miss Hardbroom gripped her arm more firmly to make sure she didn't drop it.

"Focus on the energy between us Mildred and draw what you need to support yourself and your creation," Miss Hardbroom insisted.

Mildred focused her attention again, realising the task was not complete. There was a spark of magical energy that danced on Mildred's and her potion teacher's clenched hands. Mildred stood upright, her shoulders back and looked at the castle she had just pulled from the page.

"It is outstanding" Miss Cackle said.

"I would like you to see if you can go inside please Miss Cackle" Miss Hardbroom requested, "we only have a little time left."

"She cant" Mildred said simply, "it is solid...well not solid but close enough. There isn't an inside."

"Okay good, I am glad you know that Mildred. Did you make a conscious decision not to draw that part, do you think one day you could add it?" Miss Hardbroom asked but there was a little tension creeping into her facial expression as her magic started to dwindle.

"I chose not to, I think...yes I did, I chose to focus on the outside" Mildred explained.

"Right I think you had best return it to the paper now Mildred" Miss Cackle said, still staring at the structure.

"Slow and controlled, Mildred" Miss Hardbroom warned as Mildred prepared to return the drawing to the paper.

The drawing returned much quicker than it came off the paper but Mildred still controlled the pace carefully. The castle went back without any issues which Miss Cackle was also impressed by.

Mildred picked up the drawing to see it settle on the page, small ripples of movement demonstrated the magic still working its way through it.

Mildred looked at Miss Hardbroom who had been uncharacteristically quiet and realised her form tutor looked pale and glassy in the eyes.

Mildred hurriedly drew a rectangle on the page next to the castle. She imagined it as a large mattress on the floor in front of Miss Hardbroom just as her tutor lost the battle with unconsciousness that had been enveloping her and collapsed forward onto it.

"Oh goodness, Mildred fetch me the potion's bag over there" Miss Cackle requested.

"Here you go, Miss" Mildred said handing Miss Cackle the wide awake spray and a restorative potion.

"Thank you Mildred, I see you are quite familiar with your potions these days...ah good she is coming round" Miss Cackle said gently. "Constance you are alright, you just fainted from the exertion" she reassured a confused HB.

Miss Hardbroom instinctively felt her face and then looked around her and felt the mattress.

"Why is there a mattress in the courtyard, Miss Cackle?" she asked rather more sternly than she intended but passing out was not her favourite past time.

"Mildred drew it in time to catch your fall" Miss Cackle said with a smile.

"She did, did she. Well Mildred, that must have been the fastest you have ever acted in your entire life" she said with a smile and a hint of derision.

"I have fainted a lot myself lately...my magic is a lot to handle" Mildred said with a grin and looked at Miss Cackle so she didn't see the piercing glare of HB.

"I think that was quick thinking indeed Mildred and our deputy owes you a great deal of thanks" Miss Cackle said with a short frown at Constance.

Miss Hardbroom got to her feet slowly.

"Yes...thank you Mildred" she said with an annoyed tone. She was embarrassed about fainting and not handling her emotional response very well.

"Are you alright Constance, you look a little pale" Miss Cackle said kindly, sensing her deputies embarrassment.

"I'm fine Amelia, stop fussing. I am always pale! I think we shall resume the rest of Mildred's lesson in the potion's lab, you are welcome to join us" Miss Hardbroom said with authority.

"I will leave you to it, but I think you ought to do something a little lighter to finish off today" Miss Cackle advised.

"Of course, Miss Cackle, that is the plan" Miss Hardbroom said and hid her irritation well. "Right Mildred, let's resume our experiments in the lab," she said and waved her hand, but they didn't go anywhere. "Ah it appears I am running a little low on magic...no matter, we will walk" she said and marched towards the castle entrance.

"Probably best you get rid of the mattress, Mildred, and I wouldn't discuss what just happened. I think Miss Hardbroom would sooner it was forgotten" Miss Cackle said very softly to Mildred.

Mildred returned the mattress to the paper and said "Yes, Miss Cackle."

"Excellent work, Mildred. You really are quite a talent" Miss Cackle said and patted Mildred on the shoulder before walking into the castle.

"Come along, Mildred" the familiar and snappy voice of Miss Hadbroom called.

"Yes, Miss" Mildred said and hurried after her.

When Mildred entered the potion's lab she found Miss Hardbroom taking a second restorative potion.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Mildred asked concerned.

"I do not like passing out, Mildred. And my magic is running very low at the moment but I want to try something while I am less able. So no I am not alright, but it has a purpose. And thank you Mildred for catching my fall" Miss Hardbroom said in a hurried and irritated tone but Mildred could tell she was trying very hard to be nice.

"What do you want to try?" Mildred asked, deciding that moving the conversation on was the best response.

"Something that is neither light or the kind of thing I would usually condone. But, as I say, I am sacrificing a certain level of comfort, so I am taking a leaf out of your book, and jumping in with both feet. We are going to make a clone of me and see if you can get her to act against me" Miss Hardbroom said and then looked at Mildred to gauge her response.

"What? Act against you? What do you mean?" Mildred asked entirely startled.

"Oh nothing ridiculous Mildred. I would just like to see if you can control your drawings, even those that would resist you in principle, to do things out of character. All you need to do is ask my clone to apparate me outside, or...perhaps lift me off the ground" Miss Hardbroom explained and stunned Mildred further.

"Why? Why would I do that?" Mildred asked, outraged by the idea.

"Because Mildred we need to know how much control you have over your creations. If you have complete control then technically you are capable of amassing an army as your magic develops. It also means that when a clone went dark you might have been able to assert control over them too. It is not something we have tested. I am also intrigued to know if they are connected to your thoughts as I believe they are. If they are they will know I am weak and more likely to comply" Miss Hardbroom explained and gave her student time to think it through.

"I...does it have to be today?" Mildred asked.

"Yes Mildred. I want to know and you have been impulsive so frequently that I would be quite affronted if you didn't go along with my moment of reckless intrigue. Besides that the Council will ask me these type of questions inevitably," Miss Hardbroom said with a frown and more than a little impatience now.

"Okay, I mean it would have been easier last week but I think I can manage" Mildred said with more cheek than she intended.

"Oh I am sure you will" Miss Hardbroom said darkly. "Hurry up then girl! I would rather this was over!"

It was clear that Miss Hardbroom was an equal mix of annoyance and weakness while inviting this test upon herself, but also curious enough for knowledge of Mildred's powers to enable it.

"Well I have a drawing of you from inside my book that I did the other day, so I am ready" Mildred said easily.

"What kind of drawing? When was it done?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

"Erm...I did it...well...when I was in the kitchens at lunch...I was just...sketching" Mildred said suddenly really self-conscious.

"Were you now. I wonder what you thought you needed an image of me for? Let's see if she differs from the others you have drawn of me given my mood of late. Did you draw my aura as well?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

"Yes" Mildred said. She deliberately kept her reply short as she had planned to distract HB with her own aura so she could sneak out and see her friends, before she realised that was a suicide mission.

"Let's not dwell on what ridiculous notion filled your brain on that occasion, Mildred. I want you to bring the clone to life and then instruct her to act against me in a manor I have described" Miss Hardbroom said plainly.

"Yes, Miss...here we go" Mildred said apprehensively and then brought the HB clone to life.

Mildred looked at the clone who looked back at her with an expression of disdain. She wished her drawings didn't have to be so lifelike.

"I want you to apparate Miss Hardbroom into the courtyard" Mildred said to the clone.

"Are you sure that is wise?" the clone asked.

"Yes" Mildred said firmly.

"You do not seem convincing" the clone said exactly as Miss Hardbroom might when Mildred was lacking assertion.

Mildred looked at Miss Hardbroom for help but she just rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you are rolling your eyes at, that's not very helpful is it?" the clone said which shocked Mildred and Miss Hardboom. "I expect this was your idea, was it?"

Miss Hardbroom stared back at herself with uncertainty. "Yes, as a matter of fact it was" she said indignantly.

"It was ill conceived" the clone stated and then looked at Mildred for direction.

Mildred had a lightbulb moment. A very risky but compelling plan popped into her brain. So, naturally, she ran with it.

"This feels like an abuse of magic for frivolous means," Mildred said using Miss Hardbrooms words to her right back against her. "I would like you to set Miss Hardbroom lines for breaking school rules...and supervise her writing them for me" Mildred requested with the slightest glint of mischief and enjoyment in her eyes.

"Mildred, what do you think you are doing! This is in now way…" Miss Hardbroom protested loudly.

"You are in no position to argue. Mildred is right and we have drummed the school rules into her enough to know that. I would like 100 lines stating: 'I must not use magic for frivolous means and to indulge my curiosities without rigorous foresight for any consequences that could arise'" the clone demanded.

"I am not going to write lines" Miss Hardbroom stated icily and rose to her feet.

"Sit down, Miss Hardbroom" the clone asserted and used her magic instantly to place HB back on her bum in the chair.

"Mildred, recall the drawing this instance" Miss Hardbroom said with a low growl.

"I think we should let the test play out, Miss" Mildred said with a smile but equally quivered at HB's murderous glare.

The clone waved her arm and writing materials appeared on the desk in front of the potion's teacher.

Miss Hardbroom changed tact and tried to appeal to the clone.

"My position within Cackle's requires a level of authority that cannot be compromised. We are the same..." Miss Hardbroom said calmly to the clone.

"We are not the same. You said so yourself, I am a drawing" the clone replied. "Write the lines as instructed and stop wasting my time."

"Or what?" Miss Hardbroom said back menacingly.

"I will not harm you. That is a breach of the code and neither I...you, or Mildred is capable of harming anyone. But, I assure you HB, I can be as persuasive as you. I can visit anyone in this castle right now, as you, and tell them your darkest secrets...or your professional secrets?" the clone threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Miss Hardbroom spat back but she was clearly rattled.

"That is enough" Mildred said clearly.

The clone stood and bowed to Mildred, remaining silent.

"Why would you go to those lengths...is it because I asked you to?" Mildred asked.

"I follow orders, yes. But, you were also content to see your form tutor on the back foot" the clone said meticulously.

"And would you have shared my secrets?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

The clone remained silent.

"Would you have told people in the castle Miss Hardbroom's secrets?" Mildred asked.

"Would you? No, of course not. I was bluffing!" the clone said indignantly.

"Thank you," Mildred said and held up the sheet of paper for the drawing to return to.

"You are welcome" the clone said courteously as it returned to the paper.

Mildred looked at a ruffled Miss Hardbroom for a moment and tried to predict her mood.

"Well, that was both revealing and insufferable" Miss Hardbroom stated.

"At least you got to know what you wanted...I think" Mildred said cautiously.

"Oh yes Mildred. I got to know that you have complete control of your drawings but they also know your mind better than you do. She saw right through your instructions to what you were thinking and acted on that instead" Miss Hardbroom said coldly.

"Well I didn't want you to be apparated anywhere or controlled like that!" Mildred said annoyed.

"You didn't mind a clone of myself trying to force me to write lines though did you!" Miss Hardbroom shot back.

"No I didn't!" Mildred said sharply.

"Perhaps, a little too much honesty tonight Mildred!" Miss Hardbroom said with a more reasonable tone. "We did find out that your drawings would not harm anyone though, that one in particular was aware of the witch's code...though that might have been because she was me."

"If we do more of those tests can we not use a clone of you?" Mildred requested.

"Agreed Mildred. She was quite unreasonable" Miss Hardbroom said.

"She was you" Mildred corrected.

"Honesty, Mildred, is severely overrated this afternoon" Miss Hardbroom reiterated bluntly.

"I mean she mirrored your, erm...ruthless streak but acted on my orders. So depending on what is needed different clones could respond in different ways...that is interesting isn't it?" Mildred asked hesitantly.

"Yes I suppose it is" Miss Hardbroom admitted.

"Do you think if I wanted her to tell everyone your secret she might have?" Mildred asked as that part was bothering her.

"Yes, I think she might have. But, there is a lot more to investigate before we know your abilities in full. You may have a more complete image of myself because we have known each other for five years. Perhaps in our next session we can draw people you do not know closely and see what information they are willing to share. I suspect your bond with a person will factor into how comfortable they will be with imparting information about themselves" Miss Hardbroom explained.

"How can I know people's memories though? So, I could bring a clone of you off the page and just ask it everything I wanted to know?" Mildred wondered which led to a subtle wave of shock running through Miss Hardbroom's expression.

"The fosters effect would step in if you were using magic for trivial gain. But, we ought to test that more closely too. Magic usually sides with purpose so it has to have a reason, and certainly for invading another witch's privacy" Miss Hardbroom explained.

"I am not going to go after your secrets Miss, I think I already know them" Mildred said with a shrug.

"Yes well...I think that's enough talk for one day, Mildred. You may go" Miss Hardbroom said somewhat awkwardly.

"Miss, are you alright, because you look a little pale again" Mildred said tentatively.

"I am tired, Mildred. My magic is taking its time to replenish. The castle may have been a little too ambitious. I wanted to correct a wrong" Miss Hardbroom admitted.

"Why are you not using the walls to recharge?" Mildred asked, "the castle was epic...wasn't it?"

"Yes Mildred the castle was mesmerising. And, I can't go around draining magic from the castle walls everytime I deplete mine. This will just take a little longer than expected, " her form tutor replied as she pushed herself up to her feet.

"Thank you, Miss" Mildred said with a smile.

"Yes I think I sacrificed enough of my dignity to make amends today didn't I Mildred? A word about the clone or my fainting episode and I will most certainly drop you in the lake" Miss Hardbroom said evenly.

"I am not sure why you insist on threatening me when you know you can trust me! It is insulting," Mildred said with a frown as she turned to leave, "and I don't think you would ever drop me in the lake so you don't fool anyone" she added as she disappeared sharpish out of the door.

"Perhaps not, Mildred, that doesn't stop me liking the idea though" Miss Hardbroom said to herself with a sigh.

She really did feel drained and tired. She was meeting Miss Drill for wine and an interrogation in an hour. Mildred was right, she would have to draw energy from the walls. If Mildred wanted to draw anything of that size she would need some serious magic to sustain it, or a support network perhaps.

Miss Hardbroom placed her hand on the potion's lab wall and drew enough magic to make her feel herself again. She had plans for Miss Drill that she needed to be awake for! The encounter with Mildred had been less than satisfactory. She hadn't intended to faint or be bettered by a drawing of herself. Still she had wanted the young witch to feel empowered and supported so hopefully that had been accomplished.

Miss Hardbroom went up to her room on foot to allow her magic to settle fully and so she could stretch her legs. She pondered the mattress and how quickly Mildred was able to conjure it. She marvelled at the size the castle had been and how real and tangible the magic had made it. Mildred was so full of potential and she was such a good and pure witch. She had experiences beyond her years with the battles she had fought by the deputy headmistress's side. Miss Hardbroom would never admit it out loud but Mildred had earnt her right to challenge her and deep down she was proud of the tact and the skill she had deployed in doing so.

Those she had allied herself with, however, were in for a rough evening.

"Good evening Miss Drill" Miss Hardbroom said cheerily as her colleague walked into the kitchen. "I poured you a glass of wine."

"Thank you Miss Hardbroom" Miss Drill replied, eyeing the glass suspiciously.

"Oh don't worry I haven't drugged it! I brought that seperately" she said with ease.

"You, what?" Miss Drill asked looking a little like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Let's drink and relax first shall we, I have had an exhausting day" Miss Hardbroom said lightly.

Miss Drill sat down and sighed, taking a big gulp of wine, "well I suppose I will need this judging by your creepily over the top good mood."

"I am happy! Well I am happy today is nearly over. Mildred was quite confrontational today" Miss Hardbroom said diplomatically.

"Really? What were you making her do?" Miss Drill asked suspiciously.

Miss Hardbroom told her about the castle and then the clone. She omitted the part where she passed out but allowed Miss Drill the details of the clone exchange.

"So, she forced you back into your seat? Wow, I bet that went down well" Miss Drill said with a smile.

Miss Hardbroom's eyes narrowed, "I could have responded but I wanted to see how it panned out" she said with her icy tone.

"And Mildred had complete control of the clone that was an exact replica of you. So she controlled you...kind of" Miss Drill asked, enjoying this a little too much.

"Maybe next time we will draw a clone of you, Imogen and see how your like it?" Constance said.

"Oh we are using first names now are we...have you loosened up a bit!" Imogen shot back.

"No I must have forgotten I was dealing with a traitor" Constance said affronted.

"Well come on then, shout at me! I told you it was difficult, I am still your friend and your colleague. I didn't know what to do and I am genuinely sorry, Constance...really!" Imogen said appealing to her friend and hoping to get any confrontation out of the way quickly.

Miss Hardbroom took out a vile from her pocket and placed it on the table. Imogen looked at it and instantly felt anxious and defensive.

"I would like to know exactly what Mildred has been working on. I think she has evaded me three times. There cannot be a fourth Imogen" Constance said firmly.

"I am not taking a truth potion, if that is what that is" Imogen said defensively.

"Do you think you broke the trust we have formed as friends?" Constance asked Imogen directly, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I...yes, yes I do. I would forgive you for what I have done but I knew you would not. You have a black and white view of trust so yes I knew you would feel this was a breach of it" Imogen said with sad eyes.

"And would you like to repair that trust?" Constance asked calmly.

Imogen sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Of course," she said, feeling like there was no other response she could possibly give.

"Good. There are two ways you can do that. You can take the potion and answer my questions. Or, you can help me trap Mildred in the act of deceiving me" Constance said plainly.

Imogen looked at her with a pained expression. She cupped her face in her hands and gulped more wine.

"Really Constance! You want me to betray Mildred!" Imogen said in disbelief.

"You found it easy enough betraying me!" Constance fired back instantly.

"I didn't betray you. I...oh fine...yes I did, I betrayed you. But, Mildred and I, we have always been the underdogs and you have always…" Imogen didn't have the heart to tell Constance to her face that she had marginalised them, made them feel like outcasts to the witching world, so she tailed off.

"I might have made it difficult for you both at times. But you are my friend, Imogen, and you are the person I want to trust more than anyone else, the one I opened up to. I might bluster and be black and white with my principles but this hurt me. Sometimes people forget that I am a person too" Constance said quietly and deliberately.

Imogen looked at her and saw someone who was sad and who she had convinced to open up to her and made herself vulnerable in the process.

"Yes, you are right. I am so sorry. If I take the potion will you promise not to drag this on or use it to discipline Mildred. I don't want Mildred to think that she cannot come to me if she needs to" Imogen said.

"If you give me your word that you will not help her break any school rules again and you will agree with everything I say this week in the staff room" Constance said.

"What? Why would I do that?" Imogen asked.

"Because it will wind you up and I think you should pay for your crimes. Telling the truth is not payment for what you have done. That is just doing the decent thing!" Constance stated with narrowed eyes. "But if our friendship isn't worth it."

"Constance you really are impossible! Why would I agree to that!" Imogen said outraged now.

"Fine, then we are done here" Constance said, getting to her feet.

"Sit down, Constance...why is punishment always so damn important to you. Don't you think seeing you hurt is punishment enough? Not to mention whatever I say to embarrass myself when I take the potion" Imogen reasoned.

"I would never betray a colleague. So you can spend the week supporting me and repairing what you broke" Constance said defiantly. "You have to sacrifice something otherwise I don't know what this friendship is worth to you."

"I see. Well I won't sacrifice my principles because Constance Hardbroom unchecked is a danger to us all" Imogen said with a smile, "but I will give up my running for one week to demonstrate what our friendship means to me. I will join you each morning picking herbs and getting the potion's lab ready if you like."

"Your running. You have never missed a run" Constance said taken aback.

"No I haven't and I am not sure how I will be emotionally. But you did say I needed to slow down so maybe this is the perfect moment to" Imogen said warmly.

"I couldn't…" Constance said.

"I am offering. I would like you to help me do this, that is if we are still friends?" Imogen asked softly.

"Of course we are...alright. I accept your terms" Constance said and smiled at the PE teacher.

"Okay let me have another glass of wine and then I will take your wretched potion" Imogen said, choosing alcoholic courage.

"It won't really matter whether you are intoxicated or not you know" Constance said with her characteristic smirk.

"I know, but it might dull the agony a little" Imogen said.

"Just exactly how incriminating is this going to be?" Constance asked with an air of incredulity.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe not at all. Just shout at me if you need to okay, don't bottle it up" Imogen urged.

Constance rolled her eyes and then pushed the vial of potion towards Imogen.

"Oh I don't need that. It's not like you can't tell every lie anyone ever tells. Ask your questions and I will tell you the truth" Imogen said.

Constance pushed the vial forwards again, "you will find this much easier," she said.

"Well I don't want it to be easy. I want you to trust me when I say I am telling you the truth" Imogen said passionately.

"Very well" Constance said with a somewhat predatory glare. It was likely just her expression that meant she was ready to get down to business, but it was intense. "How long have you been helping Mildred?"

Imogen took a final swig of her glass to drain it and then looked at the potion's teacher.

"I offered to help her last year after you told the Staff Room that I had fallen in the lake, when we had actually both been soaked through after a water fight in the lake. Your use of magic to make me look like an idiot infuriated me so it seemed like a good way to get you back. Mildred took me up on my offer at the beginning of term" Imogen said carefully, stating each word truthfully.

Constance raised her eyebrow as Imogen spoke but she refrained from commenting.

"What really happened in the courtyard when I thought I had sensed Mildred's aura which disappeared as I arrived?" Constance asked.

Imogen put her face in her hands and ran her fingers through her hair again as she took a deep breath.

"Mildred wanted to test something and I let her. She wanted me to leave class and go to the courtyard so she could see if she could link her magical aura to me and trick...trick you" Imogen said with regret.

"And the test was successful...you even feigned any knowledge of it to my face Imogen. You acted affronted to my visit" Constance said in an icy voice that chilled Imogen.

"It was after that when I told Mildred I didn't want to assist her with anything again because I didn't want to lie to you" Imogen said quietly.

"Oh how very noble of you," Constance said derisorily. "So what potion did you help her make after you had bowed out of her scheming?"

"Moods change. You were hard on her and I felt sorry for her. She wanted to make a masking potion so she could hide her own magic I think, but I was really just needed so she would be allowed unattended in the potion's lab" Imogen said and looked at the table to avoid Constance's glare.

"So you used my trust to give Mildred the access she required" Constance shot back.

"I did, but you were harsh and you said so yourself. It felt like something she needed, she was so isolated…" Imogen tried to explain but her words were pointless, she knew how Constance must be feeling behind the outraged exterior.

"And what else did you discuss when you finished with the sentence 'And be careful, Mildred, you are taking on pure titanium. Keep your wits about you'?" Constance asked.

"That was when I told Mildred that I felt very uncomfortable lying to you. I told her...I told her that you were black and white when it came to trust, loyalty and rules and that I didn't want to jeopardise anything. She said she didn't want to lie to you either" Imogen said clearly.

"Oh I am black and white am I? To expect truth over lies and honesty over deceit! I don't see the grey areas there Imogen!" Constance spat back.

"Your powers and your invincibility are very important to you but to everyone else it is a reminder of how insignificant we are. Mildred and I are no match for you which is why a few white lies are really not such a big deal...but to you we have fractured your trust and become enemy number one!" Imogen reasoned emotionally.

Constance chuckled and Imogen wasn't sure how to take it.

"Oh Imogen, you really do underestimate me sometimes! I just wanted the truth so that I know everything you know about Mildred's new found freedom. I am not in the slightest bit bothered by your treachery. I am flattered at the lengths you would go to in order to protect our friendship though" she said with a smirk.

"You are not bothered? Not at all?" Imogen said confused.

"Not really. I mean you can wash the cauldrons after your sessions all week and we will be testing a spectrum of rank, vile and embarrassing potions all week. When I said I was petty I was telling the truth! The rest...smoke and mirrors" Constance said enjoying Imogen's stony expression.

"I nearly drank truth potion for you!" Imogen said angrily.

"I know! That stuff is dangerous, god knows what you might have let slip out!" Constance said laughing.

"You are always so damn serious and rigid. I thought you would be pissed!" Imogen said, genuinely surprised by Constance's reaction to her confession.

"Now I know how Mildred is evading me, I will be able to catch her in the act. I am not pissed, I am about to win the war as it were" Constance said with a mischievous glint in her eye once more.

"Please don't tell her I said anything. Mildred's trust is…" Imogen began.

"Delicate and she needs allies when her form tutor goes ice queen on her...am I close?" Constance asked.

"Yes" Imogen said simply.

"Your secret is safe. I wouldn't feel too down about it though. Nobody would have expected you to survive HB's interrogation. My reputation precedes me!" Constance said with an air of smugness.

"So, remind me, Mildred has evaded you three times you think? When were they?" Imogen said to wind her colleague up.

"That's right gloat while you are able! I actually suspect it might be four but the last one she abandoned in order to help me" Constance said.

"She chose to help you and risk…" Imogen started saying.

"Yes, yes, the gesture isn't altogether lost on me!" Constance cut across her waving her hand to dismiss the words.

"Still she has done what no other student has ever been capable of" Imogen stated letting the weight of the words settle.

"She has extraordinary abilities that no other student has ever had" Constance said, in a way that sounded defensive and agitated.

"You are still way more powerful" Imogen said. She actually thought her friend might need to hear that. "I don't mean to diminish what Mildred has managed to do. But, now you are focused, the odds are stacked against her. Nobody would bet against you!"

Constance looked up at Imogen and studied her face. It appeared that she had gone from goading and lighthearted to supportive and kind in a matter of moments.

"Do you even know who you would rather win?" Constance asked plainly.

"It means a lot to both of you. Mildred has a little freedom and to be fair you did treat her like the worst witch you had ever laid eyes on - she is entitled to feel a bit triumphant. And you like to be perfect and your clean record meant you were chief. Students get past me, Miss Bat and even Miss Cackle but they fail to get past the formidable HB. I don't want either of you hurt" Miss Drill said carefully, hoping Constance was still feeling relaxed enough to talk.

"It just feels odd to have Mildred of all people push me to this level of detection. I could put a spell over the whole school and track her every movement. I could put a potion in her food or drink that illuminated her aura to me. I could just randomly turn up to check on her whereabouts every half an hour until I caught her up to something. But, I haven't" Constance said with a weary smile.

"Why?" Imogen asked surprised now.

"Because that is not really how I ever catch them. I don't have to use my magic. That isn't my professional secret, not really" Constance said gently.

"Well you didn't think so when you blurted to the staff room that Mildred knew!" Imogen stated.

"That's smoke and mirrors. You know I like my secrets and I have a certain...dramatic flare" Constance said with a smirk.

Imogen looked at her and laughed, "Yes, I can't argue with that, but you were pretty livid."

"I was upset that she had found out but actually I only ever search for a students aura when I sense something is wrong" Constance said.

"So how do you sense that?" Imogen asked, wondering what Constance was concealing.

"Imogen, I just know. I turn up because I expect trouble or I see Mildred's glazed expression in class and know she is planning a midnight wander. I am just good at reading people. I am just as amazed as anyone else about the sentences I overhear when I seem to time my apparitions just right," Constance explained.

"So you will catch Mildred by reading her body language? Rather than cast a spell or create a potion?" Imogen said in disbelief.

"My magic is a little too much for a battle with a fifth year. Mildred may one day match my power but it isn't going to be soon. Besides, I already know what she is thinking. She doesn't want to push me especially since our relationship is in a better place now…" Constance began.

"Because you are not being a total...you know" Imogen interrupted and then finished with an awkward smile, she couldn't quite call HB a bitch to her face!

"I am not sure we have to keep going back to that" Constance said with a glare. "She will tell herself just one more will suffice to prove her ability without landing her in trouble or hurting me. So she will wait for something big...or knowing Mildred...she will do it on the spur of the moment because she thinks it feels right and can't stop herself. That is what I will see in her. She will either be extra diligent and cautious, or she will be excitable and animated. Because children haven't learnt how to lie convincingly yet. That Imogen is my real professional secret" Constance said with a thoughtful expression. "It is nothing special, I am just observant, and I know how to make an entrance" she said with a smirk.

"I don't think that is any less intimidating. In fact, knowing you have that insight just makes it even less likely for anyone to ever get the better of you" Imogen said thinking that revelation through.

"Yes it does, doesn't it" Constance said with a grin.

"Shall we open another bottle of wine?" Imogen asked, trying to ignore Constance's smugness.

"Yes I can drink another glass" Constance said happily and materialised a bottle from the pantry in front of them.

"To think you could just use a spell to locate Mildred, just like that and she has no idea" Imogen said shaking her head.

"Part of the reason I was so furious with their extracurricular activity when they were meant to be studying for their project is that there is a potion and numerous tricky spells that can be set on a witch's movement. Any witch who apparates can trigger an alarm with the right safety spells in place. I was not eager for them to pursue that theory" Constance said as she filled their glasses.

"I am the only person you can't jump out on aren't I. That must frustrate you" Imogen said suddenly.

"Yes it does at times" Constance said honestly.

"I think my favourite thing in the world is jogging past you and saying good morning just to see you jump a foot in the air because you are so unused to being surprised" Imogen said with a chuckle.

"Is that right?" Constance said half annoyed and half playful, "perhaps I should put a spell on you!"

"You can't, it is against the witches code" Imogen said with a defying smirk. "Besides, it is only karma for the amount of people you jump out on literally every day!"

Constance shrugged to accept the truth of Imogen's sentence. "I merely appear at the point I intended to appear at, if people cannot get used to that it's hardly my fault!"

"Oh you enjoy it!" Imogen said animatedly.

"Perhaps" Constance shrugged again.

"You don't fool me, I can see the glee in your eyes when someone jumps out of their skin" Imogen said smirking. The wine was bringing out her bolder side.

Constance rolled her eyes. She refrained from comment.

"I wont make you stop jogging next week you know, but if you want to try I could keep you occupied" Constance said, changing the subject.

It was Imogen's turn to be noncommittal.

"I can try" Imogen said softly.

"It is a big decision, but I think it might be the right one. You could always substitute it for something else on some days, keeping active" Constance suggested.

"I could" Imogen said with a shrug.

"Let me know what you think. I can meet you each morning and there are always more potions to teach" Constance said with a smile.

"Thank you" Imogen said simply.

Constance downed the rest of her wine and got to her feet.

"Well, that went well" she said happily.

"Don't be too hard on her...when the inevitable happens" Imogen pleaded as their evening came to an end.

"I know what to do," Constance said simply.

"I am sure you do" Imogen said as she drained her glass.


	17. MilBroom

The next four weeks were something very special. Mildred perfected her drawing skills, learnt spells, made potions and quite astoundingly managed to stay out of detention. She studied hard and was almost praised as much as she was reprimanded by Miss Hardbroom, something her friends saw as an enormous achievement.

Miss Drill did most of her additional potions classes with her and Miss Hardbroom kept her word and put on sessions once a week that just involved discussing the attack on the school, along with large portions of cake and tea. The teachers took it in turns to attend but Miss Drill and Miss Hardbroom were always present. The girls saw a different side to their fearless deputy as she admitted her fears and helped them come to terms with their own. Each girl who had been present on that day was scarred and much happier now they had the chance to discuss the events openly. They were all healing.

Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill continued to develop their friendship and were often seen collecting herbs and plants first thing, or sharing a bottle of wine and laughing loudly in the kitchens. Miss Drill successfully avoided running for five days before Miss Hardbroom advised her to go for one for both of their sanitys. She ran when she wanted to now and was able to miss days and explore other hobbies. That freedom had given her more energy which in turn had made her more stubborn and argumentative, something Miss Hardbroom was not overly fond of.

Everything was happy and harmonious. HB was still a stickler for standards and rules, Miss Bat still leapt into the cupboard when faced with confrontation, and Miss Cackle did her best to keep the peace when Miss Drill took exception to something her deputy had said. But, Cackles was back to being the tiring, comforting, old fashioned beacon of tradition that the girls all secretly loved. And Mildred had rested her grand plans of escape because she didn't want to ruin a good thing and she could feel Miss Hardbroom's presence more acutely than ever. She was watching her, calculating her movements and she felt too self-conscious for anything courageous right now.

That, however, was about to change. Miss Hardbroom was ready to lay her trap and Mildred was about to run straight into it. But Mildred was becoming a more talented and instinctive witch by the day so how she responded was the stuff of legend. Though nobody else may get to revel in that legend there are two people who will always remember, Mildred Hubble and Constance Hardbroom.

—-

The trap was laid very simply. Miss Hardbroom set an impromptu potions test for the following day on Thursday. On Thursday evening Mildred turned up for her extra tutoring at 7pm as normal.

"So how do you feel about the potion test tomorrow Mildred?" Miss Hardbroom asked as Mildred took out her stuff and greeted Miss Drill.

"I think it will be okay" Mildred said convincingly.

"It will be fifth year potions Mildred, have you been looking over those and practising what we have been doing in class?" Miss Hardbroom persisted.

"Well, I think my memory has gotten better...and I have been getting less wrong in class" Mildred said a little less certain.

"Yes, well I imagine even if the result is awful it will be an improvement on dreadful" Miss Hardbroom said dismissively.

"Well she has certainly worked hard, Miss Hardbroom" Miss Drill said stubbornly, gritting her teeth to get her disapproval across as she said it.

"Yes but we haven't covered fifth year potions in these classes yet, I just don't want Mildred getting her hopes up. We are not quite there yet" Miss Hardbroom said with a fixed frown at Miss Drill.

"I see" Miss Drill said somewhat suspicious. Was her colleague trying to be mean or prepare Mildred with what she thought was an acceptable reality check. Either way it came across mean.

"Perhaps you would like to do the explosive potion we did in class today Mildred. I don't think it would be fair if we practiced anything I knew was on the test and you certainly could do with some extra time spent on that particular potion" Miss Hardbroom carried on ignoring Miss Drill's quizzical face.

"Well can I pick one to work on?" Mildred asked cautiously.

"Oh that's a good idea then you cannot be accused of being biased" Miss Drill said supportively.

"Very well" Miss Hardbroom said in an irritated tone.

For the rest of that class Miss Hardbroom was uncharacteristically pessimistic about Mildred's efforts. It ran contrary to how supportive and patient she had been recently but it didn't particularly surprise Mildred who just put it down to 'tough love' or impatience because she hadn't done enough to get her through her exams safely yet.

It wasn't until the end of that session that Miss Hardbroom did enough to secure the chain of events that unfolded the next day.

"Mildred, tonight and tomorrow I want you to think about something. If you drew a clone of yourself with your magical aura and they revised a fifth year potion from your potions book, do you think you would absorb their efforts when they returned to the paper?" She asked as though the theory was just coming to her.

"I'm not sure, I don't think so. I don't know for sure though" Mildred said. She wasn't convinced that would work because she never got memories of where they had been when she had split up with her dopplegangers during experiments over the last few weeks.

"Well it was just a theory, one we could test on Saturday. You are welcome to test it sooner, I don't think that will be a risk at all" Miss Hardbroom said lightly.

"So I can draw out of class?" Mildred asked excitedly.

"Provided it is a clone of yourself and they are revising, yes, I do not see why not" Miss Hardbroom articulated carefully.

"Thank you, Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said politely.

She mulled that theory over as she was packing her bag. And then, Miss Hardbroom saw it. Mildred's expression changed to one of wonder and awe. The lightbulb moment. She could barely contain her excitement as she hurriedly packed her bag and said good evening to Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill. She went from daydream to daydream as she cleaned her bench and left the lab completely oblivious to anyone watching her.

Miss Hardbroom observed the girl closely and had a small smile to herself. That was the look she had been waiting for.

Miss Drill waited until Mildred had left and said: "I think we will have tea in the kitchens tonight, and you can tell me what you have just engineered."

Miss Hardbroom was instantly taken aback. She wasn't accustomed to her teaching being observed and had quite forgotten that Miss Drill was still there.

"Very well" she said testily as she regained her composure. She looked at Miss Drill as though she had just stolen her moment from her.

Miss Drill marched out of the potions lab and Miss Hardbroom disappeared from the lab as she cursed under her breath.

Later that night Miss Hardbroom arrived in the kitchens to eat her tea with Miss Drill.

"Ah fish and roast vegetables, that will do very nicely" Miss Hardbroom noted as she sat at the table.

"I'm not sure the girls are keen but I must admit it has grown on me" Miss Drill stated.

There was an awkward silence then as formalities had ended.

"So...I am waiting" Miss Drill said directly.

"I don't know what for?" Miss Hardbroom said playing the fool which didn't suit her.

"Oh yes you do! You have planned something or set Mildred up. You saw something in her...a mood change...or...oh I don't know. But you were weird throughout that whole session" Miss Drill explained scrambling for the right words.

"I merely planted a seed. What she does with that is entirely her own decision" Miss Hardbroom admitted with authority and unapologetically.

"Why? What has she done? Hasn't she been working hard?" Miss Drill fired question after question, annoyed at Miss Hardbroom's unphased response.

"She has worked very hard and she has been progressing very well. I am actually very proud of her" Miss Hardbroom said earnestly.

"So...why?" Miss Drill asked, trying to understand.

"She evaded my detection four times, Imogen...not once, not twice, but four times. I have to catch her in the act," Miss Hardbroom said, annoyed that she had to explain this. It was petty and underhanded but it was necessary.

"It's pride isn't it? Pure bloody pride" Miss Drill said with disbelief.

"Fine, yes, if that is what you want to think. I don't expect you to understand" Miss Hardbroom said stubbornly.

"Actually, I do. Everytime a student uses magic to cheat at cross country or takes a shortcut I wish I had the power to detect it so I could make them do it all again! It drives me insane" Miss Drill said honestly.

"Really?" Miss Hardbroom asked, her eyes opened a little wider with surprise.

"Of course! I never act bothered because I am powerless to stop it and it just reminds me of my lack of magic" Miss Drill said.

"I didn't know that" Miss Hardbroom said with a smile.

"So, what trap did you lay?" Miss Drill asked.

"You heard me suggest using a clone to help her revise?" Miss Hardbroom ventured.

"Yes, I thought you were being supportive...until I realised you might not have been" Miss Drill said trying to work out its significance.

"Well, that won't work and Mildred knows it won't. But, if Mildred drew a clone and asked it to revise all night and all morning...she would just have to keep lifting it from the page when it returned after the magic depleted. She could send the clone in her place to do the test as it would have her memory as well as the potions it can cram in before the test tomorrow" Miss Hardbroom said with a grin, she was very pleased with herself.

"Why doesn't Mildred just revise?" Miss Drill asked.

"Because she is easily distracted for one thing and will not have as much free time as a clone would because she has classes in the morning" Miss Hardbroom continued. "I am not sure if you know Mildred, but she also cherishes her sleep!"

"Good point! Won't the clone get distracted?" Miss Drill asked.

"No. They have her personality and traits to an extent but they are loyal to Mildred's command. If she asks them to do something they will do it without hesitation if that is what she really wants them to do. And she will want to pass that test so she will want them to revise" Miss Hardbroom explained.

"But Mildred won't actually learn anything herself then will she? And she will have to risk you finding out" Miss Drill said.

"Exactly. That is what makes it a certainty. It is detrimental to her education and risky. It has Mildred Hubble written all over it" Miss Hardbroom said with derision and a clear smirk.

"You really are not playing fair" Miss Drill shot back.

"When have I ever?" Miss Hardbroom said with a dark chuckle.

"Poor Mildred" Miss Drill said with a shake of her head.

"This day had to come, and who knows, I might surprise you" Miss Hardbroom said simply.

"With how cruel you can be?...I doubt it" Miss Drill said with a frown.

Miss Hardbroom laughed, "really Imogen, sometimes I am not certain why we are friends," she said.

"Because I am the only person who will put up with you…"Imogen quibbed back.

"And I am the only person you find even vaguely interesting at Cackles...you don't have to admit it, I know how much you admire me" Constance said laughing again.

"Sometimes you are like watching a slow car crash. I don't really want to watch but somehow I need to see what happens" Miss Drill said partially agreeing with her friend.

"Well feel free to take a front row seat tomorrow, Imogen. Breathe a word of this to anyone though...and there will be consequences" Constance said with a very slight edge of threat.

"You are such a drama queen!" Miss Drill announced as she left the kitchens and retired for the evening.

Miss Hardbroom sat there without a single retort. It was true enough and besides she had better things to concentrate her thoughts on.

Sure enough, in a small, basic and cold bedroom, accompanied by bats and a sleeping tabby coloured cat, there were two Mildred Hubble's busy at work. One was setting her alarm clock so she could wake up every hour during the night and make sure her clone was revising. The other was revising fifth year potions with far more rigour than any Mildred had ever shown.

"Which do you think she will pick for this test? The ones we were terrible at in class or ones where we showed some promise?" the clone asked aloud.

"Both I think...she won't really want me to fail but she wouldn't want to make it any easier for me either," Mildred said.

"I agree" the clone said simply.

"How is the revision going?" Mildred asked hopefully.

"Not bad, I don't think I will remember it all but I will try my best" the clone replied.

"I know you will" Mildred said with a smile, "I'm sorry I can't stay up with you but I am so tired!"

"Well I will have plenty of time to sleep after the test" the clone said with a determined nod.

"Just remember what I told you. Drop your bag when you go in, I haven't done that in ages and it really winds her up. I don't want her thinking anything is out of place. If she asks you how confident you are you say, 'as confident as usual' and if she says anything nasty don't reply just frown and look annoyed because then she won't pursue it but will know you are annoyed" Mildred went through for the third time that night.

"Yes I know. I am not scared of HB" the clone said.

"No well you don't need to be...you're a drawing! But she shouldn't be underestimated and it's really important you dont mirror me completely. She needs to see you as an original like me!" Mildred said.

"Yep, I'm an original" the clone agreed and then got back to her studies. "An original with a lot of stuff to read all night."

"I will see you again soon" Mildred said as she snuggled into bed ready for her interrupted night of sleep.

Mildred pulled the clone of herself off the page that morning one last time. She had breakfast with her friends and then explained she had to fetch something from her room before the potions test. She got half way up the stairs and decided the coast was clear. She drank the potion, spoke the spell and brought the clone to life. The clone, complete with Mildred's copied magical aura, gave a single nod and then headed to the potions lab.

She was quick enough to meet Maud and Enid as they were about to go in, explained she had found what she was looking for in her bag, and put Mildred's exact instructions into effect.

Mildred vanished into her room and laid there sensing Miss Hardbroom's aura in the potion's lab. She was nervous but excited at the same time. What if the clone had crammed enough to pass. Imagine the look on HB's face! It was risky, she knew it was risky. But, HB hadn't been too hard on her lately and had no reason to suspect she would try anything at all. Mildred was bound to fail the potion test and that wasn't very fair. She liked setting surprise tests that Mildlred was bound to fail. She would be ready for the exams at the end of the year, after she had time to revise properly.

Mildred laid in bed hopeful. She could track HB's aura and her clones. They were stationary throughout the class. Then at the end everyone began to leave, except the clone. That was odd. The clone walked to the front of the potions lab and stopped in front of Miss Hardbroom. 'What could she be doing?' Mildred thought to herself, 'was she being asked something, or told something?'

Mildred had seconds to react. She sensed HB's aura change and knew she must be apparating. She had no idea where she was going yet but she wasn't going to take any chances. She scrambled under the bed pulling the piece of paper and pencil sat on her bedside table with her in case. She lay very still and very silent and hovered the pencil over the paper.

Miss Hardbroom materialised in Mildred's bedroom. Mildred heard a low, thick sigh from her form tutor, "You can't hide from me forever Mildred Hubble" she said in her low formidable tone.

Mildred held her breath as HB disappeared again and she felt her materialise again in the potion's lab where the clone was still stood.

'Okay, this is a problem' Mildred thought to herself. HB was right, she couldn't hide forever, and more importantly she needed to return the clone to paper soon otherwise she would vanish and the ruse would be totally blown. Mildred sensed Miss Hardbroom prepare to apparate again so she flung herself under the bed a second time. This time HB materialised in the den under the library. She was checking likely hiding places. That gave Mildred a very small window of time to exchange places with the clone. The clone that was in broad daylight in a classroom in the middle of the school though. How was she going to get down there?

Miss Hardbroom could materialise anywhere and she wouldn't have enough time to hide even if she could sense it. Mildred frantically considered her options and decided there was just one single chance left. To avoid detection, she would have to risk everything and run head first into that potion's lab and pray nobody saw her.

She grabbed her school bag and started to run. She kept an eye on Miss Hardbroom who had just materialised in the library. She would probably try the courtyard and perhaps Miss Cackle's office...maybe not...Mildred wasn't sure. Where would HB search for her? Mildred stopped thinking and just ran. Wherever Miss Hardbroom searched she was bound to give up eventually and just sit waiting for the clone to disappear.

Mildred made it close to the potion lab and heard voices down the corridor. It was Miss Drill talking to Miss Cackle. She popped her head round the corner and locked eyes with Miss Drill. She started sneaking around the corner hoping Miss Drill wouldn't say anything. The PE teacher realised something was going on and talked on to keep the Headmistress's attention while Mildred slipped past.

Mildred halted as HB materialised in the potion's lab.

"One last time, clone, where is your master hiding?" she asked Mildred's clone.

"What clone? Miss you have to believe me, I am Mildred. It's me!" the clone lied convincingly.

Miss Hardbroom sighed and vanished.

Mildred wasted no time. She dived into the potions lab, recalled the drawing and clicked her fingers simultaneously so her magic was visible again. She screwed up the piece of paper her clone was on and dropped it into a pot on the shelf as she was passing, praising herself immensely for remembering that small detail.

She assumed the exact spot her clone had stood in and breathed in a long breath to recover from running down the stairs. She might be slightly red faced but even HB couldn't use that as conclusive evidence for anything.

Miss Hardbroom appeared in front of her seconds later.

She stood very still and looked at Mildred closely.

"I have been looking for you everywhere Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said calmly.

"Yes I know and I told you I am me and I have been me all morning!" Mildred said confidently.

"Mildred I have to say, you quite possibly almost pulled that off! Mind you, you are never in short supply of daring are you?" Miss Hardbroom toyed with her with a smirk.

"Sorry Miss Hardbroom?" Mildred asked, acting oblivious though she had an uneasy feeling. Why was she so sure she was Mildred now. And that smirk, she only did that when she was tormenting someone.

"The potion's test was just for you. The perfect excuse to create a clone to send in your place. I gave you an obstacle, planted a seed, and you didn't disappoint me. You were very resourceful Mildred" she said.

"I'm sorry Miss I have no idea what you mean" Mildred maintained.

"Really? Not one idea. No notion of what I am talking about? No clone?" Miss Hardbroom asked with growing confidence.

"No," Mildred stated firmly.

"Do you remember promising me that you would never lie to me again, Mildred. I think this counts, don't you?" she said in an acidic tone that dripped through Mildred's insides.

Mildred considered this now. She had made that promise but somehow evading her was different. If she had been caught in the act she wouldn't lie to her face. But, she hadn't...had she?

"I haven't drawn any clones, Miss" Mildred soldiered on with another lie.

"In that case Mildred could you explain to me how I was conversing with a Mildred Hubble with school boots on not 30 seconds ago and you now appear to be wearing slippers?" Miss Hardbroom asked in a fluid sentence that oozed joy.

Mildred froze. She didn't want to look down. She had kicked off her boots and put her slippers on before she got onto her bed and in all the chaos hadn't thought to put them back on.

"And perhaps then you could tell me where your tie has gone? You were wearing that seconds ago as well."

There was a long silence. She had taken her tie off and flung it over the bed post. Mildred was lost for words and Miss Hardbroom was simply reveling in the moment. She stared at her student like a predator that had skewered its prey.

"How much studying did your copy do? Was she up all night cramming in fifth year potions?" Miss Hardbroom asked brightly.

"You knew I would cheat" Mildred said, finally admitting defeat and feeling the full weight of her predicament hit her. Up until this point it had been a thrill, fun even. Now, now it was regrettable.

"You don't like to fail, do you?" she said directly.

"No" Mildred replied.

"Neither do I" Miss Hardbroom said sharply.

"But, you didn't have to…" Mildred began.

"Don't you blame me for your poor judgment Mildred. You willfully chose to evade me, cheat on a test, lie to me, and now you are looking to blame me for your actions?" Miss Hardbroom stated in a reprimanding tone. She lacked her usual venom though, almost as though this was playing out so closely to how she had expected it to that she was just going through the motions.

"No, I'm sorry Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said.

"Sorry you did it or sorry you got caught?" Miss Hardbroom asked with her charismatic tone of derision.

"Both" Mildred said honestly.

"I know you never think I am fair, Mildred. But, you have always underestimated me" Miss Hardbroom said.

Mildred looked up, surprised by her form tutor's tone. She was expecting more anger and disappointment.

"I have had this planned for weeks. It serves a purpose and catches you mid evasion but it is a lesson above all else" Miss Hardbroom explained. "Let me demonstrate something" she said and then apparated both of them to Mildred's room. "I would like you to empty your school bag onto your bed along with the draw at the bottom of your wardrobe" she requested.

Mildred looked at her and frowned.

"Today, girl" Miss Hardbroom snapped so Mildred did what she asked immediately.

She poured the contents of her bag and her drawer onto the bed, making one big mess.

Miss Hardbroom stepped forwards and picked up three vials and lined them up on Mildred's desk. Mildred's heart sank.

"If I had wanted to prevent you from evading me ever again all I need do is conduct a search of your room and destroy any vials of potion you had hidden. It is unlikely you would get chance to make any more under my watchful gaze" Miss Hardbroom stated.

"You knew I used a potion" Mildred said, now quite annoyed with herself.

"In combination with quite a clever spell I expect" Miss Hardbroom added.

Mildred nodded but found nothing to say.

"So you see, I did not need any grand plans to stop you. I chose them to illustrate an important point" Miss Hardbroom said.

"To show me that I don't know my fifth year potions and make me work harder" Mildred surmised out loud.

"Indeed. It also gives me the opportunity to give you more study time...or as you call it detention!" Miss Hardbroom said and chuckled at her own joke.

"How much more study time?" Mildred asked matter of factly now.

"Oh we are not going down that well trodden path again Mildred, not quite. I have something much better planned" she said. "First though I need Miss Cackle's blessing, shall we?" Miss Hardbroom said as she apparated them outside of Miss Cackle's office.

Mildred looked at her slippers and cursed herself. She had come so close to evading HB a fifth time but as usual she hadn't paid attention to the detail.

Miss Hardbroom knocked on Miss Cackles door but there was no answer.

"We will wait in the staff room Mildred, all that apparating around after you has made me quite thirsty" Miss Hardbroom said.

Miss Hardbroom made herself and Mildred a cup of tea which Mildred instantly felt distrustful of. She glanced at the tea in front of her and at the kettle it was poured from, then back at HB.

"Oh for heaven's sake Mildred I haven't drugged you!" Miss Hardbroom stated. "You do not know anything I dont!"

"You have never made me tea before...and I am in trouble" Mildred said as though her reasoning was really quite obvious.

"Yes well quite. To be honest Mildred I don't particularly want to bother Miss Cackle. I have your mothers permission anyway. I just felt it ought to be recorded on your school record" Miss Hardbroom said.

"Permission for what?" Mildred asked surprised.

"For your punishment. Well she thinks it is just extra tuition" Miss Hardbroom stated, she wasn't giving much away.

"Why did you need her permission to put me in detention?" Mildred asked confused.

"I don't. I think we should wait for Miss Cackle, Mildred" Miss Hardbroom replied, "unless you would like to prevent this from going on your school record that is?"

"What are you trying to do, Miss? You must have known Miss Cackle wasn't in her office because I did. Her aura isn't anywhere near us" Mildred said with more confidence.

"Very good Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said staring at Mildred and considering her.

"I once told you Mildred Hubble, on one of my darkest days at this school, that I only knew how to dance to one tune and I couldn't dance to any other" Miss Hardbroom explained, "Well, you have taught me how to dance to other tunes Mildred. Not just you, circumstances and friends have helped but you played a significant role" she said with a warm smile.

"So, rather than punish you I would like to offer you the opportunity of spending more time learning. Making up for lost time perhaps. In short Mildred I would like you to stay here with myself and Miss Drill, who will be studying potions, in the six weeks following the end of term. Before you go on to Weirdsister college. Your mother has given you permission to stay if you choose to" Miss Hardbroom finished.

"You want to tutor me after school finishes" Mildred said surprised and oddly moved by what her form tutor had said.

"Yes", Miss Hardbroom said. "But only if you wish to".

"Why aren't you mad and shouting?" Mildred asked really confused now.

"Because you didn't tell anyone my secret. You came very close to evading me a fifth time and because you won't change if I do" Miss Hardbroom said with a long irritated sigh as the truth filled the room.

"But...I tried to cheat on a test!" Mildred said in disbelief.

"Yes, because you didn't have a chance of passing it and panicked" Miss Hardbroom said looking right at Mildred. "I am sure I will be petty and vindictive when I am reminded of what you did this week but right now I am a little bit proud of the witch you have become even if you have decided to use your abilities against me."

"What if I fail my exams?" Mildred said, her eyes filling just a little with small helpless tears.

"You won't. You will be doing extra study every night of the week until you pass them. Purely voluntary though Mildred, I won't force you to revise" Miss Hardbroom said softly.

Mildred nodded her head as a few tears trickled down her cheek and she heard the support she needed to hear.

"So do you agree to my terms, in exchange for no more blights on your school record and a pass in every exam you sit?" Miss Hardbroom asked with a supportive smile.

"Study sessions five days a week and six weeks of study with you and Miss Drill when school ends?" Mildred asked, it sounded like a hell of a lot of work.

"Five weeks so you get a weeks holiday before college. I am your official mentor and I want to make sure you start your next chapter completely in control of your abilities and ready to wow your college tutors" Miss Hardbroom said. "Once you are gone we can meet when we both have free time but I will not be able to repay the number of times you have risked your life for mine, and for the school. You have earnt my time and my patience Mildred. It would make me happy if you accepted."

"Yes" Mildred said with a smile, "I accept".

"Very well Mildred. You may tell your friends the extra sessions are detentions if you wish - I don't want them thinking I am going soft. What you say about your holiday is entirely your choice" she said clearly.

"Well detention and extra tuition kind of mean the same thing to them anyway" Mildred said with a laugh.

"Do they mean the same thing to you?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

"Kind of. One is you helping me by being mean and the other is you helping me by being nice" Mildred said.

"For the record Mildred I wasn't always trying to help you, sometimes you were quite irritating" Miss Hardbroom confessed with a short chuckle.

Mildred opened her mouth to give a retort and then thought better of it and closed it again.

"You will retake the potions test tomorrow morning at 9am" Miss Hardbroom said after a short silence, perhaps sensing the silent retort Mildred had thought.

"Yes Miss" Mildred said, that wasn't a happy prospect.

"We both know you will fail but it will give me a benchmark to work from" Miss Hardbroom explained. "Now I suggest you go and find your friends and tell them you tried to draw the test answer sheet or something suitably stupid you would attempt that would land you in detention" she said.

Mildred frowned.

"I would change that expression Mildred, you are after all, sat in front of me in your slippers!" Miss Hardbroom reprimanded her.

Mildred replied with a forlorn expression and uttered "yes, Miss" as she got up.

"Try not to be too despondent either girl. You might not have evaded my detection but you have evaded punishment. You are the first student to ever achieve that in my presence, of that I am certain" Miss Hardbroom said with a nod.

Mildred looked down at her potion's teacher and grinned.

"Thank you, Miss" Mildred said realising the enormity of that.

"Just show me what you are capable of Mildred Hubble" HB said in a commanding voice.

"I will" Mildred promised before she left the room. Just as she was about to exit something finally came to her. She turned around and looked at HB with a rye smile, not unlike her mentors when she felt certain of something. "If this incident doesn't go on my record then neither do any of the others that you now kind of have proof for" she said.

"Quite true" Miss Hardbroom said with her own smirk. "It is almost like nobody evaded anyone after all."

"Indeed" Mildred said and laughed at HB's growling expression at being impersonated. Mildred vanished from sight so Miss Hardbroom let out a small laugh instead. Mildred was certainly smarter than she looked or acted, or dressed...or...she was just smarter than anyone would anticipate, the deputy headmistress pondered to herself.

There was silence in the staff room as Miss Hardbroom considered her exchange with Mildred.

"Well Miss Bat, I am sure you are eager to say something" Miss Hardbroom directed at the cupboard.

Miss Bat flung open the cupboard doors and burst out of them.

She strolled over to Miss Hardbroom, clasped her face in both hands and kissed her boldly on the lips as HB squirmed beneath her.

"I always knew you had it in you, you big softie" Miss Bat announced and then marched out of the staff room.

Miss Hardbroom rolled her eyes and then smiled to herself. And her colleagues had the cheek to call her dramatic.

It wasn't until the next morning that Mildred found the right words to say to her friends and explain why she was retaking the potion's exam.

"I tried to find out the questions for the potion's test by drawing Miss Hardbroom and asking the clone what she had planned. The problem was that I brought her magic off the page too, without that they don't tend to remember as much. Anyway, HB sensed the clone and appeared" Mildred explained. It was a feasible lie and did make her look like an idiot which Miss Hardbroom would approve of.

"Oh Millie, that was pretty daft! So how come you came and did the potion's test?" Enid asked.

"HB figured I wouldn't be able to cram enough in time anyway and thought I deserved to do two different tests. So I have detention every Wednesday and Friday until the end of term" Mildred said forlornly.

"That's HB five days a week for you again then. Five nights and one weekend day. We best make the most of Sunday!" Maud said shaking her head. "I really don't know what you were thinking and actually you got off pretty lightly considering."

"I know. I think it is because I have been working so hard lately" Mildred suggested.

"I'm not sure Millie, I think HB has been soft lately. She doesn't shout at you half as much...it's kind of eerie" Enid argued.

"I prefer eerie to shouty" Mildred said grinning.

"How shouty was she when she found you interrogating a clone of her...I can imagine it now" Enid said smiling.

"Well if a fireworks display had gone off in my room it would have been quieter" Mildred said.

"Mildred Hubble...what on earth do you think you are doing!" Enid boomed in her mock HB tone.

"Shhhhhh" Mildred said suddenly sensing HB nearby and failing to place her which meant she was apparating.

"What?!" Enid said surprised.

"Well you know, she almost always appears when you start" Mildred began.

"Impersonating her" Miss Hardbroom finished and the room jumped a foot into the air as their form tutor appeared.

Maud looked at Mildred quizzically and Mildred shrugged and looked away.

"Shut your mouth Enid, you look like a goldfish! Honestly, girl will you never learn. 200 lines delivered to me Monday morning that say 'I must not impersonate my form tutor in an attempt to mock them behind their back'" Miss Hardbroom boomed.

"Yes, Miss" Enid said with a roll of her eyes to Mildred when HB glanced away.

"Mildred you really ought to tidy this mess. It looks like the entire year has been camping out in your room," she said with great repugnance.

"Yes, Miss" Mildred said obediently.

"Your test will be 10am, I need to run an errand first. Do not be late" Miss Hardbroom said and then vanished.

"Well, I am going to get those chuffing lines done so they don't ruin my weekend" Enid said. "I wish you could have told me to shut up sooner, Millie, she seems to know the moment I open my mouth!"

"Sorry, Enid" Mildred said with a sympathetic smile.

"I am going to go to the library and revise my potion's I think. I will just end up chatting to Tabby if I stay here, or napping!" Mildred said gathering her stuff.

"Mildred…" Maud started.

"Yeah?" Mildred asked a little absent mindedly.

"Oh nothing, I will talk to you after your test" Maud said and made her way back to her bedroom too.

"I'll come to yours after" Mildred shouted after Maud and grabbed the rest of her things before setting off to the library.

She made it to the corridor leading to the library when a rushing Maud called her name. Mildred turned around as her friend stopped in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Mildred asked worried.

"Oh nothing's wrong" Maud said, "I just decided I needed to talk to you now instead."

"What about?" Mildred asked intrigued.

"When HB appeared before...you knew she was coming didn't you? Just like you knew that time when she appeared in the Great Hall" Maud stated positively.

"No, of course not, how could I?" Mildred said with her best look of confusion, "I have just started trying to guess when she might."

"Well, you have only done that twice and both times she appeared right after you told Enid to shush" Maud powered on.

Mildred felt tied in knots. She didn't want to lie to her friend but what choice did she have.

"And it's not just that. You have changed. It is like you know more than you let on all of the time. I can never quite figure it out but I am pretty sure it has something to do with HB" Maud said passionately.

"Maud, honestly, I don't know anything. They were just lucky guesses that's all!" Mildred reasoned.

"Mildred, I know you are lying. I can tell when you are hiding something. I am your best friend" Maud stated.

"Well, you clearly can't because I am telling you the truth!" Mildred said but her insides were churning.

"No you are not. I can see it in your eyes" Maud said angrily. "Why won't you trust me? We have always been there for each other!"

"Maud, I don't know where all this is coming from! Honestly, there is nothing to tell!" Mildred pleaded with Maud.

"You have been keeping secrets for weeks. I thought you were just working through something with HB but then that got better and you were still distant. Like you are telling us a half truth all of the time and apparently you don't need your friends anymore. So that's fine, you are on your own" Maud said as she flounced off.

"Maud Moonshine" the air around them resonated with the entombing sound of Miss Hardbroom's commanding voice.

Maud stopped in her tracks uncertain of where the voice was coming from.

Miss Hardbroom materialised next to Mildred.

"Maud, I will only say this once and if you repeat one word of it to anyone I will see to it that you are home schooled for the rest of term, do I make myself clear?" she said curtly.

"Yes, Miss" Maud said gulping at her form tutors formidable entrance.

"Mildred can sense magical auras. All witches have a magical aura but very few are blessed with being able to see others besides their own. Auras are how I track a witches wearabouts and have the ability to appear at the right moment. Each aura is unique to the witch who it belongs to so I have the ability to see all of your movements if I simply focus on them at any given time. Mildred found a way of evading my ability and is the first student of Cackle's Academy to do so. I asked for her word that she would tell no-one and she gave it. However, I cannot stand by and see her friends turn on her because of a loyalty pledged to me, as important as I believe this secret to be. You two may discuss this for one hour in the library, then I never wish to hear mention of it again. Am I understood?" Miss Hardbroom asked directly.

Maud looked shellshocked.

"Understood, Miss" Mildred said with a nod.

Miss Hardbroom glared at Maud.

"Understood, Miss Hardbroom" Maud managed finally.

Mildred turned to Miss Hardbroom and thanked her with a meaningful stare. She couldn't find the words to capture what had just happened.

Miss Hardbroom gave Mildred a respectful nod and then vanished.

"One hour" her voice reverberated around the small corridor.

The girls looked at each other. Maud was clearly processing the information in complete shock.

"She can track our every movement!" Maud said in utter disbelief.

"We never had a chance, Maud" Mildred said with a smile, "we best go to the library," she added.

The girls walked the short distance to the library in silence.

"How long have you known?" Maud asked as soon as the library door was shut.

"Since last year. I figured it out when my clone didn't fool her. I realised there must be more to a witch than flesh and blood" Mildred explained.

"So when we walked about at night and thought we woke her by being too noisy or something" Maud said.

"Yep, she must have been awake and just picked her moment" Mildred said.

"Why did she always let us get so far!" Maud asked frowning.

"So she knew what we were up to I guess and surprise us in the most compromising place. She is dramatic isn't she?" Mildred said rolling her eyes.

"Even more than I ever realised was possible" Maud agreed.

"So you can track her now too? Oh my god Mildred that is huge" Maud said excitedly.

"It is now that I can talk about it to someone, I have been dying to tell you" Mildred said full of excitement.

"Where is she now?" Maud asked.

"In the courtyard which is unusual. She spends nearly all of her time in the potion's lab, or the Staff room, and some of it in her room" Mildred stated.

"Can you track the other teachers as well?" Maud asked.

"Yeah, except Miss Drill but HB can't track her either because she doesn't have a magical aura. She has a human aura but it doesn't glow much so it's really hard to detect" Mildred said and Maud was engrossed by every word.

"Why you? Did something happen during one of the battles?" Maud asked intrigued as to how Mildred discovered her talents.

"It's connected to my drawing abilities. I can evade HB by…

Mildred continued to explain every detail to Maud who was amazed throughout the exchange. Not once did her friend question her trust or why she had kept Miss Hardbroom's secret because Maud knew Mildred and that her compassion was boundless.

Mildred enjoyed telling her friend exactly what had happened when she had evaded HB and how she had really been caught.

"Oh Millie that is so you! Running through the school in your slippers without realising" Maud laughed so hard she had to stop herself at one point to take in oxygen.

"I know! You should have seen HB's face though. She looked more triumphant than when she beat that dark wizard" Mildred said and both the girls laughed their heads off.

"Oh did she really!" a third voice commented.

"Yes" Mildred answered before laying eyes on Miss Hardbroom and wishing she could drink an invisibility potion.

"I am so pleased to see you are having a good laugh, girls. My desire for rules being obeyed and standards being maintained amuses you, does it" she asked with her icy tone.

She stood tall, with an upright posture and her arms were folded at her waist. Her eyes were glaring into Mildreds.

"No Miss Hardbroom" the girls sung out in unison.

"Good. Maud you may go back to your room. Breath a word of this to anyone and my threat stands, you will never set foot in this school again!" Miss Hardbroom stated coldly with typical dramatic flare.

"Yes, Miss" Maud said and shrank from the room as fast as she could.

"Mildred...you may join me in the potion's lab. We can start the test early after all" Miss Hardbroom stated and enjoyed the look of panic that swept Mildred's face as the girl realised she hadn't done any revision.

Mildred let out a single sigh.

"And Mildred, I didn't mention yesterday when we had our nice chat. Should you attempt to evade me again, I will drop you into the middle of the lake without any hesitation" Miss Hardbroom finished with a clear, decisive tone.

"But, I can't swim" Mildred said but she didn't think for a second that the threat was genuine.

"Probably not a good idea to cross me again then" Miss Hardbroom growled and vanished from the room.

Mildred decided she probably best not talk to HB for the rest of the day. Perhaps the threat was genuine after all. Apparently, laughing at your form tutor with your best friend wasn't conducive to a good relationship with said form tutor. She would have to keep her head down. She only had a potion's test and four hours of drawing tuition to survive...terrific!

The potion's test, as anticipated, was agony. What Mildred found more agonsing though was HB sat reading out each answer and correcting them while deducting points until she was left with a score of 8 out of 40.

"A disappointing fail, Mildred" Miss Hardbroom stated just to underline the point further.

Mildred looked at the floor. She felt hopeless in these moments. Her drawing talents couldn't save her from being the dumbest witch in her year. She felt every bit of disappointment in her form tutor's eyes and knew she never did enough to prevent these inevitabilities from happening.

"You just started too late, Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said with a sympathetic voice which caught Mildred off guard. "You were always distracted and blase about your studies but now you are diligent and determined. It just hasn't been long enough for that work to have reversed your position. But it will. This will be the last time you fail in this school, of that I am certain" she said with her signature decisive nod. It seemed Miss Hardbroom was going to battle and Mildred wondered whether she had enough energy in her for that level of determination. "Well come along Mildred...let's start learning these potions shall we!"

Mildred looked at her form tutor and realised she wasn't going back up to see her friends, she was working through that Saturday. It was hard to be annoyed when the woman before her was literally dedicating her weekend to make her a better witch.

Mildred spent six hours making every single potion in the fifth year test. She was allowed to stop for lunch and rest breaks so she stole moments with her friends where she could. She persistently got one potion horribly wrong and Mildred thought Miss Hardbroom was going to apparate her into the middle of the woods at one point. But, she didn't and at the end of the day Mildred thought she might pass that test if she had to do it again. That was something she soon found out too when Miss Hardbroom made her sit the test a second time that day to finish their lengthy session together.

"34 out of 40 Mildred which is a pass. No doubt when you revise what we have done today and re-do every potion again this week, you will score full marks next weekend," Miss Hardbroom said proudly. "Oh stop looking anxious Mildred...I know! We will have to keep going through them as well as everything else if we are going to keep it all in that creative brain of yours. I am positive that all of your daydreams erase all of the useful stuff in there" she stated.

"Probably Miss" Mildred smiled appreciating Miss Hardboom's awareness of her deepest fears. What if she forgets it all again!

"We will have to think of creative ways of storing the information. I will think laterally, Mildred!" Miss Hardbroom said somewhat preoccupied by her thoughts on the matter. "Now off you go and have a nice weekend. You have a whole Sunday to yourself."

Mildred looked at the mess in front of her. Miss Hardbroom waved her arms and it vanished.

"You see when you work hard and I am happy, cleaning is less of a chore!" Miss Hardbroom said with a smirk and then vanished from the potions lab.

Mildred felt sure she was going to research creative revision techniques or plan their next session. That woman never stopped!

Mildred was shattered from all of the concentrating and she was absolutely ravenous.

She was still ravenous at 10pm when the castle was dark and beginning to drift off into its nighttime snooze. She snuck across to Maud's room who was sat awake in bed trying to read a book by candlelight.

"Oh Millie, I can't sleep. I just want to talk about 'you know what' so much it's hard to contain" she explained.

"Well I'm famished. I feel like I haven't eaten for days" Mildred said with an agonised face.

"You literally just had pizza, Millie, in fact you ate two pieces of mine" Maud said frowning at her friend.

"I know! I must have used a lot of brain cells today or something" Mildred asserted.

"Well if you needed two that's 50% more than normal so I guess you would need to eat twice as much" Maud said with a giggle.

"I wish we could go to the kitchens. I bet Mrs Tapioca has some nice cheese and crackers stored away in there" Mildred said.

"Well we cant" Maud said immediately before Mildred's fantasy got out of control like always.

"No I know" Mildred said forlornly. "Well...we could" she said suggestively.

"No, Mildred, we really couldn't" Maud stated flatly.

"It would just be one last time. She set me up last time - this is spontaneous. She isn't as scary as she looks now you know. Right now she's in her room!" Mildred said her excitement growing.

"I won't come with you and I think you have run out of chances with HB Millie," Maud said standing her ground.

"Hmmmm maybe. She did say she would drop me in the lake. But I can't see her doing that at night, I could sneak down on my own?" Mildred suggested.

"Millie, why do you have to push your luck. Miss Hardbroom has put so much time into you. It might be a midnight forage for food to you but she wouldn't see it like that, please don't" Maud urged and even she was surprised by her own sentiment.

"Wow Maud you're really upholding the school rules tonight!" Mildred said with a confused frown.

"She stopped us falling out today and told me everything, I don't want to let her down" Maud said simply and shrugged.

Mildred looked at her and nodded her head as though a penny were dropping.

"You're right! I need to get rid of that potion. It's too tempting" Mildred said. "Thanks Maud, I wish you had known months ago, you're a good friend, a stubborn one but a good one!" She explained.

Maud smiled, happy that they were not falling out. They hugged and Mildred went back to her bed with a vow to destroy the potion.

Maud settled down and prepared to put her candle out when a figure appeared in the chair in the corner of her room and made her jump.

"Well Maud Moonshine, that was very commendable behaviour. Our mutual acquaintance nearly did something she would have lived to regret" Miss Hardbroom spoke evenly.

"Will she know you are here?" Maud asked, newly acquainted with her friends powers of detection.

"No. I have plenty of tricks of my own. For instance, I am now alerted anytime Mildred leaves her room" Miss Hardbroom continued with her calm, even tone.

"I see" Maud said, not really sure what she was meant to say in this instance.

"I will be concealing my movements and tracking Mildred's more frequently Maud. Thank you for defending me this evening. Mildred will need your support and guidance over the coming months as her workload will be increasing. Try and keep her focused," Miss Hardbroom asked gently enough.

"Yes Miss" Maud said with a slightly concerned face.

"Don't look so worried Maud Moonshine, you just saved your friend from the lake."

Mauds eyes shot open surprised.

"You said it yourself Maud, Mildred is on her last chance. I have a reputation to maintain. I have broken my cover because your words were admirable and I wished you to know that. And I think in unison, we can keep Mildred on the right track. Goodnight" Miss Hardbroom finished.

"Thank you" Maud said quietly to the room as HB disappeared.

"Thank you, Maud" the air replied.

The next morning Mildred agreed to give what was left of her potion to Maud for safe keeping. It was agreed that it shouldn't be destroyed just in case something happened in the school or HB went ice witch again.

Mildred studied hard and moaned about it almost every evening. But when it came to it Miss Hardbroom could be very creative and Mildred had learned rhymes, drawn pictures and even heard Miss Bat turn spells into chants all so she would remember them. HB had lost her patience, apologised, threatened, and supported Mildred throughout. It had been a long and difficult journey through traditional witchcraft taught with a flare that was uncharacteristic of Cackles Academy.

She arrived at her final extra tuition lesson optimistic and tired. But, nobody could say she hadn't given this her all.

"So Mildred this is our last session before your exams next week. How do you feel?" Miss Hardbroom asked evenly.

"I think I am full to the brim of stuff, Miss. I just hope it comes out right onto the paper," Mildred explained.

"We don't hope Mildred…" Miss Hardbroom started.

"We know, but well I almost do" Mildred finished.

"Confidence is your biggest demon Mildred Hubble! What is the one thing you fear getting in an exam the most?" She asked.

"The potion for repairing minor injuries" Mildred said instantly, "it's so much like the deep cuts one that I am worried about getting them mixed up" she said.

"Yes you have not been as consistent on those as others. Any spells?" Miss Hardbroom probed.

"Transforming wood into anything or back to a tree. My trees are always, well" Mildred tried to explain.

"Unruly" Miss Hardbroom finished. "They would still pass though. They might not conform to tree standards but they are trees."

"Yes" Mildred said hearing HB's unspoken comparison between the trees attitude and her pupils.

"Very well. I would like you to make the small cuts potion first then tonight. I need to run an errand but I will be back in 20 minutes at most. So you should be nearly done when I return" Miss Hardbroom stated.

"Yes Miss" Mildred replied. Miss Hardbroom did sometimes go off and do things while she was working but it was rare.

She busied herself getting everything ready. She had picked her ingredients and put them into the order they went into the potion, just like Miss Drill had 'drilled' into her. She felt fairly confident those were right for the small cuts potion.

As she turned on the bunsen burner the quiet lab descended into chaos. Miss Drill came running in searching for HB.

"Where is Constance, Mildred?" Imogen asked.

"Running an errand" Mildred replied instantly, sensing an urgency about Miss Drill and noting the use of her form tutors first name. "Is everyone okay?" Mildred asked.

"Yes Mildred, they are okay. Miss Bat's broomstick had a fault and she collided with Miss Cackle as they came over the courtyard wall. It's okay, they are alright Mildred, but Miss Cackle has a nasty gash in her leg and Miss Bat has scraped her face" Miss Drill said, making sure she wasn't too dramatic given that they had all been through enough and the injuries were minor in comparison.

"Well...I...I was just about to make the small cuts potion. I can get the deep cuts potion set up too? You could do one while I do the other?" Mildred suggested. What she lacked for in confidence she could soon make up for in bravery.

"I have never made a potion for a real life event before Mildred. I will carry Miss Cackle in with Miss Bat and check your work as you go" Miss Drill said decisively and disappeared to go and get her colleagues.

Mildred looked startled and then quickly set up the second potion, selecting the ingredients and rummaging in her bag for her potion's book.

Miss Drill appeared with Miss Bat and they were carrying Miss Cackle. They laid Miss Cackle down on a bench who was uttering small whimpering noises.

Miss Drill picked up Mildred's potion book and opened it to the right pages.

"Okay Mildred I can check your work. You may as well practice it one last time, I will let you know if you go wrong, just speak aloud what you are doing" Miss Drill advised.

Mildred nodded and started reading the instructions she remembered allowed as she went through each one. She started with the deep cuts potion for Miss Cackle and then swapped to start the small cuts once that was simmering. About 14 minutes later she had correctly created both potions and was putting them in vials.

The three women supported each other and Miss Bat stemmed the bleeding from Miss Cackle's leg. Mildred had felt the urgency but had managed to block all of that out while she focused on the details that really mattered.

"Good work, Mildred" Miss Drill said with a grin.

"Yes excellent work, Mildred" the voice of Miss Hardbroom announced as she materialised in front of them.

Mildred looked up surprised, "oh you are here" she said innocently.

"She never left, Mildred" Miss Cackle said as she got down from the bench.

"You see Mildred Hubble you are quite capable - you just need to remember that you are" Miss Hardbroom said proudly. "You created both potions and under pressure without a single mistake."

"You did all this so I would…" Mildred started.

"So you would remember yes. I knew what you were struggling with before I asked. Or rather, what you thought you were struggling with" Miss Hardbroom stated.

Mildred looked up with tears in her eyes and her humble smile was met with warm smiles from Miss Cackle, Miss Bat, Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill who had all played their roles very convincingly.

"Have I made up for all the times I shouted at you now Mildred?" Miss Hardbroom asked softly.

"Yes Miss" Mildred said with glistening eyes.

"Good, now go and get some rest, and be ready to show yourself what you are capable of next week" Miss Hardbroom commanded as the rest of the teachers nodded their heads in encouragement.

"And you," Mildred said with a smile.

"I already know, Mildred," was Miss Hardbroom's instant response.

"Thank you Miss. Nobody has ever...I have never felt so…I just hope you know how grateful

I am" Mildred stuttered.

Miss Hardbroom smiled and tears filled her eyes.

"It is not often we see that" Miss Bat whispered to Miss Cackle.

"No it isn't" Miss Cackle agreed with a warm heart.

"It is nothing less than you deserve. For saving my life, for saving the school and for saving me from a dark place, you could be the best witch Cackles Academy has ever known. Now disappear, and don't think for a moment that I will ever repeat those words!" Miss Hardbroom said passionately and then practically scowled at everyone in the room.

Mildred left absolutely buzzing. She just beamed at the room and left on the biggest high she had ever felt. Even Mildred knew there was nothing more to be said.

"Best witch…" Imogen said out loud, piercing a very quiet and tense room once Mildred had gone.

Constance seemed to realise there were other people in the room for the first time; "You are all excused" Constance said authoritatively.

"Constance Hardbroom, you don't scare any of us...you big softie" Miss Bat retorted.

"I have to agree with my colleagues Constance, we have seen a softer side to you this year" Miss Cackle joined in.

Constance glared at them all.

"But, it might be time for tea ladies" Amelia said gently.

"Oh tea would be nice" Miss Bat agreed, "if you are done praising students Constance?" she added enjoying this moment a little too much.

They filed out of the potion's lab and into the Staff Room. Constance rolled her eyes and smiled at Imogen who put her arm around her colleagues shoulders. She had really pulled out all the stops to turn that girl's education around and what came next was completely out of her hands which would undoubtedly be the hardest part to live through.

"So, how is the MilBroom relationship going?" Miss Drill asked.

"Say that a second time and I will put your tongue in a jar for use in a potions class" Constance growled.

Miss Drill laughed, "okay Constance, okay."

"Oh she will pass Imogen. In fact, she will do more than just pass. She will succeed and that will be the start of everything for Mildred. She just needs to know what she is capable of. In fact, they are all going to pass this year without a single exception," Constance said with certainty.

"Don't they always?" Imogen pondered.

"No...no not always. But maybe moving forwards they will. I have found a way of respecting different...talents," Constance admitted.

"So, you will be opening your arms to non-witch family rejects will you?"

"They have to earn it Imogen. I am not a foster mother!"

"No..and actually that's not a vocation I would recommend you going into!" Imogen said laughing.

"I am looking forwards to a summer of study" Constance said.

Imogen looked at Constance as though she suspected there was sarcasm missing from that sentence.

"You mean teaching? Which is what you do all year?" Imogen corrected.

"No I said what I meant. I always do" Constance corrected.

"Okay, I am missing something as usual, what will you be studying?" Imogen said giving in.

"The most easily distracted and the most stubborn witches I have ever taught," Constance explained with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Oh I see, so refining your skills as a tutor has become your latest obsession has it. How very like you," Imogen said with what sounded remarkably like derision.

"You have been spending too much time with me. I am not sure I like you!" Constance stated.

"Well nothing changes there then," Imogen said and laughed.

"Five weeks of potion making with me and you won't like me very much either," Constance said with her typically mischievous glint.

"Why on earth would you think I liked you now?" Imogen asked.

"Yes yes very droll Imogen, I do believe your trouser leg is on fire though," Miss Hardbroom

announced as she flicked her finger and sent a purple flame around the hem of Imogen's trouser leg.

"Put that out right now," Imogen demanded.

"Certainly," Constance replied as a spray of water soaked the bottom half of Imogen.

Constance laughed deeply.

"Make me dry again," Imogen demanded.

"Ask nicely" Constance toyed with her colleague.

"Constance Hardbroom!" Imogen demanded again with a growl.

"Oh very well," Constance said and with a flick of her wrist Imogen was dry.

They stood silently watching the fifth years file into their exams.

"Yes, the school break will be fun," Constance said with a smirk.

"Two against one Constance, and only one of us can draw an army of themselves!" Imogen warned.

"Eugh! That's made me feel quite nauseous! Why would you even say that out loud? One Mildred Hubble is plenty," Constance said scrunching up her face.

"Yes it is," Imogen said with a smile as her thoughts moved to what Mildred had accomplished that year.

As if she knew her name had come up Mildred looked around at that exact moment. She found Miss Hardbroom's eyes which were surveying her student proudly.

Miss Hardbroom nodded her head which yielded a wide grin on Mildred's face as she walked into her first exam.

"Yes, one Mildred Hubble will certainly suffice," Constance said with a knowing smile.

The End.


End file.
